BETAVERSION: Das verbotene Irrlicht
by Ancient Kiosk
Summary: KOMPLETT. Stand HBP. Schulgeschichte. Betaversion von Ancient History I. Für weitere Informationen siehe Bio
1. Kapitel 1

**Autorin:** A Kiosk Prologue/ Kiosk

**Inhalt:** Hogwarts im Jahre 1961. Es gibt andere Lehrer, andere Schüler, andere Fächer, aber jede Menge Begegnungen mit Bekannten und Verwandten der HP-Ära.

**Die** **„Verbotenen Wälder" existieren noch nicht**…aber im Laufe des Schuljahres mehren sich **mysteriösen Ereignisse** rund um die Wälder und es endet in einem **unheimlichen Finale**.

Und erst danach wird das Verbot ausgesprochen das es allen zukünftigen Schülergenerationen das Betreten der Wälder untersagen wird…

**Amerkung:** Diese Geschichte hier ist ein **Gemeinschaftsprojekt**. Der eine Part beschreibt das Leben der **Ravenclaws und Slytherins**, der andere Teil konzentriert sich auf das Leben der **Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors** (von Feelicitas Lefay). Die beiden Teile laufen also parallel zueinander und sollten zusammen gelesen werden. Es ist **eine Geschichte in zwei Teilen**.

Außerdem existieren bereits die **Fortsetzungen** zu beiden Teilstücken, jeweils einige Jahre nach der Schulzeit angesiedelt, aber es kann problemlos gelesen werden wenn man diese Geschichte hier nicht kennt. „**Die Unteren Ränge**" ist die Fortsetzung des Ravenclaw-Slytherin Teils, „**Within Hell**" und „**The Darkness arounding us**" sind die Fortsetzungen des Hufflepuffs und Gryffindor Parts. Hier gilt es die Altersbeschränkung zu beachten!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

1. Das Ende der Sommerzeit

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Der elfjährige Sohn eines Züchters für magische Tierwesen_

Bethesda Rathburn: _Ulysses Mutter. Neigt dazu Kinder zu verhätscheln_

Allen Deepwood: _Vater von Nathaniel. Er arbeitet im Ministerium_

Erinys Norcross: _Zwölfjähriges Mädchen aus Kanada. Ist dort von der Schule geflogen_

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es klingelte an der Tür.

Ulysses Rathburn verdrehte die Augen und griff sich nach einem Buch, damit er beschäftigt aussah. Er wußte daß es nicht funktionieren würde, aber es schadete nicht. Er wollte wenigstens so tun als würde ihn das alles nicht im Geringsten interessieren, ganz lässig und unterkühlt…

Er hörte die Stimmen von unten.

Am deutlichsten die seiner Mutter: „Allen! Wie schön dich zusehen!" und dann nach einer kurzen Pause: „Und das müssen die Norcross Geschwister sein. Willkommen. Willkommen. Fühlt auch ganz wie zu Hause!"

_Bitte nicht_, dachte Ulysses genervt, _fühlt euch nicht wie zu Hause. Es ist nicht euer Haus, es ist mein Haus!_

Jetzt drang die dunkle Stimme von Mr. Deepwood an sein Ohr: „Ja, das hier sind…ähm…Erin und…tut mir Leid ich vergesse ständig ihre Namen. Erik und Elsa?"

Ulysses konnte nicht genau sagen wie die Norcross-Geschwister hießen…aber sicherlich nicht Erik und Elsa.

„Kommt rein ihr beiden. Ich hab Kuchen. Mögt ihr Schokoladenkuchen mit Drachenpfefferkraut? Mein Mann liebt es. Allen, möchtest du auch ein Stück?"

Allen Deepwood lehnte dankend ab, aber Ulysses Mutter ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

Ulysses überlegte ob er sich Schlafend stellen sollte um dem Folgenden zu entgehen, aber bevor er diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, rief ihn schon seine Mutter: „Uly! Nun komm endlich, sei nicht so unhöflich! Begrüß wenigstens unsere Gäste!"

Betont langsam legte Ulysses das Buch zur Seite und trottete in Richtung Küche. Dort sah er Allen Deepwood. Der Ministeriumsangestellte saß auf einem Stuhl und kaute sein Stück Schokoladenkuchen mit Drachenpfefferkraut…dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war er von der „speziellen Zutat" nicht allzu sehr begeistert.

Ulysses Mutter, Bethesda Rathburn, stand vor einem kleinen Bücherregal und suchte die Werke ab, bis sie schließlich eines davon aus dem Regal zog: „Oh hier Allen. „Backen und Kochen mit Drachenpfefferkraut. So zaubern sie mit der exotischen Würze". Lulu Chicolle hat es geschrieben. Eine wunderbare Frau. Willst du dir das Buch vielleicht ausleihen, Allen?"

Allen Deepwood hob abwehrend die Hände: „Oh…ähm. Nein danke Bethesda."

Er wirkte ungemein erleichtert als sie das Buch wieder zurückstellte.

Etwas abseits im Raum standen zwei Kinder die etwa in Ulysses Alter sein mußten. Sie machten einen trostlosen und verlorenen Eindruck. Das Mädchen warf den Erwachsenen immer wieder einen gehetzten Blick zu, so als sei sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was jetzt zu tun war. An der Hand hielt sie ihren etwas jüngeren Bruder, der lediglich schüchtern den Boden anstarrte.

„Also, Erik und…äh…Elsa. Wie ihr euch denken könnt ist das hier das Haus der Rathburns. Ihr werdet hier bleiben bis das Hogwartsschuljahr anfängt, also gute zwei Wochen." klärte Allen Deepwood die beiden Geschwister auf.

Das Mädchen rümpfte ihre Nase: „Wir heißen nicht Erik und Elsa. Ich bin Erinys und das hier", sie verpaßte ihrem Bruder einen sachten Schlag gegen die Flanke: „ist Elicius."

Allen lächelte entschuldigend: „Tut mir leid…ich werde wohl etwas vergeßlich."

Dann wandte er sich an Ulysses: „Ah, Ulysses. Bist größer geworden seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Eigentlich konnte man das so nicht sagen. Ulysses war seit jeher kleiner als die Gleichaltrigen Jungs und sein Körper beschränkte sich lieber darauf in seine Molligkeit zu investieren, als in seine Körpergröße. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht größer als seine Mutter werden…und die war nicht gerade ein Vorbild.

„Ähm…danke Mr. Deepwood." zwang er sich dennoch zu sagen.

„Kommst du auch nach Hogwarts dieses Jahr? Hast du schon den Brief bekommen?"

„Jaa…", antwortete Ulysses schleppend.

„Nathaniel freut sich wirklich wahnsinnig auf Hogwarts. Er langweilt sich sehr oft, ich schätze der Schulalltag wird ihm guttun."

Nathaniel war der Sohn von Allen Deepwood. Ulysses kannte ihn flüchtig. Sie hatten früher öfters ihre Zeit miteinander verbracht, besonders als Kleinkinder, oder sie waren sich mehr zufällig begegnet. Ulysses konnte nicht recht sagen ob er Nathaniel eigentlich mochte oder nicht. Seit ihrer Vorschulzeit hatten sie kaum mehr als einen Tag zusammen ausgehalten ohne sich in den Haaren zu liegen. Meistens wegen irgendwelchen Belanglosigkeiten, zum Beispiel wer nun der Sieger im Zaubermurmeln war.

„Erinys und Elicius kommen dieses Jahr übrigens auch noch Hogwarts." fuhr Allen fort und wandte sich freundschaftlich an die beiden Geschwister: „Für Elicius ist es auch sein erstes Jahr. Erinys ist davor…wie hieß die Zauberschule auf die du gegangen bist Erinys?"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen setzte einen leicht widerwilligen Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie darauf antwortete: „St. Brumalis." sagte sie leise.

„Oh, die liegt in Kanada richtig? Ist relativ neu gegründet habe ich gehört." mischte sich Bethesda ein: „Sie setzen viel auf diesen neumodischen Schnickschnack, aber wenn du mich fragst dann ist Hogwarts immer noch besser." Sie schlug unterstützend auf die Tischplatte und lächelte stolz: „Ja, um Hogwarts beneidet man uns. Eine großartige Schule. Das sagen auch die Ausländer. Ich habe letztens eine Hexe aus Chile getroffen und die hat mir gleich davon erzählt wie schlimm deren Schule ist und sie überlegt ob sie ihre Kinder in Hogwarts einschreiben soll."

Es folgte das übliche, detailgetreue Palaver in dem die Hexe aus Chile ganz genau beschrieben wurde und jedes ihrer Worte wiederholt wurde. Ulysses hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin und trat näher an die Norcross Geschwister heran.

„Hi." sagte er.

„Hi." gaben die beiden Kinder in einem traurigen Chor zurück.

„Warum seit ihr überhaupt hier? Meine Mum sagte daß irgendwas mit eurer Mutter nicht stimmt. Ist sie tot oder so?"

Erinys, das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, lächelte schwach: „Nö…sie ist von einer Bühne gefallen und hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen. Nicht weiter schlimm, aber man hat sie im Muggelkrankenhaus behalten."

Es klang nicht gerade traurig oder besorgt wie sie davon sprach. Eigentlich mehr eine Spur Erleichtert.

„Also ist eure Mutter eine Muggel?" fragte er nach.

„Sie ist eine Squib. Sie hat nicht viel mit der Zauberwelt zutun gehabt und deswegen ist sie lieber in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gegangen."

Das klang ganz so als ob die Mutter der Norcross Geschwister sehr bald wieder gesund sein würde und ihre beiden Balge zurückholen konnte. Ulysses hoffte es inständig. Er haßte es wenn andere Kinder übergangsweise zu ihnen zogen. Leider hatte seine Mutter ein Faible für so was entwickelt. Letzten Sommer war es ein Junge namens Mark gewesen…ein absolut untalentierter Idiot der es vorzog Pergamentpapier statt fester Nahrung zu sich zunehmen. Mit sehr unschönen Konsequenzen für die Familienbibliothek. Man hatte ihm den Spitznamen „Mark der hungrige Bücherwurm" gegeben…soweit Ulysses wußte war der hungrige Bücherwurm jetzt auch in Hogwarts, aber er traute sich nicht diesen Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen. Er wollte sich nicht die Vorfreude auf das Zauberinternat verderben.

„Erinys, Elicius. Wollt ihr nicht auch etwas Kuchen?" kam es von Bethesda Rathburn.

Elicius, der scheinbar Allen Deepwoods Reaktion auf den besagten Kuchen ganz genau beobachtet hatte, schüttelte hastig den Kopf: „Kein Hunger." sagte er.

Bethesda spitzte leicht enttäuscht die Lippen: „So? Ihr beide seht aber nicht gerade satt aus. Seid wohl nicht die großen Esser, hm?"

Als sie alle gemeinsam am Tisch saßen, den drei Kindern wurden alternativ zum Drachenpfefferkrautkuchen einige belegte Brote aufgetischt, wurden die Norcross Geschwister mit Fragen festgenagelt.

„Ich habe gehört eure Mutter Morena ist eine Sängerin oder so was?" fragte Bethesda.

„Jaa…", antwortete Erinys: „Aber sie verdient nicht gut. Eigentlich tritt sie nur in kleinen Kneipen und so auf."

„Ich kannte eure Mutter recht gut. Morena lebte damals noch in Norwegen…Trondheim oder so hieß der Ort. Ihre Familie hatte da einen Wohnsitz und ich beschloß nach der Schule ein wenig auszuhelfen. Muggel nennen das glaube ich Au Pair oder so…Allen, wie nennt man so was in der Zauberwelt, weißt du das?"

„Ich glaube das ganze nennt sich Außerschulisches Austauschjahr." antwortete Allen.

„Naja, wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall habe ich dieses Jahr bei der Norcross Familie in Trondheim verbracht. Morena hatte es nicht leicht als Squib, aber sie war ein nettes Mädchen. Wir wurden gute Freunde…deswegen seit ihr ja auch zu mir gekommen. Ich bin quasi eine Art Patentante für euch, inoffiziell."

Erinys schien sich recht unwohl zu fühlen bei der Erwähnung der Norcross Familie, während Elicius sich darauf beschränkte trübe auf sein belegtes Brot zu starren. Ulysses glaubte nicht das die beiden Geschwister gut auf ihre Familie zu sprechen waren. Weder auf ihre Mutter, noch auf sonstige Verwandte.

„Meine Güte, es ist schon verdammt spät." kam es plötzlich von Allen Deepwood und er sprang auf: „Ich muß nach Hause zu meinem Sohn. Er ist in letzter Zeit zu oft alleine."

Er griff nach seinem Mantel.

„Allen, das war wirklich mal schön dich wiederzusehen. Kommt doch mal vorbei, du und Nathaniel. Und wenn das nicht klappen sollte, dann können wir sie ja gemeinsam zum Bahnhof bringen am 1. September."

Allen nickte kurz: „Wollen mal schauen was sich da machen läßt. Vielleicht muß ich Arbeiten und dann muß unser Kindermädchen Elaine das übernehmen."

„Schick einfach eine Eule rüber wenn du genaueres weißt." sagte Bethesda.

„Ja werde ich." Er drehte sich zu den Kindern um: „Also, es war mir ein Vergnügen euch von Kanada hier her zu bringen. Ein wirklich schönes Land, vielleicht mach ich mal Urlaub dort. Nathaniel dürfte es auch gut tun. Machts gut ihr drei."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche, begleitet von Bethesda die ihn noch zur Tür führte.

Mit einem etwas unwohlen Gefühl bemerkte Ulysses das er jetzt alleine mit den beiden Geschwistern war. Er warf ihnen einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

Elicius kaute mit sichtbarem Appetit auf seinem Brot herum, Erinys aber suchte den Blick von Ulysses: „Hübsch habt ihr es hier. Deine Mum ist so nett." Sie schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

„Öhm, danke." antwortete Ulysses. Sie waren nicht gerade die reichste Zauberfamilie Groß Britanniens, aber sein Vater verdiente nicht schlecht. Außerdem wußte er nicht aus welchen Verhältnissen die Geschwister kamen. Wenn ihre Mutter eine Squib war die in billigen Kneipen auftrat um ihr Geld zu verdienen, dann mußte ihnen das Haus der Rathburns wahrscheinlich wie ein halber Palast vorkommen.

„Als was arbeiten deine Eltern so?" fragte das Mädchen weiter. Sie schien ehrlich interessiert.

„Meine Mutter arbeitet nicht. Mein Vater züchtet magische und halbmagische Wesen und verkauft sie dann an Händler und Privatpersonen und so."

Elicius blickte auf und Erinys schien vollauf begeistert: „Er züchtet Tiere? Wo denn? Hier in der Nähe? Kann man die sehen?"

Scheinbar eine Tierfreundin. Ulysses Antipathie schrumpfte langsam.

„Die Stallungen und Käfige sind ein Stück weit vom Haus entfernt. Mein Vater kümmert sich gerade um eine Brut von Strixeulen. Wißt ihr was das ist?"

Kopfschütteln seitens der Geschwister.

„Das sind ganz seltene Eulen. Sie leben von Blut. Ähnlich wie Fledermäuse. Besonders gerne trinken sie das Blut von Kindern und jungen Tieren…manchmal entführen sie auch Babys und saugen sie dann nach und nach aus, bis nur noch die Haut und Knochen übrig sind." Wenn Ulysses gedacht hatte, das er die Geschwister damit irgendwie ängstigen könnte, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Erinys kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Begeisterung: „Das ist ja abgedreht! Ist das hier schon mal vorgekommen das sie Babys entführen und austrinken?"

Ulysses zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ähm…nö. Unsere Züchtung ist auch mit die einzige in England und unsere machen das auch nicht. Die trinken nur das Blut von Kälbern und so."

Erinys schien etwas enttäuscht, während sich ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf Elicius Gesicht schlich: „Das ist ziemlich krank. Was habt ihr noch für Tiere? Drachen? Kelpies?"

„Nein, Drachen haben wir nicht. Echt, das wäre mir auch zu gefährlich. Ich hab mal ein gesehen als wir in Rumänien Urlaub gemacht haben…solche Viecher stellt man sich nicht in den Vorgarten. Aber Kelpies haben wir ein paar. Eines kann man sogar reiten, wenn es gut gelaunt ist zumindest."

Bethesda betrat wieder die Küche und lächelte fröhlich als sie sah, das sich die drei Kinder bereits eifrig unterhielten.

„Wie es aussieht vertragt ihr euch ja. Das ist schön. Wir müssen bald ein paar Besorgungen machen. Elicius hast du überhaupt schon einen Zauberstab?"

„Nein, Mrs. Rathburn." antwortete Elicius höflich.

„Nenn mir Bethesda, Schatz. Ulysses hat auch noch keinen richtigen Zauberstab, nur diese harmlosen Spielzeugstäbe. Dann müssen wir wohl _Ollivanders_ einen Besuch abstatten. Habt ihr Bücher? Umhänge? Kessel und Zutaten? Haustiere?"

„Wir dürfen Haustiere mitbringen?" warf Erinys schnell dazwischen.

„Oh klar. Soweit ich weiß entweder eine Katze, Eule oder Kröte. Aber wenn ihr ein Frettchen, Schlange oder eine Ratte haben wollt, dann ist das auch nicht schlimm. In Hogwarts ist man da sehr tolerant. Zu meiner Schulzeit hatte jemand mal einen Wolfsmischling mitgebracht und niemand hat sich darüber beschwert. Der Schulleiter war sogar vollkommen begeistert davon."

Erinys schien begeistert, doch Elicius dachte einen Schritt weiter: „Und von welchem Geld sollen wir das alles kaufen, Mrs. Rathburn?"

Bethesda winkte ab: „Keine Sorge. Einen Teil bezahlen wir gerne. Mein Ehemann verdient gut und daher ist das gar kein Problem. Der andere Teil fließt aus einer Stiftung zur Unterstützung von Muggelgeborenen, Waisen oder geringverdienen Familien."

„Wow, das ist echt nett." sagte Erinys dankbar.

„Kein Problem."

**Note: Auch nicht angemeldete Leute können bei dieser Geschichte ein Review schreiben.**

**Kommentar: Nicht vergessen auch den ****Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Teil** zu lesen. Ihr findet ihn wenn ihr mal unter dem Penname „**Feelicitas Lefay**" sucht. Da es sich quasi um **EINE Geschichte** handelt ist es logischerweise sehr ratsam für den Leser ;) 

Oder einfach meine **Bio** anklicken und dort unter den **Favoriten**. Viel Spaß


	2. Kapitel 2

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

2. In der Winkelgasse

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Der elfjährige Sohn eines Züchters für magische Tierwesen_

Bethesda Rathburn: _Ulysses Mutter. Neigt dazu Kinder zu verhätscheln_

Forester Rathburn: _Vater von Ulysses und Ehemann von Bethesda_

Erinys Norcross: _Zwölfjähriges Mädchen aus Kanada. Kommt bei den Rathburns unter_

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys. Kommt bei den Rathburns unter_

**Bisherige Handlung: **

Kurz vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres bekommt die Rathburn Familie Zuwachs: Als ihre Squib-Mutter in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird, kommen die Geschwister Erinys und Elicius in England unter und werden für Hogwarts eingeschrieben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auch am folgenden Tag konnte sich Ulysses Rathburn nicht wirklich für die beiden Norcross Geschwister begeistern. Er mußte zugeben das sie recht nett waren, Erinys redete zwar wie ein Wasserfall und Elicius fühlte sich in der Rolle des stillen Beobachters recht wohl, aber trotz dieser Makel waren sie soweit in Ordnung.

Nicht das Ulysses das jemals zugegeben hätte.

Schließlich waren sie noch immer Eindringlinge, Fremdkörper, in seinem Haus und seine Mutter kümmerte sich so rührend um die beiden mageren Geschwister, daß sich Ulysses darüber gerne beschwert hätte. Schließlich war es seine Mutter und warum machte sie sich überhaupt die Mühe ihn in die Welt zu setzten, wenn sie ihr Herz dann sowieso an Erinys und Elicius verlor? Das machte keinen Sinn.

Selbst sein Vater Forester Rathburn war von den beiden verlorenen Kindern entzückt…aber er war Ulysses viel zu ähnlich um das zuzugeben.

Dennoch führte er Elicius und Erinys durch die Stallungen und zeigte ihnen die diversen Tierarten die er züchtete. Ulysses trottete mürrisch hinter her und beschränkte sich darauf zornige Blicke auf die anderen Beteiligten zu schleudern.

Seine Laune erreichte einen vorzeitigen Tiefpunkt, als sie die kleine Eulerei erreichten, in denen sich die jungen, blutsaugenden Strixeulen aufhielten.

„Das ist die Brut vom Vorjahr." sagte Forester Rathburn und deutete auf die mitternachtsblau gefiederten Jungeulen, die auf ihren Stangen hockten und dösten.

Erinys war so begeistert, daß sie sich ihre Nase am Gitter plattdrückte, was Forester gerne als Kompliment auffaste: „Wir liefern sie heute in die Winkelgasse. Dort habe ich einige Abnehmer und Strixeulen verkaufen sich immer sehr gut. Das ist der Reiz des Extravaganten, schätze ich."

„Sind sie sehr teuer?" erkundigte sich Erinys.

„Oh ja!" lachte Forester: „Es ist eher was für die Leute mit gefülltem Geldbeutel."

Erinys schien enttäuscht und ihre Augenbrauen senkten sich nachdenklich über die Dunkelblauen Augen. Sie wandte sich von dem Eulenkäfig ab, griff ihren Bruder Elicius bei der Hand und besahen sich die nächsten Käfige.

Während Forester Rathburn ihnen etwas über Kniesel erzählte, machte Ulysses auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Er lief ein Stück über das offene Feld, bis er sein Elternhaus erreichte. Durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster sah er, wie seine Mutter gerade einige belegte Brote schmierte.

Er trat an das Fenster heran: „Mum? Wenn das so weiter geht, dann kommen wir heute gar nicht mehr in die Winkelgasse." beschwerte er sich mürrisch.

Seine Mutter schaute noch nicht einmal auf, als sie antwortete: „Morgen ist doch auch noch ein Tag, Schatz." zwitscherte sie gutgelaunt.

Ulysses fühlte Wut in sich hochschlagen: „Aber du hast gesagt wir gehen heute! Und außerdem will ich endlich meinen richtigen Zauberstab und die Schulbücher! Erinys und Elicius sind total nervig, können wir nicht einfach ohne die los?"

Die gute Laune von Bethesda Rathburn verzog sich so rasch wie ein Unwetter im April: „Sei nicht albern Uly. Erinys und Elicius sind beide sehr nett, du gibst dir nur einfach keine Mühe."

Ulysses biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wußte das protestieren sinnlos war. Seine Eltern waren viel zu begeistert von Erinys und Elicius und fühlten sich in ihrer verantwortungsvollen Rolle viel zu wohl.

Er mußte es so hinnehmen. In zwei Wochen würde er auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts sein. Bis vor kurzem hatte er auf das zukünftige Ereignis noch mit Unwohlsein und Angst reagiert, doch inzwischen konnte er es kaum mehr erwarten.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, das Erinys und Elicius nicht in seine Klasse kamen. Bei den vier Schulhäusern waren die Chancen aber nicht allzu groß.

XXXXXXXXXX

Um diese Zeit herrschte in der Winkelgasse, fast schon traditionell, ein reges Treiben. Man richtete sich extra auf den Besuch von Hogwartsschülern, solchen die es in Zukunft sein würden und deren Familien ein.

Schulumhänge waren jetzt billig wie nie und überall roch es nach Süßem. Die Eisverkäufer lockten mit neuen Eissorten, die Zuckerbäcker mit gewaltigen Bauwerken aus Lebkuchen (für ein paar Knuts bekam man ein Stück von einer schokoladigen Nachbildung von Hogwarts) Ulysses kaufte von seinem Taschengeld den Astronomieturm auf und kaute auf der Schokolade herum, während sein Vater die Strixeulen an die Händler verkaufte.

Elicius musterte ein Stück weiter diverse Zaubertrankszutaten und Erinys stand sich vor einem Eulenkäfig die Füße platt. Die Schleiereule im Inneren des Käfigs beäugte sie aus traurigen Augen, ein Namensschild am Käfig verriet das ihr Name „Nyx" lautete.

„Ist wahrscheinlich eine Art Wortspiel oder so, was?" wandte sich Erinys an Ulysses. Ihre, sonst blassen Wangen, glühten vor Begeisterung und ihre kinnlangen, schwarzen Haare standen wüst vom Kopf ab.

„Wortspiel?" echote er.

„Nyx…so wie Nichts. Du hast Nyx zum lachen, als Beispiel?"

Ulysses mußte den Drang niederkämpfen nicht mit den Augen zu rollen: „Gut möglich." antwortete er schleppend.

„Auf St.Brumalis hatte ich auch eine Eule. Sie hieß „Pest". Ich durfte sie leider nicht mitnehmen und sie wurde der Schule übergeben."

„Du hast deine Eule „Pest" genannt?" fragte Ulysses kritisch.

Erinys rümpfte die Nase und funkelte ihn an: „Wie würdest du denn dein Haustier nennen? „Schnuffel", vielleicht!"

Ulysses hatte sich schon früh in seinem Leben klargemacht, das es manchmal besser war arrogant zu schweigen. Er schürzte die Lippen und blickte desinteressiert in eine andere Richtung.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als nächstes statteten sie Ollivanders einen Besuch ab. Ulysses wollte sie unauffällig vordrängeln, aber Bethesda sorgte dafür, das Elicius zuerst an der Reihe war.

Der alte Ollivander starrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen eine Zeit lang aus blaßblauen Augen heraus an, bis ihm schließlich ein Einfall zu kommen schien: „Ich glaube du bist mehr der Typ Magier der etwas kräftiges, aber auch ruhiges braucht."

Ollivander zog eine längliche Schachtel aus einem Regal und öffnete sie. Auf einem Samtkissen lag in ihrem Inneren ein schöner, heller Zauberstab.

„Eiseneiche mit einem gemahlenen Drachenzahn in seinem Inneren, 12 Zoll. Durchschlagend und feurig."

Elicius griff zögernd nach dem Stab, doch als keine Reaktion erfolgte riß Ollivander ihm sogleich wieder den Zauberstab aus der Hand, legte ihn behutsam zurück und kam mit einer neuen Schachtel zurück: „Mir scheint Eiseneiche ist zu unterkühlt für dich. Und der Drachenzahn etwas zu feurig. Du brauchst etwas neutraleres, etwas ruhigeres. Hier, probier den hier." er drückte Elicius einen etwas dunkleren Zauberstab in die Hand: „Das ist Edelkastanie. Der Kern besteht aus mehreren Käferbeinen. Versuch mal."

Scheinbar war dieser Zauberstab bereits besser geeignet für Elicius, aber Ollivander war noch nicht zufrieden: „Käferbeine sind geeignet, ja…aber das Holz will sich nicht mit dir anfreunden. Da brauchen wir etwas anderes."

Am Ende stellte sich heraus, das der perfekte Zauberstab für Elicius aus Lindenholz war, in dessen Innerem die Käferbeine eingefaßt waren und ihre magische Arbeit verrichteten.

Ulysses stellte zufrieden fest, das er ein leichterer Kunde als Elicius war. Ollivander hatte gleich beim zweiten Versuch einen Zauberstab für ihn gefunden: Weidenbaum mit Bernsteinstaub als Kern und einer Länge von 9 Zoll.

Forester bezahlte die beiden Zauberstäbe und führte sie aus dem Laden: „So, jetzt müssen wir noch den ganzen anderen Kram kaufen. Fangen wir am besten bei den Schulbüchern an."

**Note: Auch nicht angemeldete Leute können bei dieser Geschichte ein Review schreiben. Nicht vergessen auch den ****Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Teil** zu lesen. Ihr findet ihn wenn ihr mal unter dem Penname „**Feelicitas Lefay**" sucht. Da es sich quasi um **EINE Geschichte** handelt ist es logischerweise sehr ratsam für den Leser ;) 

Oder einfach meine **Bio** anklicken und dort unter den **Favoriten**. Viel Spaß


	3. Kapitel 3

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

3. Im Hogwartsexpress

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Der elfjährige Sohn eines Züchters für magische Tierwesen_

Bethesda Rathburn: _Ulysses Mutter. Neigt dazu Kinder zu verhätscheln_

Forester Rathburn: _Vater von Ulysses und Ehemann von Bethesda_

Erinys Norcross: _Zwölfjähriges Mädchen aus Kanada. Kommt bei den Rathburns unter_

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys. Kommt bei den Rathburns unter_

**Bisherige Handlung: **

Kurz vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres bekommt die Rathburn Familie Zuwachs: Als ihre Squib-Mutter in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird, kommen die Geschwister Erinys und Elicius in England unter und werden für Hogwarts eingeschrieben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erinys Norcross hatte von Anfang an das unbestimmte Gefühl das Ulysses Rathburn sie und ihren Bruder irgendwie nicht mochte. Alleine ihre Anwesenheit schien bei ihm eine Art allergische Reaktion auszulösen und man konnte beobachten wie sich Ulysses Gesichtsausdruck kontinuierlich verfinsterte.

Sie fragte sich ob es an ihr oder Elicius lag, ob irgend etwas mit ihnen einfach nicht stimmte, aber sie kam zu dem Schluß, das es genau anders herum war: Es mußte einzig und alleine an Ulysses Rathburn liegen.

„So ein Muttersöhnchen." knurrte Erinys eines Abends, als sie und Elicius alleine im Gestäzimmer waren. Sie blätterte desinteressiert in einem der neuen Schulbücher herum die sie für den Unterricht des zweiten Schuljahres benutzen würde: „Verdammt, ich verstehe kein Wort davon." entfuhr es ihr als sie vergeblich versuchte die Herstellung eines einfachen Glimmerelixiers zu begreifen: „Man füge eine Prise gemahlenen Feuerlaich eines Feuerbaumfrosches hinzu, nachdem dieser zwölf Morgen lang in der Ostsonne getrocknet wurde…_bitte was_?"

Elicius blickte verwirrt auf: „Äh…keine Ahnung, ich bin nicht mal eingeschult. Du solltest das eigentlich wissen, schließlich hast du schon die erste Klasse hinter dich gebracht."

„Jaa…najaa…nicht wirklich oder?" gab Erinys trocken zurück: „Ich meine ich habe fast die komplette Schulzeit in St.Brumalis geschwänzt. Oder ich bin vielleicht auch ein Squib, wie Mum."

Elicius rollte mit den dunklen Augen: „Glaub ich kaum. Hättest du nicht geschwänzt, dann könntest du das sicher jetzt."

Er klang nicht wirklich überzeugt davon. Erinys versuchte das zu ignorieren. In ihr brannte ein unbekannter Tatendrang, sie konnte es gar nicht abwarten nach Hogwarts zu kommen um sich selbst endlich zu beweißen, das sie doch eine Hexe war und keine Squib.

Allerdings wußte sie das die Norcross Familie dazu neigte überdurchschnittlich viele Nachkommen hervorzubringen die nicht magisch begabt waren. Dieses leicht fehlerhafte Erbe hing nun drohend über ihr wie ein Schatten.

Sie wollte nicht so enden wie ihre jämmerliche Squib Mutter.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Bethesda und Forester Rathburn schoben sich freundlich lächelnd in das Gästezimmer. In der einen Hand hielt Forester einen eisernen Käfig, in dem eine kleine mitternachtsblaue Eule saß.

„Meine Frau und ich haben uns gedacht das wir euch vielleicht ein kleines Geschenk machen sollten, wo es doch übermorgen nach Hogwarts geht." eröffnete Forester gutgelaunt.

Erinys ahnte was nun kommen würde und sprang erwartungsvoll auf: „Ihr wollt uns eine Strixeule schenken?" rief sie aufgeregt und sprang von einem Bein aufs andere, als würde sie versuchen über glühende Kohlen zu laufen.

Bethesda und Forester nickten synchron, die kleine Eule schien desinteressiert und starrte gelangweilt in eine andere Richtung.

Forster überreichte Erinys den Käfig und gab ihr einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter: „Ich bin sicher ihr werdet euch gut um sie kümmern. Das erste was sie braucht ist ein Name."

XXXXXXXXXX

Der 1. September war seit jeher der Tag im Jahr, in dem Hogwarts wieder seine Tore öffnete und die Schüler zu einem neuen Schuljahr empfing. Wo früher die Reisen zum Zauberinternat noch lang und beschwerlich sein konnten, wurde in der heutigen Zeit mit einem magischen Zug Abhilfe geschafft, der die Schüler in Windeseile zum Schulhaus brachte…seit der Jungfernfahrt des Hogwarts Expresses war auch die Todesrate der Schüler deutlich gesunken, die noch im Mittelalter ihre Reise nach Hogwarts manchmal mit dem Leben bezahlten.

Erinys hätte gerne mehr über diese Todesfälle erfahren, doch Bethesda Rathburns Miene versteinerte sich sofort als sie danach fragte: „Oh…äh…so um 1650 gab es mal eine Gruppe von Schülern die, kurz bevor sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten, von einer Horde Bergtrolle abgefangen wurde. Soweit ich weiß erinnert eine Gedenktafel an dieses Unglück, vielleicht findet ihr sie ja wenn ihr dort seid. Erst danach hat man bessere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen um die Kinder zu schützen."

„Sind sie alle umgekommen?" harkte Erinys nach.

„Ja, ich glaube es waren um die zwanzig Schüler. Aber das werdet ihr alles im Geschichtsunterricht lernen, keine Sorge."

„Warum kannst du dich nie mit netten Dingen geschäftigen, Iny?" fragte Elicius sie.

„Nette Dinge sind langweilig." gab Erinys zurück.

„Mord und Totschlag sollte aber nicht interessant sein." belehrte Elicius sie weiter.

Erinys verdrehte die Augen und versetzte ihrem kleinen Bruder einen Schlag in die Flanke: „Hör auf mit deiner Nörgelei."

Elicius verzog beleidigt das Gesicht und schwieg verbissen, während sie im Gleichschritt durch den Muggelbahnhof wanderten, auch dem Weg zu dem magischen Bahnsteig. Bethesda und Forester Rathburn gingen vor ihnen, schoben die vollbeladenen Wagen vor sich hin und trieben so einen Keil in die Menschenmasse.

Ulysses ging mürrisch hinter ihnen her und Erinys konnte seine schlechte Laune spüren als sei es ein schmerzhaftes Prickeln auf der Haut.

Sie selbst trug nur den Eulenkäfig, in dem die Mitternachtblaue Strixeule saß, die seit kurzem Elicius und ihr gehörte. Sie hatten sich auf den Namen „Humbug" geeinigt…eigentlich war es weniger eine Einigung, sondern vielmehr ihre alleinige Entscheidung gewesen. Elicius machte sich nicht viel aus Tieren und hatte die Sache ihr überlassen. Erinys glaubte das er sich nur rechtzeitig vor der Verantwortung drücken wollte, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen daß es ein Kind gab, das sich nicht für Tiere begeisterte.

Als sie den Hogwartsexpress erreichten wurden sie alle einmal kräftig umarmt…Erinys schätzte das es die erste Umarmung ihres Lebens sein mußte. Ihre eigene Mutter hatte sich nie viel um sie gekümmert.

Ulysses schien diese Abschiedszeremonie sehr zu berühren. Er schniefte verdächtig und wische sich einmal kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Als er bemerkte das Erinys ihn dabei beobachtet hatte, setzte er seinen üblichen zornigen Blick auf.

„Ach mein Kleiner Schatz." weinte Bethesda und hob ihren Sohn ein Stück weit von den Füßen um ihn zu drücken: „Schon so groß geworden. Versprich mir regelmäßig zu schreiben."

Ulysses, jetzt bemüht Haltung zu bewahren, rückte schnell wieder von seiner Mutter ab und warf Erinys demonstrativ einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Es war Zeit das Innere des Zuges zu betreten. Ulysses ging voran und kämpfte sich durch den überfüllten Flur, scheinbar in der Hoffnung den Norcross Geschwistern irgendwie entkommen zu können. Doch Erinys blieb an ihm dran und zog Elicius mit sich.

Ganz am Ende des Zuges entdeckten sie ein Abteil, in dem nur ein dicker Junge saß, mit einer Tüte Bonbons in der Hand. Der dicke Junge starrte ihnen etwas dümmlich entgegen als sie plötzlich an der Tür standen und über das Abteil herfielen wie eine Horde Geier.

Erinys stellte den Eulenkäfig ab und nahm am Fenster platz.

Der dicke Junge kaute auf einem Bonbon herum und beobachtete gelangweilt die Strixeule.

Eine Weile herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Ich bin Elicius Norcross." stellte sich schließlich Elicius als erstes vor, Ulysses und Erinys folgten automatisch.

Der dicke Junge schluckte sein Bonbon herunter und fischte sich ganz langsam ein neues aus der Tüte: „Und ich bin Plumbeus Botts." antwortete er so träge, als ob er sich jedes Wort dreimal überlegt hätte.

„Botts?" echote Ulysses und warf einen Blick auf die Bonbon Tüte die Plumbeus in seinen dicken Händen hielt: „Bist du verwandt mit dem Botts der die Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen erfunden hat."

Ganz langsam öffnete sich der Mund des dicken Jungen zu einer einsilbigen Antwort: „Ja."

Ulysses schien sichtlich erstaunt. Erinys wußte nichts über irgendwelche Geschmacksbohnen, möglich das es so was nur in England gab und nicht in Kanada.

„War mein Großvater." informierte sie Plumbeus schläfrig: „Wollt ihr ein paar?" fragte er dann und bot ihnen die halbvolle Tüte an.

Die anderen drei Kinder nahmen die angebotenen Süßigkeiten dankbar entgegen.

Erinys schmeckte Erdbeerzimt, beobachtete aber wie Elicius angewidert das Gesicht verzog: „Buäh…Fisch mit Sahne." würgte er und schien seine gesamte Willenskraft dazu zu gebrauchen das Bonbon herunterzuschlucken.

Ganz langsam zeichnete sich ein träges Lächeln auf Plumbeus Gesicht ab: „Jaa…die Grauen sind meistens ekelig. Ich nehme immer die roten und Orangen, da hat man meistens Glück."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür des Abteils erneut aufgerissen und ein junges Mädchen, etwa in Erinys Alter, betrat den Raum. Sie war auffallend schön mit ihren langen Goldlocken und strahlend blauen Augen, der edle Seidenumhang den sie trug war perfekt auf ihre Augenfarbe abgestimmt.

„Ist hier noch Platz?" zwitscherte sie und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drängte sie sich schon neben Elicius auf den Platz und strich die Falten ihres dunklen Rockes glatt: „Ich bin Amellus Ermay." teilte sie ihnen dabei mit: „Eine Slytherin und zukünftige Zweitkläßlerin."

Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen darauf antworten konnte, war sie mit einer Plötzlichkeit aufgesprungen die selbst Plumbeus Botts zusammenzucken ließ und riß erneut die Abteiltür auf: „Hey! Imperia! Hier ist noch ein Platz frei!" brüllte die zierliche Amellus mit überraschender Lautstärke.

Wenige Sekunden später betrat ein weiteres Mädchen das Abteil. Alles in allem schien sie Amellus Ermay sogar noch zu übertreffen: Ihre Kleidung war nur aus dem edelsten Soffen gefertigt und jede Rockfalte saß perfekt. Sie hatte lange, silberblonde Haare die über ihren Rücken fielen wie eine Kaskade und in einem straffen Knoten zusammenliefen.

Im Gegensatz zu Amellus Ermay stellte sich das Mädchen nicht vor, sondern setzte sich einfach mit einem leicht pikierten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen.

„Das ist Imperia Malfoy." stellte Amellus den Übrigen vor und machte eine präsentierende Handbewehung, als würde sie ihnen gerade eine Zarentochter vorstellen: „Sie ist die Tochter von Abraxas Malfoy, kennt ihr ihn? Er ist mein Großonkel."

Lediglich Ulysses und Plumbeus nickten schwach. Erinys und Elicius wechselten einen verwirrten Blick.

Plumbeus bot den beiden blonden Mädchen ebenfalls die halbvolle Bonbontüte an. Amellus nahm sich eines, aber Imperia hätte man auch eine faustgroße Spinne vor die Nase halten können und damit den gleichen Effekt erzielt: Sie verzog das Gesicht und rutschte ein Stück weit auf ihrem Sitz zurück: „Nein danke." knurrte sie kalt: „Ich kann Überraschungen nicht leiden. Außerdem machen die Bohnen dick."

Das schien Amellus Ermay den Appetit zu verderben und hinderte sie daran erneut in die Tüte zu greifen.

Plumbeus Botts Gesichtsausdruck verriet Enttäuschung. Erinys beschloß schnell einzugreifen und den dicken Jungen wieder aufzuheitern und griff sich eine der Bohnen: „Also ich mag sie." kommentierte sie gutgelaunt und warf sich die Bohne in den Mund: „Und ein bißchen Speck auf den Hüften hat auch noch niemandem geschadet."

„Das ist deine Meinung." gab Imperia zurück. Sie wandte sich an Amellus: „Hast du diese beiden Afrikanerinnen gesehen?" fragte sie im verschwörerischen Ton: „Ich glaube die bewerfen sich gegenseitig mit Hühnereiern. Als ich ihre Abteiltür aufgemacht habe war alles voller Ei." Imperia schien ehrlich entsetzt.

Amellus kicherte vergnügt hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Ich glaube die haben bestimmt ihre helle Freude an dem Benimmkursus!"

_Benimmkursus?_ Erinys horchte auf und drehte ihren Kopf so schnell zu den beiden Mädchen hinüber, das ihr Nacken lautstark knackte: „Benimmkursus!" echote sie: „Sagt bloß nicht es gibt einen Benimmkursus auf Hogwarts!"

Amellus Ermay und Imperia Malfoy sahen sie so entsetzt an, als hätte man sie gerade persönlich beleidigt: „Bist du etwa Erstkläßlerin?" fragte Imperia scharf und musterte Erinys genauer: „Der Benimmkurs ist speziell für Mädchen und ist natürlich Pflicht. Es hat lange Tradition in Hogwarts. Die Jungs haben statt dessen Astronomie."

Erinys Vorfreude versickerte in ihrem Innersten und hinterließ das bittere Gefühl eines neugeborenen Alptraumes: „Aber…aber so was kann doch nicht Pflicht sein, oder? Kann ich nicht tauschen und auch Astronomie machen?"

Amellus lachte: „Was? Unsinn! Bist wohl ein richtiger Wildfang, hm?"

Imperia besaß nicht so viel Humor. Sie strich sich den silberblonden Haarschopf von den Schultern und ihr bleiches Gesicht nahm einen pikierten Ausdruck an: „Stell dich nicht so an." tadelte sie Erinys: „Wir lernen da wichtige Dinge. Zauber die für den Alltag nützlich sind, tanzen und natürlich Benehmen."

Erinys bedachte Ulysses schadenfrohes Grinsen mit einem vernichtenden Blick. _Toll…auch das noch. Astronomie hat mich auf meiner alten Schule immer am meisten interessiert, weil da nicht dumm herum gezaubert wurde…und jetzt muß ich statt dessen einen Benimmkursus belegen! Schrecklich!_

Plumbeus Botts bot ihr erneut die Bonbontüte an und sie griff sich eine ganze Hand voll Bohnen und stopfte sie in den Mund. Amellus und Imperia starrten sie entsetzt an.

„Frustessen!" kommentierte Erinys und verteile beim Sprechen Bohnenkrümel über Imperias edlen Seidenrock.

XXXXXXXXX

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten die Kinder auf höchst unterschiedliche Weise. Ulysses balancierte ein schweres Buch auf seinen Knien und stöberte sich durch die einzelnen Seiten. Elicius hatte seit Stunden nichts anderes getan als schweigend aus dem Fenster zu blicken und auf die schnell vorbeiziehende Landschaft zu achten. Plumbeus Botts überraschte sie alle mit weiterem Süßkram die angeblich alle sein Großvater erfunden hatte, obwohl auf den Verpackungen immer ganz deutlich andere Namen aufgedruckt waren. Amellus Ermay und Imperia Malfoy tuschelten verschwörerisch miteinander und schienen die Übereinkunft getroffen zu haben den Pöbel mit dem sie hier festsaßen zu ignorieren. Erinys hatte es zum ersten Mal geschafft das ihre Strixeule Humbug ruhig auf ihrem Schoß hockte und sich das mitternachtsblaue Gefieder streicheln ließ.

Die Landschaft die vor ihrem Fenster vorbeizog wurde zunehmend wilder und die üppigen Laubwälder wurden nach und nach von finstern Nadelwäldern verdrängt.

„Ich glaube wir sind bald da." sagte Imperia gerade zu ihrer Freundin Amellus: „Wir sollten unsere Schulumhänge anziehen."

„Gute Idee. Meine Mama hat mir einen aus dunkelgrünen Stoff gekauft, Silberseide heißt das und ist ganz besonders schön!"

„Dunkelgrün? Du weißt das wir nur schwarz tragen dürfen, oder? Aber wenn du mich fragst ist Dunkelgrün auch besser. Mein Vater hat gesagt man soll ruhig zeigen das man ein Slytherin ist und da paßt Dunkelgrün einfach perfekt." fachsimpelte Imperia und strich sich gedankenverloren die Silberblonden Haare glatt.

Erinys rollte die Augen und hoffte das sie nicht ausgerechnet in die Klasse der beiden reichen, verwöhnten Mädchen kommen würde…die Chancen standen aber gut das es so war.

„Du mußt mich töten Elicius wenn ich in deren Haus komme. Ich halt das jetzt schon nicht mehr aus." flüsterte sie ihrem Bruder zu.

Dieser grinste verhallten: „Keine Sorge, Iny. Da gibt es sicher noch nette Mädchen in deinem Jahrgang."

„Ich hoffe es." In Wirklichkeit war Erinys inzwischen fest davon überzeugt das Hogwarts angefüllt war mit Gold- und Silbergelockten Mädchen, die alle von Benimmkursus schwärmten und Dreck und Schmutz nur vom Hörensagen kannten…sie verspürte das Bedürfnis sich aus reinem Protest in die nächste Schlammpfütze zu werfen.

„Du hast solches Glück das du ein Junge bist." sagte sie zu ihrem Bruder.

„Du siehst das alles viel zu tragisch. Ich glaube auch nicht das Astronomie so toll ist."

„Besser als tanzen lernen."

„Okay, da hast du recht."

**Note: Auch nicht angemeldete Leute können bei dieser Geschichte ein Review schreiben.Und nicht vergessen ****auch den ****Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Teil** zu lesen. Ihr findet ihn wenn ihr mal unter dem Penname „**Feelicitas Lefay**" sucht. Da es sich quasi um **EINE Geschichte** handelt ist es logischerweise sehr ratsam für den Leser ;) 

Oder einfach meine **Bio** anklicken und dort unter den **Favoriten**. Viel Spaß


	4. Kapitel 4

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

4. Die Wahl des Hutes

Der Zug stoppte langsam ab und die ersten Häuser des Dorfes Hogsmeade tauchten in der Dunkelheit auf und zogen im Schrittempo an ihrem Fenster vorbei.

Elicius Norcross spürte Aufregung in sich hochschlagen und sein Herz verpaßte einen Schlag. Während der Fahrt war Hogwarts lediglich ein entferntes Ziel gewesen das irgendwie abstrakt auf ihn gewirkt hatte, doch jetzt war dieser Weg zuende und das Ziel beinahe erreicht.

Eine Jugendliche betrat das Abteil in dem die sechs Kinder saßen. Sie war groß und schlank, mit langen flachsblonden Haaren. Alleine vom Aussehen her zu urteilen schätzte Elicius das die Jugendliche irgendwie mit Amellus Ermay verwandt sein mußte, wahrscheinlich war sie die ältere Schwester.

„Los, los bewegt euch endlich, wir sind da." teilte die Jugendliche ihnen mit und verschwand wieder so eilig aus dem Abteil als ob sie unter ungeahntem Dauerstreß litt.

„Das war übrigens meine Schwester Imbellis." informierte sie Amellus Ermay beflissen: „Dieses Jahr ist sie Vertrauensschülerin in Slytherin geworden."

„Sie sollte es etwas ruhiger angehen lassen." meinte Imperia kühl: „Streß schadet nur. Ich bin mir sicher daß ich auch eines Tages Vertrauensschülerin sein werde. Mein Vater sagte, es hat eine lange Tradition bei den Malfoys."

Die beiden blonden Mädchen griffen ihre Sachen und verschwanden im Gleichschritt aus dem Abteil, ohne den übrigen vier Anwesenden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Sie sind ziemliche Slytherins." kaute Plumbeus Botts zwischen zwei Bissen und stand so gemächlich auf, als ob das Wort Dauerstreß ihm nicht einmal bekannt wäre.

„Sind die etwa alle so?" keifte Erinys frustriert.

„Öhm…nö, nicht alle glaube ich. Ein paar sind halt so und die anderen eben nicht." sagte Plumbeus ruhig.

Erinys schien nicht zufrieden mit dieser Auskunft.

„Ich würde sagen das kommt einzig und alleine auf den Menschen an und nicht auf das Haus. Wenn man alle Menschen der Welt in nur vier Kategorien unterteilen könnte, wären wir ziemlich arm dran." mischte sich Ulysses Rathburn ein und klang dabei so überzeugend, als habe er sich selbst lange Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Das war ziemlich ravenclaw." lobte Plumbeus träge.

Ulysses winkte gelassen ab: „Ach, nicht wirklich. Ravenclaw ist doch langweilig!"

Elicius fragte sich in welches Haus man ihn stecken würde. Er hatte ein wenig in „Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen und dabei die einzelnen Kriterien der vier Schulhäuser genaustens studiert. Irgendwie war ihm dabei das Gefühl gekommen, das er in keines der Häuser besonders gut hineinzupassen schien, zu dem gleichen Ergebnis war auch Erinys gekommen.

Sie kämpften sich durch die überfüllten Gänge des Zuges, hinaus zum Ausgang. Draußen war es relativ kühl und die Luft roch nach fernem Regen. Die Schüler sammelten sich in kleinen Grüppchen und schauten sich verloren um.

Zwei Männer standen auf dem Bahnsteig. Der eine war alt und dick. Er machte ein mürrisches und gelangweiltes Gesicht, als ob er sich am liebsten an einen anderen Ort gewünscht hätte.

Der andere Mann war jünger, sehr hager und sein Ausdruck war so lauernd und aufmerksam als ob er sich kein Detail entgehen lassen wollte.

„Schüler!" rief der alte Mann mit einer dunklen, rauhen Stimme die jeden Schüler augenblicklich verstummen ließ: „Erstkläßler hier her zu mir! Der Rest bitte zu meinem Kollegen." Er deutete auf den jüngeren Mann.

Erinys klopfte Elicius kurz auf die Schulter: „Hast ja gehört. Geh mit den anderen Erstkläßlern, okay? Wir sehen uns im Schloß." damit verschwand sie in der Menge und war im nächsten Augenblick schon nicht mehr auszumachen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zur Überraschung aller wurden sie an das Ufer eines Sees geführt. Auf der anderen Seite sah man die hellen Lichter des Schlosses in der Dunkelheit.

Einige Boote waren an dem Ufer festgemacht und der alte Mann wies sie an hineinzuklettern. Elicius folgte Ulysses und Plumbeus. Sie waren die einzigen Erstkläßler die er kannte und wollte daher nicht von ihnen getrennt werden.

Die Überfahrt war kalt, naß und für die meisten Beteiligten sehr unangenehm. Frühere Regenfälle hatten das Innere des Bootes aufgeweicht und kleine Pfützen hatten sich auf dem Untergrund gesammelt.

Ulysses und Plumbeus machten einen kläglichen Eindruck und zogen ihre Umhänge fester zusammen. Elicius konnte sich nicht beschweren. Er fand es angenehm kühl und die Luft war klar und frisch. In Kanada hatte er weit schlimmere Spätsommer erlebt.

Die Lichter des Schlosses nährten sich stetig, bis sie direkt über ihnen schwebten und sich die dunklen Umrisse des Schlosses gegen den Nachthimmel abhoben.

Die Boote stoppten in einem unterirdischen Hafen und die Schüler sprangen ans felsige Ufer und traten auf einer Stelle um sich wieder aufzuwärmen.

„Schottland ist schrecklich." murrte Ulysses.

Elicius entdeckte einen großen, alten Mann auf die Schüler zukommen. Der Mann ging gemächlich und betrachtete die Kinder freundlich durch seine Halbmondbrille, während er sich gedankenverloren über den fast ergrauten Bart strich, der ihm bis zum Gürtel hing.

„Das ist Dumbledore!" flüsterte Plumbeus ehrfürchtig, aber wie üblich war er beim Sprechen so langsam, das Dumbledore sich inzwischen selber vorgestellt hatte: „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Kinder. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore, Stellvertretender Schulleiter soviel ich weiß."

Elicius mochte in Kanada aufgewachsen sein und eine jämmerliche Squib als Mutter haben, aber von dem mächtigen Weißmagier Albus Dumbledore hatte er einiges gehört. Elicius hoffte das er sich nicht allzu dämlich in Dumbledores Unterricht anstellen würde…es war zu peinlich wenn man als kompletter Anfänger an Sachen scheiterte die Dumbledore selbst wahrscheinlich schon als Kleinkind spielend beherrscht hatte.

Dumbledore bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu folgen und sie stolperten über die nächtlichen Schloßgründe, hinüber zum warmerleuchteten Eingangsportal, einige Treppen hinauf bis sie angewiesen wurden in einer Vorhalle zu warten.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses mustere flüchtig Elicius. Das Gesicht des anderen war leicht angespannt und noch bleicher als gewöhnlich. Ulysses beschloß etwas Aufmunterndes zu sagen doch als wäre es ein angeborener Reflex sagte er statt dessen: „Ich habe gehört dieser Test mit dem Hut tut weh!"

Ein Muskel zuckte in Elicius Wange und sein Blick wurde ganz starr: „Was? Wieso?" machte er erschrocken.

„Der Hut quetscht einem irgendwie das Blut zum Gehirn ab." sagte Ulysses weiter und spürte Schadensfreude in sich heranwachsen: „Manchmal sterben die Schüler dabei und manchmal wird der Kopf dabei einfach zerquetscht!"

„Das ist doch Unsinn!" sagte Elicius, aber seine Stimme verriet daß er vollkommen unsicher darüber war.

„Ist es nicht!" verteidigte sich Ulysses trotzig. Natürlich war es eine Lüge, aber das brauchte Elicius ja nicht zu wissen.

„Es ist nicht nur Unsinn, es ist absoluter Quatsch!" mischte sich ein blondhaariges Mädchen ein. In ihrer Schulrobe hatte sie einen jungen Fischotter eingewickelt, der in ihren Armen döste.

Ulysses funkelte das Mädchen wütend an, während Elicius verwirrt von einem zum anderen blickte: „Ich hab es eh nicht geglaubt!" verteidigte er sich schnell.

Ulysses bezweifelte es. Er war sich sicher das nur ein oder zwei weitere Lügengeschichten über den Sprechenden Hut gefehlt hätten und Elicius wäre panisch schreiend über das Schulgelände geflohen. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit die sich bieten würde, mußte er unbedingt etwas Ähnliches ausprobieren. Vielleicht über den Schulleiter Armando Dippet der die schlechtesten Schüler des Jahres regelmäßig von den Hauselfen verarbeiten ließ…als fleischiges Hauptgericht beim Abschlußessen.

Er bekam Hunger wenn er ans Essen dachte.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die schwere Holztür die sie von der Großen Halle getrennt hatte. Das Warme Licht unzähliger Kerzen flutete den Raum und an vier langen Tafeln saßen die Schüler der späteren Jahrgänge, während die Lehrer einen eigenen Tisch am Ende des Saales bevorzugten.

Die Neuankömmlinge zogen die gesamten Blicke auf sich, während sie in die Mitte der Großen Halle geführt wurden, wo, auf einem Holzstuhl, ein alter, lumpiger Hut ruhte, der scheinbar lediglich von bunten Flicken zusammengehalten wurden. Die Neuankömmlinge sahen zweifelnd auf den alten Lumpen, während jeglicher Laut in der Halle erstarb und Ruhe einkehrte.

Seinen Namen Ehre machend, war die einzige Stimme die nun durch den Saal hallte die des Sprechenden Hutes:

_Oh, ihr dachtet ich sei bloß ein alter Hut?_

_Eure Mienen verheißen mir gar nicht gut._

_Seht euch nur an unter euren Zipfelhüten,_

_denkt ruhig mein Leben sei verflogen, wie die Frühlingsblüten._

_Und wenn ihr gleich esst die leckersten Happen_

_So wisset, meine Zeit ist noch lange nicht vorbei, ihr Jammerlappen!_

_Wer, wenn nicht ich weiß hier Bescheid,_

_wer von euch für welches Haus bereit?_

_Nur ich kann euch sagen, wer genau,_

_wohin gehört. Nur ich bin so schlau._

_Vielleicht ein Gryffindor, der unter meiner Krempe sitzt,_

_und trotz allem Mut, Rotz und Wasser schwitzt?_

_Hört auf mich, ihr Neuen, hört auf den alten Hut_

_Eine größere Gefahr ahne ich, als das. Nahe sind Tod und Blut._

_Ein Huffelpuff dagegen unter mir, welcher gerecht und treu,_

_der alles einsetzt und hilft wo es von Nöten scheint? Den ergreift keine Scheu_

_Die zu Groß ist für ihn, das er auf geben zu müssen meint._

_Oder einer dieser Weisen,_

_die nach Ravenclaw bestimmt sind am Ende der Reisen?_

_Doch wem echte Freunde wichtiger sind als Lernen und aller Mut,_

_dem täte das Haus Slytherin von Herzen gut._

_Doch List und Tücke euch allein nicht weiterbringen,_

_Denn das was naht wird euch zwingen,_

_das ihr ändert eure Haltung, das alles zusammenhalte_

_vielleicht erkennt ihr dann die Bedeutung dessen, was der Hut damals lallte._

_Drum lasst mich alten Hut nun walten,_

_bevor die Speisen in der Küche noch vollends erkalten._

Die Stimme des Hutes erstarb und ein Beifallssturm brach in der Halle aus, dem sich die Neuankömmlinge nur mäßig anschlossen.

„Was hat der Hut eben da gesagt?" fragte Elicius: „Nahe sind Tod und Blut?"

Das Gleiche hatte Ulysses auch verstanden, aber er beschloß es zu ignorieren. Kaum waren sie in Hogwarts angekommen da wurde schon von Tod und Blut statt von schlechten Noten dahingefaselt, die Sache gefiel ihm nicht. Aber er wußte daß der Hut weise war, jeder der nach Hogwarts gekommen war hatte es bezeugt, und vielleicht sollte er besser aufpassen und sich vor Tod und Blut in acht nehmen. Als ob das so einfach wäre.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch, er hielt ein Pergament in den alten Händen: „Aufgepaßt ihr Neuen. Ich werde nun eure Namen vorlesen und ihr setzt den Hut auf, der entscheidet in welches der vier Schulhäuser ihr am Besten paßt. Ist die Entscheidung gefallen setzt ihr euch einfach an den Tisch des Schulhauses. Achja, der Test tut nicht weh und der Hut wird euch auch nicht die Blutzufuhr zu euren Köpfen abschneiden." sagte er und zwinkerte ihnen vergnügt zu.

„Siehst du, ich sag doch daß du Quatsch redest." meldete sich die blonde Fischotterbesitzerin an Ulysses Seite.

„Gut, fangen wir an. Als erstes hätten wir da einen gewissen Arkwright, Nekoda!" las Dumbledore vor und ein Junge löste sich aus der Gruppe der Neuzugänge und trabte eiligst zum Sprechenden Hut.

Ulysses fiel auf das der Junge ein pockennarbiges Gesicht hatte, da er aber zu jung für Aknebefall war, schätzte Ulysses das Nekoda Arkwright wohl mit Drachenspeichel oder einer ähnlichen Substanz in Berührung gekommen war…oder vielleicht hatte er eine Flasche _Feuerrein-Allzweckreiniger_ getrunken, das war Ulysses nämlich auch beinahe einmal passiert weil man es leicht mit gewürzter Honigmilch verwechseln konnte.

Der pockennarbige Junge setzte sich den Hut auf und kaum hatte der alte Lumpen seinen dunkelblonden Haaransatz berührt, rief der Sprechende Hut laut aus: „Ravenclaw!"

Die Schüler am Ravenclaw Tisch applaudierten als sich Nekoda Arkwright zu ihnen setzte, während dessen rief Dumbledore: „Und als nächstes hätten wir Barnes, Geoffrey!"

Dieser wurde der erste neue Gryffindor.

Plumbeus Botts, der dicke Junge der bei ihnen im Abteil gesessen hatte und dessen Großvater der Erfinder der Berty Botts Bohnen war, wurde als Hufflepuff bestimmt und ein pummeliges Mädchen namens Arachne Cox wurde die erste Slytherin unter den Neuankömmlingen. Ihre Zwillingsschwester Rubeta wurde nach Ravenclaw geschickt, obwohl sie auf Ulysses einen erstaunlich dummen Eindruck machte.

Ulysses hörte erst wieder richtig hin, als der Name Nathaniel Deepwood fiel, der Sohn von Allen Deepwood der Elicius und Erinys bei ihnen abgeladen hatte. Nathaniel wurde ein Hufflepuff.

„Greene, Klemencia." rief Dumbledore und die besserwisserische Fischotterbesitzerin löste sich aus dem Verband der Neuankömmlinge. Der Kopf des jungen Fischotters lugte aus ihrer Robe und Ulysses konnte etwas aus seinem Maul herausragen sehen, das verdächtig nach einem Stück Mohrrübe aussah.

Der Sprechende Hut geriet bei ihr offensichtlich ins Schleudern und schien nicht recht zu wissen ob er nun den Fischotter oder das Mädchen vor sich hatte, war der Meinung einer von ihnen sei eindeutig ein Slytherin und der andere eindeutig ein Gryffindor. In der Halle brach ein anhaltender Strom von Gekicher aus. Schließlich setzte Klemencia den jungen Otter vor sich auf den Boden und löste damit ein kollektives „Ahhhh wie niedlich." bei den Schülerinnen aus die ihre Köpfe reckten um das Tier besser sehen zu können.

Derweil machte der Sprechende Hut Klemencia zu einer Gryffindor. Sie schnappte sich ihr Haustier und wollte zu dem Gryffindor Tisch gehen, doch eine Slytherin Schülerin rief: „Hey! Dein Fischotter ist aber ein Slytherin, also bring ihn gefälligst hier her!"

Klemencia Greene ignorierte es gekonnt und drückte ihren Schützling fester an sich.

Mehr und mehr Schüler wurden nach vorne gerufen und schließlich war auch Elicius Norcross an der Reihe. Der dunkelhaarige Junge setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf, dieser überlegte einige Momente und entschied sich für das Haus Slytherins.

Ulysses selbst kam wenig später dran. Er stülpte den alten Hut über sich und war augenblicklich von Schwärze umgeben. Er sog den modrigen Geruch ein der ihn an eine Mischung aus vernachlässigtem Kleiderschrank und vernachlässigten Keller erinnerte.

„Aha, ein kluger Kopf wie ich sehe." hörte er eine piepsige Stimme an seinem Ohr: „Für Fleiß kannst du dich nicht begeistern, schade, aber klug bist du. Mut ist nicht gerade deine Stärke so scheint mir, aber du hast eine listige Art an dir die mich entfernt an einen Slytherin erinnert."

Ulysses war es eigentlich egal wohin er kam. Slytherin mochte einen schlechten Ruf haben, aber es gab viele Dinge dessen Ruf schlechter war als nötig…zum Beispiel der Ruf der alten Einhornjäger im Mittelalter, die lediglich Einhörner töteten um aus dem Blut dringend benötigte Medizin herzustellen und dafür sogar ein verfluchtes Leben in Kauf nahmen. Trotz ihrer noblen Beweggründe sprach man noch heute weitestgehend schlecht über sie.

„So, du hältst Slytherin für eine gute Wahl, hm? Aber nein, dafür fehlt dir der Biß mein Junge. Ein kluger Kopf gehört zu anderen klugen Köpfen und zwar nach Ravenclaw!"

Der Name des Schulhauses wurde laut ausgerufen, Ulysses zog sich mühselig den alten Hut vom Kopf und atmete die frische Luft der Großen Halle ein. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw Tisch und warf dabei einen Blick hinüber zu den Slytherins. Er erkannte Elicius Norcross und seine Schwester Erinys die scheinbar vor den eigentlichen Neuankömmlingen den Hut aufgesetzt hatte. Sie saß bei den anderen Zweitkläßlern und machte einen genervten Eindruck was wohl vor allem daran lag das Imperia Malfoy und Amellus Ermay nun doch ihre Klassenkameradinnen geworden waren.

_Die drei werden noch ihre helle Freude zusammen haben_, dachte Ulysses schadenfroh und setzte sich zu den Ravenclaws wobei er zu ignorieren versuchte das eine dicke, häßliche Kröte nahe seines Tellers hockte und sich langsam gefährlich dem Tellerrand nährte. Wenn er etwas haßte dann waren es Kröten.

„Oh tut mir leid." sagte Rubeta Cox, das Mädchen das einen so dümmlichen Eindruck auf Ulysses gemacht hatte…was sie jetzt genaugenommen immer noch tat. Ihre quietschende Stimme verstärkte diesen Eindruck sogar noch.

Rubeta packte die Kröte und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß: „Sie heißt Steffi." erklärte sie ihm: „Sie findet immer den Weg zu mir zurück, ich habe sie vorhin bei den Booten ausgesetzt und sie hat es bis hier her geschafft."

„Nur beim Teller hat sie sich geirrt." gab Ulysses träge zurück.

„Vielleicht mag sie dich ja." entgegnete Rubeta.

Ulysses tat so als habe er es überhört und hoffte die Kröte namens Steffi würde nie auf die Idee kommen ihn zu mögen…und ihre Besitzerin auch nicht. Ulysses war zwar eigentlich zu jung um so was zu behaupten, aber er fand gutaussehende Mädchen weit aus interessanter und Rubeta Cox konnte nicht als gutaussehend bezeichnet werden. Obwohl Imperia Malfoy und Amellus Ermay offensichtlich einen miesen Charakter hatten, warf Ulysses ihnen immer wieder einen Blick zu, als ob er sich vergewissern mußte ob sie immer noch so unverschämt hübsch waren wie noch vor zehn Sekunden.

Die Auswahlzeremonie endete nachdem das letzte Kind, ein Mädchen namens Zarah Zachery, aufgerufen wurden war und eine Ravenclaw wurde.

Der Schulleiter Armando Dippet erhob sich von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch. Es war ein alter, sehr gebrechlich wirkender Mann der aussah als ob er jeden Moment wie ein Kartenhaus bei Sturm in sich zusammenfallen könnte. Der alte Mann räusperte sich und begann mit seiner Rede: „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts, für viele ist es das erste für viele das letzte. Mmhhh…das erinnert mich an eine Geschichte. Ich habe den Sommer 1921 in Peru verbracht und habe dort-"

Die Rede dauerte an wie einer dieser verfluchten Regentage im November und überschüttete sie alle mit Langeweile und spülte ihre Aufmerksamkeit hinfort. Am Ende achtete niemand mehr auf die peruanische Geschichte des Schulleiters sondern alle starrten verloren auf ihre Teller als hofften sie dort etwas zu Essen vorzufinden, wenn sie es sich nur fest genug wünschten. Der einzige Teller der gefüllt war, war der von Rubeta Cox deren fette Kröte Steffi es sich auf ihrem Teller bequem gemacht hatte und Ulysses aus stumpfen Augen anstarrte.

Als die peruanische Geschichte endete waren die Schüler wenigstens größtenteils noch so geistesgegenwärtig Schulleiter Dippet einen höflichen Applaus zu schenken.

„So, kommen wir zum geschäftlichen Teil des Abends." fuhr Armando Dippet fort, zahlreiche Schüler schlugen die Hände vor dem Kopf zusammen: „Unser Hausmeister Mr. Pringle hat mir gestanden das er etwas zu alt wird für seinen überaus wichtigen Beruf und hat sich deswegen einen Lehrling zugelegt. Begrüßen wir alle deswegen ganz herzlich Argus Filch!"

Es stellte sich heraus daß Argus Filch ihnen schon begegnete als sie in Hogsmeade ausgestiegen waren, es war der hagere Mann mit dem lauernden Blick.

Schließlich, als alles soweit geklärt war das sich Armando Dippet wieder setzen konnte, erschien das Essen auf den Tischen und zwar so reichlich, das sich das Holz unter dem Gewicht bog. Das war schon mehr nach Ulysses Geschmack.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys bewarf Elicius mit einem abgenagten Hähnchenknochen um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen: „Hey! Wenigstens sind wir im gleichen Haus!" rief sie ihm zu. Als Antwort strahlte Elicius vergnügt.

Ihre Laune wurde jetzt nur noch durch die Anwesenheit von Imperia und Amellus getrübt.

„Mein Vater hat mir eine Leuchtfee geschenkt als ich das erste Jahr hinter mir hatte." erzählte Imperia Malfoy gerade den anderen Mädchen: „Leuchtfeen kann man nur bei Ringelblumen finden und sind sehr selten. Ihre Haare glühen im Dunkeln. Hier, seht mal." Sie zog eine Glasflasche aus ihrer Robe und darin befand sich ein kleines, zartes Wesen das wie eine Mischung aus Libelle und Frau aussah. Sie hatte Feuerrotes Haar.

Die anderen Mädchen bestaunten neugierig das Geschöpf.

„Wenn ich dieses Jahr wieder mit so guten Noten nach Hause komme dann schenkt mein Vater mir einen Leuchtprinzen, dann kann ich sie züchten. Toll oder?"

Erinys rümpfte die Nase und stellte sich vor wie es sein mußte wenn man die ganze Zeit in diesem kleinen Glas eingesperrt war und bereits für die nächste Zucht eingeplant wurde.

Sie fühlte sich schon schlecht bei dem Gedanken daß sich ihre Eule Humbug noch im Käfig befand und erst nachher freigelassen werden konnte.

„Boah…ich bin schwanger." meldete sich ein Mädchen neben ihr und klopfte sich auf den gefüllten Bauch: „Schwanger mit Essen."

Erinys erinnerte sich das die Erstkläßlerin den Namen Aello Rigbey trug und direkt nach Ulysses den Hut aufgesetzt hatte. Aello hatte wüstes, abstehendes Haar und einen wilden Blick und Erinys glaubte das irgendein Mischwesen in ihrem Stammbaum aufgetaucht sein musste, vielleicht eine Adlerfrau.

„Ey! Ey, ey!" rief Aello als sie die eingesperrte Leuchtfee von Imperia Malfoy sah: „Darf ich mal sehen? Hat die auch einen Namen!" Aello wirkte als stände sie unter Strom und Erinys mußte ihren Becher festhalten, damit dieser nicht umgestoßen wurde.

Imperia warf dem jüngeren Mädchen einen pikierten Blick zu: „Sie heißt Bonnibelle und ich glaube nicht das ich sie dir geben sollte, du machst das Glas sicher kaputt. Aber ich lasse sie nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum frei, da kannst du zusehen wenn du willst."

„Oh ja! Toll! Natürlich guck ich zu!" jubelte Aello, schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und lachte dabei so wild das die feineren Mädchen erschrocken von ihr abrückten. Dann, ganz plötzlich, schien Aello eine andere Idee zu kommen und sie sprang auf ihren Stuhl und rief quer durch die Halle: „HEY! ABARIS!"

Ein Jugendlicher am Gryffindor Tisch wandte sich zu ihr und winkte vergnügt. Aello ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, was keinen großen Unterschied machte denn sie war nicht besonders groß, und lachte Erinys entgegen: „Mein Bruder, weiß du? Er spielt Quidditch in der Gryffindor Mannschaft! Guck mal!" sie zog ihre Schulrobe hoch und ein Shirt kam zum Vorschein auf dem das sich bewegenden Bild eines Quidditchspielers abgebildet war: „Das ist mein Lieblings Spieler der _Mürrischen Matrosenmörder_, kennst du die?"

Erinys schüttelte den Kopf: „Nee…ich kenn mich überhaupt nicht mit Quidditch aus, ich weiß nicht mal mit wie vielen Bällen man da spielt."

„Ach das lernst du sicher noch! Quidditch ist klasse! Du kannst nicht mit mir an einem Tisch sitzen ohne das du später das eine oder andere aufschnappst!" sagte Aello zuversichtlich, nahm ihren Becher und prostete ihr zu: „Auf die _Mürrischen Matrosenmörder_…UND NIEDER MIT DEM BENIMMKURSUS!"

Der Schlachtruf hallte durch die Große Halle. Die meisten Schüler kicherten verhallten, viele Schülerinnen applaudierten und die Lehrer blickten ausgesprochen empört.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Festessen wurden die neuen Slytherins, zu denen sich auch Erinys zählen durfte obwohl sie Zweitkläßlerin war, von den Vertrauensschülern Imbellis Ermay und Cyrano Hargreave zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geführt.

Als sich Erinys in dieser Nacht schlafen legte konnte sie sich wenigstens mit dem Gedanken trösten das es noch eine andere Fraktion von Mädchen außer Imperia Malfoy, Amellus Ermay und ihren Freundinnen gab.

**Kommentar:** Hey, es sind die tiefsten Sechzigern, da hielt man noch was auf das Benehmen der Töchter ;) Ulysses ist und bleibt der komplette Weiberfanatiker, er wird es echt nie lernen ;)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** So? Ulysses ist merkwürdig? Naja er ist ja auch noch nicht gebrainwashed wie in DuR, von daher ;)

Aber definiere mal „merkwürdig", please…oder hast du etwa nicht damit gerechnet das Crazy-Ulysses früher mal ein kleines Muttersöhnchen war? XD


	5. Kapitel 5

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

5. Das Biest Freddy

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Neugewählter Ravenclaw_

Plumbeus Botts: _Neugewählter Hufflepuff. Der Enkel vom Bohnenerfinder Berty Botts_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Neugewählter Ravenclaw. Hat ein pockennarbiges Gesicht_

Imbellis Ermay: _Die Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins. Ältere Schwester von Amellus_

Clapauzia Heath: _Die Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs_

Erinys Norcross: _Neugewählte Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin. Lebte zuvor in Kanada_

Elicius Norcross: _Neugewählter Slytherin. Jüngerer Bruder von Erinys_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem die Geschwister kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns untergekommen sind, beginnt nun das Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Nachdem der Sprechende Hut seine Entscheidungen gefällt hat und das Festessen vorbei ist, werden die Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle geführt…zumindest sieht so der Plan aus…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die neugewählten Ravenclaws wurden nach dem Festessen aufgefordert den beiden Vertrauensschülern des Hauses zu folgen.

Vollgefuttert und übermüdet trotteten die Erstkläßler Pervigil Moody hinterher der sie achtsam beäugte als wären sie eine Horde Schafe die vor einem Wolf geschützt werden müßten. „Los, los!" spornte er sie an und sah sich dann nach einigen Nachzüglern um: „Hey! Ihr da hinten! Beeilt euch gefälligst!"

Ulysses Rathburn sah sich nach den Kindern um und erkannte Plumbeus Botts hinter ihnen…dieser sollte eigentlich auf dem Weg zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Ulysses ließ sich etwas zurückfallen bis er mit dem verirrten Plumbeus auf einer Höhe war: „Ähm…kann es sein das du dich etwas im Weg geirrt hast?" harkte er kritisch nach.

Schweigen.

„Äh? Hallooo!" rief Ulysses um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen auf sich zu ziehen…jetzt hatten seine Bemühungen mehr erfolgt.

Mit der Eleganz eines Wasser-kauenden-Fisches öffnete Plumbeus seinen Mund: „Stimmt…", sagte er träge und blieb abrupt stehen, sah sich verloren um und zog dann langsam seine Schlüsse: „Ich bin dem falschen Vertrauensschüler hinterhergelaufen."

Dieser, scheinbar so simple Satz, kostete Plumbeus soviel Zeit das Pervigil Moody und seine Schar inzwischen längst um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren und nun außer Sicht war.

Ulysses schnaubte verächtlich und ließ die Schultern hängen: „Klasse." murrte er, aber als er versuchte Pervigil einzuholen mußte er sich bei der schieren Anzahl von Korridoren, Türen und Treppen geschlagen geben…er hatte den Anschluß verloren. _Nein, nicht ich. Das geht auf Plumbeus Rechnung!_

Er kehrte zu dem fetten Jungen zurück und entdeckte den pockengesichtigen Jungen Nekoda Arkwright der nun bei Plumbeus stand.

Tröstend das sie wenigstens schon zu dritt waren.

„Ähm…Nekoda?" fragte Ulysses. Der Pockennarbige sah ihn milde überrascht an, zückte eine Lesebrille und betrachtete Ulysses dadurch genauer: „Du bist dieser Rathburn Junge nicht wahr? Hast du dich auch verlaufen?"

„Nein…nicht direkt. Naja, eigentlich schon." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Plumbeus Botts: „Kennst du zufällig den Weg Nekoda? Oder hast du dich auch verlaufen?"

„Letzteres." antwortete Nekoda locker: „In meiner Familie grassiert Blasenschwäche seit Generationen…ich hab etwas zuviel Kürbissaft getrunken und als ich vom Klo wiederkam sind schon alle weg gewesen."

_Und das am ersten Tag…wirklich toll._

Nekoda Arkwright schien das ganze gelassen hinzunehmen. Kameradschaftlich schlug er auf Plumbeus fette Schulter und grinste gutgelaunt: „Erstmal sollten wir unseren verirrten Hufflepuff zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Das wird sicher nicht so schwer sein."

Ulysses selbst fand es im Angesicht des riesigen, noch unbekannten Schlosses erfolgversprechender wenn sie einfach um Hilfe geschrieen hätten…aber diese Schande wollte er sich nicht antun. Er wollte nicht in die Geschichte eingehen als der Junge der am ersten Tag mit Plumbeus Botts in den Gemäuern verloren ging…

Plumbeus Botts kramte in seiner Robe nach etwas und Ulysses dachte schon er wollte sie wieder mit den Geschmacksbohnen seines Großvaters abspeisen, doch statt dessen zog er eine häßliche braune Kröte hervor: „Das ist Freddy." stellte der fette Junge sein Haustier vor.

Nekoda Arkwright lächelte das Tier begrüßend an, während Ulysses es lediglich anstarrte und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als sein Bett…_man, ich hasse Kröten!_

„Freddy findet manchmal den Weg." erklärte Plumbeus und setzte die Kröte auf dem Boden ab: „Such Freddy, such! Finde den Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Ganz langsam setzte die Kröte eines ihrer häßlichen Beine vor, quakte einmal und hüpfte dann überraschend schnell los.

„Du solltest deinen Kröterrich mal mit einer Dame namens Steffi zusammengeben, so heißt die Kröte von Rubeta Cox." beratschlagte Ulysses den fetten Jungen kühl während das Haustier schrill quakend um eine Ecke bog.

Von dort ertönte wenige Sekunden später ein glockenheller Schrei.

Die drei Jungs sahen sich überrascht an, selbst Plumbeus tat das mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit, und dann rannte sie zu der Quelle des Schreis.

Vor ihnen auf dem Boden hockte die Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins und ihrerseits hockte die Kröte Freddy auf ihrer teuren Schulrobe. Ulysses erinnerte sich an den Namen der Jugendlichen: Imbellis Ermay, die ältere Schwester von Amellus Ermay die mit ihnen im Abteil gesessen hatte.

„Salazar! Nimmt dieses Biest von mir runter!" kreischte Imbellis aufgebracht. Das Biest Freddy starrte sie nur aus tumben Augen an. Da Plumbeus wieder ewig brauchte das Gesagte zu verarbeiten opferte sich Nekoda und befreite die schöne Blondine von ihrem tierischen Angreifer.

Imbellis kam auf die Beine, wischte sich die langen Goldhaare aus dem Gesicht und sah die drei Kinder wütend an: „Was ist? Was tut ihr hier? Solltet ihr nicht in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein?" niemand antwortete und Imbellis lächelte siegessicher: „Was starrt ihr mich so an? Habt ihr noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen?"

Mädchen schon…aber noch nie ein Mädchen wie Imbellis Ermay. Sie sah aus wie die ältere Doppelgängerin ihrer Schwester Amellus aber diese paar Jahre die beide trennten brachten sichtbare Veränderungen…zum Beispiel die Tatsache das ihr schön geschwungener Mund Kirschrot bemalt war und das das natürliche Blau ihrer Augen mit schwarzer Schminke eine neue Geltung einverleibt wurde…und wie immer schien es ein Mädchen instinktiv zu spüren wenn man sich für sie interessierte…nicht das es dem starrenden Blick der drei Jungs noch etwas hinzuzufügen gäbe.

Imbellis Ermay verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste amüsiert auf die Erstkläßler hinunter: „Verstehe…es geht das Gerücht um das Slytherin Mädchen alle häßlich sein, aber", sie fuhr sich mit einer verspielten Handbewegung durch das golden schimmernde Haar: „das gilt natürlich nicht für jede von uns. Oder?"

Keiner der drei Jungs war fähig auf diese Frage zu antworten, obwohl sie die Antwort quasi in die Welt hinausschrieen.

Der magische Augenblick fand sein Ende als das Biest Freddy seinem Halter aus der Hand fiel und mit einem häßlichen Platschen auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Imbellis rümpfte die schmale Nase: „Sieht aus als müßte ich euch zu euren Gemeinschaftsräumen führen, wo ihr euch doch so offensichtlich verlaufen habt. Ihr bringt mich um meinen Schlaf. In welche Häuser seid ihr eingeteilt wurden?"

„Ravenclaw." antworteten Ulysses und Nekoda im Chor. Imbellis nickte und sah fragend auf Plumbeus Botts der gerade erst begriffen zu haben schien das Freddy auf den Boden geplumpst war: „Hufflepuff." antworteten Ulysses und Nekoda stellvertretend.

„Ich frage mich des öfteren warum Hufflepuffs immer so bemerkenswert dämlich sind. Ich finde-" doch weiter kam die Blondine nicht.

„IMBELLIS ERMAY!" brüllte plötzlich ein anderes Mädchen das im Korridor aufgetaucht war. Das Abzeichen auf ihrem Umhang verriet das sie die Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs sein mußte.

Imbellis Ermays reine Porzellanhaut erbleichte als sie sich zu dem Mädchen umdrehte das mit großen Schritten auf sie zu geeilt kam: „Hallo Clapauzia." begrüßte Imbellis sie schleppend.

„Hab ich dich da eben wieder über die Hufflepuffs lästern hören, Ermay?" knurrte die Hufflepuff aufgebracht.

Imbellis Ermay setzte den unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck eines Engels auf: „Ich hab überhaupt nicht gelästert!" verteidigte sie sich: „Ich habe nur gesagt das ich mich des öfteren frage warum Hufflepuffs immer so bemerkenswert männlich sind."

Ulysses und Nekoda mußten kichern während Clapauzia einen mörderischen Blick aufsetzte: „Wie bitte!"

„Naja…all diese ehrliche Hufflepuff Arbeit…ich finde so was männlich. Der Geruch nach Schweiß wenn sie gerade den Garten umgepflügt haben und-"

„Schluß jetzt!" unterbrach Clapauzia die Slytherin erneut: „Ich habe genug von deinen ständigen Spielchen, Imbellis!"

Clapauzia wandte sich zu Plumbeus um der gerade nach seiner Kröte Freddy griff: „Meine Güte! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht, komm endlich!" sagte sie, schnappte sich Junge und Kröte und stapfte davon ohne es jedoch zu versäumen Imbellis Ermay noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Imbellis begegnete diesen Blick mit sturer Kälte und Selbstbeherrschtheit und sah sich dann nach den die beiden verlorenen Ravenclaws um: „Clapauzia macht sich nur Sorgen ich könnte euch etwas antun…oder besser gesagt euch etwas zu Nahe treten."

Ulysses mußte hart schlucken und zwang sich nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken. Nekoda linste bedröpelt durch seine Lesebrille.

Imbellis zuckte mit den Schultern, griff beide Kinder an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. _Okay…_dachte Ulysses entsetzt_…ihre Hand ist angenehm kühl, aber ich achte einfach nicht darauf, einfach nicht darauf achten._

Er erinnerte sich daran das sein Vater einmal gesagt hatte: „Ein Mann hat es nicht leicht im Leben."

Ulysses begann diese Weisheit ansatzweise zu verstehen.

Ihr Marsch durch diverse Korridore, Ulysses hatte jedoch keinen Blick dafür, endete im Westflügel des Schlosses vor einer eleganten Statue aus weißem Mamor. Die Statue stellte eine hübsche Frau dar die eine Taube in den Händen barg und wissend auf die Schüler hinunterblickte.

„Diese Statue hier nennt sich Fräulein Fioretta und vor ihr müßt ihr das Paßwort sprechen. Ihr habt Glück das ich das Paßwort kenne weil ich eine Vertrauensschülerin bin. Also, das Paßwort lautet „Taubenschlag"."

Kaum war das Wort ausgesprochen schwang die Mamorstatue ein Stück weit zur Seite und ein Eingang tat sich in der Wand auf.

„So, damit ist meine Pflicht für heute getan." lächelte Imbellis und zwinkerte den beiden Kindern verschwörerisch zu: „Träumt was schönes."

Ulysses krachte gegen die Beine der Fräulein Fioretta und rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn.

„Du solltest Frauen nicht so viel Beachtung schenken." grinste Nekoda.

„Musst du gerade sagen, du konntest auch nicht aufhören sie anzustarren." gab Ulysses zurück.

Der andere Junge richtete seine Lesebrille und räusperte sich stark: „Ich hab sie nicht angestarrt", verteidigte er sich: „Warum sollte ich das denn tun?"

XXXXXXXXXX

„Und die drei haben mich angestarrt als ob sie noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen hätten!" erzählte Imbellis Ermay grinsend und erntete glockenhelles Gekicher von den übrigen Mädchen die sich um sie gescharrt hatten.

Elicius Norcross versuchte nicht hinzuhören, er wollte nicht lauschen aber es interessierte ihn schon irgendwie welche drei Erstkläßler so in Ungnade bei den weiblichen Slytherins gefallen waren.

„Das war bestimmt Ulysses." grinste Erinys ihm entgegen: „Der hat diese Imbellis schon so angestarrt als sie in unser Abteil hineingerauscht ist. So ein Verlierer!"

„Das sage ich das nächste Mal auch zu dir wenn du einen Jungen anstarrst." sagte Elicius ruhig.

„Was aber noch nie vorgekommen ist und außerdem werde ich es dir sicherlich nicht sagen wenn ich gerade jemanden anstarre."

Elicius schürzte wissend die Lippen und antwortete nicht darauf.

„Was ist?" fragte Erinys skeptisch.

„Nichts, was soll den sein?" antworte er unschuldig.

Sie sah ihn aus mißtrauisch verengten dunkelblauen Augen an: „Weißt du was?"

„Was?"

„Da sitzt eine Spinne auf deiner Schulter."

„Schon klar, Iny." antwortete er träge und rollte mit den Augen.

„Nee, im Ernst jetzt. Eine Tarantel oder so."

„Ja, ja."

Es vergingen einige Minuten bis sich jemand hinter ihm leise räusperte. Elicius sah sich um und entdeckte ein pummeliges Mädchen das ihn etwas verloren anstarrte.

„Was gibt es?" fragte er zuvorkommend.

„Ähm…meine Spinne Vanessa sitzt irgendwie auf deiner Schulter…tut mir leid."

Einen Herzschlag später hatte Elicius schon seinen schreckensweiten Blick auf eine haarige Bestie gerichtet die seelenruhig auf seiner Schulter hockte und mit ihren Vorderbeinen auf seine Kleidung trommelte. Er mußte gegen den Drang ankämpfen laut aufzuschreien während seine ältere Schwester sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegte.

„Wärst du so nett und nimmst diesen Ding runter von mir?" fragte er leise.

Das pummelige Mädchen mit dem dunklen Drahthaar tat es und ließ die Spinne Vanessa auf ihre Hand krabbeln. Elicius atmete auf.

„Tut mir leid…" entschuldigte sich das Mädchen.

Er versuchte wieder die Ruhe selbst zu werden und diesen Thema abzuharken: „Ähm…schon gut…du heißt Arachne Cox oder? Bist du nicht auch Erstkläßlerin?"

Die Mine des Mädchens hellte sich schlagartig auf: „Jaa…meine Schwester Rubeta ist nach Ravenclaw gekommen, das hat mich gewundert. Ich dachte wir kommen in ein Haus…ähm, seid ihr auch Zwillinge?" fragte sie und schloß Erinys mit ihren Blick ein.

„Nein sind wir nicht." antwortete Erinys: „Ich bin ein Jahr älter als er und bin das erste Jahr nur woanders zur Schule gegangen, in Kanada."

Arachne Cox nickte nachdenklich und wandte sich dann wieder an Elicius: „Ich weiß nicht so genau wo ich hin soll, ehrlich gesagt. Ähm…kann ich morgen im Unterricht neben dir sitzen wenn wir nicht mit den Ravenclaws zusammen haben?"

Elicius wußte nicht recht was er darauf antworten sollte, aber als seine Schwester ihn drängend in die Rippen stieß und seine höfliche Art ohnehin bemerkbar machte, sagte er schnell zu…blieb nur zu hoffen das sie ihre verdammte Spinne im Bett lassen würde.

**Kommentar:** Nicht vergessen die zweite Hälfte der Geschichte zu lesen. Feelicitas Lefay heißt die Autorin

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Jaa…Ulysses Faible für das weibliche Geschlecht…er wird dadurch noch oft genug auf die Schnauze fallen, glaub mir ;)

Die Marauder Ära ist noch nicht angebrochen, wenn überhaupt dann wohl erst im letzten Schuljahr der 1961ziger Ära. Die Marauder sind schließlich sehr viel jünger…


	6. Kapitel 6

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

6. Der erste Tag

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet magische Tierwesen_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Immer gutgelaunter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Plumbeus Botts: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler und ein notorischer Langsamdenker_

Imbellis Ermay: _Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins und Schulschönheit_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Er und Ulysses kommen aus der gleichen Stadt_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler. Lebte zuvor in Kanada. Bruder von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin. Ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nachdem Elicius und Erinys kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns untergekommen waren, weil ihre Mutter einen Unfall erlitt, besuchen sie nun Hogwarts. Nach der Einschulung und einem etwas turbulenten Abend, wo sich Ulysses, Plumbeus und Nekoda verlaufen hatten, folgt nun der erste Schultag und der erste Unterricht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses war viel zu müde um darauf zu achten was und vor allem wie er sich anzog. Er hasste es früh aufzustehen, aber abgesehen von sehnsüchtigen Blicken die er seinem Bett zuwarf konnte er sich nichts mehr leisten was mit Schlaf zutun hatte.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und bemerkte daß er zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken trug. Der eine war dezent schwarz, der andere kanarienvogelgelb.

„Hübsch…ich wußte gar nicht das du ein Hufflepuff bist." neckte ihn Nekoda Arkwright.

Ulysses zog die Nase kraus und beließ es bei dem ungleichen Sockenpaar. Blieb nur zu hoffen daß es niemanden auffiel.

„Hey, ich hab hier übrigens was." sagte Nekoda und zog eine gefaltete Karte aus seiner Innentasche: „Das ist eine Abbildung von Hogwarts." erklärte er.

„Schön, und was machen wir damit?" fragte Ulysses zweifelnd.

„Wir geben sie Plumbeus Botts, dem Hufflepuff von gestern Abend."

Ulysses konnte sich noch sehr gut an den langsam denkenden Jungen erinnern…ihm hatten sie es zu verdanken das sie sich gestern verlaufen hatten und auf Imbellis Ermay gestoßen waren.

„Wir geben es Plumbeus damit er sich nicht so häufig verläuft. Meine Mutter hat sie mir in den Sommerferien mittels Zauberkraft kopiert und sagte ich könnte sie gut gebrauchen…aber ich denke Plumbeus braucht sie dringender als wir."

Ulysses winkte gähnend ab: „Schon gut…wir treffen ihn sicher gleich in der Halle, dann geben wir sie ihm."

Leichter gesagt als getan. In der Großen Halle war Plumbeus Botts nirgendwo zu sehen, wobei Ulysses auch auffiel das einige andere Hufflepuff Schüler ebenfalls noch nicht anwesend waren, Nathaniel Deepwood zum Beispiel.

Er und Nekoda setzten sich an einen Platz am Ravenclaw Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken. Gegenüber von ihnen kaute Rubeta Cox auf einem saftigen Stück Speck, ihre Kröte Steffi schien in ihrer Armbeuge zu schlafen.

„Was zum Teufel isst du da eigentlich?" fragte Nekoda ihn irgendwann kritisch. Ulysses betrachtete fragend sein Brötchen, aber seiner Meinung nach war nichts an einer Schokoladencreme-Schinken Auflage auszusetzen.

„Ekelhaft…ißt du so was immer?"

„Ja." antwortete Ulysses schlicht: „Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben das ich irgendwann noch etwas wachse."

Ihr Hauslehrer Professor Huygens teilte die Stundenpläne für die Klassen aus. Als erstes hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs.

Da Plumbeus Botts noch immer nicht auftauchte, Ulysses war sich sicher das er sich wieder irgendwo verlaufen hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Den Raum fanden sie mit einigen Schwierigkeiten und sie nahmen weiter vorne platz weil Nekoda unbedingt nichts verpassen wollte: „Ich habe zuhause schon das halbe Buch durchgelesen und war begeistert über die alte Magie der Inka. Ich hoffe dieses Thema behandeln wir bald!" erzählte Nekoda eifrig während er Feder und Tintenglas richtig auf seinem Tisch arrangierte…Ulysses wurde das Gefühl nicht los das Nekoda einer dieser fleißigen Ravenclaws war die Ulysses nicht ausstehen konnte. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Reichlich spät, aber immer noch früher als ihr Professor, stürmte Nathaniel Deepwood und zwei weitere Jungs das Klassenzimmer. Sichtlich erleichtert nicht offiziell zu spät zu sein setzten sie sich. Ulysses vergrub derweil sein Gesicht in das Geschichtsbuch damit Nathaniel bloß nicht auf die Idee kam mit ihm zu sprechen…er erinnerte sich noch an ihr letztes Gespräch das in einer halben Prügelei ausgeartet war…Streitthema war die Tatsache das Ulysses eindeutig im Zaubermurmeln gewonnen hatte und Nathaniel diesen Sieg nicht anerkennen wollte…Ulysses fragte sich ob alle Menschen so seltsam wurden wie Nathaniel, wenn ihnen die Mutter wegstarb.

Ein Mann betrat das Klassenzimmer und stellte sich als Professor Binns vor. Er wies sie an ihre Bücher aufzuschlagen, wobei einer der Jungs natürlich sein Buch vergessen hatte, und dann begann ein Unterricht so staubtrocken wie die trockenste Wüste.

Am Anfang redete Binns über die alten Schamanen der Steinzeit und ihre ersten Berührungen mit der Magie und obwohl dieses Thema an sich als spannend bezeichnet werden könnte wurde es hier zu einem langweiligen Geschwafel das immer träger dahinsickerte.

Ulysses stützte den Kopf in die Hände und überlegte wie er sich für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde am Mittwoch am besten gegen diese pure Langeweile wappnen könnte. Selbst Nekoda Arkwright, am Anfang noch Feuer und Flamme, hatte wohl begriffen das in diesem Unterricht niemals etwas Spannendes geschehen würde. Das Aufregendste was in den gesamten zwei Stunden passierte war Plumbeus Botts der kurz vor Unterrichtsschluß die Tür öffnete. Ulysses fühlte fast etwas wie Adrenalin in seinem Blut.

Bevor Plumbeus sich für seine überdeutliche Verspätung entschuldigen konnte war der Unterricht beendet und die Schüler sprangen erleichtert auf.

Ulysses und Nekoda traten auf Plumbeus zu: „Was war denn los?" fragte Ulysses.

Schweigen.

„Plumbeus?"

„Ich habe verschlafen." antwortete Plumbeus so stockend als ob er mit einem ganz besonders schwierigen Gedicht kämpfte das er auswendig gelernt hatte.

„Passiert schon mal." beruhigte ihn Ulysses.

„Und dann hab ich mich verlaufen." fuhr Plumbeus fort. Nekoda zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch und überreichte Plumbeus die Karte: „Das ist eine Abbildung von Hogwarts. Wenn du dich das nächste Mal verläufst werf einfach einen Blick drauf."

Plumbeus öffnete den Mund mit einer dramatischen Langsamkeit.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken." versicherte ihm Ulysses.

Plumbeus Mund öffnete sich weiter.

„Ja, das haben wir gerne gemacht." fuhr Nekoda fort.

Plumbeus nieste in einer Lautstärke und mit einer Gewalt das es absolut unfaßbar war. Ulysses und Nekoda wurden von einem schleimigen Sprühregen bedeckt und starrten das andere Kind entsetzt an.

Plumbeus schnüffelte etwas, betrachtete die Karte in seiner Hand als bemerke er sie erst jetzt, murmelte ein „Danke" und verschwand trottend aus dem Klassenzimmer.

XXXXXXXXX

Elicius Norcross hatte gerade zwei Stunden Verwandlungen hinter sich gebracht und war einigermaßen mit sich zufrieden. Er war zwar nicht der Beste der Klasse aber Professor McGonagall hatte ihn zumindest gelobt…viele konnten nicht einmal das von sich behaupten. Arachne Cox zum Beispiel hatte es nicht geschafft ihr Streichholz in eine Stecknadel zu verwandeln…Arachne Cox hatte es aber geschafft das das Streichholz in die Luft geflogen war und eine von Professor McGonagalls Haarsträhnen angesenkt hatte. Niemand konnte sagen wie Arachne Cox zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen war, aber das gleiche wiederholte sich auch noch bei den drei Dutzend folgenden Versuchen.

Die Gryffindors mit denen sie diesen Unterricht verbrachten hatten sich königlich amüsiert.

Nun tappte Arachne Cox eingeschüchtert hinter Elicius her und schien einem Tränenausbruch recht nahe zu sein: „Das ist so peinlich!" jammerte sie: „Das kann ich ja nicht einmal meiner Schwester erzählen!"

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und wie auf ein Geheimes Stichwort hin stand dort Rubeta Cox an eine Wand gelehnt.

„Schwester!" rief Arachne, lief zu ihr und fiel ihr in die Arme: „Ich muß dir unbedingt erzählen was heute schreckliches passiert ist!"

Elicius Aufmerksamkeit wurde von zwei Stimmen abgelenkt die aus der Jungentoilette drangen und sich offenbar laut über etwas ärgerten. Als Elicius bemerkte das eine dieser Stimmen die von Ulysses Rathburn war, betrat er neugierig das Klo.

Über dem Waschbecken gebeugt stand dort Ulysses und wusch sich exzessiv die Haare. Ein Waschbecken weiter tat das auch ein anderer Junge.

„Ähm…Ulysses!" fragte Elicius verwundert. Ulysses Kopf ruckte erschrocken hoch, stieß sich dabei am Wasserhahn und es endete mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei.

Ulysses hielt sich den Kopf und ging stöhnend in die Knie: „Au! Verdammt noch mal, so ein Mist!"

„Du heulst ja!" lachte der andere Junge schadenfroh.

„Nein tu ich nicht…ich hab nur was im Auge." weinte Ulysses. Sein pockennarbiger Haarewasch-Genosse kriegte sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.

„Darf ich fragen warum ihr euch die Haare wascht? Zauberkunst fängt gleich an." sagte Elicius und blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Ach wir wurden von einem gewaltigen Nieser erwischt und durchnäßt." erklärte das pockennarbige Kind. Ulysses war zu keiner weiteren Äußerung mehr fähig, er schluchzte ununterbrochen.

„Sollen wir dich zur Krankenstation bringen, Ulysses?" fragte Elicius vorsichtig.

„Bist du bescheuert!" brüllte ihn Ulysses an: „Ich geh doch nicht wegen so einem Kleinkram dorthin! Schon gar nicht am ersten Tag!"

„Stell dich nicht so an." sagte Elicius: „Die anderen werden es schon nicht mitbekommen."

„Doch!" heulte Ulysses trotzig und richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf: „Wenn du mich nicht erschreckt hättest, Elicius, wär das auch nicht passiert!"

Elicius rollte mit den Augen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Schon gut, schon gut. Es ist alles meine Schuld, trotzdem möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen, also gehen wir okay?"

Soweit kam es allerdings nicht. Bevor die drei Jungs das Klo verlassen konnten stürmten drei Jugendliche in das Klo, marschierten auf wie Kriegshelden und sahen sich lässig um.

„Oh, oh…Erstkläßler." lachte der eine. Er war groß, muskulös und mit vollem blondem Haar.

„Jaa", stimmte ein kleiner, feister ein: „Was macht ihr denn hier? Gar nicht zum Unterricht?"

„Wir sollten ihnen sagen daß es kostenpflichtig ist dieses Klo hier zu benutzen." beendete der dritte mit einem unangenehmen Dauergrinsen im Gesicht.

„Stimmt, Prester." antwortete der Blonde: „Ein paar Sickel muß ich euch schon abnehmen. Wie ich sehe habt ihr auch zwei Waschbecken benutzt…puh, das wird teuer."

Die anderen beiden lachten lauthals.

Nekoda, Elicius und Ulysses warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu. Nekoda versuchte als erster sich an den drei Jugendlichen vorbeizuschieben, doch der große Blonde hielt ihn locker zurück: „Na, na, na", tadelte er munter: „So eilig? Was ist mit der Bezahlung?"

„Ich hab kein Geld und was soll dieser Quatsch überhaupt von wegen Kostenpflichtig!" rief Nekoda in einem Anflug halsbrecherischen Mutes.

„Werd nicht frech." ermahnte ihn der Blonde: „Das wird nur um so teurer."

„Ja, erzähl ihm von den Tarifen, Veikko." lachte der kleine, feiste.

Veikko warf sich seine blonden Haare zurück und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf: „Wie du willst Erebus. Waschbecken Benutzung kostet 10 Sickel, Rumgepöbel 20 Sickel, wenn ihr aufs Klo müßt dann seid ihr schon mit 25 Sickeln dabei aber es gibt Vergünstigungen wenn ihr euer eigenes Klopapier mitbringt."

Nekoda starrte die Jugendlichen angriffslustig an, schien sich aber klar zu werden das er keine Chance gegen sie hatte. Ulysses war automatisch von ihnen abgerückt und suchte hinter Elicius Rücken Schutz. Elicius überlegte währenddessen wie sie das Problem am besten angehen konnten, aber ihm fiel keine elegantere Lösung ein als einfach wegzulaufen. Der Fluchtweg wurde aber durch den Dauergrinsenden Prester und den kleinen, feisten Erebus versperrt.

Die Sache hätte unangenehm ausgehen können wenn nicht plötzlich ein Mann das Klo betreten hätte und die drei Jugendlichen mißtrauisch beäugte. Es war der hagere Lehrling vom Hausmeister Pringle: Argus Filch.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?" lächelte er dunkel und trat auf sie zu: „Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins…schon wieder. Mein erster Arbeitstag und ich muß euch schon das zweite Mal bestrafen. Mr. Pringle wird sich freuen, oh ja." Seinem unheilvollen Grinsen und den versteinerten Gesichtern der drei Jugendlichen nach zu urteilen war diese Bestrafung kein Ereignis auf das man sich freuen konnte.

Argus Filch stieß Veikko, Erebus und Prester hinaus und ließ die drei Erstkläßler unbeachtet stehen.

„Glück gehabt." grinste Nekoda unbehelligt.

„Was laufen denn hier für Typen rum!" beschwerte sich Ulysses: „Ich pass besser auf das ich den nicht mehr über den Weg laufe."

„So schlimm sind sie auch nicht…sie spucken nur große Töne." versicherte ihm Elicius.

„Toll, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie auch ab und zu mal zuschlagen." knurrte Ulysses und befühlte noch immer seinen angeschlagenen Kopf: „Wir kommen außerdem viel zu spät."

XXXXXXXXXX

Die zwei Unterrichtsstunden Zauberkunst die die Slytherins zusammen mit den Ravenclaws hatten gingen schnell um. Professor Dumbledore verlangte von ihnen einen erbsengroßen Zitronendrop mit einem Zauberspruch namens _Wingardium Leviosa_ schweben zu lassen. Wem das nicht gelang durfte es mit anderen Gegenständen versuchen...meistens Süßigkeiten wie Bonbons, Schokoladenstückchen und ähnlichem. Professor Dumbledore war überzeugt davon die Aussicht auf die süßen Leckerein würden ihre Motivation fördern und bereits nach einer Stunde war tatsächlich jeder so weit das er den neuerlernten Zauberspruch dazu benutzte die Bonbons seiner Wahl in den Mund schweben zu lassen.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde sah man Rubeta Coxs Kröte Steffi durch den Raum gleiten.

Nach dem Zauberkunst Unterricht gab es Mittagessen und von überall brachen hungrige Schüler hervor die sich von dem Geruch warmer Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle führen ließen.

Elicius Norcross ließ sich neben seiner Schwester und dem etwas durchgeknallten Slytherinmädchen Aello Rigbey nieder: „Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er.

Erinys ließ die Gabel sinken und ihr Blick bekam etwas sehr starrendes: „Grausam." murmelte sie bitter.

Elicius horchte auf: „Wieso?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich glaube ich bin eine Squib. Ich hab heute echt alles verbockt. Mir ist ein Kessel um die Ohren geflogen und ich hab Punkteabzug bekommen wo es nur ging…es war peinlich. Selbst Imperia Malfoy und Amellus Ermay waren besser als ich, obwohl die strohdoof sind…und das bin ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt aber irgendwie kann ich es einfach nicht." Sie ließ entmutigt den Kopf hängen und schien kurz davor zu sein in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Iny…das liegt nur daran das du dein erstes Jahr in St.Brumalis fast komplett geschwänzt hast. Du mußt das nur alles wieder aufholen und dann geht das schon." versicherte ihr Elicius.

Aber Erinys schien da selbst nicht mehr dran zu glauben und ihr Kopf senkte sich um ein weiteres Stück.

Elicius überlegte ob es ratsam wäre sie in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung auf möglichen Nachhilfeunterricht anzusprechen, aber er ließ es besser bleiben.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging es zum Kräuterkunde Unterricht und Madame Sprout erzählte ihnen von einem Projekt das sie gerne mit ihnen machen wollte. Sie sollten sich in drei Gruppen aufteilen und bis zum Ende des Jahres eine Pflanze züchten die sie dann den anderen vorstellen sollten.

Elicius kam in eine Gruppe mit Ulysses Rathburn, dem pockennarbigen Nekoda Arkwright, der zur Hyperaktivität neigenden Aello Rigbey und den beiden Cox Schwestern Rubeta und Arachne. Obwohl Madame Sprout ihnen versicherte das sie alle sechs sehr verantwortungsbewußt aussahen überzeugten sie die Lehrerin innerhalb weniger Minuten vom Gegenteil: Ulysses fiel kopfüber in eine blutsaugende Wildrosen Hecke als er diese begiesen wollte, Aello Rigbey wurde bei der darauf folgenden Rettungsaktion ebenfalls stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, Nekoda Arkwright bekam deswegen einen so maßlosen Lachanfall das er minutenlang nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, Rubeta Cox zertrat einige Setzlinge als sie ihrer Kröte Steffi hinterher jagte, die Spinne von Arachne Cox mit den verharmlosenden Namen Vanessa verspeiste aus einem unerfindlichen Grund die überlebenden Setzlinge und Elicius selber schaffte es nicht eine Riesen-Venusfliegenfalle zu füttern ohne das diese ihm fast die Finger abbiß…am Ende der Vorstellung starrte Madame Sprout sie mit versteinerter Miene an als überlege sie ernsthaft die sechs Schüler für immer aus den Gewächshäusern zu verbannen.

„Kräuterkunde ist irgendwie nicht so mein Ding." gestand Ulysses überflüssigerweise während er sich einen Dorn aus der Handfläche zog.

**Kommentar:** Der Veröffentlichungsrythmus ist bisher etwas holprig, aber ab jetzt wird jede Woche ein neues Kapitel pro Teilgeschichte erscheinen. Wie die Leser von DuR bereits erfahren haben, war bei mir für längere Zeit das Telefon und das Internet tot und ich konnte deswegen nicht mehr veröffentlichen…eigentlich ist es noch immer tot, ich sitze nur gerade im Internetcafe.


	7. Kapitel 7

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

7. Die Erste Eulerei

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet magische Tierwesen_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Immer gut gelaunter, pockennarbiger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin. Ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler aus Kanada. Kleiner Bruder von Erinys_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Er und Ulysses leben in der gleichen Stadt_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Sie und Ulysses mögen sich nicht_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Der Zwillingsbruder von Klemencia_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Abend des ersten Schultages war nicht sehr viel los. Die Hausaufgaben waren gemacht oder waren einfach großzügig auf die nächsten Tage verschoben wurden und die Gemeinschafträume waren leer weil sich jeder noch so lange draußen aufhalten wollte wie das Wetter es ihnen ermöglichte.

Ulysses Rathburn und Nekoda Arkwright trafen nach dem Abendessen auf Elicius Norcross und eine völlig aufgelöste Erinys.

„Was hat die denn?" fragte Nekoda Ulysses flüsternd.

„Schlecht in der Schule." antwortete Ulysses obwohl er sich da nicht so sicher sein konnte, aber nach allem was er gehört hatte waren Erinys schlechte Schulergebnisse eine notorische Angewohnheit.

„Hey." begrüßte sie Elicius: „Erinys und ich wollten gerade hoch zur Eulerei, wollt ihr mit?"

Ulysses fragte sich wieso die Norcross Geschwister eigentlich immer noch glaubten er wolle etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben…er hatte sie während der Ferien trotzig ignoriert, er gab sich auch jetzt noch alle Mühe, aber keiner der beiden schien das irgendwie bemerkt zu haben. Dabei nahm Ulysses ihnen immer noch übel das seine Mutter sich so rührend um die Geschwister gekümmert hatte und ihn dabei, nach seinen Maßstäben, außen vor gelassen hatte…nach anderen Maßstäben betrachtet hatte Bethesda Rathburn ihn in jeder Sekunde seines elfjährigen Lebens grenzenlos verwöhnt.

„Ja klar!" sagte Nekoda begeistert ohne auf Ulysses Antwort abzuwarten: „Ich mag Eulen! Ich hab eine Menge darüber gelesen wie man sie züchtet und so!"

Ulysses verdrehte die Augen und Erinys meinte: „Wow! Wußtest du etwa nicht das Ulysses Vater Tiere züchtet? Ich war diesen Sommer dort und habe mir alles angesehen! Ulysses wird später mal die Zucht übernehmen, richtig Ulysses?" strahlte sie.

„Jaa…" murrte Ulysses düster. Er hoffte das Erinys sich bis dahin diese Besuche abgewöhnt hatte.

„Man, das ist ja stark!" rief Nekoda: „Was züchtet ihr? Mondsüchtige Morgenmummler?"

Ulysses hatte noch nie etwas von Mondsüchtigen Morgenmummlern gehört und versuchte sich diese Wissenslücke nicht anmerken zu lassen, besonders als Erinys in die Hände klatschte und sagte: „Ah! Die sind so verdammt putzig!"

Sie stiegen die Treppe zur Eulerei hinauf und Erinys hielt als erstes auf ihre mitternachtsblaue Strixeule Humbug zu. Ulysses versuchte seinerseits den Gestank zu ignorieren und durch den Mund zu atmen. In den zahlreichen Steinnischen hockten Eulen und einige andere Vögel und auch auf den Stangen und im Gebälk stapelten sie sich.

Überall lag der Eulenmist herum und Ulysses gab es bald auf von einer sicheren Insel auf die nächste zu springen. Er hoffte daß sich jemand mal erbarmen würde und die Eulerei kräftig durchschruppte.

Mit Humbug auf dem Arm trat Erinys an eines der Fenster und ließ den Blick über die Länderein von Hogwarts streifen. Ulysses entdeckte das breite, dunkle Band des Waldes das den Horizont ausfüllte.

Als hätte Erinys seine Gedanken erraten sagte sie: „Ich würde echt gerne mal in diese Wälder hinein."

„Das ist gefährlich hab ich gehört!" meldete sich Nekoda: „Aber verboten ist es trotzdem nicht…am Schwarzen Brett hängt eine Info das einmal im Monat eine solche Wanderung organisiert wird damit die Schüler etwas über den Wald lernen und Zutaten und Kräuter sammeln können."

Erinys überlegte eine Zeit, doch dann winkte sie gelassen ab: „Mit Lehrern ist das irgendwie langweilig…wir sollten einfach mal so hingehen und schauen. Die Wälder sind so dicht und riesig, da findet sich bestimmt etwas Interessantes."

Ulysses fielen zu diesem Thema nur massenhaft Werwölfe, Harpyien, Vampire und andere ungemütliche Dinge ein.

„Iny…ich weiß nicht ob wir das tun sollten, ich meine es hat sicher seinen Grund warum man da nur in Begleitung von Lehrern reindarf." meinte Elicius unsicher.

„Langweiler." schnaubte Erinys: „Wir müssen ja nicht tief rein…nur ein bißchen am Waldrand auf und ab…"

Ulysses hatte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Doch wenn er die finsteren Nadelwälder so betrachtete spürte er wie sich etwas schmerzvoll in seiner Brust verkrampfte.

Plötzlich hörte man Schritte auf der Treppe und zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen betraten die Eulerei. Den einen erkannte Ulysses sofort: Nathaniel Deepwood.

Ulysses senkte betreten den Kopf und murrte eine Begrüßung.

Das Mädchen kannte er auch nur zu gut: Es war die blonde Otterbesitzerin Klemencia Greene die nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Ihr slytherinscher Fischotter döste in ihrer Armbeuge und schreckte bei dem ersten Flügelschlag eines Uhus heftig zusammen.

Den dritten Jungen kannte Ulysses nicht, aber alleine vom Äußeren her zu urteilen mußte es sich um den Zwillingsbruder der nervtötenden Fischotterbesitzerin handeln.

„Oh, hi Ulysses." sagte Nathaniel schleppend, doch seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt vielmehr einer weißen Schleiereule die einsam in einer Ecke hockte: „Da bist du ja Nyx." begrüßte er das Tier und strich über das Gefieder.

„Nyx?" Erinys horchte auf: „Das ist doch der Name dieser dauerdepressiven Eule die wir in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben, oder Ulysses?"

„Jaa…", antwortete Nathaniel entgegenkommend: „Aber es ist nicht nett von dir Erna, sie dauerdepressiv zu nennen…sie ist einfach nur etwas…anders."

Ulysses mußte ein Grinsen zurückhalten, weil die meisten Menschen scheinbar unfähig zu sein schienen, den schrecklichen Vornamen Erinys von dem noch schrecklicheren Vornamen Erna zu unterscheiden.

Erinys reagierte prompt: „Ich heiße nicht Erna. Mein Name ist Erinys." sagte sie leicht irritiert.

„Entschuldigung, da habe ich wohl etwas verwechselt. Aber trotzdem brauchst du meine Eule nicht schlecht zu machen. Tiere haben auch Gefühle, weißt du?"

Ulysses verdrehte die Augen und fragte sich warum Nathaniel sich eigentlich immer so leicht angegriffen fühlte. Ulysses hatte mal das zweifelhafte Glück Nathaniels Mutter in seiner Gegenwart zu erwähnen und dachte ungern daran zurück. Er war lediglich etwas ins Fettnäpfchen getreten weil Natalie Deepwood erst vor kurzem gestorben war, aber das Nathaniel darauf gleich so allergisch reagieren würde…

Die Fischotterbesitzerin musterte Ulysses kritisch, scheinbar war ihr sein verächtliches Augenrollen nicht entgangen. Vielleicht war es besser sie nicht zu provozieren, Ulysses rückte vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte ab.

Der junge Fischotter in ihrem Arm erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von Erinys und Nekoda.

„Der ist ja stark!" sagte Nekoda begeistert: „Gehört der echt dir und woher hast du den?"

„Es ist eine Sie und ihr Name ist Nerie." antwortete Klemencia Greene stolz: „Ich hab sie bei uns zu Hause gefunden. Sie hält sich für eine Katze, aber wir arbeiten noch dran, richtig Nerie?"

Das Fischotterweibchen gab einen quakenden Laut von sich und ihr Glöckchen das sie um den Hals trug bimmelte leise.

„So schlimm ist das auch nicht." meinte Erinys beflissen: „Auf meiner alten Schule gab es ein Mädchen das sich für einen Polarfuchs gehalten hat…Menschen passiert so was also auch."

„Jaa..", seufzte Klemencia: „Aber eigentlich wollte ich nächsten Sommer mal mit Nerie schwimmen gehen aber solange sie glaubt sie sei eine wasserscheue Katze ist das irgendwie ein Problem."

Der Blondschopf setzte ihren Fischotter auf den Boden und sie beobachteten wie das kleine Tier unsicher auf den großen Pfoten herumtapste und auf eine der breiteren Steinnischen zuhielt. Ulysses hielt es für überflüssige Zeitverschwendung Blondie darauf hinzuweisen das die Eulerei von Raubvögeln bewohnt wurde, die das junge Otterweibchen bereits ins Visier genommen hatten. Andererseits wollte er nicht das Nerie von einer Eule verspeist wurde, nur weil er ihrer Besitzerin irgendwie auf den falschen Fuß getreten war.

Nerie verschwand in der Steinnische und bald darauf hörten sie ein Schaben und Kratzen. Klemencia ging in die Hocke: „Nerie? Was machst du da drin?"

Abgesehen von einer quakenden Antwort passierte gar nichts und die Kratzgeräusche setzten sich fort.

„Vielleicht hat sie was entdeckt?" meinte Erinys unsicher.

„Mmhh…schon möglich." antwortete Klemencia und zog das Otterweibchen vorsichtshalber wieder hervor. Das Fell des Tieres war mit Spinnenweben verdreckt: „Himmel, Nerie was tust da eigentlich schon wieder?" seufzte sie und wischte mit ihrem Ärmel über das Fell des Otters.

Keiner der Anwesenden wußte daß sie die entsprechende Nische besser genauer unter die Lupe genommen hätten, denn so entging ihnen fürs erste eine interessante Entdeckung.

Während Nathaniel Deepwood seiner depressiven Eule Nyx einen Brief an das Bein band und sie damit zum Fenster führte, beschwerten sich Klemencia und Erinys frustriert über den Benimmkursus der sie beide am Freitag erwarten würde.

„Ich hab mich schon etwas unter den älteren Schülern umgehört und was ich mitgekriegt habe war nicht gut!" sagte Klemencia und machte ein mürrisches Gesicht: „Madame Burgunda soll eine schreckliche Lehrerin sein und sie hat überhaupt gar kein Verständnis dafür wenn man ihr Fach nicht mag…und angeblich verteilt sie die Noten aus einer persönlichen Laune heraus oder so, die Schülerinnen die sie mag kriegen gute Noten und die anderen eben nicht!"

„Ätzend!" stimmte Erinys mit ein: „Am liebsten würde ich mich davor drücken. Astronomie ist so viel interessanter als Benehmen."

Beide Mädchen steigerten sich so dermaßen in ihre Wut hinein das zu befürchten war sie könnten daß Lehrerzimmer stürmen und eine blutige Revolution anzetteln.

Schließlich sprach Erinys ihre Idee mit den Waldausflügen an. Klemencia Greene hörte forsch zu, ihr Bruder Charley schien ebenfalls interessiert, nur Nathaniel Deepwood hegte offene Bedenken: „Was ist wenn etwas passiert?" fragte er unsicher: „Niemand würde wissen das wir gerade in den Wäldern sind und niemand würde uns dort suchen."

Das schien auch Charley nachdenklich zu stimmen und er blickte hilfesuchend seine Schwester an.

„Wer nichts wagt, der nichts gewinnt." rezitierte Klemencia lässig: „Ich denk drüber nach, okay Erinys? Klar, es ist gefährlich und so, aber interessieren würde es mich schon irgendwie."

Nach einer Zeit trennten sich die Schüler wieder und jeder verschwand in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Müde setzte sich Ulysses an die Hausaufgaben und staunte das Nekoda Arkwrights gute Laune selbst hier weiter an hielt. Viel zu spät für Ulysses Geschmack konnte er endlich in sein Bett kriechen und schlief auch sofort ein.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages bekam Ulysses als erstes einen richtiggehenden Schock. Er saß gerade am Frühstückstisch als er hörte wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Etwas erstaunt drehte er sich um und erkannte Mark Edwardson, oder besser bekannt als Mark der hungrige Bücherwurm, ein paar Plätze weiter sitzen.

_Bitte nicht_, dachte Ulysses geschockt, _warum muss er ausgerechnet auch ein Ravenclaw sein?_

Mark hatte den letzten Sommer bei ihnen zu Hause verbracht und hatte sich dort zahlreiche Buchseiten ihrer kleinen Familienbibliothek einverleibt…Ulysses wunderte sich wie dieser Idiot es ausgerechnet nach Ravenclaw geschafft hatte. Offenbar war der Sprechende Hut doch nicht so unfehlbar wie man behauptete.

„Ähm…hi Mark." grüßte er den anderen leise.

„Lustig daß du auch in Ravenclaw gelandet bist." lachte Mark

Ulysses fand das inzwischen gar nicht mehr so lustig. Er beobachtete wie Mark eine kleine Rolle Pergament auf seinen Teller legte, sie mit Salz und Pfeffer würzte und sie dann mit einem so hingerissenen Ausdruck verzerrte als habe er es gerade mit einem königlichen Sieben Gänge Menü zutun. Ulysses versuchte es zu ignorieren und starrte auf sein Schokoladen-Schinken Brötchen.

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt?" erkundigte sich der hungrige Bücherwurm.

„Flugunterricht." antwortete Ulysses matt…und das ausgerechnet mit den Gryffindors die immer zu übertrieben halsbrecherischen Aktionen neigten…er hasste fliegende Besen seit er denken konnte. Er überlegte ernsthaft ob er sich irgendwie davor drücken konnte.

Nekoda Arkwright hingegen schien begeistert zu sein: „Ich glaube das könnte sogar mein Lieblingsfach werden. Bisher fand ich ja Zauberkunst am interessantesten. Die Gryffindors scheinen ja auch ganz nett zu sein."

Es stellte sich heraus das der Flugunterricht es vom Horrorfaktor eindeutig mit Geschichte der Zauberei aufnehmen konnte und Ulysses begriff schnell das er ebenso unbegabt im Fliegen war wie in Kräuterkunde.

Professor Aglionby erklärte ihnen erst einmal lang und breit die Theorie des Fliegens und die letzte halbe Stunde der morgendlichen Doppelstunde sollten sie auf dem Besen üben.

Ulysses Besen streikte natürlich und, als er dieses Problem schließlich gelöst hatte, war es auch nicht leicht sich überhaupt auf dem Besen zu halten. Zum Glück war Ulysses da nicht der einzige. Die meisten der Schüler schipperten wankend über den Boden und flogen so langsam das sie beinahe auf der Stelle standen oder flogen so niedrig das sie mit den Stiefelspitzen den Rasen frisierten. Nekoda Arkwright zeigte etwas mehr Talent in dem er es wenigstens zu einer lässigen Linkskurve brachte, Klemencia Greene hatte die Durchschnittshöhe von einem halben Meter deutlich überflogen.

Professor Aglionby versuchte seine Schüler mit Salven des Lobes zu ermutigen, aber es zeigte bei kaum jemandem eine große Wirkung.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde waren die Dearborn Drillinge Peregrina, Panina und Alisina verschwunden. Sie wurden in einer Baumkrone entdeckt dem sie in ihrem gryffindorischen Übermut etwas zu Nahe gekommen waren. Während der „Rettungsaktion" kicherten sie ununterbrochen vor sich hin.

Nach dem frustrierenden Flugunterricht nahm sich Professor McGonagall ihrem Schicksal an und traktierte sie mit der schwierigen Kunst der Verwandlung.

Die Ravenclaws, nun zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs, gaben sich Mühe, aber ein Streichholz in eine Stecknadel zu verwanden war offenbar zu viel des Guten.

Nach mehreren spektakulären Zwischenfällen, einer negativen Glanzleistung des Hufflepuffs Charley Greene, mehreren Punkten Abzug und einem viel zu verspätet auftauchenden Plumbeus Botts, entließ Professor McGonagall sie mit den Worten: „Ihr werdet noch viel Schande über eure Häuser bringen."

Obwohl sie diese Worte nicht ernst gemeint hatte, wußten alle daß es irgendwie der Wahrheit entsprach.

Nekoda Arkwright hatte sich bisher vom jeden Fach im Voraus begeistern lassen, aber ganz besonders begeistert war er von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Unterrichtet wurde dieses Fach von Professor Hellingsgard…doch dieser tauchte am Anfang überhaupt gar nicht auf. Die Ravenclaws und die Gryffindors sahen sich abwartend in dem Abgedunkelten Raum um und verharrten still auf ihren Plätzen.

Schließlich hörten sie wie sich die Tür des Klassenraumes öffnete, doch niemand trat ein, sondern die Tür schwang lediglich einmal auf und dann wieder zu.

Die Schüler tauschten Unwohle Blicke untereinander aus.

Stille. Schweigen.

„AUFGEPASST!" brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme, alle zuckten zusammen, Klemencia Greene und ihr Tischnachbar Liam Evonshare schrieen erschrocken auf als plötzlich der Professor direkt vor ihrem Tisch auftauchte und sie wild angrinste. Als die Schüler bemerkten daß sich der Lehrer mit Hilfe eines Tarnumhangs an sie herangeschlichen hatte brachen sie in erleichtertes Gelächter aus.

Ulysses freute sich besonders das die vorlaute Klemencia sich so erschrocken hatte, aber er rechnete nicht mit dem Folgenden: „AUFGEPASST!" brüllte plötzlich eine quietschende Stimme und direkt auf seinem Tisch erschien auf einmal ein runzeliger Hauself.

Ulysses schrie entsetzt auf, wich zurück und krachte mitsamt Stuhl zu Boden. Die restlichen Schüler kriegten sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen und Ulysses hörte besonders deutlich die schadenfreudige Lache von Klemencia Greene.

Der Hauself lugte über die Tischkante und starrte zu ihn hinunter: „Tut mir leid, Sir!" entschuldige er sich im gebrochenen Englisch: „Aber das ist Teil der Show!"

Ulysses wurde von Professor Hellingsgard wieder auf die Beine gezogen: „Na Junge, dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen. Das passiert vielen in ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Kedavra und ich machen das schon seit Jahren, es ist Tradition."

Ulysses starrte zu Boden weil er wußte daß ihn jeder grinsend ansah und setzte sich wieder so unauffällig wie möglich. Der Hauself Kedavra hielt einen weiteren Tarnumhang in seinen Händen, eine kleinere Ausgabe von Professor Hellingsgrads Eigenem.

Den Rest der Stunde stellte sich der Professor erst einmal vor. Er erzählte das er früher Jahrelang in einen armseligen Wanderzirkus durch trostlose Gegenden gereist war, zusammen mit einigen Zauberern, Hexen und ahnungslosen Muggeln. In den abergläubischen Dörfern in denen sie auftraten wurden sie von den Muggeln allesamt wie echte Magier behandelt als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt und daher mußten sie regelmäßig irgendwelche magische Tierwesen für die Dörfler vertreiben, Wahrsagen und Spukhäuser austreiben.

In einem dieser Spukhäuser, der Sitz eines verstorbenen Schwarzmagiers, war Hellingsgard schließlich auf den Hauselfen Kedavra gestoßen und sie zogen fortan zusammen los, unterhielten die Menschen und landeten schließlich in Großbritannien und am Ende in Hogwarts.

„Und hier erschrecken Kedavra und ich bis heute die Schüler und bringen ihnen bei wie sie sich gegen die Dunklen Künste zur Wehr setzen können. Wo wir auch schon beim Thema wären. Schlagt bitte Seite drei in eurem Exemplar des Buches „Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung" auf."

Das taten sie und den Rest der Zeit lasen sie das Seitenlange Kapitel Eins des Kapitels „Was sind die Dunklen Künste? Eine kurze Definition". Am Ende gab ihnen Professor Hellingsgard die Hausaufgabe die wichtigsten Einzelheiten des Kapitels herauszuschreiben und entließ sie dann.

**Kommentar:** Bin gerade zu müde um ein Kommentar zu schreiben…naja, es macht Spaß über den Schulalltag zu schreiben, in Hogwarts ist halt alles etwas verrückter.

**Kalisto:** Das mit Dumbledore und dem Fach Verwandlungen war auch ein Thema wo wir lange nachgedacht haben, denn wir wußten nicht welches Fach wir sonst McGonagall geben könnten, die ja zu dieser Zeit auch schon anwesend war und auch sie unterrichtet Verwandlung…komischerweise tun das beide Lehrer tatsächlich zeitgleich und deswegen haben wir uns gedacht das Dumbledore vielleicht McGonagall das Fach Verwandlung überlassen hat, als sie Lehrerin geworden ist.


	8. Kapitel 8

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

8. In der Elfen Werkstatt

**Personen: **

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler aus Kanada. Kleiner Bruder von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin. Ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

Arachne und Rubeta Cox: _Zwei vollkommen talentlose Erstkläßlerinnen_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger __Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet magische Tierwesen_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Immer gut gelaunter, pockennarbiger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Veikko, Erebus und Prester: _Drei bitterböse Slytherins, die Jüngeren das Geld abzocken_

Kedavra: _Der ungewöhnliche Hauself vom VgdDK Lehrer Professor Hellingsgard_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Weil ihre Squib-Mutter einen Unfall erlitt, werden Erinys und Elicius kurzfristig von der Familie Rathburn aufgenommen und sollen auch in England zur Schule gehen…das überaus trotzige Einzelkind Ulysses findet es natürlich gar nicht gut und ignoriert die Geschwister so gut er kann.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Mittwochmorgen, sie hatten gerade eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, saß Elicius eingequetscht neben einigen Ravenclaws und Slytherins. Rechts neben ihm hockte Ulysses Rathburn der ihn allerdings ignorieren wollte und still vor sich hin arbeitete. Die Cox Schwestern Arachne und Rubeta hatten sich links von Elicius niedergelassen und schafften es mit vereinten Kräften Zutaten und Zaubertrank systematisch zu versauen.

Elicius starrte in seinen Kessel und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern ob er das Spitzmaushirn nun schon zugegeben hatte oder nicht…er entschied sich dagegen, griff sich eines der kleinen Glibberdinger und versenkte es in den Tiefen seines Kessels. Die brodelnde Flüssigkeit im Inneren nahm augenblicklich eine bemerkenswert giftgrüne Farbe an und verdickte sich sekündlich. Elicius warf hilfesuchend einen Blick in sein Buch „Fügen sie das Spitzmausgehirn hinzu und warten Sie ab bis ein zischendes Geräusch zu hören ist, rühren Sie dann das ganze einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um und fertig ist der fliederblaue Witzkurierer."

Elicius Trank war nicht einmal ansatzweise fliederfarben, oder gab zischende Laute von sich und er war sich sicher daß dieser Trank keine Lachanfälle kurierte sondern eher jemanden direkt unter die Erde brachte.

Er entschied sich noch etwas Kuckuckseierschale hinzuzugeben. Das Gebräu explodierte mit einem lauten Knall und verpaßte jedem im Unkreis von zwei Metern eine Dusche.

Die Cox Schwestern kicherten amüsiert, schließlich hatten sie bisher selbst nichts Besseres zustande gebracht. Ulysses hingegen warf Elicius einen mörderischen Blick zu: „Danke. Damit ist mein Trank auch versaut." knurrte er kalt.

Ulysses Trank war bisher tatsächlich einer der besseren gewesen, doch nun spie er übelriechende Blasen aus nachdem einzelne Tropfen von Elicius Gebräu in dem Kessel gelandet waren.

„Tut mir leid." entschuldigte sich Elicius: „Passiert schon mal."

„Ja, aber deswegen mußt du meine Note auch nicht gleich mit runterziehen."

Manchmal fragte sich Elicius was Ulysses eigentlich für Probleme hatte. Einerseits sagte er nie was, schwieg sich schüchtern aus und andererseits verpaßte er keine Gelegenheit Elicius und Erinys irgendwie eins auszuwischen oder sie einfach zu ignorieren.

Nachdem er auch die restliche Zeit der Doppelstunde ignoriert wurde, beschloß Elicius seinerseits das gleiche. Als der Unterricht endete stand er auf, packte seelenruhig seine Sachen zusammen und marschierte stolz davon. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er noch wie Ulysses ihn verwirrt hinterher sah.

Nach zwei Stunden Verwandlung war es Mittagszeit und Elicius und Erinys trafen sich am Slytherintisch.

„Wie war dein Tag?" fragte Elicius standesgemäß.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen, glaub mir." antwortete Erinys matt.

„Ich ignoriere heute Ulysses." teilte er ihr zwischen zwei Bissen mit.

Milde überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch: „Huch? Wieso denn das jetzt? So bist du doch sonst nicht."

„Er ignoriert uns schließlich auch die ganze Zeit. Wann immer er auf uns trifft zieht er ein Gesicht wie nach sieben Tagen Regenwetter."

„Stimmt." pflichtetesie ihm bei: „Aber das sind halt die verwöhnten Einzelkinder."

„Das ist dann aber eine Beleidigung für die übrigen Einzelkinder."

„Okay, du hast recht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn auch ignorieren? Wie wärs?" fragte sie.

„Gute Idee. Schaden kann es nicht."

Gesagt, getan. Als die Geschwister mit dem Essen fertig waren, stolzierten sie im Gleichschritt an Ulysses vorbei ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Ulysses schien sich aber gerade entschlossen zu haben etwas zu ihnen zu sagen: „Ähm? Erinys? Elicius?" begann er, doch die Geschwister waren schon an ihm vorbeigezogen.

Am Ende der Halle warf Elicius einen flüchtigen Blick zurück: „Er sieht eingeschnappt aus." teilte er Erinys mit.

„Siehst du? So merkt er bestimmt sehr bald das es seine Schuld ist und bittet uns um Verzeihung und alles ist wieder in Ordnung."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nichts war in Ordnung für Ulysses. Als er bemerkte daß er von den Slytherin-Geschwistern den gesamten Tag über konsequent ignoriert wurde, verstand er gar nichts mehr. Dabei wollte er ihnen eigentlich nur zwei Briefe geben die seine Eltern an die beiden geschickt hatten.

Er zog sich in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Ravenclaws zurück und machte flüchtig seine VgdDK Hausaufgaben…eigentlich kritzelte er jedoch nur lustlos auf dem Pergament herum und die Schreibfeder machte dabei häßliche, quietschende Geräusche.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" erkundigte sich der pockennarbige Nekoda Arkwright.

Ulysses gab ein langgezogenes „Nichts" von sich.

„Aha…du siehst aus als ob deine Katze gestorben wäre. Hast du eine Katze? Ist sie vielleicht sogar gestorben?"

„Nee…keines von beidem."

„Lass uns irgendwas machen, mir ist langweilig. Wir könnten uns ein wenig im Schloß umsehen oder so."

Ulysses hatte keine große Lust dazu, aber er wollte Nekoda nicht vergraulen weil er sonst niemanden hätte, an den er sich wenden konnte oder der zumindest im Unterricht neben ihm saß.

Also verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und wanderten ziellos durch die Gänge. Der Korridor im vierten Stockwerk sah verlassen aus und so sahen sie sich, von flüchtiger Abenteuerlust gepackt, genauer um.

Eines der Zimmer war nicht verschlossen und so betraten sie es. Es war vollgestapelt mit kaputten Büchern, scheinbar eine Art Zwischenlager bis sich jemand darum kümmerte sie wieder zusammenzuflicken.

Nekoda zog eines der ältesten Bücher aus dem Regal. Die silbernen Lettern verrieten den Titel „Die Gründer Hogwarts".

Sie wollten gerade etwas in dem Buch blättern als sie grölendes Gelächter vernahmen, die Tür aufgerissen wurde und die drei Jugendlichen Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins den Raum betraten. Nekoda und Ulysses schafften es gerade noch sich hinter einem verstaubten Lehrerpult zu verstecken.

„Aha, na sieh mal einer an!" hörte Ulysses die tiefe Stimme von Veikko Johnson: „Die Bibliothek lassen die nicht aus den Augen, aber diesen Raum hier schließen sie nicht mal ab. Ich wette hier gibt es genügend Bücher über die Schwarze Magie um eine ganze Privatbücherei zu füllen."

„Ich hab mal von einem Buch über die Blutmagie gehört, jemand namens Guís Valbourg hat es geschrieben. Mein Vater meinte das war ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier aus Frankreich und das Buch soll verdammt genial sein." meldete sich der kleine, feiste Erebus Nott.

„Klingt gut, aber ich glaub nicht das sie so was in Hogwarts haben." sagte Veikko: „Seit Salazar Slytherin hat hier kaum einer mehr irgendwas starkes gedreht, geschweige denn was schwarzmagisches. Hogwarts ist irgendwie ein weißmagisches Rattennest…vom Hause Slytherin mal abgesehen."

Bösartiges Gelächter folgte.

Ulysses hatte von den drei Jugendlichen eigentlich schon seit dem ersten Schultag genug, seit diesem häßlichen Zusammenstoß auf dem Klo. Offenbar hielt sein Pech aber auch noch für heute an und diesmal konnte er sicher nicht darauf warten das der Hausmeisterlehrling Argus Filch ihnen wieder unverhofft das Problem abnehmen würde.

Nekoda, noch immer mit dem dicken Buch in der Hand, sah sich offenbar nach einer Möglichkeit um, ungesehen zu verschwinden. Er stieß Ulysses gegen die Flanke und deutete auf eine kleine Tür die in einem der Bücherregale eingelassen war. Sie war so klein als sei sie extra für Hauselfen eingebaut wurden.

„Lass uns da lang." flüsterte Nekoda ihm zu.

„Bist du blöd? Die sehen uns doch wenn wir jetzt hier weggehen."

Nekoda hielt das offenbar nicht für ein Problem. Er legte das dicke Buch „Die Gründer Hogwarts" zu Boden, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ es mittels eines _Wingardium Leviosa_ schweben. Offenbar hatte Nekoda den Spruch geübt, denn er funktionierte einwandfrei und das Buch wurde sachte zur Decke getragen. Mit einem seichten Flick seines Zauberstabes scherte das Buch nach links aus, bis Nekoda das Buch schließlich krachend zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Veikko Johnson mäßig interessiert.

Nekoda lugte um die Ecke und zog dann Ulysses mit sich. Ulysses warf einen Blick hinüber zu den drei Jugendlichen, die sich um das Buch versammelt hatten und sich offenbar fragten ob es nun aus dem Bücherregal gefallen war oder nicht.

Nekoda öffnete die kleine Tür und die beiden Kinder schlüpften eiligst hindurch.

Der Raum in dem sie sich jetzt befanden sah aus wie eine kleine Miniatur Werkstatt. Kleine Tische waren überladen mir kaputten und wieder zusammengenähten Büchern, kleine Stühle standen ordentlich herum auf dem jeweils ein kleines Sitzkissen aus bunten Flicken lag. Sogar die Kerzen die diesen Raum erhellten, waren lediglich die Miniaturausgabe und nicht größer als ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger eines Mannes, Schreibfedern gab es auch und diese stammten offenbar von Zaunkönigen. Am offensichtlich aber war das die Decke so niedrig stand das sich der größere Nekoda den Kopf daran anschlug: „Autsch!" machte er gedämpft und bückte sich darunter weg: „Was ist denn das hier für ein Raum?"

„Sieht aus als würden die Hauselfen hier die beschädigten Bücher reparieren." antwortete Ulysses: „Eine Elfen Werkstatt."

„Dieses Schloß hier ist echt genial. Ich wette man findet sogar noch neue Räume wenn man schon zwanzig Jahre hier verbracht hat."

Ulysses konnte dem nur zustimmen, obwohl sie in zwanzig Jahren wahrscheinlich zu groß sein würden um die Elfenräume zu betreten…zumindest ließ sich das von Nekoda behaupten. Ulysses selbst machte sich keine wirklichen Hoffnungen mehr das er die Höhe von einhundertsechzig Zentimetern erreichte.

Sie sahen sich etwas genauer in der Elfen Werkstatt um und entdeckten in der hintersten Ecke tatsächlich einen Elfen: Es war Kedavra, der Hauselfen Gefährte von Professor Hellingsgard. Kedavra saß auf einem Schemel, trug Kleidung aus Kaninchenfell und stopfte sich eine Pfeife. Als sie nähertraten blickte er gelassen auf: „Na, Kinder?" fragte er mit seinem osteuropäischen Akzent: „Kommt nicht häufig vor das sich jemand hier her verirrt."

Ulysses zog etwas verwirrt die Stirn kraus. Kedavra verhielt sich irgendwie anders als die übrigen Hauselfen die er kannte. Es lag nicht nur an seinem harten Akzent, er redete allgemein anders, er trug Kleidung und seine unversehrte Haut ließ darauf schließen daß er sich niemals selber Schaden zugefügt hatte.

„Hi Kedavra." begrüßte Nekoda ihn gutgelaunt: „Man merkt das du früher für einem Schwarzmagier gearbeitet hast, dein Name ist da eindeutig."

Kedavra schenkte ihnen ein grimmiges Lächeln und zog genüßlich an seiner Pfeife: „Kedavra hatte eine Schwester namens Avada. Wenn der Meister unsere Namen hintereinander gerufen hat sind immer üble Sachen passiert. Ihr könnt euch denken was."

Ulysses wollte sich das besser nicht vorstellen wie ein alter, übelgelaunter Schwarzmagier mit der Nennung zweier Namen das ganze Haus demolierte. Und das wahrscheinlich gleich mehrmals täglich.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Nekoda weiter: „Pfeife rauchen ist irgendwie nicht gerade typisch für eure Rasse."

Der Hauself zuckte gelassen die knochigen Schultern: „Da wo Kedavra herkommt sind alle so. Rußland ist eben anders als Großbritannien. Wir Russen sind hart im Nehmen."

Das Bild einer Wodkatrinkenden Hauselfenfamilie tauchte vor Ulysses geistigem Auge auf.

Kedavra paffte seelenruhig seine Pfeife und Ulysses sah etwas hinter ihm an der Wand hängen. Es war das Bild einer fetten Frau die ein Monokel trug und eine unwahrscheinlich füllige Lockenfrisur hatte. Sie blickte streng auf die beiden Kinder und den seltsamen Hauselfen herab und schürzte pikiert die Lippen.

Unter dem Bild war der Name „Madame Barbette Burgunda" gekritzelt. Ulysses erinnerte sich das es der Name der Lehrerin war die den Benimmkursus leitete…aber irgendwie erschreckte es ihn als er einen Pfeil entdeckte der in ihrem Bild steckte und die Stirn ihres photographischen Abbildes durchbohrt hatte.

„Ähm", räusperte er sich unsicher: „Planst du etwa eine Lehrerin umzubringen, Kedavra?"

Der Hauself horchte auf und lächelte dunkel: „Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, Sir…das wäre viel zu auffällig. Kedavra hofft auf einen tragischen Unfall."

Das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Er konnte sich daran gewöhnte das ein Hauself Schüler zu Tode erschreckte, das ein Hauself rauchte, das ein Hauself sich mit Fellen kleidete…aber das ein Hauself das photografische Abbild einer Lehrerin mit Pfeilen durchbohrte und sich einen „tragischen Unfall" herbeisehnte war etwas _zu_ merkwürdig.

„Die Madame Burgunda ist ein fürchterliches Weib." erklärte Kedavra: „Sie bringt den Schülerinnen bei wie man einen Hauselfen erzieht, wie man ihn am besten bestraft, das man sie besser zweiundzwanzig Stunden am Tag arbeiten läßt statt zwanzig…die Hauselfen hier sind dumm, sie beschweren sich nicht. Aber Kedavra beschwert sich. Kedavra kann das Weib nicht ausstehen. Selbst der Alte Meister hatte ein größeres Herz für uns als die Madame und das obwohl er ein Schwarzmagier war."

„Harte Worte." kommentierte Nekoda.

„Die Madame ist nicht nur furchtbar zu den Hauselfen, sie ist furchtbar zu vielen Menschen. Kedavra lügt nicht. Kedavra sagt nur wie es ist."

Er sprang von seinem Schemel und bedeutete den Kindern näher zu treten. Er hob das Bild von Madame Burgunda an und dort hinter befand sich ein kleines Guckloch in der Wand.

„Seht durch." forderte Kedavra sie mit einem verschwörerischen Ton auf.

Ulysses tat es als erster und linste durch das Guckloch. Er konnte nun in eine Stube sehen, scheinbar eine Wohnung. Die Stube war so ordentlich das es kaum zu glauben war, an der Wand hingen Fotografien von zahlreicher Männerportraits und Hochzeitsfotos…auffallend war nur das kein Mann und keine Hochzeit doppelt war, sondern es gut zwanzig verschiedene gab…Ulysses überlegte was es bedeuten könnte und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz: „Ist die Madame etwa eine Schwarze Witwe!"

„Möglich." antwortete der Hauself: „Sie bringt den Mädchen in ihrem Kurs bei immer auf das Aussehen und vor allem das Vermögen der Männer zu achten…die Madame selbst hat ihr halbes Leben damit verbracht zu heiraten."

Ulysses sah jemanden durch die Stube wanken. Es war eine füllige Frau mit einem so engsitzenden violetten Kleid das es überall einschnürte. Sie balancierte gewagt auf zwei Hochhackigen roten Schuhen und war über und unter behangen mit edlem Schmuck. Ulysses erkannte das sie eine grünliche Gesichtsmaske trug.

Die Frau setzte sich an einen hölzernen Schminktisch, betrachtete eingehend ihr Spiegelbild und begann sich dann penibel zu frisieren.

„Ist das die Madame Burgunda?" fragte Ulysses und ließ Kedavra einen Blick durch das Guckloch werfen: „Ja, das ist sie." bestätigte der Hauself mit einem knurrenden Unterton.

Nekoda Arkwright drängelte sich an das Guckloch und spähte hindurch: „Die sieht so grantig aus das wir echt froh sein können das wir Jungs sind und uns mit Astronomie beschäftigen dürfen." sagte der pockennarbige Junge.

Dem konnte Ulysses nur schweigend beipflichten.

„Sag mal Kedavra…warum hast du überhaupt ein Guckloch mit dem man in die Wohnung der Madame schauen kann?" fragte Nekoda schließlich verwirrt.

Die Augen des Hauselfen verengten sich düster: „Man muss seinen Feind kennen." sagte er mit schwerem russischen Akzent und griff nach einer halbleeren Flasche Wodka die er in einem Regal aufbewahrte: „Wollt ihr Kinder auch einen Schluck?"

Ulysses und Nekoda starrten den russischen Hauselfen mit großen Augen an: „Ähh…ich glaube nicht das du uns Alkohol anbieten solltest." bemerkte Ulysses zögernd.

Kedavra zuckte gelassen mit seinen knochigen Schultern: „Kedavras Mutter hat ihn und seine Geschwister mit Wodka großgezogen. Schadet nicht. Härtet ab."

Weil der Hauself sie nicht mit seinem Angebot in ruhe ließ beschlossen die beiden Erstkläßler besser den Rückzug anzutreten. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten das Veikko Johnson und seine Kumpanen sich nicht mehr im Nebenzimmer aufhielten, verließen sie die kleine Elfen Werkstatt.

**Kommentar: **Madame Burgunda zählt sicherlich zu den ausgeflipptesten Charakteren dieser Geschichte. Ihr werdet sie alle lieben, glaubt mir XD


	9. Kapitel 9

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

9. Madame Arsen

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler und jüngerer Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet Tierwesen_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Immer gutgelaunter und belesener Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Etwas vorlaute Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin_

Barbette Burgunda: _Lehrerin des Benimmkursus mit zahlreichen Ehemännern…_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Da Ulysses seine fiese Ader dadurch auslebte, das er Elicius und Erinys permanent ignorierte, haben die Geschwister ihrerseits nun das gleiche vor…ob das bei dem Trotzkopf Ulysses Erfolg haben wird?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war Freitag und Erinys Norcross wurde das sichere Gefühl nicht los, das sie Freitage für immer verabscheuen würde…der Grund war einzig und alleine die zwei Stunden Benimmlehre die sich jetzt bei Madame Burgunda abzusitzen hatte.

Selbst die ewig hyperaktive Aello Rigbey schien über diese Aussichten betrübt zu sein und aß ihr Mittagessen mit ungewohnter Langsamkeit…normalerweise schleuderte sie jedem im Umkreis eines halben Meters aus versehen ihre Mahlzeit ins Gesicht.

Bald stieß Elicius zu ihnen und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl fallen. Trotz dieser offensichtlichen Müdigkeit schaffte er es mit würdevoller Gelassenheit Arachne Cox darauf aufmerksam zu machen, das ihre Spinne Vanessa ausgerechnet auf _seinem_ Teller saß.

„Wie liefs?" erkundigte sich Erinys: „Hat Ulysses sich wieder beruhigt oder ist er immer noch fies zu dir?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein hat er mich heute komplett ignoriert."

„Er lernts noch." versicherte ihm Erinys.

„Ich bin mir da gar nicht so sicher ob er es lernen will."

Erinys Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Parade stolzierender Slytherinmädchen unterbrochen die die Große Halle durchquerten wie Prinzessinen bei ihrer eigenen Krönung. Ganz vorne liefen Imperia Malfoy und ihre Freundin Amellus Ermay, die blonden Haarkaskaden die auf ihren Rücken hin- und herschwappten zogen die Blicke der Jungs auf sich.

Erinys hatte das Bedürfnis sich in ihrer kochendheißen Linsensuppe zu ertränken.

Hinter Imperia und Amellus lief Imbellis Ermay, die ältere Schwester von Amellus. Ganz eindeutig hatte sie den Saum ihres Rockes gekürzt, ihre Bluse war alles andere als zugeknöpft. Die Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin Clapauzia Heath warf ihr quer über die Halle hinweg den mörderischten aller mörderischen Blicke zu, Imbellis tat es mit einem charmanten Lächeln ab.

„Heute sehen wir Madame Burgunda wieder!" rief Imperia Malfoy als sie den Tisch erreichte und Amellus klatschte in die Hand und lachte glockenhell.

Erinys Blick wanderte zu einem spitzen Fleischmesser das auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ich muss ihr unbedingt erzählen das mein Vater nach einem Verlobten für mich sucht. Sie wird begeistert sein wenn ich ihr sage daß ein französischer Graf angefragt hat ob er seinen Sohn mit mir zusammengeben kann. Mein Vater läßt den Stammbaum der Grafen zurückverfolgen aber er sagte das zumindest seit dem vierzehnten Jahrhundert kein Muggel mehr in die Grafenfamilie eingeheiratet hat. Toll nicht?" berichtete Imperia.

„Ist der Graf denn reich?" fragte Dorothea von Solstein, eine ihrer Freundinnen.

„Natürlich. Er besitzt Länderein, Villen ein Vollblutgestüt. Vater sagt immer, das Beste ist gerade gut genug, besonders wenn es um mich und meinen Bruder Lucius geht."

Zahlreiches glockenhelles Gekicher und Händeklatschen.

„Die sind verrückt." flüsterte Aello Rigbey panisch und klammerte sich an ihren zerwühlten Haaren fest: „Die sind absolut verrückt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Es stellte sich heraus daß nicht nur die verwöhnten Slytheringören verrückt waren. Ihre Lehrerin Madame Barbette Burgunda übertraf sie alle.

Erinys saß zusammen mit Aello Rigbey und dem Gryffindormädchen Klemencia Greene in einer Ecke gequetscht und hoffte die Madame würde sie so nicht entdecken.

Madame Burgunda lächelte ihnen alle entgegen. Ein Lächeln so leblos und schleimerisch wie es Erinys sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Alpträumen vorstellen könnte.

„Willkommen meine lieben Schülerinnen." begrüßte die Madame sie: „Es freut mich, diesmal einen Jahrgang begrüßen zu können, der so vielversprechende Gesichter bietet. Wie ihr vielleicht schon gemerkt habt, hat der eine Teil der Klasse, schon ein Jahr Vorsprung. Das sollte aber unsere Neuen nicht davon abhalten sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen. Wir werden in diesen Jahr viel Theorie machen und auch viel Praxis üben."

Die adrette Fraktion unter den Mädchen nickte eifrig und strahlte, die Anderen starrte die Madame lediglich mit Schreckensweiten Augen an.

Die Madame strich sich überheblich elegant über ihre Lockenfrisur und setzte ein weites, falsches Lächeln auf: „Beginnen wir mit meiner Wenigkeit. Haben die Neuen Schülerinnen vielleicht Fragen die sie an mich stellen möchten?" flötete sie.

Schweigen. Stille.

Dann hob sich der zierliche Arm einer Brillenträgerin aus Erinys Klasse, ihr Name war Deike Clarimonda: „Ich hätte eine Frage Madame."

Burgunda klatschte in die dicken Hände: „Ausgezeichnet Ms. Clarimonda. Obwohl ich Sie nicht zu den Neuen zählen kann, denn wir hatten schon letztes Jahr die Ehre."

Deike rückte ihre Brille auf der übergroßen Nase zurecht: „Allerdings Madame", gestand sie ruhig: „Aber ich habe dennoch eine Frage…Sie tragen inzwischen zwölf Eheringe."

Die Madame winkte ab: „Das sind keine Eheringe Schätzchen. Nennen wir es einfach „Exklusive Präsente verblichener Männer". Ich trage sie lediglich als Andenken, Ms. Clarimonda, nur als Andenken." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zog sie ein Spitzentaschentuch hervor und tupfte über die trockenen Augen: „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie schwer es für eine Frau ist zwölf Ehemänner zu verlieren." Sie schniefte gekünstelt: „Eine Bürde wie sie größer nicht sein kann."

Deike Clarimonda räusperte sich verhallten: „Ich frage nur weil sie vor den Sommerferien nur elf Eheringe trugen."

Die Madame gab einen elendig gequälten Seufzer von sich: „Ja…ja der letzte Verlust liegt keine drei Wochen zurück. Mein Ehemann Pubert de Graff…er verwechselte Arsen mit Zucker und so starb er kurz nachdem er seinen Sechs Uhr Tee zu sich nahm. Es ist sehr schmerzlich für mich."

Sie brach in gespieltes Schluchzen aus und tupfte weiterhin mit dem Taschentuch über die trockenen Augen. Einige Mädchen, darunter natürlich Imperia und Amellus, sprangen auf und trösteten die Lehrerin rührend.

Erinys wechselte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Aello und Klemencia.

„Hat die gerade gesagt ihr Mann hätte Arsen mit Zucker verwechselt?" fragte Klemencia zweifelnd. Genau das hatten die anderen beiden aber auch verstanden.

Später, als sich Klemencia auf dem unbequemen Stuhl zurechtrückte war das das Startsignal für die Madame, ihre Schülerinnen hier und da zu tadeln. Es endete damit daß sie die Ukele Schwestern aus Afrika filzte und dabei ein Küken in der Innentasche von Luambie entdeckte was dort ganz offensichtlich nicht hingehörte. Das war mehr als die Madame ertragen konnte, sie schickte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen raus und fächerte sich selbst mit der Hand Luft zu, als kämpfe sie gegen einen ganz besonders heißen Sommertag.

Schließlich wurden die Schülerinnen dazu angehalten ihre Bücher aufzuschlagen. Die adrette Fraktion tat das mit königlicher Würde, aber seitens der nicht adretten Fraktion gab es gleich zwei Schülerinnen die ihre Bücher fallen ließen. Die Madame rümpfte pikiert die Nase darüber.

Als sie alle ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen hatten fuhr Madame Burgunda fort: „So dann wenden wir uns also unseren ersten Thema zu. Ich nehme mal an, das Sie jeder die ersten Kapitel unseres Handbuches zur Haltung der Hauselfen gelesen und verinnerlicht haben."

Kollektives und eifriges Nicken war ihre Antwort: „Nun dann möchte ich doch mal eine von Ihnen bitten, mir zu zeigen, was sie gelernt hat. Wie wäre es mit Ihnen Ms. Norcross. Ich hörte von unserer Vertrauensschülerin, daß Sie schon in Kanada zur Schule gegangen sind. Ich hörte einmal daß der Unterricht dort sehr qualitätsvoll ist. Sie können uns also sicher mit dem bisher erlernten eine Freude machen."

Erinys starrte die Lehrerin wie vom Donner gerührt an. Sie sollte hier ein Bespiel für gutes Benehmen zeigen? Erinys mußte sich fragen ob ihr so was überhaupt schon einmal gelungen war, kam aber zu dem Ergebnis das selbst ihr kleiner Bruder weibischer war als sie.

Doch unter den Auffordernden Blick der Madame stand sie schließlich zögernd auf und überlegte wie sie jetzt am besten vorgehen sollte…am klügsten wäre es ihrer alten Schule die Schuld für ihr schlechtes Benehmen zu geben: „Madame Burgunda. Auf der Schule von der ich komme gibt es keinen Benimmunterricht."

Ein entsetztes Keuchen aus der Ecke mit den feinen Mädchen ertönte und sie schauten so ungläubig auf als sei es das Unerhörteste was sie je miterlebt hatten. Hastig beeilte sich Erinys hinzuzufügen: „Jedenfalls ähm... wird es...wird es nicht in dieser Form unterrichtet. Vielleicht sollte doch jemand anderes-?" doch weiter kam sie nicht, da unterbrach Madame Burgunda sie auch schon tadelnd: „Seien sie nicht so bescheiden Ms. Norcross. Kommen sie her und bieten uns eine Kostprobe."

Erinys trat näher heran und blickte fragend auf ihre Lehrerin und wartete auf irgendeine Aufgabenstellung…doch die kam nicht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie Imperia Malfoy geradezu entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte.

„Worauf warten sie, junge Dame?" fragte Madame Burgunda.

„Ja, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" wagte Erinys zu antworten. Leises Tuscheln durchflutete den Raum wie eine ansteckende Krankheit. Die adrette Fraktion schien über alle Maßen empört…Erinys fragte sich ob sie diese allgemeine Empörung noch steigern könnte wenn sie den Adretten erzählt hätte das sie gerne zartes Kinderfleisch zum Mittag verspeiste…aber Erinys glaubte nicht das sie damit für mehr Entsetzten hätte sorgen können.

„Das bleibt ihnen überlassen. Bestellen sie sich meinetwegen einen Tee oder zeigen uns etwas anderes." erklärte die Madame.

_Tee bestellen klingt einfach. Das kann sogar ein verarmtes Mädchen wie ich_, dachte Erinys. _Ich werde einfach nach einem Hauselfen rufen, schön höflich natürlich._

Gesagt, getan. Erinys rief leise und anständig nach einem Hauselfen obwohl sie am liebsten gebrüllt hätte. Doch statt des gewünschten Erfolges erntete sie nur höhnisches Gelächter seitens der Adretten.

Madame Burgunda schien das alles andere als komisch zu finden, sie starrte Erinys so mitleidig an wie andere einen unterkühlten und zitternden Welpen angestarrt hätte: „Wie ich sehe, müssen die Hauselfen bei Ihnen zuhause sehr feine Ohren besitzen, gibt es vielleicht eine unter ihnen, die Ms. Norcross helfen kann?"

Erinys starrte beschämt auf ihre Füße und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie Imperia Malfoy sich sogleich erhob und mit perfekter Grazie auf sie zu geschritten kam. Erinys fragte sich wie dieses zerbrechliche Porzellangeschöpf die Kraft aufbringen wollte mit lauter Stimme zu rufen. Sie rechnete mit einer gläsernen Piepsstimme…dementsprechend wunderte es Erinys das Imperia, nach einem koketten Räuspern, mit einem mal laut nach einem Hauselfen brüllte. Wahrscheinlich hätte nicht viel gefehlt und die Bilder wären von der Wand gefallen.

Ein alter Hauself erschien und verbeugte sich eingeschüchtert vor Imperia: „Rudi, Miss stets zu diensten. Was wünschen sie?" Imperia betrachtete ihn eine Sekunde lang wie ein Stück Abfall, bevor sie sich mit einem adretten Wimpernschlag an Madame Burgunda wandte.

„Gut gemacht, Ms. Malfoy. Lassen sie nun Ms. Norcross wieder übernehmen." lobte diese. Imperia wischte an Erinys vorbei und setzte sich wieder.

Die Madame wendete sich wieder an Erinys und forderte sie auf etwas bei dem Hauselfen zu bestellen. _Das kann nun wirklich nicht so schwer sein_, dachte Erinys und blickte zu dem alten Hauselfen: „Nun gut. Rudi würdest du mir bitte ...ähm... ein Glas Kürbissaft besorgen?" fragte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme etwas mehr Durchsetzungskraft einzuhauchen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen verzog sich das runzelige Gesicht des Elfen bedauernd: „Miss, das tut Rudi so leid. Rudi kann Miss keinen Kürbissaft bringen. Miss sollte wissen, das Kürbissaft nur morgens und abends frisch gemacht wird."

Erinys bedankte sich bei ihrem üblichen Glück und beschloß einfach darüber hinwegzusehen. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte hatte sie momentan auch keinen richtigen Durst auf Kürbissaft. Der Hauself Rudi schien das aber komplett anders zu sehen: Für ihn war es eine Katastrophe und so begann er sich wie ein Bekloppter selber zu hauen und zu beißen.

Erinys versuchte ihn automatisch zu beruhigen und seine Hände fest zu halten: „Hör auf damit, du kannst mir ja auch was anderes holen. Wie wäre es mit Mil-?"

Doch ein lautes Räuspern von Madam Burgunda ließ sie verstummen: „Ich sehe, das sie recht gehabt haben. Ihre Ausbildung in Kanada war recht lückenhaft. Damit sie aber nicht als alte Jungfer enden, lassen sie sich zeigen wie man sich richtig durchsetzt."

Erinys ließ den Kopf hängen und die Madame wendete sich an den kümmerlichen Hauselfen: „Hast du nicht gehört Rudi? Bring ein Glas Kürbissaft zu Ms. Norcross!" fauchte sie in einem Tone als ob sie zehn Stangen Drachentabak geraucht hätte.

Der einzige Effekt den das auf Rudi hatte, war das er sich wieder exzessiv begann zu schlagen.

„Madame Burgunda, das ist doch nicht nötig." versicherte Erinys ihrer Lehrerin eindringlich, doch für die rasende Madame waren das nur leere Worte. Mit ihren dicken, ringbesetzten Fingern griff sie den Hauselfen am Kragen und schüttelte ihn heftig.

„Rudi kann keinen Kürbissaft machen. Rudi weiß, das ist verboten." wimmerte der Hauself erstickt, aber selbst schien eine Erklärung zu sein über die man einfach so hinwegsehen konnte. Am Ende schreckte die feine Madame nicht einmal davor zurück den rebellischen Elfen in die Rippen zu treten, doch pünktlich zum Unterrichtsschluß ließ Burgunda von ihm ab, strich sich elegant die Haare zurück und wandte sich an die Mädchen: „In der nächsten Stunde werden wir das noch mal wiederholen. Bringt auch bitte eure Bücher wieder mit. Damit ich euch anhand dieser die angemessene Bestrafung eines Elfen nahe legen kann. Eure Hausaufgabe zum nächsten Freitag: Nennt mir die passende Bestrafung für einen Elfen der euer Lieblingsschmuckstück verloren hat und begründet dieses Strafmaß. Ich werde die Hausaufgabe einsammeln und ich erwarte graziöse Schönschrift bei jedem!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Was für die Mädchen der Benimmkursus war, war für die Jungen der Astronomieunterricht. Nur das dieser zur unmenschlichen Zeit abgehalten wurde: Um Mitternacht.

Ulysses hatte nicht die geringste Lust als er, zusammen mit Nekoda Arkwright, die Treppen zum Turm hinaufstieg. Hätte er Kaffee vertragen, dann hätte er ihn literweise getrunken um sich wachzuhalten, aber dazu war sein Magen zu empfindlich. Das schlimmste war das er der einzige Junge war dem die Augen ständig zufielen, die anderen waren quicklebendig und munter…abgesehen vom Hufflepuff Plumbeus Botts natürlich, der nur einmal richtig wach zu werden schien als er eine Geschmacksbohne mit Chili erwischte und lautstark nach Luft schnappte.

Ironischerweise wurde der spezielle Unterricht für die Jungs von einer Lehrerin namens Professor Martoni geleitet, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tauchte diese am Anfang der Stunde nicht auf. Ulysses legte den Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte noch etwas zu schlafen während Nekoda an seiner Seite lautstark aus dem Buch _Startlektüre für Sternengucker_ zitierte: „Wußtest du das der Mond an bestimmten Tagen eine besondere Kraft auf bestimmte Magische Dinge ausübt?" fragte er: „Wenn der dreizehnte im Monat ein Mittwoch ist und zudem auch noch Vollmond dann hat es eine Wirkung auf das Wachstum von Blausäurenesseln, auf Zauberstäbe die im Kern Pflanzenfasern von niedrigen Gewächsen haben und sogar auf die Farbe magischer Feuer. Diese bekommen dann eine violette Färbung. Dieses Buch ist echt wahnsinnig interessant. Hast du Pflanzenfasern in deinem Zauberstab, Ulysses?"

„Nein", murmelte Ulysses schläfrig: „Bernsteinstaub."

Er hörte wie Nekoda eifrig die Seiten umblätterte bis er etwas gefunden zu haben schien: „Dann besteht eine Verbindung zu den Planeten Mars und Venus. Hier steht wie man sich eine Tabelle ausrechnen kann um herauszufinden wann dein Zauberstab dann am effektivsten ist. Du mußt darauf achten das Mars, Venus und Erde in einer Reihe stehen."

„Das nächste mal achte ich drauf." antwortete Ulysses träge und blickte dann auf als er Elicius Norcross entdeckte. Er fragte sich warum er und seine Schwester immer noch nicht mit ihm reden wollten. Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein, aber es stimmte ihn nachdenklich. Andererseits brachte er einfach nicht den Mut auf um zu fragen.

Eine halbe Stunde nach Beginn des Unterrichts war Professor Martoni noch immer nicht anwesend und man begann sich lautstark zu wundern.

„Vielleicht ist sie gestorben." munkelte Nekoda.

„Vielleicht wurde sie entführt?" sagte ein Junge namens Ulrich Montgomery.

„Keines von beiden ihr blinden Gesellen", begann plötzlich ein anderer Junge, Ulysses erinnerte sich an den Namen Lutipold Cremeball. Lutipold war ein gestriegelter Schönling aus der zweiten Klasse und er machte eine so würdevolle Geste als er weiterredete, als ob er ein besonders schönes Gedicht vortragen würde: „Die gute Frau Professor beglückt und mit auffallender Regelmäßigkeit mit ihrer Abstinenz. Die gebildeteren Spekulanten unter uns faßten als bald den Verdacht die gute Frau Professor könnte unter einer krankhaften Müdigkeit leiden die sie ans Bett fesselt, obwohl sie zum Unterricht erwartet wird." Lutipolds Ansprache endete mit einer leichten Verbeugung, einige Zweitkläßler klatschten ihm munter zu, doch die Erstkläßler wechselten verwirrte Blicke.

„Das ist unser dichterischer Lutipold Cremeball." erklärte einer der Zweitkläßler Ulysses und Nekoda: „Seine gesamte Familie trat im Magischen Gröneberg-Theater auf und konnten irgendwann nicht aufhören diese Sprache zu sprechen…das ganze färbte dann irgendwie auf den kleinen Cremeball ab. Er nennt es „gesprochene Lyrik" aber ich nenne es ein einfaches „Sprachproblem"."

Ulysses war auch der Meinung man sollte das Kind beim Namen nennen und „Sprachproblem" traf die Sache einfach besser.

Schließlich, mit einer Stunde Verspätung, stürmte die Lehrerin den Astronomieturm. Sie war klein und drahtig, trug eine schmale Brille und hatte langes, glanzloses Haar. Allgemein machte sie einen sehr ungepflegten Eindruck: „Es tut mir Leid!" entschuldigte sie sich, während sie versuchte all die Bücher festzuhalten die sie trug: „Diese verdammte Müdigkeit. Kommt nicht wieder vor, ich verspreche es."

Wissendes Kichern seitens der Zweitkläßler.

Professor Martoni strahlte einmal in die Runde und sagte dann voller Elan: „Ihr habt doch sicher nichts dagegen wenn wir diese Stunde die wir verpaßt haben heute nachholen oder?"

Alle hatten was dagegen, doch die wenigsten wagten es ihr Mißfallen auch nur mit einem Ton auszudrücken. Martoni strahlte noch mehr: „Wie schön! Das freut mich. Ihr seit richtig fleißige junge Männer."

Am Ende der Doppelstunde war Plumbeus nicht der einzige der über seinem Teleskop eingeschlafen war.


	10. Kapitel 10

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

10. Drei Wahrsager

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Besen **

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet Tierwese_n

Nekoda Arkwright: _Pockennarbiger, aber immer gut gelaunter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Erinys und Elicius Norcross: _Zwei Geschwister aus Kanada die kurz bei den Rathburns lebten. Slytherins_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit und die Vertrauenschülerin der Slytherins_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ulysses ignorierte Erinys und Elicius und die ignorieren jetzt dafür ihn…was Ulysses aber nicht verträgt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war das erste mal das die neuen Schüler ein Wochenende in Hogwarts erleben durften. Während die Mädchen meist pünktlich zum Frühstück aufstanden, verbrachte der Großteil der Astronomiegebeutelten Jungs den Vormittag im Bett.

Ulysses schleppte sich hungrig in die Große Halle und hoffte auf ein ausgedehntes Mittagessen, Nekoda Arkwright lief neben ihm her und zitierte wie gewöhnlich aus einem der Schulbücher.

Ein kurzer Blick hinüber zum Slytherintisch verriet Ulysses das Erinys und Elicius ebenfalls anwesend waren. Wie immer herrschte bei den Geschwistern Einigkeit darüber das sie Ulysses lieber vollkommen ignorieren wollten und bei diesem Anblick zog sich etwas in Ulysses Magengegend zusammen.

Als er sich zu den anderen Ravenclaws setzte, kam Rubeta Cox auf ihn zu: „Der Brief hier ist für dich am Morgen angekommen, Uly." sagte sie.

Ulysses Augenbrauen senkten sich und Nekoda kicherte verhallten: „Ähm…danke, Rubeta", sagte Ulysses: „Oder vielleicht besser Rubi?"

Rubeta schien unfähig zu sein den triefenden Sarkasmus herauszuhören und strahlte ihm entgegen: „Das ist nett von dir. Du darfst mich ruhig Rubi nennen, okay Uly?"

„Ähm…", stocherte Ulysses in seinem Wortschatz herum: „Nun…okay, Rubi." Er nahm den Brief entgegen und warf einen Blick auf den Absender. Es waren seine Eltern, wahrscheinlich die Rückantwort auf seinen Brief den er kurz nach seiner Ankunft abgeschickt hatte. Während sich Nekoda einen ordentlichen Schlag sahnigen Kartoffelbrei auftat, öffnete Ulysses den Brief und las:

_Hallo Uly mein Schätzchen_

_Danke für deinen Brief. Es freut uns daß du nach Ravenclaw gekommen bist, besonders dein Vater war sehr glücklich darüber. Sein altes Haus, verstehst du?_

_Ich hoffe du hattest bisher eine schöne Zeit und verträgst dich gut mit Erinys und Elicius. Die beiden haben mir übrigens auch einen Brief geschrieben und Erinys sagt das sie im Unterricht nicht hinterherkommt. Du hattest ja noch nie damit Probleme, vielleicht könntest du sie etwas unterstützen und zusammen üben? Sie hat in ihrer alten Schule sehr viel Unterricht verpaßt und deswegen fehlt ihr einfach das Grundwissen. _

_Und vergesse nicht das Elicius bald Geburtstag hat. Am 14. September schon wird er 12 Jahre alt. Und Erinys wird am 1. November 13 Jahre, also feiert schön, in Ordnung?_

_Und vergesse nicht immer fleißig zu lernen mein Liebling und auf deine neuen Geschwister Acht zu geben, ja? _

_Küßchen, deine Mama_

_PS: Wir haben dir etwas Geld mitgeschickt damit du Geburtstagsgeschenke kaufen kannst. _

„Küßchen, deine Mama?" echote Nekoda Arkwright grinsend der heimlich mitgelesen hatte. Ulysses zog den Brief weg und funkelte den Pockennarbigen böse an.

Nekoda hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „So schlimm ist das ja auch wieder nicht. Tja, sieht als ob du dich jetzt echt um Elicius und Erinys kümmern mußt."

„Sicher nicht", gab Ulysses zurück: „Die können mir nicht plötzlich zwei Geschwister anhängen. Ich bin ein Einzelkind, ich vertrag so was nicht!"

„So schlimm sind Geschwister auch nicht und Erinys und Elicius sind doch ganz okay."

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum das die nicht einfach so aufkreuzen und dann eins auf Geschwisterliebe machen können. Es ist _meine_ Mama!" schrie Ulysses und bemerkte erst im zweiten Moment das der gesamte Ravenclaw Tisch in Lachsalven ausgebrochen war, weil er den letzten Satz durch die halbe Halle gebrüllt hatte.

Zu allem Überfluß waren die Ravenclaws nicht die einzigen die nun von seiner kämpferischen Mutterliebe wußten. Auch die Slytherins hoben den Kopf und grinsten hämisch, außer Erinys und Elicius. Erinys blickte Ulysses wissend entgegen, während Elicius nachdenklich wirkte.

Ulysses war die Sache irgendwie peinlich, aber jetzt wutentbrand rauszustürmen würde noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Deswegen blieb er einfach sitzen und tat so als würde ihn das alles überhaupt nichts angehen.

„Was willst du Erinys und Elicius denn zum Geburtstag schenken?" erkundigte sich Nekoda nach einer Zeit.

Ulysses biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Gedankengang den er gerade im Kopf hatte war ausgesprochen gemein, das wußte er. Und er wollte diesen Gedanken auf keinen Fall in die Tat umsetzten, aber sein Trotz befahl es ihm: „Ich werde ihnen gar nichts schenken, ich behalte das Geld für mich selber!"

Nekoda ließ die Gabel sinken und starrte Ulysses erstaunt an: „Das ist nicht nett, Ulysses." sagte er sehr ernst.

„Na und?" fragte Ulysses und versuchte dabei so unterkühlt zu klingen, als ob es ihn gar nichts ausmachte, aber selbst das stimmte nicht. Er fühlte sich ungemein schlecht weil er alleine schon diesen Gedanken nachgegangen war.

„Du solltest es lassen", meinte Nekoda bestimmt: „Was ist denn dabei ihnen ein Geschenk zu kaufen? Man kann es auch echt übertreiben."

Ulysses antwortete nicht darauf, sondern schob den Teller beiseite und ging. Er konnte nicht sagen warum er sich so aufführte, aber er war nun schon so weit gegangen, da konnte er nicht einfach umdrehen. Was würden die anderen von ihm denken wenn sie merkten da man ihn so leicht überzeugen konnte? Nein, diese Sache mußte einfach blind durchgezogen werden um seinen Trotz zu befriedigen.

„Na Kleiner?" sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Ulysses wirbelte herum und entdeckte Imbellis Ermay die im Flur stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Ulysses Herz machte einen Aussetzer und schien dann davonsprinten zu wollen.

„Ulysses ist dein Name richtig?" fragte sie.

„Ähm…", Ulysses begriff die Frage erst nach mehreren Sekunden: „Äh, ja."

„Im Denken bist du ja nicht der Schnellste", grinste sie: „Gibt es andere Qualitäten wo du es zu mehr Schnelligkeit bringst?"

Ulysses ahnte das dieser Satz etwas bestimmtes bedeutete, aber über diese „spezielle Bedeutung" wußte er allgemein noch viel zu wenig.

Imbellis Ermay hingegen wußte offenbar ganz genau wovon sie redete und fuhr sich mit einer Hand elegant durch das goldblonde Haar: „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich mag dich. Du siehst niedlich aus, du wirst später sicher mal recht hübsch werden, hm?"

Ulysses mußte hart schlucken. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber eigentlich war er sich sicher das er ziemlich normal aussah. Die Niedlichkeit bezog sich auch eher darauf daß er etwas zur Molligkeit neigte, zumindest nannten das die Erwachsenen immer „niedlich".

Aber dieses Kompliment von einer solchen Schönheit wie Imbellis Ermay zu hören war etwas anderes. Es war besser.

„Danke." stotterte er unsicher.

„Merlin, du mußt doch keine Angst haben, Kleiner. Ich beiße nicht." lächelte sie und schritt grazil auf ihn zu. Ulysses hörte das hypnotische _Klack_ _Klack_ ihrer Schuhe und bemerkte das ihr gekürzter Rock an einer Seite aufgeschnitten war, so das er bei jedem Schritt den Blick frei hatte auf einen porzellanartigen Oberschenkel. Er dachte das dieser Anblick sicherlich durch nichts übertroffen werden konnte, bis Imbellis auf einmal vor ihm stand und durch sein Haar fuhr: „Was ich dich schon immer fragen wollte…kennst du eine Hufflepuff namens Pelamyse Pleantfield? Eine Siebtkläßlerin?"

Ulysses schüttelte den Kopf: „Nee…äh…die kenn ich nicht."

„Stell dir vor…sie wollte mir meinen Freund ausspannen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Du hast einen Freund?" fragte Ulysses entsetzt und die Enttäuschung war wahrscheinlich so deutlich herauszuhören, das selbst ein Schwerhöriger es verstanden hätte.

Imbellis schenkte ihm ein wunderhübsches Lächeln: „Freund ist der falsche Ausdruck…sehr viele Jungs hier interessieren sich für mich und ich gehe nun mal gerne aus…allerdings läßt sich das gleiche auch über Pelamyse sagen und deswegen geraten wir öfters aneinander, verstehst du?"

„Interessieren sich wirklich so viele für dich?" mußte Ulysses wieder enttäuscht fragen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht das auch all die anderen ein Auge auf dieses zarte Geschöpf geworfen hatten. Er konnte keine Konkurrenz gebrauchen…obwohl es natürlich naiv wäre sich vorzustellen eine Sechzehnjährige Schönheit könnte sich für einen Elfjährigen interessieren.

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?" kommentierte Imbellis amüsiert: „Komm schon, Ulysses…ich sehe fantastisch aus, oder findest du etwa nicht?"

„Doch! Natürlich!"

„Na also…aber über die Sache mit meinem Freund bin ich schon lange hinweg. Augenblicklich suche ich nach einem neuen…", sie machte eine Pause so das Ulysses genug Zeit hatte in Phantasien zu schwelgen: „Und ich möchte das Pelamyse diesmal nichts Dummes versucht. Wärst du so freundlich sie im Auge zu behalten, ja? Ich möchte wissen mit wem sie sich momentan abgibt. Ganz leer wirst du dabei natürlich nicht ausgehen."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Ulysses Knie wurden weich und er glaubte jeden Moment in sich zusammenzufallen wie ein Kartenhaus. Imbellis nahm ihn bei der Hand: „Komm mit Ulysses. Ich möchte dich mit meinen Freundinnen bekannt machen. Es ist Samstag und da vertreiben wir uns immer gerne die Zeit mit ein paar…Wahrsagern."

XXXXXXXXXX

Imbellis führte ihn in den Kerker. In der Nähe des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes gab es eine kleine, fast versteckte Sitzecke und einen Kamin. Der Kamin spendete Wärme und durch ein Oberlicht das aus grünlichen Glasstücken zusammengesetzt war, fiel buntes Licht ein.

Die Sitzecke war auch nicht leer, denn einige Mädchen waren anwesend.

Imbellis stellte sie ihm vor: „Das ist meine Freundin Nordica Mimosa. Sie geht in die gleiche Klasse wie ich. Hübsch was sie mit ihren Haaren gemacht hat oder?"

Nordica Mimosa war ein sehr, sehr blondes Mädchen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte irgendwie recht dümmlich. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten die jeweils mit einer violetten Schleife endeten. Sie war hübsch, wenn auch nicht so schön wie Imbellis, aber mindestens einen zweiten Blick wert.

„Neben Nordica sitzt die gute Thusnelda Hermengild, kurz Tussi. Sie hilft uns immer bei den Hausaufgaben. Sie kommt aus dem Schwarzwald."

Thusnelda war sehr dick, hatte hochgesteckte, schokoladenfarbene Haare und war so auffallend geschminkt als sei sie in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Ihr voller Mund war kirschrot, ihre Augenlieder grün und dickes Rouge klebte auf ihren Wangen. Im Gegensatz zu Nordica sah sie recht intelligent und aufmerksam aus.

„Und das sind unsere drei Wahrsager: Die beiden Schwestern aus Afrika heißen Luambie und Malemba Ukele. Sie sind Zweitkläßler und Gryffindor, aber das ist kein Problem für uns. Neben den Ukeles sitzt Sybill Patricia Trelawnay, ebenfalls eine Zweitkläßlerin aber eine Slytherin. Gegen etwas Bezahlung sagen sie dir die Zukunft voraus, toll nicht?"

Die Ukele Schwestern hatte Ulysses schon ein paar mal gesehen. Sie waren unheimlich und meistens damit beschäftigt irgendwelche alten Riten auszuführen…meistens mit Hühnereiern. Sybill war ein dünnes, knochiges Mädchen deren Schuluniform seltsam deplaziert wirkte. Sie trug eine Brille mit unverschämt riesigen Brillengläsern, die ihre Augen vergrößerten.

Imbellis setzte sich graziös und zog Ulysses neben sich auf den Platz: „Und das hier ist übrigens Ulysses Rathburn", stellte sie den Mädchen vor: „Ein Erstkläßler aus Ravenclaw. Ist er nicht putzig?" erneut strich sie über Ulysses Haare und Ulysses mußte unwillkürlich zittern.

„Julysses is een Hahn im Korb." lächelte Malemba höhnisch: „Niet wah Suista?"

Als Antwort grinste Luambie breit.

„Schön, schön." begann Thusnelda Hermengild: „Und rang sich die dicken Hände: „Fangen wir an. Ich habe was mitgebracht." Sie griff hinter sich und zog ein quadratisches Brett hervor, das aus altem, rotbraunem Holz bestand. Auf diesem Brett waren einige magische Verzierungen eingeritzt wurden.

Mit einem Flick ihres Zauberstabes ließ Thusnelda das Brett in der Luft schweben, so daß sie eine Tischplatte hatten.

„Ich möchte wissen ob Emilio Primavera mich hübsch findet." begann Nordica Mimosa mit einem überdeutlichen lispeln und wandte sich an die beiden unheimlichen Schwestern aus Afrika. Luambie zog ein Ei aus der Innentasche ihrer Robe und schlug es auf der Tischplatte auf. Gelber Dotter vermischte sich mit schleimigem Eiweiß.

Wie auf ein stillen Kommando hin begannen plötzlich beide Schwestern laut zu rufen und zu schreien, es glich Tierstimmen, sie sprangen auf und rührten exzessiv mit ihren Fingern in dem kaputten Ei herum.

Ulysses kam sich etwas dämlich vor, aber die Tatsache das Imbellis Hüfte seine Hüfte berührte nagte so sehr an seinem Verstand das ihm eigentlich alles egal war.

Die Schwestern stoppten abrupt und starrten auf das zerrührte Ei: „Er findt dik sehr, sehr hübsch, kann Blick niet van dik lasse." begann Malemba als ob sie in dem Eiermatsch irgend etwas lesen könnte.

„Er wird dik fragen ob er dik ausführe kann, zu het Dorf." beendete Luambie.

„Hogsmeade!" kreischte Nordica: „Habt ihr das gehört! Emilio will mit mir nach Hogsmeade!" sie schien begeistert.

„Willst du denn?" fragte Imbellis.

„Was?" fragte Nordica verwirrt: „Natürlich nicht! Emilio nervt mich total. Ich werde ihn schön abblitzen lassen wenn er fragt!" lispelte sie.

Die drei Jugendlichen aus Slytherin brachen in Gelächter aus. Ulysses fühlte sich sehr unwohl und er hoffte nicht das man ihn eines Tages so abblitzen lassen würde. Mädchen konnten irgendwie ziemlich gemein sein…

„Ich bin dran!" bestimmte Thusnelda: „Ich möchte wissen ob es sich lohnt weiter darauf zu warten das Palmiró Eathellreda mich anspricht oder soll ich einen Liebestrank brauen?"

Das gebrauchte Ei wurde von der schwebenden Tischplatte gewischt und Luambie schlug ein neues auf. Das eigentümliche Ritual begann von neuem, bis sie wieder stoppten und Malemba sagte: „Palmirro had een Andre. Er wird dik niet frage."

Thusnelda schien im ersten Augenblick enttäuscht, doch dann zuckte sie unbekümmert mit den Schultern: „Naja, dann braue ich halt einen Liebestrank."

Nach einer Weile gab Sybill Trelawney ihre Künste zum Besten und wechselte die Schwestern ab. Statt Eier benutzte sie aber eine klassische Kristallkugel. Ihre Vorraussagungen waren alle etwas düster angehaucht. So warnte sie Imbellis zum Beispiel davor nächsten Mittwoch das Schulgebäude zu verlassen, weil dann etwas ganz Schreckliches geschehen würde. Nordica Mimosa wurde prophezeit das sie sich am Abend einen Fingernagel abbrechen würde, woraufhin Nordica begann so kläglich zu weinen als ob ihr geliebtes Haustier gerade gestorben sei.

Thusnelda bekam den Ratschlag sich nicht an einem Liebestrank zu versuchen, weil ihr dieser mißlingen würde und sie Palmiró damit in die Krankenstation einliefern würde statt sein Herz zu gewinnen.

Nachdem alle Mädchen soweit zufrieden waren, wandte sich Sybill an Ulysses: „Soll ich dir auch deine Zukunft voraussagen?" fragte sie und begann in ihre Kristallkugel zu schauen.

Ulysses stockte und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, doch Imbellis sagte stellvertretend für ihn: „Natürlich will er das!"

Also schaute Sybill in ihre Kristallkugel und flüsterte mit rauchiger Stimme: „Am Ende des Jahres wirst du nicht derjenige sein der verloren geht."

„Was?" fragte Ulysses, etwas verwundert über diese Ungenaue Angabe.

„Etwas schlimmes wird passieren, aber du wirst nicht verloren gehen." sagte Sybill weiter: „Mehr kann ich nicht lesen. Wir können es das nächste Mal mit Teesatz versuchen."

Ulysses war sich nicht sicher ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte. Er bekam ein Mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und ihm fiel ein was der Sprechende Hut bei seiner Rede gesagt hatte: Nahe sind Tod und Blut.

Nach der Wahrsagerei trennten sich die Mädchen und auch Imbellis erhob sich grazil. Dort wo zuvor ihre Hüfte ihn berührt hatte war es plötzlich seltsam kalt.

„Wir sehen uns Ulysses. Und denk dran das du Pelamyse für mich im Auge behältst, okay?"

Ulysses nickte eifrig: „Klar, kein Problem." Er fragte sich was für ihn dabei herausspringen würde, aber alleine die Aussicht das er jetzt mit Imbellis reden durfte war Grund genug es zu tun. Und es war viel besser als sich Gedanken um Erinys und Elicius zu machen…sehr viel besser.


	11. Kapitel 11

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

11. Strichliste

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin. Ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule. Will Ulysses ignorieren_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys und eindeutig der bessere Schüler_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet magische Tierwesen_

Plumbeus Botts: _Langsamdenkender Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Enkel des Bohnenerfinders Berty_

Imbellis Ermay: _Schulschönheit und Slytherin Vertrauensschülerin. Hasst Pelamyse und Clapauzia_

Pelamyse Pleantfield: _Aufreizende Hufflepuff mit gekürzten Röcken. Soll angeblich Imbellis den Freund streitig gemacht haben…_

Clapauzia Heath: _Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin. Kann es nicht leiden wenn Mädchen ihre Röcke kürzen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ob Ulysses da in etwas hineingeraten ist, von dem er nichts versteht? Imbellis Ermay schlägt ihm vor, das sie zusammen gegen Pelamyse vorgehen sollten, weil diese ihr den Freund ausgespannt haben soll. Damit die beiden Schulschönheiten sich nicht noch einmal in die Quere kommen, soll Ulysses nun Informationen beschaffen für wen sich Pelamyse interessiert…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Erinys Norcross!" brüllte Professor McGonagall aufgebracht.

Erinys zuckte zusammen und wappnete sich innerlich gegen das was nun kommen würde. Sie war sich vage bewußt das jeder in der Klasse sie anstarrte. Amellus Ermay und Imperia Malfoy kicherten höhnisch.

McGonagall stoppte vor ihrem Tisch und musterte sie streng: „Was soll das bitte sein?" fragte sie scharf und deutete auf den Gegenstand den Erinys gerade verwandelt hatte…oder eher es _versucht_ hatte.

„Eine Gummimaus?" fragte Erinys zögernd.

„Und seit wann Ms. Norcross haben Gummimäuse rotgekringelte Zuckerstangen statt Beine?"

Gelächter brach aus und hallte in dem Klassenraum wieder. Erinys spürte wie Blut in ihr Gesicht schoß und sich dort ansammelte. Sie betrachtete die Gummimaus…statt vier Mäusebeine hatte sie vier lange Zuckerstanden die aus dem Körper ragten und sie aussehen ließ wie eine Giraffe mit überlangen Beinen.

„Tut mir leid, Professor…ich hatte Hunger und hab wohl ans Essen gedacht." entschuldigte sich Erinys.

„Deswegen solltet ihr mit Gummimäusen üben und nicht mit Echten. Mach dir nichts draus, du lernst ja noch. Bitte." Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte McGonagall die verunglückte Gummimaus in eine echte Albinomaus.

„Danke." stockte Erinys und fing die Maus ein, bevor sie von der Tischplatte fallen konnte. Sie beschloß sie nach dem Unterricht frei zu lassen. Allmählich ebbte der kollektive Lachanfall wieder ab und jeder ging wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit nach. Ein Blick in die Runde verriet Erinys das tatsächlich jeder besser war als sie. Die meisten schafften die Verwandlung mit Leichtigkeit…Erinys selbst war wahrscheinlich nicht mal in der Lage einen Erstkläßler zu schlagen.

„Dafür war deine Gummimaus die Lustigste." sagte ein Junge namens Dilanio Lowell der neben ihr saß.

„Danke…ich wollte zwar nie Komödiantin werden, aber vielleicht sollte ich mal drüber nachdenken." lächelte Erinys so munter wie es ging.

Dilanio war noch der netteste zu ihr. Die anderen kannten sich schon über ein Jahr und ignorierten sie größtenteils, aber Dilanio, offenbar ein Außenseiter, zeigte starkes Interesse an einer Freundschaft. Das konnte Erinys nur recht sein und war glücklich darüber daß sich wenigstens einer von ihnen neben sie setzen wollte.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde strömten die Schüler aus dem Klassenraum. Erinys verabschiedete sich von Dilanio und sagte ihm, daß sie eben nur die Maus nach draußen bringen wollte, bevor sie zum Mittagessen gehen würde.

Also spurtete sie die Korridore entlang und prallte ausgerechnet mit der Person zusammen die sie lieber ignorieren wollte: Ulysses Rathburn.

Der Aufprall war heftig und beide Kinder stürzten zu Boden. Automatisch griff Erinys an Ihre Innentasche um festzustellen ob der Albinomaus etwas passiert war, doch der ging es offensichtlich gut.

Ulysses richtete sich auf, rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und starrte sie mit finsterem Blick an: „Pass mal besser auf wo du hinrennst." knurrte er.

„Schuldige", antwortete Erinys und kam wieder auf die Beine. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Klemmbrett das neben Ulysses auf dem Boden lag. An dem Klemmbrett hing ein Stück Pergament auf dem stand „Pelamyse Pleantfields neuer Freund?" Unter dem Titel befanden sich mehrere Namen und eine Strichliste. Erinys fragte sich was das bedeuten konnte, aber es kam ihr sehr seltsam vor: „Müsst ihr das im Unterricht machen?" fragte sie zweifelnd. Sie beobachtete wie Ulysses knallrot wurde und schnell das Klemmbrett griff: „Äh…das ist nicht so wichtig. Und das ist auch überhaupt nicht für mich."

„Und wer ist diese Pelamyse?"

„Eine Schülerin." antwortete er.

„Bist du in sie verknallt?"

„Nein!" rief Ulysses scharf: „Ich sagte doch das es nicht für mich ist, es ist auch zu kompliziert zu erklären."

„Na, dann versuch es mir zu erklären, ich bin schließlich nicht blöd, weißt du?"

„Blöd vielleicht nicht, aber verdammt neugierig. Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an was ich tue und warum und in wen ich verknallt bin!"

„Ahaa!" machte Erinys grinsend: „Also bist du doch in jemanden verknallt. Du fängst echt früh an, wann sind denn die ersten Kinder geplant? Mit vierzehn?"

Ulysses rollte genervt mit den Augen: „Sei nicht so neugierig! Lass es einfach sein, okay?"

„Man…warum bist du eigentlich so zickig. Liegt es an mir? Hasst du mich?"

Ulysses sagte nichts, aber sein düsterer Blick sagte Erinys daß er sie vielleicht doch hasste. Sie fragte sich warum und war wütend darüber das er es nicht sagte.

Ulysses ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und bog um die nächstbeste Ecke. Erinys schüttelte den Kopf, dann fiel ihr die Maus in ihrer Innentasche ein und sie sprintete weiter Richtung Ausgang.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses hielt sich weiter an seinem Trotz fest, eigentlich war es wirklich gemein was er tat, aber darüber wollte er vorerst hinwegsehen.

Außerdem hatte er Imbellis Aufgabe um die er sich kümmern wollte. Es wäre natürlich dumm zu hoffen das sie sich für ihn interessieren könnte, aber wenigstens _redete_ sie mit ihm. Solange er ihr half, würde sich das auch nicht ändern, also war es das klügste was er tun konnte.

_Du bist echt dämlich,_ meldete sich ein Teil seines Verstandes, _fällst auf Frauen rein und läßt dich von ihnen ausnutzen. Peinlich, peinlich! _

Er hörte nicht auf die weise, innere Stimme sondern hielt an seinem Plan fest. Als er um die Ecke bog entdeckte er Pelamyse Pleantfield die sich mit einem rothaarigen Jungen unterhielt. Ulysses ging unauffällig auf sie zu und wurde etwas langsamer als auf der gleichen Höhe war. Er hörte wie sie sich über ihre VgdDK Hausaufgaben unterhielten. Ulysses ging weiter, stoppte hinter der nächsten Ecke und schrieb auf das Pergament _Spricht mit Rothaarigem Siebtkläßler über Hausaufgaben aber lächelt dabei charmant._

Als sich Pelamyse von dem Jungen trennte folgte Ulysses ihr wieder in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete das Mädchen genau.

„Oh! Pelamyse!" rief plötzlich ein anderes Mädchen. Ulysses erkannte das es die Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs Clapauzia Heath war. Clapauzia stürmte auf Pelamyse zu wie ein wütendes, schnaubendes Schlachtroß: „Was ist _das_!" keifte sie und deutete auf Pelamyses Rock.

„Was?" fragte diese unschuldig.

„Du hast deinen Rock schon wieder gekürzt, ich halt es langsam nicht mehr aus! Schluß damit. Hufflepuff fünf Punkte Abzug!"

„Was? Du kannst doch deinem eigenen Haus keine Punkte abziehen, wer macht denn so was?"

„Denkst du ich mach das aus Spaß? Du läufst hier schließlich mit den gekürzten Röcken rum, Pelamyse!"

„Na und? Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Du bist eine Schülerin und keine Bordsteinschwalbe!" sagte Clapauzia schroff.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber!" fauchte Pelamyse und stürmte aufgebracht davon. Clapauzia schüttelte trostlos den Kopf und hätte danach fast Ulysses umgerannt: „Tut mir leid." entschuldigte sie sich und sah dann zweimal hin: „Du bist doch der Ravenclaw Junge den ich am ersten Tag gesehen hab, oder? Sag mal, ich suche einen Schüler aus Gryffindor namens Liam Evonshare, weißt du zufällig wo er ist?"

„Das ist der Freund von dieser Klemencia Greene oder? Dem Ottermädchen?"

„Stimmt. Aber sie weiß auch nicht wo er ist. Ich muss ihn aber dringend finden. Also?"

„Nein, den hab ich heute nicht gesehen. Wir hatten keinen Unterricht mit den Gryffindors."

Clapauzia runzelte müde die Stirn: „Naja, trotzdem Danke." Und damit rausche sie weiter.

Ulysses fragte sich was so wichtig sein konnte das die Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs nach einem Gryffindorerstkläßler suchte.

Viel wichtiger war auch erst mal das er Pelamyse wiederfinden mußte, bevor sich ihre Spur im Schulgebäude verlieren würde. Also eilte er den Korridor entlang, aber bereits bei der ersten Weggabelung kam er ins stocken. Er entschied sich für den linken Gang und wunderte sich etwas als er am Ende des Ganges auf den Hufflepuff Plumbeus Botts traf. Plumbeus hatte die Karte von Hogwarts aufgeschlagen die Ulysses und Nekoda ihm am ersten Schultag geschenkt hatten, weil Plumbeus dazu neigte sich hoffnungslos zu verirren.

„Hi Plumbeus." begrüßte er den Hufflepuff und trat näher.

So langsam als stehe ihm alle Zeit der Welt zur Verfügung drehte Plumbeus seinen Kopf zu Ulysses: „Oh, hallo. Wie geht's?" fragte er stockend.

„Ganz okay. Funktioniert die Sache mit der Karte Plumbeus, findest du jetzt immer den Weg?" erkundigte sich Ulysses und hoffte das dieser Satz nicht zu kompliziert für Plumbeus träges Gehirn sein würde.

Plumbeus Botts lächelte: „Ja, es funktioniert. Ich habe ein altes Labor im Kerker entdeckt."

Ulysses wurde aufmerksam: „Ein Labor?" echote er: „Eigentlich habe ich jetzt nicht damit gerechnet das du mit der Karte neue Orte entdeckst."

Plumbeus grinste plötzlich und seine Augen schimmerten wissend: „Du hältst mich für dumm oder?"

„Nein, nein!" versuchte Ulysses sich herauszureden, doch Plumbeus schien ganz genau zu wissen was Ulysses von ihm hielt: „Alle halten mich für dumm…aber das bin ich nicht."

Ulysses hielt Plumbeus noch immer für strohdoof, aber irgendwas in der Stimme des Hufflepuffs verriet ihm das er diesen Jungen nicht unterschätzen sollte.

Als Plumbeus ihn fragte ob er sich das Labor nicht ansehen wollte willigte Ulysses ein und trabte dem langsamen Hufflepuff hinterher. Plumbeus stoppte in einem Flur in dem Holzbretter den nackten Steinboden verkleidet hatten. Plumbeus stellte sich an die Ecke und zählte dann siebzehn lange Schritte ab, blieb stehen und forderte Ulysses auf näher zu treten: „Genau hier unter befindet es sich." berichtete er stockend und deutete auf eine ramponierte Holzdiele.

Zu Ulysses Überraschung ließ sich die Holzdiele hochklappen und unter ihr lag eine schmale, steile Treppe die nach unten führte. Der Geruch von altem, nassem Keller schlug ihm entgegen, aber auch ein süßlicher Geruch nach verdorbenen Früchten. Ein ständiger Luftzug strich durch seine Haare.

Plumbeus betrat den Geheimgang, Ulysses folgte ihm zögernd und schloß die Diele hinter sich. Da Plumbeus keine Anstallten machte etwas gegen die Finsternis hier unten zu tun, zückte Ulysses seinen Zauberstab und schaffte es nach dem dritten Versuch den neu erlernten _Lumos _Zauber anzuwenden. Ein sanfter Lichtkegel erleuchtete fahl das Gemäuer.

Ulysses erkannte einen länglichen Raum aus nacktem Felsgestein, an den Wänden stapelten sich alte Bänke und Stühle, als hätte man sie vor Jahrzehnten eilig hier hergeschafft und dann vergessen. Am Auffälligsten aber war der große, massive Tisch in der Mitte auf dem allerhand Behälter, Kessel und Apparate standen, allesamt mit einer Schicht Staub überzogen. Ulysses erinnerte das an ein Bild das er in seinem Geschichtsbuch gefunden hatte, ein Bild das den Arbeitsraum eines alten Alchemisten abbildete. Die Gerätschaften auf dem Bild und die Gerätschaften hier unten ähnelten sich stark.

„Toll oder?" fragte Plumbeus während er nach einer Tüte Geschmacksbohnen kramte und Ulysses eine anbot. Ulysses schmeckte Schokobanane.

„Mein Opa Berty Botts hat in so einem Raum die Bohnen erfunden." erklärte Plumbeus, wie üblich mit einer solch einschläfernden Langsamkeit das Ulysses inzwischen den halben Raum durchschritten hatte.

Ulysses stoppte an einem kleinen Fleck der nicht mit Staub bedeckt war, sondern vielmehr so aussah als ob vor kurzem jemand sauber gemacht hatte. Auf einem hölzernen Brettchen lagen einige aufgeschnittene Berty Botts Bohnen als hätte man sie seziert.

„Warst du das Plumbeus?" fragte Ulysses.

„Ja." antwortete der Junge und kam auf ihn zugewatschelt: „Einige Geschmacksrichtungen habe ich selber erfunden, willst du mal probieren?"

Ulysses runzelte die Stirn: „Nur wenn sie nicht ekelig sind oder so."

Plumbeus grinste breit und zog eine zweite Tüte aus seiner Robe. Auf ihr stand nicht, wie sonst üblich, der Name _Berty Botts Bohnen_ sondern, in schöngeschwungener Schrift der Name _Plumbeus Botts Bohnen_. Der Hufflepuff zog eine Bohne heraus, sie hatte eine furchtbare grünbraune Färbung, und übergab sie Ulysses.

Ulysses machte sich auf das schlimmste gefaßt, doch als der Geschmack sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete wußte er das er nie etwas besseres probiert hatte: Es war der cremige Geschmack süßer Erdbeeren mit einem Echo von Zimt und Vanille und ganz am Ende wandelte sich dieser Geschmack und wurde zu einem fein gewürzten Kürbis, ähnlich wie Kürbissaft.

„Wow!" machte er und starrte die Hufflepuff perplex an: „Das schmeckt wie…wie alle Jahreszeiten gleichzeitig, oder so! Echt, das ist genial! Hast du die wirklich selber gemacht?"

„Ja", antwortete Plumbeus: „Meine Spezialität. Ich weiß vielleicht nicht viel, aber ich weiß wie man etwas macht was gut schmeckt. Opa Berty ist sehr stolz auf mich."

„Ich muss zugeben das ich dich total unterschätzt habe, Plumbeus! Du mußt noch mehr von diesen Bohnen herstellen und verkaufen, ich bin mir sicher du wirst reich dadurch!"

„Jaa", stockte Plumbeus nachdenklich: „Aber ich würde viel lieber was eigenes erfinden, so wie Opa Berty damals."

„Das wird schon noch. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich die Farben etwas verändern. Dieses Grünbraun von eben war nicht so appetitlich. Wie wäre es mit Königsblau? Aquamarin? Rotviolett?"

Obwohl diese Idee so simpel und logisch war, war Plumbeus Botts hellauf begeistert: „Das ist stark! Danke für den Tipp!"

Ulysses beschloß nie wieder ein voreiliges Urteil über einen Menschen zu fällen. Er hatte mit Plumbeus in einem Abteil gesessen und die langsame Stimme des Jungen und die praktisch nicht vorhandenen Reflexe hatten Ulysses glauben lassen, daß etwas nicht stimmte mit Plumbeus, das er dumm sei. Dabei besaß der Hufflepuff ein ausgeprägtes Talent um das ihn die meisten Menschen beneiden würden.

Ulysses probierte auch den Rest der Geschmacksrichtungen die Plumbeus erfunden hatte und war von allen restlos begeistert und Plumbeus glückliches Grinsen wurde von Bohne zu Bohne breiter. Wenigstens hatte Ulysses so etwas im Magen, denn das Ende der Mittagspause nährte sich und er mußte sich dringend auf dem Weg zum Kräuterkunde Unterricht machen. Innerlich stöhnte er, weil er dort mit Elicius in einer Gruppe arbeiten mußte.

Er und Plumbeus verließen das Labor, Plumbeus beeilte sich um zum Zaubertrankunterricht nicht zu spät zu kommen, wobei dar Begriff „Beeilung" bei Plumbeus natürlich relativ war, und Ulysses stürmte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Ulysses hatte fast nicht mehr über eine _bestimmte_ Person nachgedacht, doch diese traf er ausgerechnet auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern: „Oh…ähm…hi Imbellis." grüßte er die Sechzehnjährige verschämt.

Imbellis, flankiert von ihren Freundinnen Nordica Mimosa und der dicken Thusnelda Hermengild, blieb stehen und lächelte ihn freundlich an: „Hallo Ulysses."

Zu Ulysses panischer Überraschung schickte sie ihre beiden Freundinnen voraus, so daß sie alleine waren. Ulysses mußte hart schlucken und versuchte den Mut aufzubringen die blonde Schönheit überhaupt anzusehen.

„Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden über Pelamyse Pleantfield?" fragte sie und spuckte dabei den Namen des anderen Mädchens aus als handle es sich um ein ekeliges Insekt das ihr in den Mund geflogen war.

„Ähm, ja." antwortete Ulysses und zog die Strichliste hervor: „Sie hat zehn mal mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus der siebten gesprochen. Ich habe nachgefragt und erfahren das er Klodewig heißt und ebenfalls ein Hufflepuff ist."

„WAS?" keifte Imbellis: „Das ist der Bruder von Thusnelda, wie kann Pelamyse es wagen mit ihm zu reden! Sie und ich sind verfeindet, da kann sie nicht einfach den Bruder meiner Freundin ansprechen! Dieses Luder!"

Ulysses fand es nicht schlimm ob man nun den Bruder oder den Cousin sechsten Grades der besten Freundin ansprach, aber für Imbellis Ermay war das offensichtlich ein Grund sich die Haare zu raufen.

„Oh man! Die hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!" zischte sie wütend und stützte die Hände in die Hüfte: „Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht Ulysses. Vielen Dank…", sie stoppte und schien ernsthaft über etwas nachzudenken: „Hast du vielleicht Lust Heiße Schokolade mit mir zu trinken?"

Ulysses Herz zog sich zusammen und er starrte das Mädchen entgeistert an. Diese lächelte ihm lediglich auffordernd entgegen: „Und? Was ist?"

„Ähh…eigentlich habe ich jetzt Kräuterkunde." sagte Ulysses.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Ach, Kräuterkunde ist doch Mist, findest du nicht auch?"

„Doch…schon."

„Siehst du? Ich hätte jetzt eigentlich auch Unterricht, aber darauf habe ich nicht die geringste Lust. Ich möchte lieber mit dir eine Heiße Schokolade trinken."

„Können wir das nicht nach dem Unterricht machen?" fragte Ulysses zögernd.

Imbellis Lächeln bekam etwas Unerbittliches: „Nein, entweder jetzt oder nie."

Ulysses blickte über die Wiesen und sah wie sich seine Klassenkameraden inzwischen am Gewächshaus sammelten. Er würde gerne zu ihnen gehen, aber „Jetzt oder nie" war eine zu deutliche Warnung. Er sagte sich das er noch oft im Leben die Gelegenheit haben würde sich beim Kräuterkundeunterricht zu blamieren, aber vielleicht war heute die einzige Möglichkeit zusammen mit einem so schönen Mädchen Heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Es gab Chancen die mußten genutzt werden…und eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er auch nicht, denn Imbellis hatte ihn schon mit ihrer zarten Hand gegriffen und zog ihn hinter sich her.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Weiß jemand wo Ulysses Rathburn ist?" fragte Professor Sprout, ihre Lehrerin. Alle schüttelten die Köpfe, selbst Nekoda Arkwright mit dem Ulysses öfters mal zusammen war.

„Vielleicht ist er krank?" munkelte Aello Rigbey, allerdings ging das Gesagte in dem Geräusch mehrer Blumentöpfe unter die klirrend zu Boden fielen, weil sie Aellos Übermut zum Opfer gefallen war: „Uuups…schuldige." machte sie kleinlaut.

Elicius wich dem Tonscherbenhaufen aus und griff nach einigen neuen Töpfen, damit die hyperaktive Aello diese nicht auch noch zerstören konnte. Professor Sprout kam zu ihnen herüber: „Habt ihr euch für etwas entschieden was ihr züchten wollt?" fragte sie die Gruppe.

„Blausäurenessel." antwortete Nekoda: „Aber wir wollen versuchen sie mit Schattenhüpfkraut zu kreuzen."

Professor Sprout schien begeistert über ihr Vorhaben und so erwähnte niemand von ihnen, das sie weder eine Ahnung vom Züchten noch vom Kreuzen einer Pflanze hatten…aber spätestens bei der Notenvergabe würde Sprout es schon begreifen.

Elicius fragte sich ob Ulysses Abstinenz etwas mit ihm und seiner Schwester zu tun haben könnte…beim Mittagessen hatte Erinys ihm erzählt, das Ulysses sich etwas merkwürdig benommen hatte als sie mit ihm zusammengestoßen war.

Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte Ulysses eine Stunde später auf und machte einen heillos verwirrten Eindruck als er auf sie zukam.

„Wo warst du denn?" fragte Nekoda Arkwright und vergaß dabei daß er gerade einen Setzling goß und ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich ertränkte.

Ulysses, offenbar litt er unter einer Fieberattacke oder ähnlichem, reagierte erst einige Sekunden später: „Äh? Was hast du gesagt Nekoda?"

„Ich habe gefragt wo du warst?" wiederholte er.

Ulysses trommelte nervös auf der Tischplatte herum und sah sich gehetzt nach der Lehrerin um: „Ich war…nun, ich war…ich bin eingeschlafen und erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht."

Die Lüge war so schlecht daß es jedem sofort auffiel. Professor Sprout kam erneut auf sie zu als sie Ulysses unter ihnen entdeckte: „Junger Mann, wo warst du?" harkte sie streng nach.

„Ich hatte Bauchschmerzen und bin in das Krankenzimmer gegangen." kam Ulysses Antwort.

Sprout zog eine Braue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

Im Grunde änderte sich durch Ulysses Anwesenheit nichts, außer das ihre Gruppe jetzt aus sechs untalentierten Schülern bestand, die jede Pflanze im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern Schaden zufügten oder ertränkten. Ulysses, momentan scheinbar etwas schusselig, krönte ihre Unfähigkeit indem er eine kleine, zarte Blume gleich sechs Mal literweise begoß und diese schließlich den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Du bist heute nicht ganz bei der Sache." bemerkte Professor Sprout.

„Äh? Was haben Sie gesagt?"

**Kommentar:** Ich weiß, ich habs schon tausend mal gesagt, aber ihr finden den Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Part unter dem Penname Feelicitas Lefay.


	12. Kapitel 12

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

12. Der Laufbursche

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Mädchen**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler und der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet Tierwesen_

Klemencia Greene: _Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Immer begleitet vom Fischottermädchen Nerie_

Pelamyse Pleantfield: _Aufreizende Hufflepuff mit gekürzten Röcken_

Imbellis Ermay: _Schulschönheit und Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins. Hasst Pelamyse_

Nordica Mimosa und Thusnelda Hermengild: _Die beiden Freundinnen von Imbellis. Slytherin_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Einige Schüler sind auf die Idee gekommen, den nahen Wäldern einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten und dieses Vorhaben soll bald in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Währenddessen spioniert Ulysses immer noch Pelamyse Pleantfield hinterher, weil diese angeblich den Freund von Imbellis ausgespannt haben soll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Mittagessen am Dienstag war mal wieder eine ganz besonders nervenaufreibende Prozedur und Erinys konnte nicht verhindern das sie die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte, auf das große Schlachtmesser zu starren das in der krossen Schweinehälfte steckte.

„Ich habe gelesen daß man diesen Herbst frische Töne trägt. Rosé für die Lippen, dezentes Rouge für die Wangen, aber die Augen können schon etwas dunkler sein. Grün oder Goldgrün halte ich für angebracht." hörte sie Imbellis Ermay mit ihren Freundinnen fachsimpeln. Ihre kleine Schwester Amellus und die quasi ungekrönte Slytherin Prinzessin Imperia Malfoy, lauschten ebenfalls so aufmerksam als würde Imbellis gerade von einer höchst abenteuerlichen Geschichte erzählen…dabei sprach sie seit knapp einer halben Stunde vor allem über Schminke, Mode und wandte sich jetzt langsam dem Thema Schuhe zu.

„Iny, du ißt ja gar nichts?" fragte Elicius seine Schwester irgendwann erstaunt.

„Ich kann nicht." antwortete Erinys gereizt durch ihren fest geschlossenen Kiefer: „Wenn ich den Mund aufmache kotze ich quer über den Tisch."

„Du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst, finde ich." kommentierte Elicius nüchtern.

„Okay, vielleicht tue ich es. Aber warum können die nicht einmal über etwas Normales sprechen? Hausaufgaben zum Beispiel? Keine Ahnung! Irgendwas halt! Aber nicht dieses verdammte Thema, ich krieg schon Haarausfall davon!"

„Oh, das seh ich auch gerade!" meldete sich die hyperaktive Aello Rigbey neben ihr und zog ein schwarzes Erinys-Haupthaar aus ihrem Essen.

„Bei Salazar, ist das ekelhaft!" rief Imperia Malfoy höchst pikiert und betrachtete das Haar als handle es sich um die scheußlichste aller Ausgeburten der Hölle.

Aello wischte das Haar weg und grinste Imperia breit entgegen: „Wenigstens ist es schwarz und man kann es leicht sehen…bei deinen weißen Haaren würde es mich nicht wundern wenn du schon einen ganzen Haarball mitgefressen hast ohne es zu merken!"

Im Umkreis von zehn Metern senkten die Schüler ihr Besteck, starrten Aello entsetzt an und der allgemeine Appetit war schlagartig verzogen.

Imperia sprang elegant von ihrem Platz auf: „Na wunderbar Rigbey! Dank dir kann ich nichts mehr essen!" rief sie, drehte sich auf den Absatz um und stürmte davon…nach einigen Schritten blieb sie abrupt stehen, wirbelte wieder zu ihnen herum und schrie erbost: „Und außerdem sind meine Haare nicht weiß sondern silberblond, auch mondscheinblond genannt! Verdammte, blöde Pute!" Und damit verschwand sie aus der Großen Halle.

„Mondscheinblond…", schnaufte Elicius amüsiert: „Davon hab ich ja noch nie gehört."

„Sieh mal, das ist doch der Freund von Ulysses oder?" fragte Erinys und deutete auf den pockennarbigen Jungen namens Nekoda Arkwright, der sich gerade zum Ravenclawtisch begab um zu essen.

„Ja. Was willst du von ihm?" fragte Elicius.

„Ich will ihn und Ulysses am Wochenende zu dem Waldausflug einladen."

„Ich dachte wir wollten Ulysses ignorieren." harkte Elicius milde überrascht nach.

„Das wäre ja etwas zu fies wenn wir ihn nicht mitnehmen würden…wo ist er überhaupt?"

Tatsächlich war Ulysses Rathburn nirgendwo zu sehen, obwohl das Mittagessen in einer Viertelstunde bereits vorbei sein würde.

Erinys stand auf und ging auf Nekoda zu, der sich einen riesigen Teller Bratkatoffeln mit Senfsauce auftat: „Ähm, hi Nekoda." begrüßte Erinys den Ravenclaw.

„Ach, hallo!" grinste Nekoda breit: „Was gibt es?"

Erinys fragte ihn ob er sich am Samstagmorgen mit ihnen in der Großen Halle treffen wollte um von dort aus den Waldausflug zu beginnen. Nekoda willigte ein.

„Und wo steckt eigentlich Ulysses?" fragte Erinys schließlich.

Nekodas Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich leicht und er würgte den Bissen herunter der er noch im Mund hatte: „Um ehrlich zu sein ist er seit Samstag ein bißchen seltsam…aus irgendeinem Grund sogar so seltsam das er offensichtlich kein Essen mehr zum Leben braucht…und er ist meistens irgendwo anders."

Erinys runzelte die Stirn: „Seltsam?" echote sie: „Wir sind gerade mal etwas länger als eine Woche hier, da kann er doch nicht schon seltsam werden, oder? Naja, wenn du ihn sehen solltest, dann frag ihn einfach ob er mitkommen will. Wenn er Nein sagt nimmst du ihn trotzdem nicht, ja?"

Nekoda salutierte gespielt: „Natürlich Lady", doch dann wurde er wieder ernster: „Ich versuche mein bestes, aber ich kann wirklich nichts versprechen."

Erinys hatte das Gefühl das da noch mehr war was Nekoda wußte, aber es hatte schließlich einen Grund wenn er schweigen wollte. Statt dessen wandte sie sich zu den Gryffindor Tisch um Klee Greene und Liam Evonshare bescheid zu sagen, bevor sie ihre Runde bei den Hufflepuffs Nathaniel Deepwood und Charley Greene beendete.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Rathburn fiel ein das er seine VgdDK Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte…was im Grunde auch vollkommen unwichtig war, denn er hatte sowieso nicht vor zu dem Unterricht zu gehen. Die ersten vier Stunden an diesem Schultag hatte er mit Mühe und Not hinter sich bringen können, obwohl die Zeit so langsam geflossen war wie träge Vaseline auf einer waagerechten Oberfläche. Beim Flugunterricht hatte er sich halbwegs blamiert, obwohl das eh nicht auffiel, denn fast die gesamte Klasse zeigte grottenschlechte Leistungen, und für Verwandlungen hatte er nicht geübt, weswegen ihm auch nicht gelungen war einen Nagel in einen kleinen Uhrzeiger zu verwandeln.

Aber das war auch alles nicht so schlimm, denn büffeln kam ihn plötzlich wie die unwichtigste Nebensache der Welt vor. Und es gab wichtigeres zu tun…Mädchen zum Beispiel waren wichtiger als Schule, ganz besonders Imbellis Ermay.

Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum in dem sie gestern Heiße Schokolade zusammen getrunken hatten und es sich beim Schwänzen bequem gemacht hatten…oder eigentlich hatte er Imbellis zugehört wie sie ihm von ihren zahlreichen Männergeschichten erzählte und dabei nicht müde an Details wurde.

„Da bist du ja." begrüßte ihn die Sechzehnjährige als Ulysses das Zimmer betrat.

„Sind Nordica und Thusnelda nicht hier?" fragte er zögernd.

„Ach, die sind in der Küche und klauen Essen…ich hab ihn gesagt sie sollen sich ruhig Zeit lassen." sie zwinkerte ihm zu das er spürte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Er setzte sich unbehaglich und wartete ab.

„Was neues von Pelamyse Pleantfield?" fragte sie und setzte sich so dicht neben ihn, das Ulysses unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt: „Äh…ich glaube sie steht auf mehrere Jungs gleichzeitig." sagte er gepresst.

Sie winkte ab: „Ach das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich bei ihr. Aber ich weiß auch warum sie so gut darin ist die Jungs zu begeistern…ich kann ruhig zugeben das sie hübsch ist, obwohl ich natürlich schöner bin. Ich kann verstehen daß die Jungs sie toll finden, obwohl sie mich natürlich toller finden, aber ich hasse es wenn Pelamyse sich mit ihnen herumtreibt. Eine Schule braucht nun mal nur eine Herzensbrecherin und das bin ich! Dabei fällt mir ein das eine Schule auch nur eine Vertrauensschülerin braucht…ganz besonders nervt mich dieses Hufflepufftrampeltier namens Clapauzia Heath. Du siehst, ein Mädchen hat es nicht leicht im Leben." Sie seufzte theatralisch und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Und was soll ich jetzt weiter tun?" fragte Ulysses begierig.

„Oh, du kannst für mich ein paar Dinge erledigen und mir zum Sieg verhelfen. Ich bezahle dich natürlich immer gut dafür."

„Bezahlen?" echote Ulysses etwas enttäuscht. Geld brauchte er wirklich nicht, er bekam genügend Taschengeld. Was ihn interessierte war lediglich Imbellis selbst. Alleine die Erlaubnis sie anzusehen und mit ihr zu sprechen war fast schon Belohnung genug.

Imbellis lächelte ihn verschmitzt an: „Bezahlen ist das falsche Wort…andere Frage: Hast du schon mal ein Mädchen geküßt, Ulysses?"

Er spürte wie er feuerrot wurde: „N-Nein!" stotterte er.

„Würdest du gerne mal eins küssen?" fragte sie unerbittlich weiter.

„Äh…", die Frage raubte ihn alleine schon den Verstand und sein Gehirn schien Amok vor Aufregung zu laufen bei dem Gedanken: „Äh…naja…eigentlich schon. Kommt drauf an welches." Er bereute diese Antwort. Er wußte das sie natürlich genau wissen wollte welches Mädchen er gerne küssen würde und tatsächlich fragte sie auch charmant lächelnd: „Und welche?"

Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte beschämt auf seine Schuhe…die Antwort war natürlich ganz klar, doch das konnte er ihr ja schlecht erzählen…doch durch irgendeinen sechsten Sinn erriet Imbellis seinen anrüchigen Gedanken sofort: „Etwa mich?"

Ulysses warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. In ihrem Gesicht lag keine Spur von Belustigung, sondern sie schien es für das normalste der Welt zu halten das sich ein elfjähriger Junge mit einer Sechzehnjährigen küßte.

„Wenn ich darf…" antwortete er langsam.

Zu seiner Überraschung wuschelte sie ihm durch das braune Haar: „Wenn du möchtest darfst du natürlich. Ich habe kein Problem damit...ich finde neue Erfahrungen immer wahnsinnig aufregend und ich habe keinen Elfjährigen mehr geküßt seit ich selber elf war"

Sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer und seine Gedanken liefen so schleppend das er fast eine Minute lang nicht in der Lage war überhaupt etwas zu sagen, bis er sich schließlich von diesem Schock erholte: „Und was muss ich dafür tun damit ich…", seine Stimme wurde leiser: „…dich küssen darf?"

In diesem Moment platzten Thusnelda Hermengild und Nordica Mimosa in das Zimmer. Thusnelda kaute auf einem Hähnchenschenkel und Nordica nagte mit so winzigen Bissen an einer Stange Sellerie als könnten wenige Gramm bereits ihr Ende bedeuten. Beide hielten sie jeweils eine Tüte vollgepackt mit Essen in der Hand.

„Diese schmierigen Hauselfen." zische Thusnelda bösartig, lud die Sachen auf dem Tisch ab und drehte sich zu Imbellis um: „Ich weiß man kann nicht viel verlangen, aber bei der Vorstellung das diese kleinen Widerlinge unsere Mahlzeiten zubereiten wird mir ganz anders. Bei mir zu Hause wird erwartet das sich die Hauselfen pflegen und das ihre Lumpen sauber sind, aber in Hogwarts sehen diese Viecher aus wie Moorleichen. Es ist entsetzlich."

„Ein Glück für uns das Madame Burgunda hier ist und den Hauselfen Zucht und Disziplin beibringt." lispelte Nordica Mimosa zustimmend.

Thusnelda setzte sich auf einen Sitz gegenüber und Nordica nahm ebenfalls würdevoll platz: „Hallo Ulysses, auch wieder da heute?" begrüßte ihn Thusnelda.

„Ulysses hat mir gerade versprochen uns etwas zu helfen…für eine kleine Gegenleistung natürlich." berichtete Imbellis im seichten Plauderton. Ihre Freundinnen lächelten wissend.

Ulysses kam sich wieder sehr dumm vor sich so ausnutzen zu lassen, aber er würde diese Chance nie wieder kriegen. Er war elf Jahre alt, da durften andere Jungs nicht mal ein älteres Mädchen anstarren ohne eine gewischt zu kriegen und er durfte eine Sechzehnjährige _küssen_! Von dem Blickwinkel aus betrachtet war das sicher noch etwas was er in zwanzig Jahren erzählen würde: „Was soll ich denn jetzt für euch tun?" fragte er hastig.

„Oh, das ist eigentlich ganz einfach, nur es würde auffallen wenn wir das machen würden, deswegen mußt du das tun." sagte Imbellis: „Du mußt ein paar Sachen aus der Krankenstation mitgehen lassen."

„Mitgehen lassen?" echote er unwillkürlich: „Ich soll _stehlen_?"

Imbellis winkte gelassen ab: „So wie du es sagst klingt es gröber als es ist. Peridot Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, hat soviel Tränke und andere Dinge, da fällt es niemanden auf wenn du dich bedienst."

„Und was wollt ihr haben?" fragte Ulysses zweifelnd.

„Bauchschlitztränke…eigentlich sind sie für Messerverletzungen gedacht, aber sie haben eine interessante Nebenwirkung weswegen man sie „Lügmichan-Gesöff" nennt. Ein Schluck davon und du brauchst dir nur eine Krankheit vorzustellen und der Arzt der dich untersucht wird genau diese Krankheit feststellen."

„Und wozu braucht ihr das?"

„Na, um zu schwänzen. Wir nehmen den Trank ein, gehen zur Krankenschwester und lassen uns Krankschreiben. Leider hat sie schon einen Verdacht und deswegen behält sie uns ganz genau im Auge, weswegen du", sie stieß ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch: „uns die Tränke besorgen wirst und dafür deine Belohnung kassierst. Und wenn du uns noch ein paar andere Tränke besorgst darfst dich sogar an einem Zungenkuß versuchen, ja?"

Er wurde rot bis über beide Ohren und starrte das Mädchen entsetzt an…daran hatte er nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen gedacht und sie schlug es ihm so einfach vor…sein Mund schnappte auf und er wußte das er jetzt ganz, ganz dümmlich guckte, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern.

„Und? Was ist?" fragten die drei Mädchen im Chor.

„O-okay!" stotterte er: „Schreibt auf eine Liste welche Tränke ihr braucht und ich hol sie euch."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gesagt getan. Mit einem beschriebenen Blatt Pergament machte er sich auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Abgesehen von dem Bauchschlitztrank, auch genannt Lügmichan-Gesöff, fanden sich noch weitere Tränke auf der Liste…unter anderem ein Trank der einem die Haare ausfallen ließ, oder der eine Schwangerschaft vortäuschte. Er fragte sich was die Mädchen damit wollten, schließlich konnte man die Haare auch einfach abschneiden wenn man sie nicht mehr haben wollte, doch Ulysses glaubte das sie etwas fieses damit vor hatten…er beschloß nicht danach zu fragen, er interessierte sich nur für den langen Kuß der ihn am Ende des großangelegten Diebstahls erwartete.

Bei der Krankenstation angekommen, lugte er vorsichtig hinein. Eine Schülerin, nicht älter als vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre, machte gerade sorgfältig die Betten und klopfte die Kissen aus. Ulysses schob sich in den Raum hinein und räusperte sich: „Ähm…ich suche die Krankenschwester."

Das Mädchen blickte milde überrascht auf: „Ach, das ist meine Mutter. Sie macht gerade Pause, soll ich sie holen? Um das gröbste kann ich mich aber auch kümmern."

„Eigentlich geht es gar nicht darum das ich krank bin oder so. Ich habe ein verletztes Tier am Waldrand gefunden und da ich nicht weiß ob es sich was gebrochen hat, wollte ich es nicht mitnehmen", log er: „Kannst du es dir mal ansehen, schließlich verstehst du mehr davon."

Das Mädchen schien sofort bei der Sache zu sein: „Natürlich, du mußt mir nur sagen wo genau du es gefunden hast, am besten du führst mich hin."

„Lieber nicht, ich hab mir glaube ich den Knöchel verknackst weil ich so schnell zurückgerannt bin." Er machte ein paar humpelnde Schritte auf das Fenster zu, sehr überzeugend wie er fand, und deutete von dort auf einen besonders hohen Nadelbaum der ein Stück über dem Wald thronte: „Bei diesem Baum liegt es in etwa." sagte er, während sie eilig ein paar Dinge in eine Tasche warf, scheinbar wildentschlossen dem Tier so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Sie warf ihm ein hastiges Lächeln zu: „Danke das du mir das gesagt hast. Ich kümmere mich drum, ich kann Tiere einfach nicht leiden sehen." Damit verschwand sie aus dem Krankenzimmer und ließ Ulysses alleine zurück.

Er fixierte den großen Schrank an, in dem sich die einzelnen Tränke stapelten und hielt darauf zu. Der Schrank ließ sich überraschenderweise mit einem _Alohomora_ öffnen, so wie Imbellis es ihm auch versichert hatte…für den Notfall hatte sie ihm auch das Geheimversteck für einen Ersatzschlüssel genannt.

Er öffnete seine Schultasche und begann die ersten Tränke hineinzuräumen, als er Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. Er schaffte es gerade noch den Schrank zuzuschlagen, als die Tür zum Krankenzimmer aufflog und eine Mädchenstimme schrie: „Poppy! Ich habe einen Rückfaaaall!"

Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. Er erkannte zwei lange Zöpfe die über ihre Schultern fielen, muntere wasserblaue Augen und wußte das er es mit Klemencia Greene zu tun hatte…natürlich wieder komplett mit Fischotterbaby Nerie in der Armbeuge.

„Hi Blondie." knurrte er genervt.

„Hey! So heiß ich nicht, also laß es gefälligst!" gab sie zurück und stemmte die Faust in die Hüfte: „Und was machst du hier, Ulysses? Auch einen Senfsaft Rückfall?"

„Ich weiß nicht mal was das ist."

„Und wo sind Poppy und ihre Mutter?"

Ulysses rückte unauffällig vom Schrank ab und kam etwas auf sie zu: „Poppy rettet ein Tier im Wald und ihre Mutter macht Pause."

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen daß du nicht die offizielle Vertretung für sie bist, denn in Krankenpflege bist du sicherlich so schlecht wie in der Schule."

Ulysses Augenbrauen zogen sie düster zusammen: „Ich bin nicht schlecht in der Schule!" verteidigte er sich.

„Achja? Wir hatten heute Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Mr. Rathburn war seltsamerweise nicht anwesend. Der olle Professor Hellingsgard ist ausgeflippt und hat dich auf seine Liste als Schwänzer notiert."

Keine positiven Neuigkeiten. Ulysses spürte wie er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam und etwas in seiner Brust zu sinken drohte. Nur der Gedanke an Imbellis und ihr Versprechen hielt ihn aufrecht.

Klemencia wandte ihren Blick zu dem Schrank an dem er sich diebisch bedient hatte und runzelte die Stirn. Ulysses konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber er hörte es mit aller Deutlichkeit: Knarrend ging die hastig zugeschlagene Schranktür wieder auf bis sie quietschend auf die Angeln stieß.

„Komisch, warum ist denn der Schrank auf?" bemerkte Klemencia: „Das sollte so aber nicht sein…" Sie traf Ulysses mit einem mißtrauischen Blick, sagte aber nichts.

Ulysses packte seine tränkebeladene Schultasche fester, schob sich an Klemencia vorbei und verließ eiligst das Krankenzimmer.

Nach all der Sorge war er um so erleichterter das sich Imbellis Ermay an ihr Versprechen hielt…kaum hatte sie das Diebesgut begutachtet, schickte sie ihre beiden Freundinnen vor die Tür und beugte sich auf Ulysses Höhe.

„Bereit?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

Eigentlich war Ulysses nicht bereit, er war viel zu aufgeregt um bereit zu sein, aber es war eindeutig noch besser und dauerte noch länger als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

**Kommentar:** Ulysses ist und war schon immer ein Weiberheld, das ändert sich wohl nie XD

In meiner Bio auf fanfiction. net findet ihr unter dem Penname "A Kiosk Prologue" eine Timeline, wo alle bisherigen Geschichten des Projektes aufgeführt sind. Ein Blick lohnt sich


	13. Kapitel 13

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

13. Der weiße Grimm

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Erwischt**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet Tierwesen_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Dilanio Lowell: _Slytherin Zweitkläßler. Ein Außenseiter und sucht deswegen Erinys Freundschaft _

Imbellis Ermay: _Intrigante Schulschönheit und Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Clapauzia Heath: _Die etwas zerstreute, aber aufopfernde Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs_

Pelamyse Pleantfield: _Aufreizende Hufflepuff mit gekürzten Röcken_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ulysses ist elf Jahre alt, liebeskrank und nun hat seine Angebetete ihn auch noch dazu gebracht einige Tränke aus der Krankenstation zu stehlen. Und warum? Ein kleiner, persönlicher Racheakt an zwei Hufflepuffmädchen, die Imbellis nicht ausstehen kann…und wer soll dieser Racheakt ausführen? Richtig! Ulysses!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am frühen Dienstag Abend war die Große Halle vollständig leer, lediglich Besteck, Teller und Gläser für das Abendbrot waren bereits aufgedeckt wurden. Es war gespenstig still.

Ulysses lugte vorsichtig in die Halle hinein und lauschte, doch als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts ausmachen konnte, wandte er sich an Imbellis Ermay die hinter ihm stand.

„Niemand da." flüsterte er gedämpft.

„Sag ich ja." gab sie gelassen zurück und schob sich an ihm vorbei, so das sie selbst einen Blick in die Halle werfen konnte: „Siehst du die Hufflepufftafel dort?" fragte sie und deutete auf einen der vier langen Tische. Ulysses nickte.

„Der dritte Platz von Links ist Clapauzias Platz und der zwölfte Platz von Rechts gehört Pelamyse. Hier hast du die Tränke." Sie drückte ihm schnell die zwei verkorkten Holzphiolen in die Hand in denen sie die Tränke abgefüllt hatte.

Ulysses starrte die Phiolen einen Moment an, bevor er seinen Entschluß entgültig faste. Er wußte zwar daß es nicht in Ordnung war, was er tat aber seine Gedanken waren wie vernebelt, als ob sich sein Gewissen in einem begierigen Dämmerzustand befand.

_So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein_, dachte er sich, _es ist einfach nur ein etwas üblerer Scherz, mehr nicht. _

Sie zupfte an seiner Wange: „Und jetzt mach schon, bevor die anderen kommen, okay?"

Er nickte ohnmächtig, stolperte voran und hielt dann auf die Hufflepufftafel zu. Er erkannte das Dachssymbol und das typische „H" auf den Tellern, Tassen und dem Besteck, wo es eingraviert worden war.

Bei dem Sitz von Clapauzia blieb er stehen, entkorkte die Phiole mit dem gelben Band und schüttete einige Tröpfchen des Trankes in ihre Tasse. Der Trank war durchsichtig und hatte einen leicht ätzenden Geruch. Ulysses wußte das es der _Ultima Haarbändiger_ war, der dafür sorgte daß einem Menschen sämtliche Kopfhaare ausfielen und, regelmäßig angewandt, auch nicht so schnell wieder nachwuchsen. Er ging aber davon aus, das Imbellis nur einmal diesen Trank anwenden wollte, damit Clapauzia ein paar Haare verlor…

Weiter ging es zu Pelamyses Sitzplatz, er entkorkte die Holzphiole mit dem rosa Band und schüttete auch hier ein paar Tröpfchen in den Becher. Im Gegensatz zu dem _Ultima Haarbändiger, _war der _Madame Mannequins Machenschaft für die müde Mama _Trank von milchiger Farbe und duftete ein wenig nach Babypuder und reiner Haut. Er hatte Imbellis gefragt warum ein Trank, der eine Schwangerschaft vortäuschte, den seltsamen Namen _Madame Mannequins Machenschaft für die müde Mama _trug, doch Imbellis hatte abgewunken und erklärt das Frauen auch mal eine andere Ausrede als Migräne benutzen mußten…aber Ulysses war sich nicht sicher ob er diese Erklärung verstanden hatte.

Er wußte nur daß er diesen Trank alle paar Tage in den Becher von Pelamyse Pleantfield schütten mußte, damit er langsam Wirkung zeigte und sie mit der Zeit einen dicken Babybauch bekommen würde.

Als er sein Werk vollbracht hatte und die Halle verließ, hatte er keine Ahnung das er die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurden war…

XXXXXXXXX

Erinys Norcross hätte beinahe ihre Feder in der Hand zerdrückt vor Wut: „Oh verdammter Mist!" fletschte sie.

„Was ist denn?" fragte ihr Klassenkamerad Dilanio Lowell zögernd. Sie saßen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und machten zusammen Hausaufgaben.

„Ich habe aus Versehen die Daten von der vollkommen falschen Buchseite abgeschrieben. Der Vogelkropfsalbei steht auf Seite sieben und ich schreibe seit einer guten halben Stunde über den Bittersüßer Nachtschatten auf Seite acht!"

Dilanio runzelte die Stirn: „Das ist ziemlich blöde." sagte er ruhig.

Erinys schlug genervt das Kräuterkundebuch für die Zweite Klasse zu und starrte verloren auf ihr beschriebenes Pergament: „Ich frag mich echt wie ich die Prüfung am Jahresende schaffen soll…vielleicht sollte ich Nachhilfeunterricht nehmen?"

„Ich glaube gar nicht mal das du so eine schlechte Hexe bist. Dir fehlen bloß die Vorkenntnisse der ersten Klasse."

„Ich sollte zumindest in der Lage sein die richtige Buchseite aufzuschlagen, aber selbst daran scheitere ich…zu den Prüfungen werde ich wahrscheinlich mein Gehirn auf dem Kopfkissen vergessen."

„Es gibt einen Gehirnklammerzauber der so was verhindert." antwortete Dilanio trocken.

Erinys zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Jetzt echt?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Jaa…aber der ist so schwer daß du dir wahrscheinlich eher das Gehirn pulverisierst als es an die Schädelwand zu klammern. Deswegen würde ich das Risiko nicht eingehen."

Erinys seufzte schwer und sah sich in dem Gemeinschaftsraum um…sie sah Amellus Ermay und Imperia Malfoy die sich mit einem Maßband die Taille ausmaßen, sie sah das friesisch-englische Mädchen Deike Clarimonda in einem hoch komplizierten Buch für die siebte Klasse lesen und sie sah einige Benimmkursus Eliteschülerinnen die die genauen Schlagabläufe für die Bestrafung eines Hauselfen üben…sie schlugen dazu abwechselnd mit einem Besen auf die Strohnachbildung eines Elfen und überlegten gemeinsam wie sie es besser machen konnten. Und dann sah sie etwas, was hier ganz sicher nicht hergehörte: Einen seltsamen dürren Geist der eine zerfetzte Robe trug, nachdenklich in einer Ecke hockte und vor sich hinstarrte. Obwohl es viele Geister in Hogwarts gab, wirkte dieser irgendwie merkwürdig, vielleicht war es auch einfach die Tatsache das er einfach so traurig dasaß aber niemand ihn zu beachten schien…er wirkte so deplaziert wie Schnee im Sommer.

„Wer ist denn das?" fragte sie Dilanio.

Der Junge blickte auf und betrachtete den Geist eine Zeit: „Wir nennen ihn den Besitzer des weißen Grimm. Ich weiß nicht was das für ein Geist ist, aber man sieht ihn manchmal mit einem großen weißen Wolf die Gänge entlanggehen bis sie wieder verschwinden. In der ersten Klasse habe ich mal einen Professor nach dem Geist gefragt, aber er konnte mir auch nicht sagen wozu er gehört und wer er ist."

„Das ist irgendwie unheimlich." sagte Erinys und betrachtete den Geist genauer. Seine durchsichtige Haut war zerfurcht, so als ob er von etwas aufgeschlitzt wurden wäre. In diesem Augenblick trat ein großer Geisterwolf aus dem Schatten und setzte sich ruhig neben den dürren Geist. Auch der Körper des Wolfes war von blutigen Wunden übersäht.

„Siehst du", flüsterte Dilanio gedämpft: „Das ist der weiße Grimm."

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen lösten sich Mann und Wolf in Luft auf und verschwanden als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

„Sie sahen beide so traurig aus." murmelte Erinys: „Das hasse ich an Geistern…sie sind oft so traurig das sie noch hier sind, doch irgendwas bindet sie an diese Welt und sie können nicht weiterziehen…man kann sie einfach nicht überzeugen das es besser ist wenn sie gehen."

„Die meisten Geister hier sind ziemlich glücklich", antwortete Dilanio locker: „Sie schmeißen fast jeden Tag eine Party irgendwo."

Erinys schlug ihr Kräuterkundebuch wieder auf und blätterte auf die Seite wo über den Vogelkropfsalbei geschrieben wurde: „Schon möglich…aber dieser Geist ist sicher nicht glücklich und auch nicht der weiße Grimm."

**Kommentar: **Mal ein kleines Kapitelchen für zwischendurch, aber mit großer Bedeutung. Aus mehreren Gründen…naja, ihr werdet schon sehen


	14. Kapitel 14

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

14. Alte Waldpfade

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Alte Waldpfade**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Elicius Norcross: _Stiller Slytherin Erstkläßler und der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Aello Rigbey: _Auffallend hyperaktive Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Ein Mischwesen?_

Arachne Cox: _Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Sehr schlecht in der Schule. Besitzt eine Spinne namens Vanessa_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin und Zwilling von Arachne. Sehr schlecht in der Schule. Besitzt eine Kröte namens Steffi_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Immer gut gelaunter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Freund von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger und liebeskranker Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Sein Vater züchtet Tierwesen_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Immer begleitet vom Fischottermädchen Nerie_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Erstkläßler mit großer, meist unmagischer, Familie_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Stammt wie Ulysses aus der Stadt Plymouth_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler und träger als seine Zwillingsschwester Klemencia_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Einige Schüler haben eine etwas gewagte Idee: Sie wollen den finsteren Wäldern in der Nähe des Schlosses einen Besuch abstatten…es mag zwar nicht verboten sein, aber ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee ist?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Samstagmorgen versammelte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern am Rande der Großen Halle. Auffallend war das alle Schulhäuser in dieser Gruppe vertreten waren um einen gemeinsamen Plan zu verwirklichen: Einen Ausflug in die dichten Nadelwälder ganz in der Nähe der Schule. Während die anderen Schüler nach dem Beenden des Frühstücks müde aus der Halle schlurften, hatte sich die kleine Gruppe ihre Rucksäcke mit Broten und Trinken vollgestopft und wartete darauf daß sie sich unauffällig aus dem Gebäude schleichen konnte.

„Sag mal Nekoda", fragte Erinys den pockennarbigen Ravenclawjungen: „Wo ist eigentlich Ulysses?"

Nekoda stieß einen gedehnten Seufzer aus: „Er wollte nicht mitkommen…er ist ziemlich komisch irgendwie. Ich glaube er war schon interessiert an dem Waldausflug aber er sagte das es auf keinen Fall geht und das er schon was anderes vor hat."

Erinys zog die Augenbrauen düster zusammen: „Er ist so ein Idiot." knurrte sie leise.

„Er ist seit einer Woche fast nicht mehr zum Unterricht erschienen." meldete sich die Stimme von Rubeta Cox, die mit Ulysses und Nekoda in eine Klasse ging.

Erinys und ihr Bruder Elicius wechselten einen verwirrten Blick und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über die Gesichter der beiden anwesenden Gryffindors Klemencia und Liam.

„Naja, lassen wir ihn", sagte Erinys: „Soll er machen doch was er will."

Eigentlich war sie recht enttäuscht. Ulysses mochte seine Macken haben und er war ein riesiger Trotzkopf, aber jenseits davon hatte er einen Ansatz zur Nettigkeit…einen _kleinen_ Ansatz zumindest. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen mitzukommen oder sich überhaupt mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Also gut, gehen wir", sagte Erinys und ihr Blick verweilte einen Moment bei Klemencia Greene: „Wo ist denn dein Bruder, Klee?" fragte sie die Gryffindor.

Klemencia rollte mit den wasserblauen Augen und ein Mundwinkel zuckte zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln: „Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll diese ganzen Schokofrösche nicht essen, aber er hat es trotzdem getan…und dabei wahrscheinlich einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt."

„Er hat die Kotzerei." beendete Nathaniel Deepwood beflissen.

XXXXXXXXXX

So schlichen sich die neun Kinder aus dem Schulgebäude und achteten dabei peinlich genau darauf, daß ihnen der Hausmeister Mr. Pringle und sein ebenfalls übelgelaunter Lehrling Filch nicht über den Weg liefen. Der Himmel stand hoch und war von einem kräftigen blau, obwohl es recht kühl war an diesem Tag. Der finstere Nadelwand füllte einen großen Teil ihres Horizontes aus, wie ein schwarzes Band das man über die Landschaft gespannt hatte.

Das Hogwarts jener Tage hatte es selten gesehen, das sich eine so ungleiche Gruppe von Schülern zusammenschloß. Die Slytherins waren normalerweise meist unter sich, als düstere Außenseiter verschrieen und hegten eine traditionelle Feindschaft gegen die Häuser Hufflepuff und Gryffindor…eine Feindschaft welche zumindest die Gryffindors gerne begegneten. Aber diese Gruppe bestand gleich aus vier Slytherins, zwei Ravenclaws und Gryffindors und einem Hufflepuff…der zweite Hufflepuff war ja wegen übermäßigem Schokofroschkonsum vorzeitig ausgeschieden.

Als sie den Waldrand erreichten sahen sie sich noch mal aufmerksam um, ob jemand ihnen vielleicht gefolgt war oder sie beobachtete, doch es war niemand auszumachen. Erinys wandte sich um und spähte in das Zwielicht des Waldes. Die knorrigen Bäume standen dicht und ein sachter Morgennebel hatte sich über den feuchten Waldboden gelegt. Die Geräusche in dem Wald schienen wie verschluckt, als hielte irgend etwas sie zurück. Es war ein dumpfes Schweigen das auf der Umgebung lastete.

„Ein bißchen unheimlich ist das ja schon." meldete sich Arachne Cox zögernd, aber ihre Schwester Rubeta nahm sie tröstend bei der Hand.

So schlüpften die neun Kinder also hinein, wanderten ein Stück weit und konnten schon sehr bald nichts mehr vom hellen Streif des Waldrandes ausmachen.

„Hier soll es Pfade geben." sagte Nathaniel: „Ganz neue, aber auch ganz alte…"

„Ja!" stimmte Klee Greene zu: „Wer weiß wo die uns hinführen. Ich glaube nicht das jemand hier zum Spaß Pfade in den Wald tritt, es muss also zu einem interessanten Ort führen, vielleicht eine Quelle oder so."

„Das ist aber eine extrem ravenclawsche Logik die du uns da gerade präsentierst, Klemencia, bist du sicher das du eine Gryffindor bist?" lächelte Nekoda.

„Durch und durch!" pfiff sie und deutete mit einem Nicken auf ihr kleines Fischotterbaby das sie schützend auf dem Arm trug: „Nur Nerie ist ein wenig verdorben."

Sie alle erinnerten sich noch sehr gut an die Auswahlzeremonie, wo der Sprechende Hut bei Fischotter und Mädchen durcheinander gekommen war und Nerie unbedingt ins Hause Slytherin schicken wollte.

Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, doch bei dem dichten Bewuchs kamen sie nur langsam und stolpernd voran. Einzig die Slytherin Aello Rigbey brachte es zu einer waghalsigen Eleganz und trabte geschickt durch das Dickicht, ohne sich irgendwo zu verfangen. Das bestärkte Erinys Verdacht das irgendein Mischwesen in ihrem Stammbaum aufgetaucht sein mußte: „Sag mal Aello…kann es sein das du von einer Adlerfrau abstammst?"

Aello drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um, während sie auf einem schlüpfrigen Baumstamm balancierte: „Ich dachte schon da kommt nie jemand drauf, aber du hast ganz recht. Die Großmama war eine Adlerfrau aus Griechenland. Papa hat sogar noch ein paar Schwungfedern an den Armen, aber mein Bruder und ich leider nicht mehr."

„Da hast du Glück gehabt", sagte Klee trocken: „Die Benimmkurs Eliteschülerinnen wären sonst spätestens bei den Tanzstunden durchgedreht."

Nach einer Weile gelangten sie in einen Teil des Waldes wo es sich besser laufen ließ da es hier wirklich so etwas wie einen alten Pfad gab. Die riesigen Baumstände standen weit auseinander aber ihre Wipfel bildeten ein verknotetes Muster das den ganzen Himmel auszufüllen schien und kaum jemals einen Lichtstrahl durchließ. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und erhellten mit _Lumos_ die Gegend, bis auf Arachne und Rubeta Cox die sich schwer mit dem Zauber taten. Selbst Erinys war etwas besser trotz ihres Verdachts fast gänzlich untalentiert in Hexerei und Zauberei zu sein.

Mit dem fahlen Schein der aus ihren Zauberstäben brach erkannten sie ein Stück weit entfernt gewaltige Pilze aus der Erde sprießen. Sie waren so groß das sich die kleine Aello Rigbey mühelos unter sie stellen konnte ohne sich den Kopf zu stoßen.

„Das sind Gigantenpilze", erklärte Klee ihnen: „Meine Mutter hat versucht ein paar von ihnen zu züchten, aber es ist recht schwer." Sie hockte sich unter einen der Pilze und scharrte etwas in der Erde herum, bis sie ein Nest von kleinen Pilzchen ausgebuddelt hatte: „Und die hier nennt man Gelbe Liliputpilze, sie wachsen nur unter den Giganten." Sie pflückte ein paar und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche: „Die lassen sich ganz vielseitig verwenden und lecker schmecken sie auch."

Kaum hatte sie den Geschmack erwähnt, begannen auch die übrigen acht Kinder die Gelben Liliputpilze auszugraben und zu probieren. Tatsächlich schmeckte es ein wenig wie mildgesüßte Sahne, nur sehr viel natürlicher.

Nach dem Pilzwald wanderten sie weiter und um sie herum wurde es immer düsterer und beklemmender. Obwohl sich niemand etwas anmerken wollte, sah Erinys vereinzelt verängstigte Gesichter. Die Cox Schwestern sahen sich gehetzt um, Aello lief nicht mehr voraus sondern blieb lieber bei der Gruppe und der Hufflepuff Nathaniel Deepwood hatte einen versteinerten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Iny…ab hier wird's irgendwie merkwürdig." flüsterte Elicius gedämpft. Als hätte er den geheimen Gedanken aller ausgesprochen blieb die Gruppe augenblicklich stehen und sah sich um. Der Wald war finster und diese Finsternis schien sich selbst auf den fahlen Schein des Lumoszaubers zu legen. Die Stille war allgegenwärtig, jedes laute Geräusch das sie machten schien von dem Wald verschluckt zu werden und im Gegenzug hielt der Wald selber den Atem an und gab keinen Mucks von sich.

Die Luft war erfüllt von einem merkwürdigen Geruch, ein wenig wie würziger Harz aber mit einer Spur von wildem Tier, so als hätte man eine Raubtierhöhle betreten.

Elicius trat näher an sie heran: „Irgendwas ist hier Iny…irgendwas _lebt_ hier."

„Das ist ein Wald!" gab sie gedämpft zurück: „In einem Wald leben nun mal viele Tiere!"

In der bleiernen Stille war es nicht verwunderlich das sie alle zusammenschreckten als sie ein lautes Brechen hinter sich im Gebüsch hörten, als ob sich etwas Gewaltiges durch das Dickicht schob.

Rubeta und Arachne Cox schrieen entsetzt auf und stoben in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, Nekoda Arkwright wollte sie aufhalten, rannte hinterher doch bevor er sie zu packen kriegte war auch er nirgendwo mehr auszumachen und im Unterholz verschwunden.

Das Fischotterjunge Nerie quiekte panisch als das laute Geräusch noch einmal ertönte, diesmal näher. Als sie sahen wie sich ein dunkler Schatten durch das Dickicht schob, gab es kein Halten mehr. Die sechs übriggebliebenden Kinder schossen davon, doch die zahlreichen Ausweichmanöver um Bäusche und Gestrüpp hatten zur folge, das sie sich auch noch verloren. Erinys lief keuchend weiter und achtete nicht weiter darauf. Hinter sich hörte sie wie das schwarze, riesige Wesen ebenfalls durch den Wald jagte, das rhythmische Trommeln mehrerer Füße, Pfoten oder was auch immer es besaß, ließ den Boden erschüttern.

Erinys erreichte ein Feld mit grobbehaunen, wuchtigen Steinen die im Wald verstreut lagen wie Findlinge. Sie rollte über den ersten Stein hinweg, ließ sich auf der anderen Seite runter, löschte ihren Zauberstab mit einem leisen _Nox_ und verharrte panisch.

Neben sich spürte sie die Schulter eines anderen Kindes, das ihr gefolgt war. Sie glaubte das es sich dabei um Aello Rigbey handelte.

Die Schritte des Wesens waren noch immer zu hören und sein knurrendes Schnaufen drang an ihr Ohr. Sie betete daß es niemanden erwischen würde.

Langsam verhallten die Schritte in der Ferne und es schien sich woanders nach ihnen umzusehen.

„Es ist weg." flüsterte eine Stimme neben ihr, eindeutig Aello.

„Ich glaube es sucht die anderen." keuchte Erinys. Sie fragte sich wo Elicius war und bei dem Gedanken an ihren Bruder bekam sie es plötzlich mit der Panik zu tun. Sie setzte sich auf und lugte über den Stein hinweg, doch ohne den Lumoszauber konnte sie kaum zwei Meter weit sehen: „Elicius?" rief sie leise.

„Hier bin ich!" kam seine Antwort von irgendwo her.

„Wo?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht. Und wo bist du, Iny?"

„Keine Ahnung. Bist du alleine?"

„Ja, die anderen waren plötzlich nicht mehr hinter mir."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten Erinys und Aello, die dank ihrer Verwandtschaft zu einer Adlerfrau bemerkenswert gute Augen hatte, Elicius gefunden. Er hockte am Boden hinter einem riesigen Baum und hatte sich so gut es geht in eine Wurzelhöhle gequetscht.

„Was war das für ein Ding?" fragte er verstört, während er wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Zumindest war es ziemlich groß…und es hatte Fell." sagte Aello.

„Also vielleicht ein Werwolf?" harkte Elicius nach.

Aello zuckte mit den Schultern: „Egal ob Werwolf oder nicht, es war größer als ein Pferd und das ist schon beängstigend genug."

Erinys wurde bewußt das es ihre Idee gewesen war in den Wald zu gehen und konnte deswegen nur hoffen, das sie dieses Abenteuer alle unversehrt überstehen würden…für jeden fehlenden kleinen Finger mußte sie sonst die Verantwortung tragen.

Die drei Slytherins rückten wieder zum Steinfeld ab, wo sich Erinys und Aello zuvor versteckt hatten. Da sie keine verräterischen Geräusche hörten, nahmen sie an das Wesen wäre entgültig weitergezogen und wagten es den Lumoszauber anzuwenden. In dem gespenstischen, kalten Licht wirkten die Steine wie verstreute Riesenschädel.

„Die sind aber viel zu gerade um natürlich zu sein." bemerkte Elicius und besah sich einen Stein mit fast perfekt behauenden Ecken.

Erinys fand die Vorstellung etwas merkwürdig, das mitten in einem Wald Steine herumlagen die höchstwahrscheinlich von Menschen bearbeitet und hergeschafft wurden waren…es war klar das es irgendein Grund für diese Mühe gegeben haben mußte, niemand schleppte freiwillig Steine durch einen dichten Wald.

Sie folgten dem Steinfeld ein Stück weit und erreichten eine alte, halbzerfallende Mauer aus dem gleichen Material. Aello scharrte mit dem Fuß im Boden und legte weitere Mauerreste frei: „Eine Ruine." sagte sie: „Hier muss früher mal irgendwas gestanden haben."

Die drei Kinder gingen weiter und hielten Ausschau nach den anderen, doch sie sahen noch hörten weder etwas. Zu ihrer Überraschung fanden sie jedoch etwas ganz anderes: Eine weitere Ruine aus weißem, überwachsenen Gestein. Im Gegensatz zu den Mauerresten war hier noch ein ganzes Gebäude halbwegs intakt. Es war recht groß und aus dem runden Baukörper ragten alle möglichen schiefe und krumme Türmchen. Die Fensterscheiben waren längst zerschlagen und statt dessen spross Efeu aus dem Inneren, doch Erinys entdeckte noch einige wellige Glasscherben aus rauchiggoldener Farbe.

„Das ist ja total abgefahren!" kommentierte Aello und reckte den Hals um besser sehen zu können: „Was macht dieses Ding denn hier?"

Erinys fand die Eingangstür. Sie war aus altem Holz und stand etwas offen, weil sich eine knorrige Baumwurzel dazwischen geschoben hatte. Auf der Tür war ein Bronzeemblem zu sehen, das fünf verschiedenfarbige Wölfe bei der Jagd zeigten die einen Hirsch attackierten.

Sie spähte in das Gebäude hinein, doch sie konnte nichts weiter erkennen. Sie wollte gerade eintreten, als sie einen Schrei in der Ferne hörten.

„Das war einer von den anderen!" rief Aello und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Die drei Slytherins rannten los und hofften inständig, daß sich nichts Schlimmes ereignet hatte…

**Kommentar:** Ein wirklich wunderschöner Cliffhanger…trotzdem ein schönes Weihnachtsfest euch allen ;)


	15. Kapitel 15

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

15. Schädel und Stimme

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Flucht**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Elicius Norcross: _Stiller Slytherin Erstkläßler und der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Aello Rigbey: _Eine geschickte und aufgedrehte Slytherin Erstkläßlerin, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Arachne Cox: _Unbegabte Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Besitzt eine Spinne namens Vanessa_

Rubeta Cox: _Unbegabte Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin. Besitzt eine Kröte namens Steffi. Zwillingsschwester von Arachne_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Pockengesichtiger und immer gut gelaunter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Immer begleitet von Fischottermädchen Nerie_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Erstkläßler mit großer, meist unmagischer, Familie_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler mit vielbeschäftigtem Vater_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Eigentlich sollte es nur ein kleiner Ausflug in die Wälder sein, doch kaum haben die 9 Kinder den finsteren Wald betreten, legt sich eine unheimliche Stille um sie herum…bis zu dem Augenblick als etwas durch das Dickicht bricht und lautstark die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Die Kinder werden bei der Flucht voneinander getrennt und bald darauf hören Erinys, Elicius und Aello einen fernen Schrei…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die drei Slytherins Erinys, Elicius und Aello hetzten dem Geräusch nach, das langsam in der Ferne verhallte. Aello schien beim Laufen fast nicht einmal mehr die Füße aufsetzen zu müssen und war so schnell und flink, das die Geschwister nicht mehr hinterherkamen und sie aus den Augen verloren. Erinys spürte ihr dumpfschlagendes Herz das in ihrer Brust um eine Pause jammerte und ihre Beine fühlten sich an als seinen sie mit Blei gefüllt.

Ein gewaltiges Dornengestrüpp tauchte vor ihnen auf und die beiden Kinder stoppten vor dieser unüberwindbaren Mauer. Das Gestrüpp schien sich wie ein Netzartiges Geflecht über die gesamte Gegend gelegt zu haben.

„Wie ist Aello da durch gekommen!" rief Elicius verzweifelt doch seine Stimme ging im heftigen Keuchen unter.

„Aello!" schrie Erinys nach dem anderen Slytherinmädchen. Das eisige Schweigen des Waldes war die einzige Antwort die sie erhielten.

_Merlin, es ist alles meine Schuld!_ mußte sich Erinys wieder eingestehen, _wenn einer verletzt ist oder stirbt, dann ist es nur meine Schuld denn ich mußte ja unbedingt diesen verdammten Ausflug vorschlagen!_

Elicius fand einen kleinen Durchschlupf im Gebüsch und es sah aus als ob sich vor kurzen eine Person hier hindurchgezwängt hatte, wahrscheinlich Aello.

Die beiden Kinder legten sich flach auf den Bauch und krabbelten in das Herz des Gestrüpps hinein. Spitze Dornen rissen ihnen die Haut und Kleidung auf und ohne das fahle Licht der Zauberstäbe hätten sie sich womöglich die Augen ausgestochen. Im Inneren des Dornenbusches gab es labyrinthartige Gänge die so aussahen als wären sie von einem Tier angelegt wurden. Da die meisten Wege zu klein für die beiden Kinder waren, folgten sie dem einzigen Gang der sie, dornentechnisch, nicht vollkommen zusetzte.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine Art Dornenhöhle die so groß war daß man locker aufrecht stehen konnte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung saßen vier Kinder im Inneren der Höhle und duckten sich in eine Ecke. Erinys erkannte im Halbdunkeln das Gesicht von Aello Rigbey die scheinbar zusammen mit Nekoda Arkwright versuchte die beiden panischen Cox Schwestern zu beruhigen. Arachne weinte heillos und Rubeta war merkwürdig grün im Gesicht.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Erinys als erstes: „Wo sind Nathaniel, Liam und Klemencia!"

„Nicht hier." antwortete Aello und wandte sich an Erinys: „Wir wissen auch nicht wo sie hingelaufen sind."

„Aber wer hat dann geschrieen?" fragte Elicius und musterte die vier Kinder vor ihm auf dem Boden: „Einer von euch?"

Kollektives Kopfschütteln.

Erinys Herz verpaßte einen Schlag. Das mußte bedeuten das die anderen drei in Gefahr waren. Ein Bild tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf wie ein paar Lehrer mit bitteren Mienen einen Sarg aus dem Inneren des Waldes trugen. Dieses Bild war so klar das sie es fast hätte anfassen und darin verlieren können…so klar das es der Wahrheit entsprechen _mußte_.

Sie biß die Zähne zusammen um nicht auch noch in Tränen auszubrechen.

Elicius sah sie mitfühlend an, umfaßte ihre bebende Hand, und sagte: „Wir sollten weiter nach den anderen suchen und außerdem ist nicht gesagt, das dieses Wesen gefährlich ist. Vielleicht war es einfach nur neugierig."

„Aber warum schreien dann die anderen!" murmelte Erinys erstickt: „Warum sollten sie denn schreien wenn es nur spielen will?"

Niemand wußte darauf eine Antwort.

Schließlich beschlossen sie weiterzusuchen. Da es keinen anderen Weg hinaus aus dem Gestrüpp gab, mußten sie den gleichen Weg wählen den sie gekommen waren.

„Wie kommen wir auf die andere Seite?" fragte Nekoda und betrachtete die Wand aus verwachsenen Dornen. Sicher war das die anderen drei Kinder irgendwo jenseits von dem Busch waren, aber die sechs übrigen wußten nicht wie sie am besten zu ihnen gelangen sollten. Sie wanderten ein Stück weit Richtung Waldrand und erst nach und nach lichtete sich das Gestrüpp dem sie gefolgt waren. Erinys wollte gerade diesen Weg folgen, doch Elicius hielt sie am Arm: „Wir sollten einen Lehrer hohlen. Sieh doch", er nickte in eine andere Richtung und Erinys erkannte das blasse Licht des nahen Waldrandes: „Wenn wir laufen sind wir bald dort." fuhr Elicius fort.

Erinys nickte ihm schwach zu und setzte sich wie ein Automat in Bewegung. Sie fühlte sich so betäubt das selbst die einfachsten Gedankengänge Ewigkeiten zu brauchen schienen. Abgesehen von der bangen Hoffnung den anderen möge nichts zugestoßen sein und der nagenden Angst daß es aber genau so war, fühlte sie sich wie ausgehüllt.

Aello, Elicius, Nekoda und Rubeta gewannen an Tempo um so näher sie dem Waldrand kamen, doch die weinende Arachne und Erinys selber schleppten sich langsam hinter ihnen her. Mit einem leisen Schrei, der aber vom Wald verschluckt wurde, fiel Arachne mit einem mal zu Boden. Erinys drehte sich um, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Arachne schluchzte noch heftiger und rieb sich das Knie. Erinys sah zu ihren Füßen eine Art dreckigweißen Stein, der halb aus der Erde ragte. Scheinbar war es dieser Stein der Arachnes Sturz verursacht hatte. Erinys wollte den Blick abwenden, doch irgendwas an diesem Stein kam ihr merkwürdig vor. Sie bückte sich und riß ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem Erdboden. Als erstes fiel ihr auf, das der Stein viel leichter war als angenommen, doch das erstickte Aufstöhnen von Arachne sagte ihr, das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie drehte den Stein etwas und einen Moment später starrten ihr zwei ausgehüllte Augen entgegen: Sie hielt einen menschlichen Schädel in den Händen.

Entsetzt ließ Erinys ihn fallen und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Der Schädel landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Waldboden.

„Was macht der hier!" wimmerte Arachne und krallte die schmutzigen Hände ins Gesicht. Panik und Angst färbten ihre Stimme rauh.

Erinys wartete bis ihr Herzschlag sich soweit beruhigt hatte um wieder sprechen zu können: „Ich hab keine Ahnung", flüsterte sie: „Aber hier sollten keine Schädel herumliegen!"

Arachne zerrte drängend an ihrem Arm: „Bitte!" flehte sie: „Lass uns verschwinden!"

„Nein!" bestimmte Erinys und faßte einen Entschluß. Sie kniete sich hin, ließ ihre Tasche heruntergleiten und leerte die Brote die sich im Inneren befanden. Als genug Platz vorhanden war, griff sie wieder nach dem Schädel und stopfte ihn in die Tasche.

„Du kannst ihn doch nicht mitnehmen!" kreischte Arachne.

„Doch…wenn er wirklich zu einem Menschen gehört, dann können wir ihn nicht einfach liegenlassen!"

Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich kaum wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, da ging ein eisiges Rauschen durch den Wald. Es war als ob sich ein arktischer Wind mit einem Mal in die Lüfte erhoben hätte um die toten Zweige der Bäume in Bewegung zu setzen.

Seltsam wenn man bedachte das es die ganze Zeit gespenstig still gewesen war.

Arachne stockte und sah sich verängstigt um: „Das ist seltsam…" wisperte sie ohnmächtig.

Erinys wollte sie weiterziehen, doch das andere Mädchen schien wie festgefroren und starrte zurück in das finstere Herz des Waldes: „Sieh mal dort Erinys!"

Erinys folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte in der fernen Düsternis einen leichten Schimmer der hinter den Bäumen hervortrat. Das fahle Licht war bläulich und flackerte unbeständig.

„Das sind die anderen!" rief Arachne: „Das müssen ihre Zauberstäbe sein!"

Beide rannten in die entsprechende Richtung, doch bei jedem Meter den sie zurücklegten schien sich das geisterhafte Leuchten weiter zu entfernen. Es war wie Wasser das vor ihnen davonfloss, eine Flut die sich unweigerlich zurückzog.

Keuchend blieb Erinys stehen und stemmte die Hände auf die Knie. Arachne wollte weiterrennen doch Erinys rief warnend: „Lass es! Das sind nicht die anderen!"

Arachne bremste ab und sah sich fragend nach ihr um: „Aber wer soll es sonst sein?"

„Wir müßten sie schon lange eingeholt haben." meinte Erinys und warf einen Blick auf den flackernden Schein der zwischen den fernen Bäumen loderte.

„Hilfe."

„Was?" fragte Erinys und ihr Kopf schnellte wieder zu Arachne.

Arachne runzelte die Stirn: „Ich hab nichts gesagt."

„Doch hast du, ich habs ganz genau gehört!"

Angst flackerte in Arachnes Augen: „Wie?" stammelte sie: „Ich hab wirklich gar nichts gesagt!"

„Du hast „Hilfe" gesagt, auf ganz…merkwürdige Weise."

„Nein!" antwortete Arachne gehetzt: „Ich hab wirklich nichts gesagt. Ich würde damit auch keinen Spaß machen!"

Erinys glaubte ihr. Sie hatte viel zu viel Angst um für Scherze aufgelegt zu sein…_aber die Stimme hat sich genau wie Arachnes angehört…wie eine verzweifelte, geisterhafte Version ihrer Stimme…_

„Lass uns bitte gehen, ja?" fragte Arachne und schien sich vergeblich damit abzumühen etwas mutiger zu klingen als sie tatsächlich war. Aber ihre panisch zuckenden Augen und der wimmernde Unterton ihrer Atmung verriet sie.

Erinys hatte selbst ein ungutes Gefühl…zuerst die Enttäuschung das es sich bei dem seltsamen Licht nicht um die drei anderen Kinder gehandelt hatte und dann diese Stimme…eine Gänsehaut breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer über ihre Haut aus und sie spürte eine Art nagenden Horror der sich in ihrem Kopf verschanzte. Sie nickte Arachne zu und beide liefen so schnell aus dem Wald als sei der Teufel selbst hinter ihnen her.

Einige Meter vom Waldrand entfernt, auf einer kleinen, hügelartigen Verwerfung, stießen sie auf Elicius, Aello, Rubeta und Nekoda. Elicius versteinertes Gesicht hellte sich auf als er Erinys sah: „Wo warst du? Wir dachten schon irgendwas wäre passiert!" rief er.

Erinys gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause bevor sie antwortete: „Keine Sorge. Habt ihr die anderen gefunden!"

Elicius schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, die sind nach wie vor verschwunden."

Erinys biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Das hörte sich alles verdächtig schlimm an. Sie ahnte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war: „Wir müssen zum Schloß und Hilfe holen!" entschied sie.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	16. Kapitel 16

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

16. Quittung

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Das Ungeheuer**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Ein ziemlich frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit und Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Thusnelda Hermengild: _Eine dicke Slytherin aus dem Schwarzwald. Freundin von Imbellis_

Nordica Mimosa: _Dümmliche und zerbrechliche Slytherin. Freundin von Imbellis_

Pelamyse Pleantfield: _Freizügige Hufflepuff mit gekürzten Röcken. Imbellis haßt sie_

Clapauzia Heath: _Ordnungsliebende Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin. Imbellis haßt sie_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ulysses ist etwas vom Pfad der Tugend abgekommen: Für seine erste einseitige Liebe Imbellis tut er so ziemlich alles, inklusive stehlen und zwei Hufflepuffschülerinnen mit Tränken schädigen. Selbst den Unterricht läßt er dafür meist sausen.

Während eine Gruppe von neun Schülern im Wald in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist, tut Ulysses das was er am liebsten tut: Bei Imbellis sein und sie anhimmeln

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Rathburn hatte seine Zeit damit verbracht den Klassenkameraden aus dem Weg zu gehen und an dieses Prinzip hielt er sich bereits seit einigen Tagen…es hatte damit zu tun das die Klassenkameraden ihn all zu gerne besorgt auf seine Fehlstunden ansprachen (was Ulysses nervte), es hatte etwas damit zu tun das Imbellis Ermay ihm versicherte das es sowieso schönere Dinge als Schule gab (und Ulysses glaubte ihr aufs Wort), und es hatte letztendlich auch etwas damit zu tun das er zwei Hufflepuffmädchen systematisch mit Tränken bearbeitete um ihnen einen Streich zu spielen (für letzteres schämte er sich, doch auch hier versicherte ihm Imbellis das es absolut in Ordnung war…und wie immer glaubte Ulysses ihr aufs Wort).

Also sorgte er einmal am Tag dafür das er beiden Hufflepuffs etwas in den Becher schüttete…bei Clapauzia Heath hatte er schon das Gefühl das sich ihre Haare etwas lichteten, doch er konnte sich auch täuschen. Bei Pelamyse Pleantfield zeigten sich hingegen noch keine Anzeichen eines Babybauches, doch Imbellis erklärte ihm das sie bald wahrscheinlich unter morgendlicher Übelkeit leiden würde.

Egal wie es Imbellis sah, Ulysses selbst fand daß Übelkeit etwas ziemlich schlimmes war.

„Aber sie wird doch kein echtes Baby bekommen?" fragte er Imbellis als er am Samstag mit ihr, und natürlich ihren beiden Freundinnen, in der Sitzecke hockte, in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins.

Imbellis kicherte adrett hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Nein, nein!" sagte sie: „Ein echtes Baby wird sie nicht bekommen."

So wie Imbellis es sagte, hörte es sich an als ob Pelamyse statt des Babys etwas anderes bekommen würde…vielleicht einen Ausschlag oder spontan einrollende Fingernägel.

Ulysses beschloß einfach abzuwarten.

„So, wollen wir mal unsere Verabredungen überprüfen, ja?" forderte Imbellis ihre beiden Freundinnen auf. Nordica Mimosa setzte sich kerzengrade hin und lispelte: „Ich bin heute mit Ayron Dearborn verabredet."

„Was? Dieser Gryffindor mit den tausend Geschwistern?" harkte Imbellis kritisch nach: „Ich muss ehrlich sagen das es eine schlechte Wahl ist."

„Aber er sieht nicht schlecht aus." versicherte Thusnelda Hermengild der geknickten Norcica: „Ich treffe mich heute übrigens mit….dreimal dürft ihr raten Mädels…Zyklon Boisón!" fügte Thusnelda hinzu. Als Antwort erhielt sie wildes Geklatsche und Gekicher.

„Eine wirklich gute Wahl!" lispelte Nordica: „Er hat reiche Eltern und sieht gar nicht mal schlecht aus, trotz seiner französischen Nase."

„Aber das mit der Nase ist schon häßlich", sagte Imbellis: „Stell dir vor wie eure Kinder dann aussehen würden mit einem solchen Zinken." Sie wandte den Kopf zu Ulysses und lächelte ihn freundlich an: „Ich finde Männer sollten eine kleine Nase haben", sie versetzte Ulysses Nasenspitze einen kleinen Stich mit dem Fingernagel: „So wie die von Ulysses hier. So was ist viel hübscher als Riesenzinken."

Ulysses wurde rot bis über beide Ohren und starrte betreten auf seine Schuhe. Imbellis Meinung wurde auch von den anderen beiden Mädchen bestätigt.

Imbellis fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und setzte ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf: „Aber meine Verabredung werdet ihr nicht schlagen können. Denn mich hat kein geringerer als Leopold Sandstone gefragt!"

Das Kichern und Geklatsche steigerte sich zu einem wilden Gekreische und Gejubel, das es fast schon in den Ohren wehtat.

„AH! Der ist ja so süüüüß!" rief Nordica und schlug die Hände vor die Brust. Auch Thusnelda mußte sich exzessiv Luft zufächeln, als ob alleine die Nennung des Namens „Leopold Sandstone" für tropische Sommerhitze gesorgt hätte.

Ulysses selbst war alles andere als begeistert. Er wußte zwar das Imbellis nichts mit einem Elfjährigen wie ihn anfangen konnte, aber Ulysses fühlte sich wohler wenn er der einzigste Mann, oder in seinem Fall eher Junge, an ihrer Seite war. Schließlich hatte Imbellis ihn auch geküßt…und das mehr als einmal.

„Er ist einer der bestaussehendsten Typen in ganz Hogwarts!" stimmte Thusnelda begeistert zu: „Wenn ich so überlege hat er nicht mal einen einzigen Makel: Er ist reich, schön, gut in der Schule, spielt Quidditch, ist nett, romantisch…er ist einfach _perfekt_!"

Ulysses ging das Aufgezählte noch einmal für sich selber durch: Ulysses war weder besonders reich (obwohl sein Vater gut verdiente), noch schön (allenfalls hübsch), gut in der Schule war er inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr (er nahm ja auch fast nicht mehr am Unterricht teil), Quidditch würde er nie spielen können (er konnte sich ja kaum auf dem Besen halten), nett war er wahrscheinlich auch nicht besonders (zu bestimmten Person, Elicius und Erinys zum Beispiel, konnte er richtig giftig werden) und das Wort Romantik hatte für ihn auch noch keine große Bedeutung (seine „Beziehung" zu Imbellis war sicher nicht romantisch…und irgendwie schien ihm auch das Gespür dafür zu fehlen).

Unterm Strich war Ulysses, im Vergleich zum perfekten Leopold, ein echter Fall zum Verzweifeln. Eine schmerzhafte Erkenntnis.

Ulysses schlürfte seine heiße Schokolade während die drei Mädchen eifrig weiterquatschten. Imbellis hatte ihm erzählt das sie so was „Kleines Lästerstündchen" nannten…und Lästern schienen sie geradezu Hauptberuflich zu betreiben. Als erstes schimpften sie über die Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin Clapauzia Heath, die ja angeblich so Ordnungsfanatisch und Rechtschaffend war das es nicht mehr zu ertragen war. Danach wendeten sie sich Pelamyse Pleantfield zu, die, um es mit Imbellis Worten zu umschreiben „eine sich anbiedernde Lolita ist, die einfach nicht weiß was gut für sie ist und sowieso mit jedem ins Bett steigt".

Ulysses glaubte das Pelamyse und Imbellis eigentlich sehr gut zusammenpaßten, das einzige Problem war der ständige Futterneid und die Tatsache das die eine, eine Hufflepuff und die andere eine Slytherin war. Und so verbrachten die potentiellen Freundinnen ihre Zeit lieber damit sich gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, sich gegenseitig die Männer auszuspannen und sich gegenseitig abgrundtief zu verabscheuen.

„Naja, dafür wird Pelamyse bald mit einem dicken Babybauch herumlaufen!" grinste Imbellis: „Und dann wird kein Junge mehr etwas von ihr wollen. So einfach ist das!"

Die „Kleine Lästerstunde" löste sich auf, weil sich die drei Mädchen für ihre Verabredungen fertig machen wollten. Imbellis drückte Ulysses einen Kuß auf die Wange und sagte: „Und vergiß morgen die beiden Tränke nicht, ja?"

Ulysses nickte benommen und taumelte aus der Sitzecke. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws begegnete er seinem Hauslehrer Professor Huygens.

„Oh, du bist doch Ulysses Rathburn oder?" fragte der alte Professor.

Ulysses stoppte und ahnte nichts Gutes: „Ja, bin ich." antwortete er leise.

Augenblicklich trat ein strenger Ausdruck in das Gesicht des Professors: „Ich habe Beschwerden von so gut wie jedem Lehrer, das du einfach nicht beim Unterricht erscheinst. Was ist denn bloß los?"

Ulysses biß sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte ein unsagbar schlechtes Gewissen: „Ich…ich weiß auch nicht, Sir."

„Probleme zu Hause?"

„Nein…"

„So kann das aber nicht weitergehen, Ulysses. Wenn etwas nicht stimmt dann mußt du dich an deinen Hauslehrer oder den Vertrauensschülern wenden, klar?"

„Jaa…" antwortete Ulysses bitter.

„Es ließ sich aber leider nicht vermeiden daß ich dir eine Strafarbeit geben muss. Du wirst morgen die Eulerei schrubben, ohne Zauberei."

Ulysses mußte Schlucken als er an den ganzen Gestank und den ganzen Mist dachte. Aber er beschloß nicht zu protestieren, schließlich wußte er ja was er falsch gemacht hatte. Es war quasi seine Quittung: „Okay…ich schrubbe die Eulerei."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Und ab Montag wirst du wieder beim Unterricht erscheinen, klar?"

„Okay…"

Damit ging Professor Huygens wieder seines Weges, stoppte aber abrupt und drehte sich wieder zu Ulysses um: „Professor Slughorn wollte eigentlich mit deinen, nennen wir es Geschwistern, Erinys und Elicius Norcross sprechen. Da sie aber scheinbar nirgendwo zu finden sind, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wo sie sind?"

„Die machen einen Waldausfl-" Ulysses würgte den Satz schlagartig ab und tarnte es durch einen gespielten Hustenanfall. _Ich Idiot! Das darf doch niemand wissen!_

Der Professor jedoch schien ganz genau zu wissen was Ulysses gerade gesagt hatte und als er die Bedeutung verstand verdunkelte sich sein altes Gesicht: „Sie sind im Wald!" fragte er scharf nach.

Ulysses überlegte ob er sich da irgendwie wieder rauswinden konnte, schließlich wollte nicht gerade _er_ derjenige sein, der die Ausflügler verpfiff. Mit den meisten von ihnen stand er sowieso schon auf halbem Kriegsfuß.

Doch weil der Professor ihn so berechnend und drohend anstarrte, gab Ulysses schließlich nach: „Ja…sie wollten heute in den Wald." antwortete er leise.

„Haben diese Kinder denn nicht die leiseste Ahnung daß man ohne die Begleitung eines Lehrers den Wald nicht betreten sollte? Und ich sag es immer und immer wieder: Der Wald sollte endlich verboten werden, aber auf mich hört ja keiner!" er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und zog meckernd und schimpfend von dannen.

_Verdammt!_ knurrte eine Stimme in Ulysses Verstand, _jetzt werde ich einiges zu hören kriegen. Erinys und Elicius werden mich völlig ignorieren und diese dumme Klemencia wird wahrscheinlich ihren Fischotter auf mich hetzen!_

Nicht zu vergessen das er ein notorischer Schwänzer geworden war, den morgen eine langwierige Strafarbeit erwarten würde.

Ulysses blieb wo er war und starrte matt auf den steinernen Untergrund. Jetzt begriff er langsam daß es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Was wäre wenn seine Eltern davon erfahren würden daß er dem Unterricht gerne einmal fernblieb? Sie würden unglaublich enttäuscht sein.

Er faßte den Entschluß die Schwänzerei vollkommen aufzugeben und täglich die Hausaufgaben zu machen…noch besser: Er würde Imbellis sagen das sie ihre seltsamen Streiche die sie Clapauzia und Pelamyse spielte, gefälligst _selber_ einfädeln sollte!

Ein verdammt guter Plan. Er freute sich schon darauf ihn in die Tat umzusetzen…nur auf eine Begegnung mit den zurückgekehrten Ausflüglern freute er sich nicht.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	17. Kapitel 17

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

17. Fast Straffrei

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Mehr Glück als Verstand**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Elicius Norcross: _Stiller Slytherin Erstkläßler und der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Aello Rigbey: _Eine geschickte und aufgedrehte Slytherin Erstkläßlerin, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Arachne Cox: _Unbegabte Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Besitzt eine Spinne namens Vanessa_

Rubeta Cox: _Unbegabte Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin. Besitzt eine Kröte namens Steffi. Zwillingsschwester von Arachne_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Pockengesichtiger und immer gut gelaunter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Immer begleitet von Fischottermädchen Nerie_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Erstkläßler mit großer, meist unmagischer, Familie_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler mit vielbeschäftigtem Vater_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Bei einem Waldausflug mehrerer Kinder kam es zu seltsamen Zwischenfällen. Nach einer haarsträubenden Flucht vor einem unbekannten Wesen, sind Klee, Liam und Nathaniel plötzlich unauffindbar. Besorgt und verängstigt machen sich die Übriggebliebenden auf zum Schloß um Hilfe zu holen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die sechs Kinder rannten mit letzter Kraft zu dem wuchtigen Schloß Hogwarts hinüber, während jedes von ihnen mit Panik daran dachte was den anderen drei Kindern, den Verschwundenen, zugestoßen sein könnte. Nach dem seltsamen Wesen das durch das Unterholz gezogen war, dem verzweifelten Kinderschrei, dem menschlichen Schädel den Erinys gefunden hatte, der seltsamen Lichterscheinung das vor ihnen zu fliehen schien, und schlußendlich der seltsamen Stimme die einem fast wie das Flüstern des Geästes vorgekommen war, war jedem von ihnen klar das etwas in den Wäldern vorging…und zwar nichts gutes.

Die Kinder erreichten keuchend das Eingangsportal und ihre Beinmuskeln brannten als sie sich die Treppen hinauf schleppten. Ihr Vorhaben einen Lehrer aufzuspüren wurde dadurch vereitelt das Professor McGonagall sie als erstes aufspürte. Erinys hörte ihre eiligen Schritte auf dem Steinfußboden und wußte sofort das sie wegen etwas in Rage sein mußte. Erinys stoppte und bedeutete den anderen sich hinter einer massiven Statue zu verstecken, die sie gerade passiert hatten. Es reichte vollkommen wenn sie alleine Ärger bekommen würde, schließlich was der Waldausflug auch einzig und alleine ihre Idee gewesen.

Rubeta, Arachne und Nekoda, die hinten gelaufen waren, schafften es noch rechtzeitig sich hinter der Statue in Sicherheit zu bringen. Elicius, Aello und Erinys selbst aber blieben stehen wo sie waren und warteten auf das unvermeidliche.

Professor McGonagall tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf, die Lippen so wütend aufeinandergepreßt, das, außer einem winzig dünnen Strich, nichts mehr von ihnen zu erkennen war. Sie starrte auf die drei Kinder hinab: „Wie mir der Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws, Professor Huygens, gerade mitgeteilt hat, haben sich einige Kinder heute zu einem Waldausflug aufgemacht. Euren dreckverschmierten Roben nach zu urteilen handelt es sich dabei wohl um euch drei, richtig?"

„Ja…aber wir waren nicht die einzigen", begann Erinys stockend: „Klemencia Greene, Nathaniel Deepwood und Liam Evonshare waren auch mit dabei, aber…aber wir haben uns verloren und sie sind bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

„Irgend etwas Großes hat uns verfolgt!" fügte Aello dramatisch hinzu.

McGonagalls Miene versteinerte sich schlagartig und ihre Augen weiteten sich stierend: „Etwas hat euch _verfolgt_?"

Die drei Kinder nickten im Kollektiv.

„Meine Güte! Wir müssen unbedingt nach ihnen suchen, es könnte wer weiß was geschehen sein! Kommt mit, beeilt euch!"

Sie führte die drei Kinder ein paar Türen weiter, stoppte vor einer und klopfte gehetzt dagegen: „Professor Dumbledore ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen, drei Kinder sind im Wald verschwunden!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stieß sie die Tür auf. Erinys sah Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, Adlernase und Schreibfeder über einige Schülerarbeiten gesenkt. Er sah auf und schien einen Moment richtiggehend verwirrt: „Verschwunden!" stieß er aus.

„Im Wald!" setzte McGonagall hinzu: „Zwei Gryffindors und ein Hufflepuff. Erstkläßler."

Dumbledores blaue Augen flogen zu Erinys, Elicius und Aello hinüber, musterte ihre dreckige Kleidung und Haut: „Sagt mir was passiert ist. Und Sie Professor McGonagall bringen bitte Hausmeister Pringle hier her. Wir müssen sofort eine Suchmannschaft organisieren!"

Die allgemeine Aufregung sagte Erinys das nicht nur sie beunruhigt war. Die Sache war _wirklich_ ernst. Es war kein Spaß mehr, sondern steigerte sich bei allen, selbst bei den Lehrern, langsam zu einer echten Hysterie.

Während McGonagall an ihr vorbeirauschte um den Hausmeister zu holen, begann Erinys von dem Waldausflug zu berichten. Sie erzählte wo sie in etwa langgegangen waren und als sie das seltsame, große Wesen im Unterholz erwähnte, erblaßte Dumbledores Haut: „Bei Merlin. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau um was es sich bei dem Wesen gehandelt haben könnte, aber ihr solltet wissen das es gefährliche Räuber in den Wäldern gibt."

„Etwa doch ein Werwolf oder so!" rief Elicius entsetzt.

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Heute ist keine Vollmondsnacht und ein nicht verwandelter Werwolf könnte nie diese Größe erreichen, die ihr mir beschrieben habt."

„Also gibt es Werwölfe in den Wäldern?" harkte Aello nach.

Dumbledore richtete nachdenklich seine Halbmondbrille und antwortete bedächtig: „Das kann ich nicht abstreiten, aber genau kann man es nicht sagen. Die Wälder ziehen sich über ein riesiges Gebiet und es würde mich nicht wundern wenn einige Werwölfe sich dort herumtreiben. In letzter Zeit werden wieder mehr Menschen gebissen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Büros und McGonagall kehrte zurück. Hinter ihr lief der mürrisch dreinblickende Mr. Pringle, der Hausmeister.

„Jetzt sind die restlichen Schüler genug in Panik!" knurrte der Hausmeister rauh und ein gehässiges Grinsen zeichnete sich ab.

„Wenn Sie jedem vorbeikommenden Schüler erzählen daß es im Wald drei Tote gab, ist das nur verständlich." antwortete McGonagall kühl.

„Die kleinen Biester müssen mal aufgeschreckt werden." entgegnete Pringle. Ein seltsamer Geruch von billigem Kautabak ging von ihm aus, wie Erinys ihn öfters in Kanada gerochen hatte.

„Ich möchte daß wir sofort eine Suchmannschaft losschicken. Alle Lehrer und die Schüler der siebten Klasse sollen daran teilnehmen. Die Vertrauensschüler bleiben hier und achten auf die Zurückgebliebenen." ordnete Dumbledore an.

Mr. Pringle grunzte unappetitlich: „Verzeihung Professor, aber ist Armando Dippet nicht für so was zuständig!"

Professor McGonagall warf dem Hausmeister einen empörten Blick zu, doch Dumbledore antwortete ruhig: „Der Schulleiter hält zu dieser Zeit gerne ein Schläfchen. Und nun gehen Sie bitte Mr. Pringle und holen Sie die Lehrer und die Siebtkläßler."

Der Hausmeister wollte sich gerade abwenden, als erneut die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Argus Filch, der Hausmeisterlehrling, das Büro betrat. Hinter ihm schleppten sich drei gut bekannte Erstkläßler her: Nathaniel, Liam und Klemencia.

Erinys Erleichterung war so übermächtig, das ihr Herz aussetzte und anfangs nicht mehr wieder anlaufen wollte.

Alle drei Kinder sahen schrecklich mitgenommen aus und Klemencias Gesicht war schmerzverzogen, während sie von den beiden Jungs gestützt wurde.

Erinys Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bein und entdeckte das ihr Kleid an dieser Stelle mit Blut vollgesogen war. Ihrer Erleichterung wurde ein schwerer Schlag verpaßt.

McGonagall und Dumbledore hatten die Verletzung ebenfalls entdeckt: „Sie muss sofort in den Krankenflügel!" rief Dumbledore und war auch im nächsten Moment schon aufgesprungen um sich die Wunde genauer anzusehen. Klemencias schmerzverhangender Blick wurde langsam trüber, als offensichtlich die Ohnmacht nach ihr Griff.

Der Hausmeister und sein Lehrling wurden angewiesen die Gryffindor ins Krankenzimmer zu bringen, wo sich Peridot Pomfrey um die Versorgung kümmern sollte. Obwohl die beiden Männer ausgesprochene Rauhbeine waren, nahmen sie diese Aufgabe sehr ernst und führten das Mädchen so behutsam nach unten, als handle es sich um ihre jüngste Tochter.

McGonagall war deutlich erbleicht und ihre Stimme ging leise und gepresst als sie Liam und Nathaniel anwies sich neben die anderen drei Kinder zu stellen. Bei beiden Jungs war die Haut zerfurcht, zerkratzt und teilweise voller Beulen.

Dumbledore fragte sie was geschehen war und so begann Liam, mit den ergänzenden Angaben von Nathaniel, zu berichten was ihnen zugestoßen war. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen sechs Kindern, hatte das Untier seine Hatz auf Liam, Nathaniel und Klemencia konzentriert. Klee war schwer gestürzt und sich dabei verletzt, so das Liam und Nathaniel sie vorrausgeschickt hatten und selbst versuchten das Wesen von ihr abzulenken. Als bei der gemeinsamen Flucht Nathaniel zurückgefallen war, war Liam umgekehrt und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des Wesens mit dem Werfen eines Steines auf sich ziehen können, was dazu führte das nun Liam verfolgt wurde. Schließlich berichtete Liam das er einen Blick auf das Untier werfen konnte und beschrieb es als recht groß, mit dichtem, schwarzem Fellbewuchs und hellen Augen. Obwohl dieses Tier oder was immer es sein mochte, jede Möglichkeit hatte ihn zu töten, ließ es von ihm ab und verschwand wieder in den Tiefen des Waldes.

Als Liams Erzählung endete, tauschten McGonagall und Dumbledore einen nachdenklichen Blick aus: „Haben Sie eine Ahnung um was es sich bei diesem Wesen gehandelt haben könnte?" fragte McGonagall den älteren Professor.

Dumbledore, der sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt hatte, verschränkte die Hände so das sie ein Zelt bildeten und seine blauen Augen verrieten kaum eine Regung: „Nun, ich habe meine Verdachte, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Vielleicht eine Art von Mischling zwischen zwei Wesen…du beschreibst es als Pferdeähnlich, Liam?"

Liam nickte: „Ja, Sir. Es war zwar ziemlich kräftig, aber am ehesten würde ich es mit einem sehr, sehr haarigem Pferd vergleichen."

„Interessant", murmelte Dumbledore in seinen Bart: „Ich habe zwar noch immer keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht findest du ja in der Bücherei etwas was dir weiterhilft." Erinys entging nicht, das Dumbledore dabei Liam munter zuzwinkerte. Sie spürte wie ihre eigene Neugierde geweckt wurde, bei dem Gedanken das ein unbekanntes Tier in den Wäldern herumziehen könnte…bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel ihr plötzlich der Schädel ein den sie gefunden hatte, die Stimme die sie gehört hatte und das seltsame Licht das sie gesehen hatte. Da die Situation jetzt einigermaßen entspannt war, wagte sie es sich zu räuspern: „Da gibt es noch etwas, Professor Dumbledore", begann sie und sofort blickten sie die beiden Professoren an: „Ich habe etwas gefunden…mehr durch Zufall allerdings."

Sie ließ den Rucksack hinuntergleiten und holte den Schädel hervor. Die anderen vier Kinder starrten Den Knochenkopf entsetzt an und Dumbledore beugte sich etwas vor um bessere Sicht zu haben. Erinys legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch. Da sie nichts von der Anwesenheit von Arachne und den anderen erzählen wollte, beschloß sie die Geschichte etwas abzuändern: „Ich bin darüber gestolpert als wir geflohen sind. Er lag an Waldrand und…naja…er sieht aus wie von einem Menschen."

Dumbledore richtete seine Brille, griff nach dem Schädel und besah ihn sich genauer: „Nun, das er von einem Menschen stammt ist nicht unbedingt gesagt. Es könnte auch ein Zentaurenschädel sein, obwohl die Zentauren ihre Verstorbenen nicht einfach so am Waldrand liegen lassen würden." murmelte er gedankenversunken.

Erinys war erleichtert zu hören daß der Kopf vielleicht gar nicht von einem Menschen stammte. Irgendwie machte ihr die Vorstellung Angst, das ein Unbekannter direkt vor den Toren der Schule umgekommen war und es niemand bemerkt hatte, bis die Zeit den toten Körper fast zersetzt hatte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung drückte Dumbledore, nach der genauen Begutachtung, ihr den Schädel wieder zurück in die Hände: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, darfst du ihn behalten, bis wir geklärt haben woher der Kopf kommt…aber die Chancen stehen schlecht, denn der Wald ist voll von ungelösten Geheimnissen."

„Weswegen wir das Betreten auch besser ganz verbieten sollten." warf McGonagall ein.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück: „Ah, ich glaube auch das es das Beste wäre. Aber die monatlichen Waldausflüge sind nun mal eine lange Tradition und Schulleiter Dippet hat nicht vor diese Tradition fallen zu lassen. Selbst das eine Gruppe von sechs Erstkläßlern den Wald betritt ist nicht offiziell untersagt…weswegen es alle Jahre wieder zu häßlichen Unfällen kommt, wie wir heute alle erleben mußten. Mehr als warnen können wir euch nicht."

„Das heißt wir werden nicht bestraft!" rief Aello Rigbey aus, die offensichtlich große Probleme hatte still und schweigend dazustehen. Auch die anderen fünf sahen höchst verwundert aus.

„Wir können euch keinen Punktabzug dafür geben", sagte McGonagall und ihre Stimme hatte dabei einen klagenden Ton angenommen: „Aber eine solch folgenschwere Dummheit können wir nicht einfach so übergehen. Besonders weil Ms. Klemencia Greene ganz offensichtlich ernster verletzt ist. Die Sache muss mit den Hauslehrern besprochen werden."

Schließlich wurden sie von Dumbledore und McGonagall zu der Krankenstation geführt, um größere und kleinere Wunden zu versorgen. Erinys Blick fiel auf eines der Betten um das ein Vorhang gespannt wurden war…zweifelsfrei kümmerte sich dort Peridot Pomfrey um Klemencias Hüfte. Auf Grund von Pomfreys Zeitnot, kümmerte sich ihre Tochter Poppy um die Schrammen und Beulen der fünf Kinder. Im Gegesatz zu Liam und Nathaniel, hatten Erinys, Elicius und Aello jedoch nichts ernsteres, weswegen sie nach dem Auftragen einer kühlenden Mixtur wieder gehen konnten.

Ein paar Ecken und Korridore weiter trafen sie auf Nekoda und den beiden Cox Schwestern, die sich durch ihr rasches Verstecken vor einer Strafe gerettet hatten.

„Was ist passiert?" rief Nekoda schon vom weitem: „Sind Klee, Nathaniel und Liam wieder aufgetaucht!"

„Ja!" rief Aello und sprang übereifrig zu ihnen hinüber: „Abgesehen von Klee sind sie alle gesund! Stell dir vor, die haben im Wald ein Monsterpferd gesehen und Erinys hat einen echten Schädel gefunden!"

**Kommentar: **Zu dieser Geschichte fallen mir irgendwie nie Kommentare ein…okay…vielleicht stellen die Leser einfach mal ein paar Fragen, ich beantworte ja immer großzügig alles.


	18. Kapitel 18

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

18. Geburtstag des Ungeliebten

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Eulenmist und Hühnerkacke**

**Personen:**

Elicius Norcross: _Ausflügler. Slytherin Erstkläßler und der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Erinys Norcross: _Ausflüglerin. Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin aus Kanada_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Ausflüglerin. Muntere Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Ausflügler. Stiller Gryffindor Erstkläßler_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Ausflügler. Hufflepuff Erstkläßler mit hart arbeitendem Vater_

Aello Rigbey: _Ausflüglerin die nicht erwischt wurde._ _Aufgedrehte Slytherin Erstkläßlerin _

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler und Zwilling von Klee. Nicht beim Ausflug dabei_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Nicht beim Ausflug dabei_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit. Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Klobande: _3 Slytherins (Veikko, Erebus, Prester) die Jüngeren das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen oder kloppen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Nach dem verhängnisvollen Ausflug in die Wälder, haben die neun Kinder nicht einmal einen Punkteabzug zu befürchten. Da das Betreten der Wälder nicht verboten ist, sollen sie am lediglich die Eulerei ausmisten. Doch diese Strafe überschneidet sich gerade mit Elicius Geburtstag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Geschehnisse die sich in den Wäldern zugetragen hatten, brachten Elicius Norcross so aus dem Konzept das ihm erst nach und nach einfiel, das er heute, einen Tag nach dem verhängnisvollen Waldspaziergang, Geburtstag hatte.

Geburtstage waren noch nie eine lustige Angelegenheit gewesen…seine Mutter Morena Norcross kümmerte sich reichlich wenig um ihre Kinder und so nichtige Dinge wie Geburtstage waren bei ihr höchstens eine Bemerkung wert, oder sie backte einen kümmerlichen, verkohlten Kuchen. Sein sogenannter Vater ließ sich kaum blicken, und wenn er einmal auftauchte, dann nur um mit seiner Mutter irgendwas anzustellen.

Auch an diesem Morgen erwachte Elicius mit der bitterlichen Erkenntnis daß er todtraurig war, denn abgesehen von seiner Schwester Erinys hatte er niemanden aus der Familie der ihn überhaupt beachtete. Niemand schien sich für den unehelichen Sohn einer Squib zu interessieren, wahrscheinlich hätte er einfach tot umfallen können und kaum jemand würde ihm hinterher trauern.

Den anderen Jungs mit denen Elicius den Schlafsaal teilte, hatte er nichts von seinem Geburtstag gesagt, denn die würden sich eh nur wundern warum keine Mutter oder Vater ein Geschenk an ihn sandte.

Elicius zog sich leise an und wollte gerade hinunter in die Große Halle, als er eine aufgeplusterte Eule bemerkte, die auf dem Sims vor dem geschlossenen Fenster hockte und ihn anstarrte. Die Eule sah müde und zerpflügt aus, als hätte sie eine lange Reise hinter sich. Elicius öffnete das Fenster und zu seiner Überraschung hielt das Tier direkt auf ihn zu, statt auf einen der schlafenden Jungs. Elicius packte die Eule und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab, wo er den Brief abband der an ihrem Fuß befestigt war. Tatsächlich war dieser Brief an ihn, Elicius Norcross, adressiert.

Er schlug den Brief auf und las:

_Mein lieber Elizius alles gute zu deinem Geburtstag. Ich hoff du hast eine schöne zeit in hogwarts und lernst fleisig. Geht es deine Schwester auch gut? _

_Im Krankehaus sagen sie das ich in ein paar monaten wieder rauß darff. Ich hoffe du und deine Schwester kommen dann wieder zu mir nach Kanada. _

_Deine Muter_

Elicius ließ den Brief sinken und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, während sich ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust ausbreitete…er wußte das seine Mutter immer Rechtschreibfehler beim Schreiben machte, darüber konnte er hinwegsehen, denn sie war nun mal seine Mutter…aber sie hatte seinen _Namen_ falsch geschrieben! Sie hatte _Elizius_ statt _Elicius_ geschrieben!

_So viel bedeute ich ihr also, daß sie nicht einmal meinen Namen richtig schreibt! Sie weiß nicht mal wie ihr eigenes Kind heißt! Sie hat mir bloß den Namen ihres Großvaters aufgedrückt, das war alles was sie je für mich getan hat! Ich bin ihr egal! Vollkommen egal!_

Er hatte sich nie etwas anderes gewünscht als eine liebende Mutter oder eine liebende Familie…statt dessen hielt er nun einen Brief in den Händen in dem sich seine Mutter selbst bei seinem Vornamen verschrieben hatte.

Er wußte es einfach genau: _Mama liebt mich nicht!_

XXXXXXXXXX

An diesem Morgen wußte Erinys im ersten Moment das etwas nicht mit ihrem Bruder stimmte. Sie wollte gerade zu einem schmetternden Geburtstagslied ansetzen, doch Elicius verquollene Augen und sein trauriger Blick waren Warnung genug.

„Was ist denn passiert!" rief sie erschrocken und lief ihm entgegen. Im ersten Moment fürchtete sie das einer der älteren Jungs ihn vielleicht verprügelt hatte, sie wußte das es eine Gruppe Slytherins gab die für solche unfairen Aktionen bekannt waren.

Elicius blieb stehen und wich ihrem Blick aus: „Nichts…ich bin nur auf der Treppe ausgerutscht und hab mir etwas weh getan." schniefte er matt.

Erinys kritischster Teil sagte ihr das Elicius nie und nimmer eine Treppe heruntergefallen sein konnte, denn dazu war sein Gesichtsausdruck viel zu elendig…außerdem bewegte sich Elicius seit jeher mit einer so stillen Eleganz und Ruhe das keine Treppe der Welt ihn zum Stürzen bringen könnte…selbst die Trickstufen in Hogwarts übersprang er mit einer solchen Gelassenheit, als ob sie für ihn gar nicht existieren würden.

Andererseits wollte sie nicht genauer nachfragen. Elicius log sie nie böswillig an, er benutzte lediglich ein paar Notlügen wenn etwas zu unangenehm war um es ihn Worte zu fassen. Er hatte also einen guten Grund wenn er bei dieser Sache log…deswegen beschloß Erinys ihm die Sache abzunehmen: „Naja…trotzdem Herzlichen Glückwunsch." lächelte sie: „ Bist ja schon zwölf jetzt, unglaublich wie die Zeit vergeht." fügte sie theatralisch hinzu, weil es so ein typischer Erwachsenenspruch war, den man zu solchen Gelegenheiten einfach loswerden mußte.

Elicius grinste gequält: „Danke…aber du bist doch selber zwölf, Iny."

Sie winkte ab: „Im November werde ich dreizehn, meine Lieblingszahl übrigens. Du kannst dich anstrengen so viel du willst, aber einholen wirst du mich nicht mehr."

Er rümpfte gespielt die Nase: „Na, dafür stirbst du wenigstens früher als ich, Iny."

Erinys rollte mit den Augen, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in die Große Halle: „Komm, wir haben Geschenke für dich und so. Die Hauselfen haben sogar einen kleinen Kuchen gebacken, der sieht richtig lecker aus!"

Sie führte ihn zu dem Slytherintisch, wo sich bereits einige andere Kinder versammelt hatten, unter ihnen die Gryffindors Klemencia Greene und Liam Evonshare und der etwas verunsichert dreinblickende Hufflepuff Nathaniel Deepwood…verunsichert guckte er zurecht, denn einige ältere Slytherins am anderen Ende des Tisches, starrten ihn so finster entgegen, als müßten sie territoriale Grenzen abstecken.

Nach einem Hagel von Glückwünschen setzte sich Elicius schließlich und bedachte die Geschenke mit einem ratlosen Blick. Erinys setzte sich neben ihrem Bruder und rollte mit den Augen: „Guck doch nicht so, diese Päckchen nennt man Geschenke und die lassen sich öffnen." belehrte sie Elicius gespielt beflissen. Sie ahnte das es Elicius unangenehm war vor all den anderen Kindern seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, aber da mußte er jetzt durch…Elicius hätte es wahrscheinlich lieber gehabt, wenn alles in Heimlichkeit verborgen geblieben wäre, statt plötzlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber Geburtstage zu feiern war sicher kein Grund sich zu schämen.

Sie griff wahllos nach einem der Päckchen und drückte es ihm in die Hand: „Hier Blödi, nimm das zuerst…oh, es ist von Aello. Mach schon auf!"

Elicius schluckte und warf der hyperaktiven Slytherin Erstkläßlerin einen dankenden Blick zu, während er das Geschenk aufmachte.

Aello, die inzwischen halb auf dem Stuhl stand um besser sehen zu können, sagte: „Ich wußte ja gar nichts von deinem Geburtstag, da mußte ich mir ja schnell was einfallen lassen…aber ich denke du wirst es mögen."

Elicius zog eine Feder aus dem Packet. Sie war riesig und stabil, von einer hübschen goldenen Cremefarbe, die am Ende von rostbraunen Schattierungen durchzogen war. Elicius blickte auf: „Woher ist denn die?" fragte er fasziniert.

„Von der Großmama. Du weißt ja, sie ist eine Adlerfrau…immer wenn sie mausert schickt sie mir und meinem Brüderchen ein paar der Federn, damit wir sie zum Schreiben benutzen können. Schöne Federn oder? So was findest du sicher in keinem Schreibladen, Federn von Adlerfrauen sind was ganz seltenes." erklärte sie stolz.

„Danke. Die ist echt toll." sagte Elicius und wischte mit der Feder einmal testweise durch die Luft. Sie erzeugte einen Klang der dem kräftigen Flügelschlag eines großen Vogels sehr ähnlich war.

Erinys reichte ihm das nächste Geschenk, denn Elicius schien noch immer so überwältigt von der Gesamtsituation, daß er keine Anstallten machte, fortzufahren. Dieses Päckchen stammte von Klemencia Greene und es handelte sich um einige Haselnußgroße Bohnen in einer schöngearbeiteten Schachtel lagen.

Klemencia räusperte sich: „Biwakbohnen…wenn es kalt ist, dann nimmst du einfach eine davon in den Mund und schwupp ist dir wieder molligwarm."

„Du endest noch wie deine Mutter mit dem ganzen Grünzeug." schnaubte Liam belustigt, aber Klemencia kniff ihn rasch in die Schulter: „Sei bloß ruhig, Liam. Außerdem muss ich mich schonen, ich komm ja gerade erst von der Krankenstation, also ärgere mich nicht."

Klemencia war bei dem gestrigen Waldausflug so schwer gestürzt, das sie sich einen offenen Bruch zugezogen hatte. Erinys hatte sich an diesem Morgen sicherlich bereits tausendfach bei Klee entschuldigt weil ihr ja schließlich die Idee mit dem Ausflug gekommen war, aber Klee hatte dazu nur gesagt daß das Verletzungsrisiko eines Gryffindors sowieso zehn mal höher war als bei anderen Schülern…ihre Verletzung bezeichnete sie daher als eine Art „Gryffindor-Quotenbeinbruch" und schien deswegen nicht weiter wichtig zu sein.

Als letztes überreichte Erinys ihm ihr eigenes Geschenk. Sie hatte es irgendwann auf ihrer alten Schule St. Brumalis mitgehen lassen, aus Rache weil eine andere Schülerin sie geärgert hatte…irgendwie tat es ihr jetzt Leid das gerade dieser Geklaute Gegenstand nun als Geschenk für ihren Bruder herhalten mußte, aber Elicius mußte es ja nicht erfahren.

Elicius zog ein gläsernes Fläschchen aus dem Geschenkpapier, ließ es durch die Hände gleiten und stutze dann etwas, als er bemerkte daß das Fläschchen die Form eines Vogels hatte: „Ist das etwa eine Bunte Nachtigall?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Richtig!" sagte Erinys und als die anderen Kinder sie verwirrt ansahen, erklärte sie eiligst: „In der Flasche befindet sich Tinte die die Farbe wechseln kann, sie kann sogar unsichtbar werden. Wenn der Text den du geschrieben hast ohne Rechtschreibfehler ist, dann fängt die Tinte an zu singen. Passt auf!" Sie zog ein Stück Pergament hervor, schnappte sich die Adlerfrauenfeder, schraubte das Fläschchen auf und schrieb dann: _Elicius feiert heute seinen zwölften Geburtstag!_ Kaum waren die Wörter geschrieben, leuchteten sie rotviolett auf und von den Buchstaben ging ein schöner, wohlklingender Laut aus.

Die Kinder waren entzückt und Erinys fühlte sich ein kleines bißchen schlechter weil es ein geklauter Gegenstand war.

Sie wollten gerade den Geburtstagskuchen anschneiden, als Charley Greene, Klemencias Zwillingsbruder, die Große Halle betrat und sichtlich verwirrt näher kam.

„Wie immer pünktlich zum Essen." lächelte Klee schwesterlich.

Charley schien weitestgehend überrumpelt, zog aber eine Tüte Berty Botts Bohnen hervor, die er Elicius überreichte. Elicius liebte diese Bohnen, obwohl er bei der Geschmacksrichtung ständig Pech zu haben schien.

„Das hätte doch nicht sein müssen." murmelte Elicius verlegen, doch Erinys strafte ihn mit einem zynischen Blick: „Siehst du mal wie nett wir alle sind, im Gegensatz zu Ulysses. Wir stehen extra früh auf, damit du vor dem Putzen dich noch etwas über deinen Geburtstag freuen kannst. Den Rest deiner Geschenke wirst du wohl erst später bewundern können, wir müssen gleich anfangen, und können nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten, sonst wollen so viele in die Eulerei."

Die Erwähnung der Strafarbeit die sie heute erwartete, die Eulerei schrubben, sorgte bei allen wieder für gedämpfte Laune. Erinys konnte mit der Strafe gut leben, ihr Ausflug in den Wald hätte weit schlimmer bestraft werden können, viel schlimmer erschien es ihr momentan das Ulysses Rathburn nicht aufgetaucht war um Elicius zum Geburtstag zu beglückwünschen…gut, Ulysses war sicherlich nicht der Mensch der jemandem mit einem Blumenstrauß überraschen würde, aber als so dermaßen unfreundlich hätte Erinys ihn auch nicht eingeschätzt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses mochte vielleicht nicht der Typ für höfliche Geschenkideen sein, aber so unfreundlich wie Erinys glaubte, war er ganz und gar nicht…sein Problem war eher der Trotz der ihn schon seit frühester Kindheit an befallen hatte und nicht mehr losließ.

Doch heute war Ulysses sogar bereit diesen Trotz ruhen zu lassen…denn er hatte bemerkt das er mit der Situation nicht glücklich war: Er verabreichte zwei Hufflepuff Mädchen täglich heimlich Tränke um ihnen zu schaden, er schwänzte den Unterricht, wurde von vielen Schülern bereits ignoriert und zu allem Überfluß hatte ihn Imbellis Ermay inzwischen aktiver über bestimmte Themen aufgeklärt, als ihm eigentlich lieb war…und er fühlte sich dabei unglaublich schäbig und wünschte sich Hogwarts am besten gleich zu verlassen um dieser Lage irgendwie zu entfliehen…vielleicht hatten sie in einer anderen Schule noch Plätze frei? Er hatte über die traditionell, weißmagische Schule Valorschberg gelesen, die in Liechtenstein lag…das was er darüber gelesen hatte, hatte ihm auf anhieb sehr gefallen und es war besser als Hogwarts, wo er nach zwei Wochen schon mehr schwerwiegende Probleme am Hals hatte als er mit zehn Fingern aufzählen konnte.

Aber jetzt mußte er erst einmal sein Gewissen erleichtern, bevor man ihn hochkantig aus Hogwarts werfen würde. Er fand Imbellis Ermay die gerade Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum schlurfte. Ihre Haare waren durchwühlt und sie sah sehr müde aus, fast so als sei sie aus dem Bett gefallen…obwohl sie selbst hier noch eine gute Figur machte und schöner war als die meisten anderen Mädchen mit einem Batzen Schminke im Gesicht.

Ulysses stoppte vor ihr und starrte zu der Jugendlichen hoch: „Imbellis, ich muss mit dir reden!" sagte er fest.

Imbellis schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln, wirkte aber etwas ungehalten: „Beeil dich aber. Ich muss noch duschen bevor ich zum frühstück gehe…ich hab die Nacht mit einem ganz ausgezeichneten Typen verbracht, nämlich mit Leopold Sandstone…zuerst hat er-"

„Ich will das gar nicht wissen." würgte Ulysses die Blondine ab, bevor sie seinen, nun aufgeklärten Geist, mit zu vielen Details überfluten konnte: „Es geht um die Sache zwischen uns…und um diese Tränke die ich Pelamyse und Clapauzia dauernd unterjubeln muss."

Imbellis setzte ein wissendes Lächeln auf: „Was gibt's da denn zu bereden? Gefällt dir die Abmachung nicht mehr oder willst du die bestimmte Sache noch mal wiederholen?"

„Nein!" rief Ulysses schnell: „Ganz sicher will ich das nicht! Ich bin elf Jahre alt, Imbellis! Eigentlich sollte ich noch mit den anderen draußen spielen statt mich mit dir zu treffen. Und ich sollte auch keine Hufflepuffs mit irgendwelchen Tränken zusetzen, damit ihnen die Haare ausfallen und so! Ich bin gerade mal zwei Wochen hier und schon hab ich nur noch Probleme…und eigentlich haben diese Probleme erst mit dir angefangen!"

Imbellis Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig und sie starrte aus unerbittlich funkelnden Augen auf Ulysses hinab: „Was hast du vor Ulysses?" fragte sie eiskalt.

„Ich steig aus…und nicht nur das: Ich werde das mit den Tränken erzählen, bevor Clapauzia ihre ganzen Haare verliert und Pelamyse mit einem Babybauch herumläuft. Ich war verdammt blöd mich auf die Sache einzulassen und ich höre besser auf, bevor es zu spät ist. Am besten wechsel ich gleich die Schule, weil wenn die Sache rauskommt, dann bin ich sicherlich noch unbeliebter als ohnehin schon."

Imbellis Blick wurde noch kälter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Plötzlich sah sie gefährlich aus, wie eine Art Furie und Ulysses wappnete im Geiste für einen Schlag. Statt dessen zuckte die Jugendliche mit den Schultern und sagte tonlos: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nicht tun." Ulysses glaubte eine deutliche Warnung herauszuhören, wagte aber nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Imbellis setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, stolzierte mit erhobener Nase zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand. Ulysses seufzte erleichtert. _Das ist gar nicht mal so schwer gewesen,_ dachte er sich.

XXXXXXXXXX

Doch er mußte bald feststellen, das er sich bei dieser Annahme getäuscht hatte. Er hatte gerade erst das Frühstück zu Ende gebracht und machte sich nun auf dem Weg zur Eulerei. Die Strafarbeit für sein offensichtliches Schwänzen verlangte, das er den Sonntag damit verbringen sollte, die Eulerei zu schrubben…Ulysses bezweifelte das man diese Arbeit an einem Tag erledigen konnte und sah sich schon die nächsten Wochenenden mit einem Putzlappen bewaffnet, den Boden blankpolieren.

In einem der leeren Korridore sah er am anderen Ende die hochgewachsene Gestallt von Veikko Johnson, einem der übleren, prügelwütigen Slytherins. Ulysses beschloß vorsichtshalber einen anderen Weg zu wählen, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten anrempelte und am Kragen packte. Ulysses versuchte sich loszureißen, doch als das nicht gelang, drehte er sich um und blickte geradewegs in die höhnischen Gesichter von Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins, die Kumpanen von Veikko.

„Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte der Dauergrinsende Prester, der ihm am Kragen hielt: „Ist das etwa der dreiste Erstkläßler der Ms. Ermay belästigt hat?"

„Ja", stimmte der kleine Erebus zu und strafte Ulysses mit einem unheilvollen Blick: „Imbellis hat und erzählt du wärst ein kleiner Unruhestifter, hm?"

Da wußte Ulysses das es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, sich mit Imbellis anzulegen.

Während Prester Penkins und Erebus Nott ihn den Korridor entlang stießen, kam ihnen Veikko Johnson entgegen, die muskulösen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er öffnete die Tür zur Jungentoilette und seine beiden Freunde drängten Ulysses hinein. Als die drei Jungs die Tür hinter sich schlossen und sich zu Ulysses umwandten, ahnte er das es zu spät war sich rauszureden.

„Du kleiner Bastard wagst es Imbellis zu nerven!" knurrte Veikko und musterte Ulysses als wäre er ein ekelhaftes, zerquetschtes Insekt auf dem Boden: „Du wagst es ihre Höschen zu klauen?"

„WAS!" stieß Ulysses hervor: „Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!"

Auf diese Idee war er nicht einmal ansatzweise gekommen und überhaupt verstand er nicht ganz was er bitte von Imbellis Höschen hätte…aber die drei Jugendlichen die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten, schienen es als ein schreckliches Verbrechen anzusehen.

„Lüg nicht rum." blaffte Veikko: „Imbellis hat es uns gerade erzählt. Sie ist in Tränen aufgelöst! Was fällt dir ein einer solchen Lady so etwas anzutun?"

„Ich hab es aber nicht getan!" verteidigte sich Ulysses gepresst.

„Aha, dann lügt also Imbellis, willst du das damit sagen!" fragte Veikko drohend.

Ulysses war sich im klaren darüber, das die richtige Antwort auf diese Frage ihm nur noch mehr Probleme bringen würden, also schwieg er verbissen und senkte den Kopf, so das er stumm den Boden anfixierte.

Wie er es drehte und wendete, die drei selbsternannten Frauenrächer hatten sich schon ganz genau überlegt wie das Strafmaß für einen Höschenklau aussah und damit hatte Ulysses schon mehr als genug zu kämpfen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses hielt sich den Bauch als er sich langsam Stufe für Stufe, zur Eulerei hocharbeitete. Das Echo der Schläge dröhnte noch schmerzhaft in seinem Körper und er konnte nicht verhindern, das ihm Tränen das Gesicht herunterliefen…er hatte gerade die erste Prügelei seines Lebens hinter sich…naja, eigentlich war es eine sehr einseitige Prügelei gewesen, denn er hatte es nicht einmal zu einem einzigen Gegentreffer gebracht. Vielmehr hatten sie ihn geschlagen bis er laut schluchzte und ihm bei der Gelegenheit auch noch sein Geld abgenommen. Ulysses fühlte sich schrecklich und er wünschte sich nichts lieber als nach Hause gehen zu können, damit er Hogwarts nie wieder sehen mußte. Am besten er schrieb gleich heute Abend seiner Mutter einen Brief, daß sie ihn abholen sollte.

Die Strafarbeit konnte er dennoch nicht verschieben, ohne das der Hauslehrer ihn danach zur Rede gestellt hätte. Also sagte sich Ulysses das es die letzte Arbeit sein würde, die er in Hogwarts machen mußte und bereits am Montag würde er wieder zu Hause sein.

Auf einer der Stufen hockte plötzlich ein Tier und obwohl es dort wahrscheinlich bereits seit Minuten saß, wäre Ulysses fast darüber gestolpert. Nach einem zweiten Blick erkannte er das Fischotterweibchen Nerie, die ihn seelenruhig aus dunklen Augen heraus anstarrte.

„Bist gar nicht bei Blondie?" fragte Ulysses gepresst. Normalerweise schlief Nerie immer in der Armbeuge ihrer Besitzerin Klemencia Greene, doch offensichtlich wurde das Tier langsam zu schwer für diesen Schlafplatz.

Nerie quakte eine Antwort und das Glöckchen das um ihren Hals gebunden war, bimmelte verhallten.

Ulysses stieg über den Fischotter hinweg, doch sofort sprang Nerie auf und umkreiste ihn verspielt, während sie versuchte seine Schuhe zu attackieren.

„Nerie!", quengelte Ulysses matt: „Hör schon auf und spiel woanders." Er war zu müde und zerschlagen um sich jetzt auf ein Spiel einzulassen. Zu seinem Pech erwischte Nerie seinen Schnürsenkel und löste so den Knoten. Schwer seufzend mußte sich Ulysses hinknien und den Schuh wieder zuzubinden, während Nerie sich bereits an den anderen Schnürsenkel heranpirschte.

So war es nicht verwunderlich das der humpelnde Ulysses mit dem spielwütigen Otterweibchen im Schlepptau, nur im langsamsten Schrittempo vorankam. Wenigstens mußte er jetzt nicht mehr weinen, lediglich ab und zu schniefen, aber Nerie war definitiv eine gute Ablenkung wenn man traurig war.

In der Eulerei angekommen stellte er fest, das er längst nicht die einzige Person war die hier schrubben mußte: Vor ihm standen Erinys und Elicius Norcross, die Greene Zwillinge Klemencia und Charley, Liam Evonshare, Nathaniel Deepwood und die hyperaktive Aello Rigbey. Die meisten der sieben Kinder starrten ihn weitestgehend feindselig entgegen und Ulysses fragte sich im ersten Moment ob sie vielleicht herausgefunden hatten, das er ihren Waldspaziergang aus Versehen verraten hatte…doch dann fiel ihm ein das Elicius heute Geburtstag hatte und das Ulysses weder ein Geschenk, noch sonst etwas vorweisen konnte. Er war so geschockt das er automatisch zu einer Trotzreaktion überging und Elicius nicht mal zum Geburtstag beglückwünschte.

Erinys war mit abstand die Person die am dunkelsten dreinblickte, fast so als hätte sie die schlechte Laune heute für sich gepachtet. Etwas zu grob schleuderte sie ihren Putzbesen gegen die Wand und fauchte: „Was haben wir dir eigentlich getan, hä!"

Ulysses Mund schnappte auf, aber ihm fiel keine passende Antwort ein, aber Erinys kümmerte das ohnehin nicht besonders: „Du benimmst dich wie der letzte Idiot! Elicius und ich haben dir _nie_ etwas getan und du behandelst uns wie Dreck! Und du bist sicher nicht hergekommen um ihn heute zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren oder!"

Ulysses schüttelte bitter den Kopf: „Ich muss die Eulerei schrubben." sagte er wahrheitsgemäß und starrte unwohl zu Boden.

Erinys schnaufte verächtlich: „Dann fang mal an Schwänzer!" giftete sie, schnappte sich einen der Besen und schleuderte ihn Ulysses so plötzlich entgegen, das er ihn gerade noch auffangen konnte. Er fragte sich ob er nicht vielleicht doch besser Elicius gratulieren sollte, aber eine Gratulation aufgrund einer aggressiven Aufforderung war sicher nicht das Beste. Elicius ignorierte ihn eh komplett und wischte lieber weiter den Boden, aber sein Gesicht verriet tiefsitzenden Kummer.

„Na mach schon!" zeterte Erinys weiter und wies auf Ulysses Besen: „Mach deinen Kram sauber. Ich kümmre mich nicht mehr um dich, es ist mir egal was du treibst und wie oft du schwänzt, wenn du mir noch nicht einmal sagen kannst, warum du uns so haßt!"

Ulysses biß sich auf die Unterlippe und mußte alle Willenskraft dazu verwenden um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. _Nur noch heute,_ dachte er, _ich muss nur noch heute hier bleiben, den Brief an Mama schicken damit sie mich abholt. Dann muss ich das hier alles nicht wiedersehen._

Also zog er sich in die einsamste Ecke zurück die er finden konnte und fing an zu putzen, während ihm bewußt war das die anderen Kinder ihn hin und wieder testweiße einen Blick zuwarfen.

Nach einiger Zeit gab es einiges an Aufruhr, weil plötzlich das Fischotterweibchen Nerie verschwunden war. Klemencia schien alarmiert und suchte die Gegend nach ihrem Schützling ab, aber schließlich war es Erinys die das Tier in einer bisher kaum beachteten Nische fand. Ulysses erinnerte sich daran das Nerie vor einiger Zeit, als sich die Kinder eher zufällig in der Eulerei getroffen hatten, sich schon einmal in der selben Nische verkrochen hatte und dort nach etwas geschabt hatte.

Erinys kroch dem Ottermädchen hinterher, obwohl Nathaniel meinte das sie Gefahr laufe steckenzubleiben…was Ulysses als Unsinn empfand, denn Erinys war wirklich ausgesprochen mager. Erinys hingegen nutzte natürlich die Gelegenheit: „Selbst Ulysses oder Charley werden da rein passen."

Ulysses und Charley, die wohlgenährten Personen der Gruppe, tauschten einen finsteren Blick untereinander aus.

Plötzlich gab ein Großteil der Nischenwand nach und ein Loch entstand. Im ersten Moment setzte Ulysses Herz aus, weil er glaubte die Wand würde in sich zusammenstürzen und Erinys unter sich begraben, dabei klappten lediglich die einzelnen Steine zur Seite, ähnlich wie der Eingang zur Winkelgasse. Erinys stand grinsend in dem neuentstandenen Durchgang: „Hier war ein Haken, der eine größere Türe öffnet. Scheint so was wie noch eine Eulerei zu sein. Kommt rein uns seht euch das an."

Also folgten ihr die sieben übrigen Kinder und betraten einen dunklen Raum, den selbst das Licht von Erinys Zauberstab nicht annährend erhellen konnte. Ulysses erkannte eine Fensterfront vor der einige Bretter genagelt waren, doch die ließen sich ganz leicht lösen. Durch das weiche Tageslicht das nun in den Raum hineinfloß, offenbarte sich ihnen ein runder Raum, dessen Wände von Nischen verkleidet waren, ganz genau wie bei der bekannten Eulerei. Hier und dort traf das Auge sogar noch auf einige Eierschalen und Ulysses schätzte das sie großen Raubvögeln gehört haben mußten, wahrscheinlich Adlern.

„Warum ist der Raum so versteckt? Gibt es hier wirklich nur einen Eingang?" fragte Ulysses und sah sich um, doch der Raum besaß, abgesehen von den Fenstern und der frisch geöffneten Geheimtür, keinen weiteren Weg.

„Vielleicht wurde der damals nur genutzt, wenn zu viele verschiedene Vogelarten zusammenleben mussten." mutmaßte Klee und fing Nerie ein: „Ich habe Hunger, kommt ihr mit? Das hier läuft uns nicht weg, aber unser Frühstück schon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Eulerei-Putzgenossen ging Ulysses nicht zum Frühstück, denn das hatte er ja bereits in aller Früh eingenommen. Außerdem war er sich, nach all den schmerzhaften Schlägen auf den Magen, nicht sicher ob es ratsam war sich mit Essen vollzustopfen.

Nachdem ihm Erinys heute verbal den Rest gegeben hatte, wollte er nichts weiter als nach Hause. Er schnappte sich eine Schreibfeder und ein Stück Pergament und verzog sich in einer einsamen Ecke des Ravenlaw Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Jetzt wo er das leere Blatt vor sich hatte, wußte er nicht wie er anfangen sollte…er konnte seiner Mutter ja schließlich nicht sagen was passiert war, was zwischen Imbellis und ihm ablief, was er ihn ihrem Auftrag zwei Hufflepuff Mädchen antat, das er den Unterricht schwänzte, das er sich mit Erinys und Elicius gestritten hatte, das er Elicius Geburtstag ignoriert hatte, das kaum einer ein Wort mit ihm wechselte oder das er heute von drei Jugendlichen verprügelt wurden war…um so mehr er darüber nachdachte wie er seine Lage formulieren konnte, um so verzweifelter wurde er, denn was würden seine Eltern und der Rest der Welt von ihm denken, wenn sie all das erfuhren?

Das wäre zu peinlich, zu dreckig…und er war gerade mal elf Jahre alt! Das konnte er _niemanden _erzählen ohne daß dieser die Hand vor den Mund schlagen würde…Ulysses senkte die Feder und seine Sicht verschwamm hinter einer wachsenden Tränenflut. So sehr er sich auch wünschte Hogwarts zu verlassen, er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden diese Worte, die Erklärung, zu schreiben. Denn wenn es erst mal schwarz auf weiß vor ihm stand, dann würde es eine unumkehrbare Tatsache sein, die er durch nichts mehr beschönigen und nie wieder von sich weisen könnte.

_Ich will doch einfach nur nach Hause!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elize7: **Nun, das mit dem Wesen im Wald wird aaalles noch erklärt werden, aber ich hab da weniger mit zutun, das meiste stammt aus Feelicitas Hand. Ulysses gute Vorsätze sind so eine Sache aber der Junge wird noch eine Menge Probleme kriegen (es gab ja schon einige speziellere Andeutungen in diesem Kapitel)


	19. Kapitel 19

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

19. Unternehmensberatung

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Hufflepuff im Unglück**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Frühreif, trotzig und ein kleiner Schwänzer_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin aus Kanada. Schlecht in der Schule_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler und der kleine Bruder von Erinys_

Charley Greene: _Untalentierter Hufflepuff Erstkläßler, der Zwilling von Klemencia_

Plumbeus Botts: _Langsamdenkender Hufflepuff Erstkläßler, Enkel des Bohnenerfinders Berty_

Pelamyse Pleantfield: _Aufreizende Hufflepuff mit gekürzten Röcken. Imbellis haßt sie_

Clapauzia Heath: _Ordnungsliebende Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs. Imbellis haßt sie_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit und Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Klobande: _Bestehend aus den drei Jugendlichen Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester. Ziehen mit unmöglichen Tarifen (zB. Klobenutzung) Jüngeren das Geld ab._

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ulysses steuert dank seiner Frühreife geradewegs auf ein großes Problem zu. Vollkommen in Imbellis verliebt, läßt er sich überreden Tränke aus der Krankenstation zu stehlen und sie den Hufflepuffmädchen Clapauzia und Pelamyse unterzujubeln. Der eine Trank soll Clapauzia eine Glatze bescheren, der andere sorgt dafür das Pelamyse so aussieht als wäre sie schwanger. Als sich Ulysses schlechtes Gewissen meldet und er gegenüber Imbellis seine Bedenken äußert, verbreitet sie das Gerücht Ulysses hätte ihre Höschen geklaut. Die Klobande will Imbellis rächen und verprügelt dafür Ulysses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die folgenden Schultage waren für Ulysses die Hölle. Sobald er sich überwand einen der Klassenräume zu betreten, hagelte es Kritik von den Lehrern und besonders wenn ihm eine Aufgabe mißlang (was sich inzwischen leider häufte) begann das ewige Gezeter das diese ungenügende Leistungen verständlich waren, da er den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte…dabei hatte Ulysses sicher nicht so viel geschwänzt, nur ein paar Tage, aber offenbar reichte es aus um ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran das er sich inzwischen nicht mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte, weil er ganz andere Dinge im Kopf hatte…zum Beispiel wie und wo er sich vor Veikko Johnson und seinen beiden Kumpanen verstecken könnte um nicht verprügelt zu werden.

Dieses Problem hatte sich aber schlagartig in Luft aufgelöst, nachdem er sich wieder bereiterklärte Pelamyse und Clapauzia heimlich die Tränke unterzujubeln. Auf einmal ließ Veikko von ihm ab und Imbellis war wieder so nett zu ihm, als sei nie etwas vorgefallen.

Ulysses hatte irgendwie das Gefühl das sich seine Probleme lediglich die Form wechselten, aber verschwinden würden sie nie, egal wie er es drehte und wendete…außer natürlich er würde Hogwarts verlassen, aber er konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu überwinden den Brief an seine Eltern zu schreiben, damit sie ihn schnellstmöglich abholten.

Eines Nachmittags hockte Ulysses alleine in dem alten Alchemielabor, das Plumbeus einst entdeckt hatte. Hier war er sich sicher das keiner ihn aufspüren konnte, denn niemand außer Plumbeus und er selbst schienen diesen Ort zu kennen…obwohl natürlich die Möglichkeit bestand das der langsamdenkende Plumbeus es inzwischen auch schon vergessen hatte.

Ulysses hatte in der einen Ecke platzgenommen und versuchte seine Hausaufgaben in VddDK zu machen, allerdings hatte er sich inzwischen so oft verschrieben, daß alles unlesbar und durcheinander war.

Frustriert schmiß er das Buch zur Seite und riß das bekritzelte Pergament in Fetzen, in dem Moment als sich der Eingang zu dem Alchemielabor öffnete, dämmriges Fackellicht hineinflutete und zwei Gestallten hineinhuschten, bevor sich der Eingang wieder schloß.

Ulysses wollte sich automatisch verstecken, aber da flackerte bereits das erste, schwache _Lumos_ in der Dunkelheit auf, erlosch aber innerhalb eines Augenblicks wieder. Einige Sekunden später glomm das fahle Licht erneut auf, aber es hielt sich wieder nicht lange.

„Mist, ich kann das einfach nicht so gut, Plum." hörte er eine vertraute Stimme, die er aber nicht einzuordnen wußte. Wie auch immer, mit dieser Stimme verband Ulysses nichts negatives, deswegen erlöste er den talentlosen Zauberer, indem er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog und einen Lumoszauber aussprach.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er nun das die Hufflepuffs Charley Greene und Plumbeus Botts vor ihm standen, beide trugen schwere Taschen mit sich und starrten den Ravenclaw nicht minder verdutzt an.

„Was machst du denn hier?" rief Charley.

„Hausaufgaben." antwortete Ulysses tonlos, obwohl im bewußt war das es ein verdammt merkwürdiger Ort war seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, besonders weil alle anderen das mit ihren Freunden zusammen machten.

„Ganz alleine?" fragte Charley und schien dann selbst zu begreifen, daß man so etwas besser nicht offen aussprach.

Ulysses senkte etwas den Blick. _Besser ich sag die Wahrheit statt wieder irgendwelche Märchengeschichten zu erzählen_, dachte er und murmelte brüchig: „Ich hab im Augenblick ein paar Probleme."

Charley lud seine schwere Tasche ab, schien sich aber nicht großartig zu wundern. Statt dessen kroch etwas rote Farbe in seine Wangen und er stotterte: „Äh…stimmt das eigentlich mit dir und Imbellis Ermay? Ich hab irgendwie gehört du hättest ihr Höschen-"

„Glaubst du das etwa!" warf Ulysses dazwischen.

Charley und Plumbeus Botts wechselten einen Blick: „Naja…", antwortete Charley: „Das erzählen eine ganze Menge Schüler und irgendwas muss da ja dran sein."

Ulysses mußte Imbellis unbedingt darauf ansprechen, daß noch immer Lügengeschichten über ihn kursierten und daß sie die anderen Schüler besser darüber aufklären sollte…andererseits war die Wahrheit noch schlimmer als das Gerücht er wäre ein notorischer Höschendieb.

„Glaub mir Charley, es ist nur ein Märchen und ich weiß auch ganz genau wer das herumerzählt. Aber es ist nicht wahr und es wäre nett wenn du mir glauben würdest, statt den anderen…und sag es am Besten auch gleich deiner Schwester, denn die hat bestimmt einiges zu Lachen, oder?"

„Jaa…die findet das ganz lustig." antwortete Charley gedehnt, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Um das Thema zu wechseln fragte Ulysses was Charley und Plumbeus vorhatten und erhielt eine abenteuerliche Antwort von Charley: „Oh, Plumbeus hat nachgefragt ob jemand mit künstlerischer Begabung ihm etwas weiterhelfen könnte. Er erfindet neue Geschmacksbohnen, weißt du? Die schmecken alle großartig aber irgend jemand hat ihm geraten unbedingt die Farben zu ändern."

„Äh, ja diese Person war ich." gab Ulysses zu.

„Oh wirklich? Komischer Zufall. Naja, wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall werde ich etwas an den Farben herumfeilen und außerdem wollte Plumbeus ein paar Käsefiguren erfinden mit denen man Schach spielen kann. Ich fand die Idee ziemlich gut, denn die Figuren fressen sich gegenseitig auf wenn sie geschlagen wurden."

Ulysses fragte sich wie die beiden Hufflepuffs das anstellen wollten, schließlich war Plumbeus nicht gerade der beste Denker und Charley war in Zauberei eine ziemliche Niete, aber die Idee sagte Ulysses trotzdem zu.

Charley und Plumbeus begannen ihre vollbeladenen Taschen auszupacken und den Inhalt auf dem großen Arbeitstisch zu sammeln. Charley tat dies mit einem freudigen Arbeitseifer und Plumbeus Botts mit seiner üblichen Langsamkeit. Schließlich förderte Charley einige Gläserne Flaschen zu Tage, in denen jeweils eine andersfarbige Flüssigkeit schwappte. Im ersten Moment sahen sie ganz normal aus, doch je nach Lichteinfall änderte sich die Farbe der Flüssigkeit. Aus einem sanften Fliederton wurde so augenblicklich ein kräftiges Gold, welches dann wieder die Farbe eines tiefblauen Gewässers annahm. Ulysses beobachtete fasziniert die Veränderungen: „Was sind das für Farben?" fragte er den Hufflepuff.

„Oh, die hab ich selber zusammengemischt." sagte Charley nebenher: „Eigentlich einfach wenn man weiß wie es geht, aber die hier sind mir besonders gut gelungen. Das Starke ist, das sich manchmal Farben zeigen die man noch nie gesehen hat. Heute Morgen hab ich zum Beispiel eine gesehen, aber frag mich nicht wie man diese Farbe beschreiben könnte…das geht nämlich nicht."

Ulysses beobachtete eine Zeit lang die Veränderungen, aber leider bekam er keine neue Farbe zu Gesicht. Langsam griff er nach seinen Sachen, die überall verstreut lagen und stopfte sie in die Schultasche zurück.

Charleys Blick fiel auf eines der Bücher die sich Ulysses in der Bücherei ausgeliehen hatte. Das Buch trug den Titel: _Weißmagische Zauberschulen in Europa_.

„Oh, interessierst du dich für andere Schulen?" fragte Charley und deutete auf das entsprechende Buch das Ulysses gerade verstauen wollte.

„Ähm…um ehrlich zu sein schon."

„Reicht dir Hogwarts etwa nicht?"

Ulysses straffte die Schultern und suchte nach den richtigen Wörtern: „Weißt du…als ich eben meinte das ich zur Zeit ein paar Probleme habe, da meinte ich es auch ernst." antwortete er matt.

Charleys Laune schien sich etwas zu sinken, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren: „Probleme zu haben ist normal. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schlecht ich in Kräuterkunde bin. Egal was ich anfasse, es geht ein. Und eine der älteren Hufflepuffschülerin, Pelamyse Pleantfield heißt sie, ist wahrscheinlich schwanger oder so! Zumindest ist Klee der Meinung."

Ulysses mußte hart schlucken um ein erschrockenes aufkeuchen zu verbergen. Das mit Pelamyses „Schwangerschaft" wußte er natürlich genau…und wenn Charley das mit der Schwangerschaft schon als „großes Problem" bezeichnete, dann hatte Ulysses, der ja für die Schwangerschaft „verantwortlich" war, sicher _noch_ größere Probleme.

Er konnte nur hoffen daß es niemals herauskommen würde.

Weil das Gespräch mit Charley in eine unangenehme Richtung wechselte, beschloß er die beiden Hufflepuffs alleine mit ihrer Arbeit zu lassen. Er hatte ohnehin noch nichts zu Mittag gegessen, obwohl er ein paar Pfunde weniger auf den Rippen sicher gut gebrauchen konnte…schon alleine wegen Erinys gehässigen Bemerkungen.

„Ich fände es irgendwie blöd wenn du die Schule wechselst. Warum wendest du dich nicht an einen Vertrauensschüler?" meinte Charley ernst, als Ulysses gerade dabei war die Treppe hinauf zu steigen.

Ulysses zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Ich denk drüber nach." sagte er.

Im Grunde gab es nicht viel darüber nachzudenken, schließlich war der Grund für seine Probleme ja bereits eine Vertrauensschülerin namens Imbellis Ermay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Unterricht schlenderten Erinys und Elicius etwas über die Schloßgründe, denn auf die Hausaufgaben wollten sie sich ganz sicher noch nicht stürzen.

Erinys schulische Leistungen ließen noch immer zu wünschen übrig, die meisten Professoren schlugen bereits die Hände vor den Kopf. Einzig Albus Dumbledore zeigte wohlwollende Geduld und betonte immer wieder das sie keinesfalls dumm oder untalentiert war. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten schienen sich lediglich noch nicht ganz zeigen zu wollen.

„Vielleicht liegt es an deinem Zauberstab." mutmaßte Elicius, während er eine hübsche Katze beobachtete, die sich an eine Gruppe Krähen heranpirschte.

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Erinys verwirrt.

„Ich hab gelesen der Zauberstab muss zum Träger passen…aber du trägst den Zauberstab von Urgroßmutter Erinys und die war eine richtige Furie, sie hat Urgroßvater mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ getötet, weil er ihr auf den Fuß getreten ist. Ihr habt wenig gemeinsam."

Erinys kramte nach ihrem Zauberstab und starrte nachdenklich auf das rötliche Holz: „Kannst recht haben…Werwolfshaar als Kern ist vielleicht etwas zu gewalttätig."

Elicius lächelte böse: „Andererseits sind die Norcross-Frauen _allesamt_ ziemliche Furien. Keine von ihnen verläßt das Haus ohne eine Streitaxt…demnach würdest du genauso werden."

Erinys verpaßte ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter: „Hör bloß auf", tadelte sie gespielt: „Ich werde sicherlich keine Männerabschlachtende Wikingerbraut…denn wenn so was erblich wäre, dann würdest du so enden wie die typischen Norcross-Männer: Geschlagen und getreten von der eigenen Ehefrau, möchtest du das?"

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Also hoffen wir daß wir nicht so enden wie unsere Verwandten…und unser Vater sollte auch kein Vorbild sein."

Das brachte Elicius etwas aus der Fassung und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich leicht…was Erinys auch zu gut verstehen konnte. Sie mochten beide vielleicht den mütterlichen Nachnamen „Norcross" tragen, aber ihr Vater war Tantalus Lestrange…nach allem was sie über die Lestranges wußten, war die Familie einer der ehrwürdigsten Englands, zumindest waren die Schwarzmagier dieser Meinung…einen Lestrange im Familienstammbaum zu haben, war vielleicht nicht das schlechteste, denn es garantierte reines Blut, aber in ihrem Fall hatte sich ihr Vater lediglich um ihre Zeugung gekümmert. Erinys mußte sich öfters daran erinnern das ausgerechnet ihr kleiner Bruder der nicht legitime Nachfolger der Lestranges war, denn er war der erstgeborene Junge. Aber ihren Vater interessierte das reichlich wenig und er schien sich nach wie vor besser zu fühlen, wenn er seine Kinder als nicht existente Wesen betrachtete.

Seine ganze Person war schlichtweg hassenswert.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind…im Benimmkurs sprechen wir manchmal über reinblütige Familien und Madame Burgunda rollt gerne mal deren Stammbäume auf…deswegen weiß ich auch, das wir zwei jüngere Lestrange Cousins haben." berichtete Erinys und versuchte dabei so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen.

Elicius schien ehrlich interessiert: „Ach echt? Wie heißen sie?"

„Rabastan und Rodolphus. Wer weiß wie die beiden so drauf sind…wahrscheinlich genau wie der Rest der tollen Lestranges."

„Es sind aber unsere Cousins, Iny. Vielleicht sollten wir netter zu ihnen sein und nicht so schlecht von ihnen reden."

Manchmal hatte Erinys das seltsame Gefühl, das Elicius es nicht lassen konnte, sich nach einer funktionierenden Familie umzuschauen. Aber egal ob mütterlicher- oder väterlicherseits: Niemand interessierte sich für sie. Welche reinblütige Familie hätte Stolz empfinden können, beim Anblick zweier unehelicher Kinder, deren Mutter eine Squib war und deren Vater nur auftauchte, um etwas Spaß mit der Mutter zu haben?

Und trotzdem suchte Elicius immer weiter und irgendwie tat es Erinys in der Seele weh, denn sie wußte daß er nie Erfolg haben würde. Sie selbst hatte sich schon als Kleinkind damit abgefunden, aber Elicius wollte es offenbar nicht wahrhaben.

Aber in letzter Zeit schien er deswegen ganz besonders betrübt.

Erinys blieb stehen um die Katze nicht zu erschrecken, die ihre Krähenjagd noch immer nicht aufgegeben hatte. Die Katze hatte Schokoladenbraunes Fell in dem überall Schleifchen eingeflochten waren.

„Die gehört sicher einem kleinen Mädchen, hm?" kommentierte Erinys leicht amüsiert.

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte ihr Bruder.

„Na, welcher Junge würde denn Schleifchen ins Fell binden und so?"

„Wieso denn nicht?"

Erinys rollte mit den Augen: „Du bist tatsächlich ein typischer Norcross-Mann…schwächlich und sensibel. Niedlich."

„Hey, es kostet etwas Tiere anzustarren!" blaffte plötzlich eine andere Stimme. Die beiden Kinder drehten sich danach um und starrten in die Gesichter von drei jugendlichen Slytherins. Erinys hatte schon genug von ihnen gehört: Der große, muskulöse Jugendliche in der Mitte mit dem vollem Blondhaar hieß Veikko Johnson. Zu seiner Rechten stand der Dauergrinsende Prester Penkins, der es offenbar nicht schaffte still zu stehen. Auf der anderen Seite verharrte ein Winzling namens Erebus Nott, der ihnen ein finsteres Lächeln schenkte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, die Tätigkeit Tiere anzustarren ist besteuert…bei einer Katze macht das ganze 30 Sickel", belehrte sie Veikko und mit einem Blick auf die hübsche Katze fügte er hinzu: „Und es kostet natürlich noch mehr, wenn die Katze Schleifen im Fell trägt…meinst du wir sollten die Schleifen einzeln berechnen, Erebus?"

„Ja, warum nicht?" fragte Erebus gelassen.

„Sehr schön, dann sind wir ja schon bei 35 Sickeln. Also her damit."

„Ich glaube ihr denkt euch diesen Kram nur aus." antwortete Erinys genervt: „In der Muggelwelt würdet ihr damit nicht durchkommen, denn die Mehrwertsteuer habt ihr sicher nicht berechnet oder?"

Die drei Jugendlichen warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Und außerdem muss euer Unternehmen Steuern zahlen, sonst gibt es Ärger vom Staat. Ihr müßt also ganz genau Buch führen wie viel Gewinn euer Unternehmen abwirft und wie viele Angestellte ihr beschäftigt. Da fällt mir ein das ihr sicher keine Ausbildungsplätze anbietet oder? Und kann man Aktien kaufen? Es ist wichtig an die Börse zu gehen, in der heutigen Zeit, sagt bloß ihr wußtet das nicht?"

Veikko Johnson schaffte es die Situation dadurch zu retten, indem er mit den Zeigefinger auf Erinys deutete und schrie: „Iiieeehh, ein Schlammblut!"

„Falsch! Ich bin sicherlich reinblütiger als ihr alle zusammen!"

Das schien die drei Jugendlichen sehr zu verwirren. Prester setzte einen sehr dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf und wandte sich an Veikko: „Ich glaub die Göre hat recht, vielleicht sollten wir echt an die Börse."

„So ein Quatsch, Prester!" knurrte Veikko: „Das ist eine Muggelerfindung!"

„Ich hab gehört das die Börse manchmal zusammenbricht und Leute unter sich begräbt oder so." meldete sich Erebus Nott zu Wort.

„Du meinst das ist so eine Art Bauwerk?" fragte Prester.

„Eher so eine Art Schule glaube ich, denn da gibt es Kurse. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fallen die Kurse manchmal runter, muss wohl ein mehrstöckiges Gebäude sein, und dabei werden Firmen zerquetscht und Geld."

„Eine Geldpresse?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich so was in der Art. Aber Menschen und Unternehmen macht es auch platt, wenn die Börse fällt und zusammenbricht." belehrte sie Erbebus.

„Vielleicht machen die Muggel ja Wurst aus dem zerquetschten Geld, den Firmen und den Muggeln?" fragte Prester ängstlich.

„Ja, wenn es ganz tief fällt, dann wahrscheinlich schon. Verkaufen tun sie das das dann auch noch, die komische Wurst die da herauskommt, aber Wurst die ganz tief gefallen ist will offenbar niemand."

„Muggel sind total krank." knurrte Veikko: „Wir gehen ganz sicher nicht an die Börse."

Damit hatten sie das Thema abgeharkt und wandten sich wieder Erinys und Elicius zu: „Naja, ihr seit ja auch Slytherins und Slytherins müssen zusammenhalten." meinte Veikko: „Deswegen kommt ihr heute ungeschoren davon. Wir machen lieber ein paar Hufflepuffs fertig."

Mit diesem Vorschlag erntete Veikko böses Gekicher von seinen beiden Freunden und sie zogen langsam von dannen.

Weil sie ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren wollten, flüchteten Erinys und Elicius in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und hielten erst, als sie sich hinter einem Baum verstecken konnten.

„Praktisch das du immer Mamas Steuererklärung auf Rechtschreibfehler überprüfen mußtest und immer die Muggelnachrichten geguckt hast." grinste Elicius atemlos.

Erinys strich sich die kurzen, schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr: „Hoffen wir mal das die drei Volltrottel nicht zu viele Hufflepuffs ärgern und abzocken, denn dieser offene Rassismus macht sich nie gut bei einem Unternehmen."

**Kommentar: **Erinys ist zwar erst zwölf aber sie interessiert sich offensichtlich sehr für Muggelfinanzen etc.

Und das was sie die Klobande über die Börse zusammengereimt hat, ist echt…gefährlich ;)

**Elize7:** Weise Worte ;)


	20. Kapitel 20

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

20. Gerücht und Verdacht

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Tierquäler**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin aus Kanada. Liegt gerade im Streit mit Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Trotziger, liebeskranker und frühreifer Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Immer begleitet von Fischottermädchen Nerie_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit aus Slytherin. Ulysses ist verliebt in sie_

Klobande: _Gauner und selbsternannte Frauenrächer. Bestehend aus Veikko, Erebus und Prester_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ulysses ist Imbellis kleiner Handlanger geworden. In ihren Auftrag schüttet er zwei Hufflepuffmädchen Tränke in die Becher. So fallen der einen ihre Haare aus und die andere beginnt einen gefälschten Babybauch zu entwickeln.

Ulysses würde gerne aussteigen, aber sobald er es versucht, hetzt Imbellis ihm die Klobande auf den Hals oder verbreitet Lügenmärchen – ein gestohlenes Höschen zum Beispiel – in der ganzen Schule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eigentlich hatte sich Erinys Norcross ja geschworen, das sie nie wieder ein Wort mit dem trotzigen Ulysses wechseln würde, aber als das Schuljahr langsam voran schritt, begann sie sich doch Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Wann immer er auftauchte war er blaß und nervös und wich den restlichen Schülern aus.

Natürlich hatte Erinys von dem Gerücht gehört, Ulysses hätte Imbellis Ermay die Höschen geklaut, aber irgendwie konnte sie das nicht so ganz glauben.

Eines Tages beschloß sie Imbellis einfach darauf anzusprechen, statt weiter im Dunkeln zu tappen: „Imbellis, ich hätte eine Frage…stimmt das eigentlich mit Ulysses und dem Höschen?"

Imbellis starrte sie aus blauen Augen heraus an und fing dann an lauthals zu lachen: „Ist diese Geschichte etwa immer noch im Umlauf?" grinste sie, weigerte sich aber genauer darauf einzugehen. So erfuhr Erinys nicht ob an dieser „Geschichte" nun etwas Wahres dran war oder nicht.

Eines Abends setzte sie sich in die Bücherei um etwas nachzuschlagen. Sie hatte bei dem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald einen Schädel gefunden und selbst Dumbledore konnte ihr nicht sagen, ob er nun zu einem Menschen gehörte oder nicht. Um dieses Rätsel zu lösen erforderte es also Eigeninitiative.

Mit dem Schädel unterm Arm strich sie durch die verschiedenen Abteilungen und stöberte nach dem passenden Buch, bis ihr Blick auf ein Buch mit rosarotem Einband stieß. In Goldenen Lettern stand auf dem Buchrücken der Titel _Höfische Manier in horizontalen Lebenslagen_.

Erinys starrte den Titel an und wußte nicht recht was das zu bedeuten hatte, obwohl sie eine vage Ahnung hatte. Neugierig geworden zog sie das Buch heraus und schlug wahllos eine Seite auf…schreiend schlug sie das Buch wieder zu.

Diese Abbildung war ein Anblick den sie sicherlich nie wieder vergessen würde…was immer diese Abbildung auch genau darstellen sollte, aber irgendwie war es auf dem ersten Blick ziemlich ekelhaft gewesen.

„Meine Güte, was schreist du denn so Erinys?" meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Erinys drehte sich um und entdeckte die Gryffindorerstkläßlerin Klemencia Greene, kurz Klee.

Klee starrte sie aus wasserblauen Augen heraus voller Unverständnis an.

„Äh…nichts Wichtiges." log Erinys.

„Lass mich raten…du bist sicher auf eines dieser seltsamen Bücher gestoßen oder?"

„Seltsame Bücher?

„Ja." Klee senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern: „Diese…_versauten_ Bücher halt."

„Warum stehen die denn hier überhaupt rum? Das ist eine Schule, wer will denn über _so etwas_ bescheid wissen?" stotterte Erinys und wußte das sie wahrscheinlich einen hochroten Kopf hatte.

Klee zuckte die Schultern: „Ulysses Rathburn zum Beispiel?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ich glaub nicht daß er _so_ drauf ist, Klee."

„Auf jeden Fall stimmt irgendwas nicht mit ihm…erklär mir mal warum jemand die Höschen von einem Mädchen klauen sollte? Was bringt denn das?"

Darauf wußte Erinys auch keine Antwort.

„Und was machst du hier Klee?" fragte sie schließlich.

Klee grinste böse: „Ich bringe Nerie das Jagen bei. Sie frißt neuerdings keine Möhren mehr, was ja eigentlich toll ist, schließlich ist sie ein Fischotter, aber mit der Jagd klappt es trotzdem nicht. Mäuse will sie aber auch nicht fressen, obwohl ich ihr die Mäuse schon serviere. Ich tu schon nichts anderes mehr als diesen Viechern hinterher zujagen." vielsagend hob sie die eine Hand hoch mit der sie zwei tote Mäuse am Schwanz festhielt.

„Ich bin sicher die Benimmkursus-Eliteschülerinnen würden bei diesem Anblick schreiend aus dem Fenster springen." kommentierte Erinys trocken.

Klee fing so laut an zu lachen das Madame Pince auf sie zugeschossen kam: „Ich darf doch wohl bitten, wir sind hier in einer Bibliothek!" keifte sie und scheuchte beide Schülerinnen hinaus.

„Großartig." murrte Klee: „Nerie ist noch in der Bibliothek und sie ist in letzter Zeit so dickköpfig geworden, das sie mich jetzt wahrscheinlich ewig hier herumstehen läßt. Außerdem stimmt in letzter Zeit ohnehin etwas nicht mit ihr, aber ich weiß nicht was."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war auch Ulysses Rathburn in der Bibliothek und steuerte zielgenau auf eine der Bücherreihen zu. Dort angekommen vergewisserte er sich das er von niemandem beobachtet wurde und griff schließlich nach dem rosaroten Buch _Höfische Manier in horizontalen Lebenslagen_.

Er hasste dieses Buch, aber Imbellis Ermay schickte ihn öfters damit er das Buch für sie ausleihen konnte…was natürlich immer wieder eine sehr peinliche Angelegenheit war. Langsam aber sicher begann er Imbellis richtig zu hassen Sie mochte schön anzusehen sein, aber ihr mieser Charakter machte sie zu einer wahrhaft abscheulichen Person.

Alleine die Angst vor ihren Handlangern Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins ließ ihn die Sache durchziehen und er tat alles was sie von ihm verlangte…und das waren meist sehr merkwürdige Dinge.

Ulysses ging, oder schlich viel mehr, zu Madame Pince hinüber und zeigte auf das Buch das er in den Händen hielt: „Ich würde das hier gerne ausleihen." sagte er gedämpft als würde er ihr ein großes Geheimnis weitererzählen.

Pince starrte ihn äußerst kritisch über ihre Brille hinweg an: „Schon wieder?" fragte sie spitz.

Ulysses hätte gerne etwas zu seiner Verteidigung gesagt, aber selbst das war ihm nicht möglich. Das Buch war schlichtweg von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite an hochgradig versaut und da gab es nichts zu beschönigen.

„Ich weiß nicht wer dafür verantwortlich ist, das ausgerechnet ein solches Exemplar von…"Literatur" in den Regalen steht, aber niemand hört auf meine Beschwerden. Bring das Buch bitte wieder in einigen Tagen zurück, ja?"

„In Ordnung." sagte Ulysses und wollte sie gerade entfernen als Madame Pince ihn zurückrief und ernst sagte: „Hat mit dir jemand schon über das Thema Verhütung gesprochen?"

„N-Nein!" stotterte Ulysses.

Die Bibliothekarin richtete ihre Brille und runzelte die Stirn: „Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit."

Bevor sie auch nur noch ein weiteres peinliches Wort von sich geben konnte, war Ulysses aus der Bibliothek geflohen, stopfte das furchtbare Rosarote Buch in seine Schultasche und verfluchte diesen Tag.

Im Korridor stieß er ausgerechnet auf das Fischottermädchen Nerie. Inzwischen hatte sie deutlich an Masse zugelegt und ihr weicher Babyflaum war durch einen öligen, dichten Pelz ersetzt wurden, der typisch war für ihre Art. Nerie hob ihren Kopf und schnupperte mit ihrer breiten, schwarzen Nase.

Ulysses wandte sich um und hielt nach Klemencia (Blondie) Greene Ausschau, doch die war nirgendwo zu sehen, obwohl sich ihr Schützling hier herumtrieb.

Ulysses ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und ließ Nerie seine Hand beschnüffeln bevor er sie streichelte: „Na, Nerie? Hast du dir inzwischen die Möhrenfresserei abgewöhnt?"

Nerie ließ sich den Nacken kraulen, blieb aber sehr passiv wenn man bedachte das Fischotter normalerweise ihre Zeit damit verbrachten aufgeregt durch die Gegend zu springen.

„Was ist? Bist du krank, hm?" fragte Ulysses und besah sich das Tier genauer. Er konnte nicht wirklich behaupten ein passionierter Tierfreund zu sein, aber durch die Arbeit seines Vaters hatte er täglich mit Tieren zu tun gehabt und betrachtete sie als etwas vollkommen Normales. Wo andere sich über ein Tier freuten, waren es für Ulysses vor allem Nutztiere. Sein Vater verdiente mit der Zucht Geld, genau wie sein Großvater es getan hatte, also waren Tiere in Ulysses Vorstellung von vorneherein an wirtschaftliche Interessen gekoppelt…aber er hätte einem Tier niemals Schaden zufügen können. Und einige Tiere mochte er sehr gerne, Nerie zum Beispiel war ein richtiges Charaktertier.

Der Sprechende Hut war schließlich auch der Überzeugung gewesen, Nerie wäre eine typische Slytherin und wenn der Sprechende Hut das von einem _Tier_ behauptete, dann mußte dieses einen wirklich ausgeprägten Charakter besitzen.

Nerie quakte und Ulysses fiel auf das sie ihr Maul nicht richtig schloß. Er griff das Tier an am Unter- und Oberkiefer und öffnete vorsichtig das Maul. Dort sah er eine Reihe spitzer Raubtierzähne, aber eine Stelle gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Hey! Was machst du mit meinem Fischotter?" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Er rollte die Augen und wandte den Kopf zu Klemencia Greene, die im Korridor stand und eindeutig einen sehr aggressiven Eindruck machte. Hinter ihr stand Erinys Norcross die eine leicht verwirrte Miene aufsetzte.

„Quak nicht rum Blondie", sagte Ulysses ruhig: „Dein Otter hat einen entzündeten Zahn."

Augenblicklich wurde Klees aggressiver Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt, sie trat näher und kniete sich zu ihm auf dem Boden: „Wirklich? Das würde zumindest so einiges erklären."

„Und was zum Beispiel?"

„Na, das sie nicht mehr fressen wollte. Ich dachte es liegt daran das sie sich nicht zwischen Mäusen und Möhren entscheiden konnte, aber ein entzündeter Zahn ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit."

Ulysses öffnete erneut Neries Kiefer und zeigte auf den häßlichen, entzündeten Zahn, so das Klee es auch sehen konnte. Als er Nerie entließ hüpfte sie murrend auf Klemencias Schoß.

„Ich glaube es tut ihr ziemlich weh." meinte Ulysses: „Frag doch mal in der Krankenstation ob sie etwas tun können. Einen Zahn zu heilen oder zu entfernen ist sicher kein Problem."

Klemencia richtete sich auf, den Fischotter noch immer im Arm: „Danke für den Tipp, Ulysses. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit du haßt Nerie, weil du sie immer so böse angestarrt hast."

„Wahrscheinlich hab ich dich böse angestarrt." meinte Ulysses trocken.

Klees Augenbrauen senkten sich gefährlich und sie schien gerade zu einem typischen Gezeter anzusetzen, aber sie wurde von Erinys unterbrochen die plötzlich so geschockt war, als wandle ein hungriger Untoter durch die Schulkorridore: „Bei Salazar, was ist denn das da in deiner Tasche!" stotterte sie und zeigte auf das Buch das halb aus Ulysses am Boden liegender Tasche ragte. Alle drei Kinder starrten auf die entsprechende Stelle und als Ulysses sich erinnerte _welches_ Buch da in seiner Tasche lag, wurde er augenblicklich knallrot im Gesicht.

Mit goldenen Lettern stand dort der Titel _Höfische Manier in horizontalen Lebenslagen _auf dem Buchrücken und offenbar war beiden Mädchen dieser Titel schon bekannt, denn beide waren sehr blaß und sehr geschockt.

„Es stimmt also tatsächlich!" murmelte Erinys gedämpft und ihr Blick huschte wieder zu Ulysses hinüber: „Du bist ein solcher Widerling!"

Klemencia zog ebenfalls pikiert die Nase kraus: „Madame Burgunda hat ebenfalls eine Bezeichnung für Leute wie dich: _Perversling_!"

Und schon wirbelten die Gryffindor und die Slytherin auf dem Absatz herum und eilten davon, als ob die Gefahr bestehen würde, sie könnten sich bei ihm eine ansteckende Krankheit einfangen.

Ulysses hockte matt auf dem Boden und sah ihnen hinterher. _Scheiße_, dachte er, _zum ersten Mal haben sie wieder mit mir geredet und jetzt denken sie gleich ich wäre wirklich so ein Spanner und Perversling. Dieses blöde Gerücht sorgt noch dafür daß ich als der unbeliebteste Schüler aller Zeiten in die Geschichte eingehe!_

Von wegen Gerücht…er lief hier mit einem versauten Buch durch die Gegend in dem er tatsächlich schon gelesen hatte. Er _war_ ein Perversling, völlig unabhängig davon ob er Imbellis Höschen nun geklaut hatte oder nicht.

_Ich bin elf Jahre alt und man rät mir schon über Verhütung nachzudenken…wenn das so weiter geht bin ich mit zwölf schon Vater oder so. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Während Klee ihren Fischotter zur Krankenstation brachte, beschloß Erinys besser währenddessen etwas anderes zu machen. Die Aussicht einen blutigen, eitrigen Zahn zu sehen sorgte schon fast für körperliche Schmerzen bei ihr.

Statt dessen wanderte Erinys also den Korridor hinab, den Schädel aus dem Wald noch immer in den Armen. Sie überlegte ob sie sich nicht vielleicht doch wieder in die Bücherei zurückschleichen sollte, auch wenn Madame Pince ungehallten über ihren Lärmpegel war. Erinys wollte unbedingt wissen woher der Schädel kam oder vielmehr von welchem Tier oder Menschen er stammte.

Bis zur Bibliothek schaffte sie es allerdings nicht ganz, denn kaum hatte sie die Mädchentoilette passiert hörte sie aus dem Inneren ein verhaltenes Schluchzen. Erinys blieb stehen und horchte unauffällig.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich ganz sicher nicht in so etwas einmischen, sie war auch nicht besonders gut darin Leute zu trösten, aber die Neugierde brannte dennoch in ihr. Sie beschloß einen winzigkleinen Blick hineinzuwerfen und öffnete die Tür ein Spalt weit.

In dem gefliesten Raum sah sie niemanden, aber das heillose Schluchzen hatte seinen Ursprung bei einem der Klos. Leise schob Erinys ihren mageren Körper ganz in den Raum und schlich sich vorsichtig hinein.

In einer Nische zwischen Fensterfront und Klohäusern stand eine hübsche Jugendliche, stützte die Hände ins Gesicht und weinte fürchterlich. Erinys sah das der Knopf ihres, eindeutig gekürzten Rockes, herausgesprungen war, wahrscheinlich verursacht durch den dicken Bauch des Mädchens.

Erinys bereute das sie überhaupt hier hereingekommen war und wollte sich gerade wieder herausschleichen, aber das Mädchen blickte auf und sah sie sofort: „Was machst du denn hier?" schniefte sie brüchig.

„Ich mußte auf Klo." log Erinys.

Die Jugendliche wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die tränennassen Augen: „Mein Rock ist kaputt…und ich weiß nicht wie ich jetzt hier herauskommen soll. Was ist wenn mich jemand sieht?"

„Naja, du bist doch eine Hexe, warum zauberst du den Rock nicht wieder heile?" fragte Erinys so mild wie möglich. Das hatte aber nur den Effekt das die Jugendliche wieder von neuen in Tränen ausbrach: „Ich hab den Spruch vergessen!" jammerte sie.

Da konnte Erinys ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen, denn sie war selbst eine grottenschlechte Zweitkläßlerin, die bei fast jeder Aufgabe versagte.

„Alles nur weil ich so fett geworden bin! Dabei ess ich doch nicht viel! Ich versteh das einfach nicht!" schluchzte die ältere Schülerin wieder.

Erinys wagte einen zweiten Blick auf das Mädchen zu werfen und sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen: „Ich finde du bist ganz und gar nicht fett. Deine Arme und Beine sehen sogar ziemlich mager aus…nur mit deinem Bauch stimmt irgendwas nicht."

Das schien die Jugendliche auch zu wissen und ihr schier endloser Tränenfluß nahm sogar noch an Stärke zu, während sie wehleidig auf ihren gerundeten Bauch starrte: „Ich begreife es wirklich nicht. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

Obwohl sie sich eben noch genierte sich mit geplatztem Rock draußen zu zeigen, stürmte sie nun an Erinys vorbei und lief heulend aus dem Bad. Erinys glaubte fast ihr Jammern noch in weiter Ferne hören zu können.

**Kommentar: **Huch, wer war denn das? Es war natürlich die „schwangere" Pelamyse (Gott, ich liebe diesen Namen XD ) Pleantfield komplett mit „Babybauch".

**Elize7:** Ja, das mit der Börse war echt gut. Ich denke die Klobande sollte unbedingt einmal einem Muggelkunde-Kurs mitmachen ;)


	21. Kapitel 21

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

21. Knochenhexerei

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Hängende Köpfe**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin aus Kanada. Tochter von Tantalus Lestrange_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys. Sohn von Tantalus Lestrange_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Immer begleitet von Fischottermädchen Nerie_

Liam Evonshare: _Ruhiger Gryffindor Erstkläßler, ein Freund von Klemencia_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Bei dem verhängnisvollen Ausflug in den Wald, fand Erinys einen menschenähnlichen Schädel, doch selbst Dumbledore konnte sich nicht ganz darauf festlegen, ob es nun tatsächlich der Schädel eines Menschen ist. Eigeninitiative ist da gefragt um die Herkunft zu bestimmen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am ersten November war es an Erinys, ihren Geburtstag zu feiern. Während Elicius sich nie besonders auf Geburtstage gefreut hatte, konnte Erinys es jedesmal kaum mehr erwarten. Ihre Mutter mochte ihr zwar lediglich einen verkohlten Geburtstagskuchen gebacken haben, um dann gleich wieder in den Kneipen herumzugeistern, aber Erinys nutzte ihren Geburtstag seit jeher bestens.

Früher hatte sie ihr weniges Muggelgeld dazu benutzt mit Elicius ins Kino zu gehen, oder eine Tüte voller Burger zu kaufen…wenn das Geld nicht reichte schlichen sie sich heimlich in eine Filmvorstellung oder sie klaute ein paar Burger indem sie den Hinterausgang des Imbiß benutzten…was seitens Elicius immer mit immensen Schuldgefühlen geendet hatte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Erinys!" rief das Gryffindormädchen Klemencia Greene, als Erinys die große Halle betrat. Klemencia kam auf sie zu, Fischotter Nerie auf den Versen, und drückte Erinys ein Packet in die Hand: „Für dich! Da ich das nützliche Grünzeug schon an deinen Bruder verschenkt habe, mußte ich mir ja was einfallen lassen."

Das Geschenk stellte sich als Buch heraus und es trug den Titel _Skelette, Schamanen und Schrumpfköpfe_.

„Du hast doch diesen komischen Schädel im Wald gefunden und in diesem Buch sind viele Abbildungen von Schädeln und so. Mein Bruder Charley und ich haben uns das immer angeguckt wenn es gewitterte, um uns zu gruseln."

„Wow, danke Klee." sagte Erinys: „Ich hoffe ich finde da was ich suche, der Schädel geht mir gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

„Was du nicht sagst." lächelte Klee trocken.

XXXXXXXXXX

Während des freitäglichen Benimmkurses, blätterte Erinys in dem Buch herum, indessen zählte Madame Burgunda die fünf Gründe auf, warum eine Dame sich nicht mit einem Familienbesen zufrieden geben sollte: „Wenn euer Gatte euch einen Familienbesen schenkt, dann will er wahrscheinlich für Nachkommen sorgen. Nachkommen bedeuten Streß und Streß bedeutet vorzeitiges Altern, Häßlichkeit und einen grausigen Tod. Was tun wir also wenn wir einen Familienbesen geschenkt bekommen? Ja, Ms. Greene?"

Erinys war milde überrascht, das sich ausgerechnet Klee meldete…normalerweise verbrachte sie den Unterricht bei Madame Burgunda damit, genervt zu Boden zu starren.

„Wir mischen ihm den _Potentiellen Potenzhemmer_ in den Tee?"

Die Mädchen starrten Klemencia verblüfft an, selbst die Madame schien im ersten Moment fassungslos, bis sie schließlich in die fetten Hände klatschte und strahlte: „Ganz ausgezeichnet Ms. Greene, wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für das Wissen um eine Methode die ich erst in der Siebten mit euch besprochen hätte."

Erinys beugte sich näher zu Klee hinüber: „Was soll denn bitte _Potentiellen Potenzhemmer _für ein Zeug sein, Klee?"

Das blonde Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, so was schnapp ich immer irgendwo auf. Soll dabei helfen wenn Männer nerven."

„Du meinst wenn zum Beispiel ein Lehrer die Hausaufgaben einsammeln will, die man nicht gemacht hat, würde das dann sein lassen wenn er das Mittel genommen hat?"

„Ja, so wird das wohl sein."

„Praktisch."

Erinys blätterte weiter in dem Buch herum, bis sie auf ein Kapitel stieß das den Namen _Magische Traditionen und Wissen im Ungang mit sterblichen Überresten. Wie Schädel vor Unheil schützen sollen _ trug.

Sie las weiter:

_Magische Traditionen und Wissen im Ungang mit sterblichen Überresten. Wie Schädel vor Unheil schützen sollen_

_Die ersten Ansätze einer magischen Grundkenntnis finden sich bereits in längst vergangenen Zeiten, die steinzeitlichen Schamanen zum Beispiel wehrten Unheil von ihrer Sippe ab, indem sie spezielle Riten vollzogen. Bei einer dieser Riten werden drei Schädel benutzt, die ein Dreieck um ihr Lager oder Höhle bilden, um so böse Geister abzuwehren. So sollten zum Beispiel die Schädel dreier Auerochsen vor Erdbeben, die Schädel dreier Berglöwen vor Raubtieren und die Schädel dreier Greifvögel vor gefährlichen Stürmen schützen._

_Eine ähnliche Tradition findet sich noch heute in weiten Teilen Europas, Afrikas und Asien. Auch hier werden verschiedenen Schädeln, in Verbindung mit speziellen Symbolen oder Anordnungen, besondere Kräfte zugeschrieben. Der Schädel eines Menschen zum Beispiel soll Klugheit und Besonnenheit bringen und vor niederen Gesinnungen schützen. Der Schädel eines Greifen bringt Glück und Hoffnung, verhindert plötzliche Unglücksfälle. _

_Diese Tradition nennt man Knochenhexerei und wird nicht nur von menschlichen Magiern praktiziert, sondern auch von Zentauren, Werwölfen, Adlerfrauen und anderen Mischwesen. Ob die Knochenhexerei zu dem gewünschten Erfolgen führt, ist fraglich, besonders die moderne Zauberei tut es als Schund und Pseudomagie ab. Aber alleine die Tatsache daß so viele verschiedene Völker an diesem Glauben festhalten, sollte jedem bestätigen, das etwas an der Geschichte dran sein könnte._

_Knochenhexerei ist komplex und abgesehen von verschiedenen Schädeln gibt es auch verschiedene Symbole die man den Schädeln zuordnen muss. Mehr dazu auf den nächsten Seiten._

Erinys blätterte um und nun hatte sie mehrere Abbildungen von Schädeln vor sich. Sie erkannte Einhornschädel und ähnliches, aber ihr Blick blieb schließlich bei einem menschenähnlichen Schädel stehen:

_Der Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes_

_Merkmale: Grobe Züge, wulstige Stirn und Kinn. Um so länger der Biß zurückliegt, um so deutlicher werden diese Merkmale. Bei allen Werwölfen fallen zudem spitzere Zähne und kräftigere Kiefer auf._

_Verbreitung und Anwendung: Besonders in Nordeuropa und den nördlichen Teilen Asiens wird der Schädel eines nicht verwandelten Werwolfes für die Knochenhexerei verwendet. Der Schädel soll vor gefräßigen Schattenwesen schützen, die in Wäldern herumstreifen und auf die unterschiedlichsten Arten Opfer zu sich locken. Meistens wird der Schädel nicht alleine verwendet, sondern zusammen mit anderen, um die volle Wirkung zu entfalten. _

_Symbol: Manchmal finden sich Zeichen auf dem Schädel, sogenannte Knochensymbole. Sie werden entweder in den Knochen geritzt oder hineingebrannt. Bei dem Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes findet sich ein Knochensymbol häufig in die innere Schädeldecke eingebrannt. Typische Zeichen sind „Gem", „Mel" und „Garkknott", die, ähnlich wie Runen, dem Schädel zusätzliche Bedeutung verleihen. _

Erinys betrachtete die Abbildung genauer, ihr Blick wanderte über die spitzen Zähne, die wulstigen Brauen und plötzlich war sie sich sicher das der Schädel den sie gefunden hatte, ebenfalls zu einem nicht verwandelten Werwolf gehören mußte.

Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis Madame Burgunda sie endlich aus dem Klassenzimmer entlassen würde, damit sie den Schädel unter ihrem Bett genauer begutachten konnte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gleich nach dem Unterricht sprintete sie hinunter in den Kerker. Da sie eigentlich mit Elicius, Aello Rigbey und den Gryffindors Liam und Klee ihren Geburtstag feiern wollte, mußte sie sich beeilen um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Sie warf sich unter ihr Bett und zog den Schädel hervor, und sorge dafür das ihre Klassenkameradinnen Imperia Malfoy und Amellus Ermay kreischend aus dem Schlafsaal stürmten.

Erinys drehte den Schädel in ihren Händel, so das sie die Unterseite vor sich hatte. Bei genauer Betrachtung fiel ihr eine Art seichte Gravur auf, die offenbar in den Schädel geritzt wurden war. Das Zeichen sah ähnlich aus wie umgekehrtes „P", nur mit zwei Strichen die die senkrechte Linie durchkreuzten. Erinys mußte nicht erst das Buch _Skelette, Schamanen und Schrumpfköpfe_ aufschlagen um zu wissen das es sich hierbei um das Knochensymbol _Gem_ handelte.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Wo warst du denn plötzlich?" fragte Klee sie, als Erinys mit dem Schädel im Arm die Treppen zur Eulerei hochstieg. Da ihnen kein besserer Platz eingefallen war, hatten sie beschlossen sich für ihren Geburtstag in der Zweiten Eulerei zu treffen, die durch eine geheime Nische mit der Normalen verbunden war.

Schließlich gehörten sie alle unterschiedlichen Häusern an und abgesehen von der Großen Halle, gab es keinen Ort wo man sich ganz offiziell treffen konnte.

„Mir ist noch was eingefallen." sagte Erinys während sie Klee in die Zweite Eulerei folgte. Dort warteten schon Elicius, Aello und Liam und tranken Butterbier.

„Was willst denn mit dem Schädel, Iny?" entfuhr es Elicius entsetzt und sein Blick haftete auf den knöchernen Überresten.

„Der beißt doch nicht." belehrte Erinys ihn ruhig: „Dank Klees Geschenk hab ich aber etwas herausgefunden. Nämlich das der Schädel hier zu einem nicht verwandelten Werwolf gehört. Jemand hat ein Zeichen hineingeritzt, und so sollen böse Mächte oder so ferngehalten werden."

Sie setzte sich, griff nach einer Flasche Butterbier und einem Stück Kuchen, den sie aus der Küche hatten, und erzählte den anderen vier Kindern was sie genau herausgefunden hatte.

Am Ende herrschte langes Schweigen und keiner von ihnen schien genau zu wissen was das nun bedeuten könnte.

„Wer macht sich die Mühe und läuft durch den Wald, damit er Schädel auslegt?" fragte Liam schließlich: „Und wovor sollen die Schädel genau schützen?"

„Vielleicht vor dem Pferdemonster das uns im Wald verfolgt hat?" mutmaßte Aello hibbelig.

„Naja, letztendlich war das Monster ja nicht gerade gefährlich, ein einfacher Zaun würde wohl ausreichen um es abzuhalten. Aber diese Knochenhexerei hört sich ähnlich an wie Runenzauber, man setzt Zeichen in eine bestimmte Reihenfolge um eine Magie freizusetzen." fuhr Liam fort.

„Du hast gesagt Adlerfrauen benutzen auch solche Zauber?" fragte Aello Erinys: „Denn ich könnte die Großmama fragen was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich wollte ihr heute sowieso schreiben, das trifft sich dann gut."

Damit schienen alle zufrieden, nur Elicius setzte ein etwas widerwilliges Gesicht auf und mit fester Stimme sagte er: „Der Schädel wurde benutzt um etwas fernzuhalten und was immer es ist, es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich besser wenn es wegbleibt. Der Schädel ist jetzt aber _hier_ und demnach ist der Zauber wirkungslos…am besten wir bringen den Schädel zurück, denn die Sache klingt mir zu gefährlich."

Elicius eindringliche Worte sorgten dafür, das Erinys sich wieder daran erinnerte was geschehen war, als sie den Schädel damals im Wald aufgehoben hatte: „Beim Waldausflug ist Arachne Cox über den Schädel gestolpert und ich hab ihn aufgehoben…aber gleich danach ist irgendwas komisches passiert. Wir haben ein Licht gesehen und dachten ihr wäret es", sie nickte Liam und Klee zu: „Aber das Licht hat sich so schnell von uns wegbewegt, das wir nicht folgen konnten…und dann hab ich jemanden gehört, jemand der „Hilfe" gerufen hat. Es hat sich ähnlich wie Arachne angehört, aber sie sagt das sie nichts gesagt hat und ich glaube ihr. Es ist kein gutes Zeichen oder?" fragte sie in die Runde.

Die anderen vier Kinder starrten sie mit großen Augen an und schüttelten unwohl ihre Köpfe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Über Ulysses Abwesenheit wunderte sich Erinys kein Stück. Es mochte zwar ihr Geburtsstag sein, aber scheinbar schien das für ihn kein Grund zu sein ihr auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl das er wirklich Probleme hatte, denn in letzter Zeit schwänzte er wieder vereinzelt den Unterricht, machte keine Hausaufgaben und bedachte die gesamte Welt mit einem elendigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Eigentlich konnte Erinys ja egal sein was er so trieb, aber andererseits war er der Sohn eines netten Ehepaares die sich um sie und ihren Bruder gekümmert hatten.

Wenn wirklich etwas mit Ulysses nicht stimmte, wäre es wahrscheinlich besser seinen Eltern davon zu erzählen, bevor er sich aus einem Dachfenster stürzen würde und sie sich deswegen extra ein schwarzes Trauerkleid kaufen müßte.

Ob durch Zufall oder reiner Absicht, Erinys steuerte am Abend Richtung Ravenclaw Territorium und wanderte so lange dort herum, bis sie auf Ulysses traf. Dieser saß in dem einsamsten Korridor den man wahrscheinlich finden konnte, auf einer der niedrigen Fensterbänke. Er starrte trübe hinaus, während Regen gegen die alten Glasfenster Hogwarts trommelte.

„Ulysses?" fragte Erinys zielstrebig und nährte sich dem Jungen.

Der Ravenclaw sah ertappt auf und schien ernsthaft mit den Gedanken zu spielen davonzurennen.

„Also langsam mach ich mir schon Sorgen um dich." gestand Erinys kühl: „Du siehst aus als ob du dich am nächsten Balken erhängen wolltest."

„Sehr lustig." gab Ulysses trotzig zurück und bedachte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Hey, kein Problem. Das war witziger als alles was du in letzter Zeit geleistet hast. Hast du Heimweh oder so?"

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung brach Ulysses bei dem Wort „Heimweh" in bittere Tränen aus und obwohl er sich bemühte dagegen anzukämpfen, konnte er nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Also litt er doch an Heimweh…Erinys konnte das schlecht nachvollziehen, aber Ulysses hatte auch eindeutig ein schöneres zu Hause als sie.

Ulysses zog die Knie hoch und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Armen, und Erinys mußte sich eingestehen das sie da was tolles angerichtet hatte, denn sie war schlecht darin Menschen zu trösten: „Es sind doch bald Winterferien, Ulysses. Da kannst du dann nach Hause und-"

„Das ist es nicht!" rief Ulysses erstickt: „Darum geht es nicht!"

„Was ist dann der Grund?"

Ulysses sah auf. Seine tränennassen Augen waren ganz verklebt und rötlich, er mußte laut schniefen: „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." murmelte er, aber Erinys glaubte deutlich bedauern herausgehört zu haben.

Sie wagte es sich ebenfalls auf die breite Fensterbank zu setzen, Ulysses ließ es sogar zu: „Du hast Probleme richtig?" fragte sie: „Große Probleme, hm?"

Er nickte schwach, während er versuchte sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch der ewige Nachschub der seine Wangen hinunterfloß machte das zu einem hoffnungslosen Unterfangen.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Ich kann nicht." antwortete er elendig: „Wenn das rauskommt bin ich tot."

Die Art wie er es aussprach, schien tatsächlich auf etwas Schlimmes hinzudeuten. Erinys fragte sich ob er vielleicht jemanden umgebracht hatte, Elicius hatte nämlich erzählt das Ulysses eine echte Lebensgefahr darstellte, wenn er auf einem Besen flog…

Sie beschloß das Thema zu wechseln und diese Trübsinnigkeit hinter sich zu lassen: „Ich hab heute Geburtstag weißt du? Ich bin jetzt schon Dreizehn und muss deswegen langsam über eine Rentenversicherung nachdenken."

„Was?" stockte Ulysses verwirrt.

„Du solltest dich vorab für Muggelkunde eintragen lassen", lächelte Erinys amüsiert: „Du bist echt ein Fall zum verzweifeln."

Schweigen füllte den Korridor, bis sich Ulysses unbehaglich straffte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." flüsterte er leise, als ob er sich kaum überwinden konnte seinen Trotz hinter sich zu lassen.

Erinys strahlte: „Danke Ulysses!" sagte sie ehrlich: „Schön das du dich wieder mit dem Pöbel auf eine Stufe stellst."

„Pöbel, hm?" schnaubte Ulysses: „Ich glaube dich kann man nicht als Pöbel bezeichnen, Ms. Lestrange."

Erinys Mund flog auf: „Was? Woher weißt du das ich-"

„Meine Mama, äh Mutter, hat mir davon erzählt. Dein Vater ist ja ein echter Vollidiot wenn er sich nur mit deiner Mutter trifft um mit ihr ins Bett zu steigen und rumzumachen."

„Rumzumachen?" echote Erinys verwirrt: „Halt mich nicht für blöd, aber ich weiß nicht was das genau bedeuten soll."

Zum ersten mal seit langem lächelte Ulysses wieder schwach, obwohl in seinen Augen noch immer ein trauriger Schimmer lag: „Kinder machen. Nett ausgedrückt…eigentlich machen die was anderes, du und Elicius seit da wohl eher nebensächlich durch entstanden. Aber lassen wir das, ich glaube es ist besser wenn man nicht so genau darüber Bescheid weiß."

„Es hat was mit dem versauten Thema zu tun oder?" harkte Erinys nach.

„Ja…besser wir reden nicht darüber, ich krieg inzwischen schon Alpträume davon."

Dann war es sicherlich etwas ganz schlimmes. Erinys beschloß das Thema fallen zu lassen, denn auch Ulysses schien sich höchst unwohl zu fühlen. Sie wechselte das Thema: „Was machst du in den Winterferien?"

Ulysses Gesicht verdunkelte sich schlagartig: „Ich…naja, ähm…", stotterte er, riß sich dann aber zusammen und beendete schnell: „Ich werde nicht nach Hause fahren."

„Echt nicht? Ich dachte du magst deine Eltern, da kannst du doch Weihnachten nicht hier verbringen oder?"

Ulysses sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, der zu einer elendigen Maske verschwamm: „Versprich mir das du es niemanden sagst okay?" drängte er gepresst.

Sie nickte hastig.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen zog er sich den Pullover ein Stück weit hoch, so das sie einen Blick auf seinen Bauch werfen konnte. Statt weißer Haut war die Oberfläche übersäht mit dunkelblauen Flecken. Entsetzt starrte sie auf die Male und Ulysses senkte wortlos wieder den Pullover.

„Salazar, wer war das!" rief Erinys alarmiert. Sie hatte sich all die Zeit über Ulysses lustig gemacht, hielt ihn für einen Perversen Schulschwänzer…aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er verprügelt wurde.

Ulysses lächelte milde, schien aber ehrlich verzweifelt: „Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich hab hier ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und wenn ich das nicht auch über die Weihnachtsferien durchziehe, dann gibt es Ärger."

Erinys war aufgesprungen ehe sie es sich bewußt war: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Ulysses! Das geht zu weit! Du wirst jetzt sofort mit mir zu einem Lehrer gehen und die Sache erzählen. Nichts ist so schlimm das man sich dafür verprügeln läßt oder die Weihnachtferien hier verbringt, obwohl man es nicht will!"

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn auf die Beine ziehen, aber er kämpfte dagegen: „Glaub mir, Erinys. Das hier ist so schlimm. Wenn die Sache rauskommt flieg ich von der Schule, soviel ist sicher! Und ich übertreibe nicht!"

„Kommst du deswegen nicht mehr so oft zum Unterricht, weil du glaubst das es nichts nützt?"

Er nickte stumm.

Erinys wußte nicht was sie tun sollte. Die Sache zu verschweigen wäre schlimm, aber sie wollte auch nicht das Ulysses von der Schule flog. Tatsache war das sie das nicht einfach so hinnehmen wollte.

Sie wurde sich bewußt das sie Ulysses noch immer am Handgelenk festhielt und ihr kam der Gedanke das sie zumindest ihre Zwistigkeiten niederlegen könnten: „Freunde?" fragte sie.

Ulysses blinzelte verwirrt und schien sich einen Moment nicht sicher zu sein. Doch dann schüttelte er bestätigend ihre Hand: „Freunde." murmelte er.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	22. Kapitel 22

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

22. Zwei Briefe

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Im kalten Dezemberwind**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein kleiner Schwänzer_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler mit einem Pockennarbigen Gesicht_

Rubeta Cox: _Untalentierte Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin. Mag Kröten. Zwilling von Arachne_

Arachne Cox: _Untalentierte Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Mag Spinnen. Zwilling von Rubeta_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Erstkläßlerin, stammt von einer griechischen Adlerfrau ab_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Durch das Buch, welches Klemencia ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, erfährt Erinys mehr über den Schädel aus dem Wald. Es stellt sich heraus daß er nicht zufällig dort lag, sondern anscheinend Teil eines archaischen Zauberbannes war. Aello Rigbeys Großmutter, eine Adlerfrau, könnte mehr darüber wissen. Währenddessen haben sich Erinys und Ulysses wieder vertragen, nachdem er sie wochenlang ignoriert hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Sprout war der schieren Verzweiflung sichtbar nahe gekommen. In dem ruhigen, beschaulichen Gewächshaus sah es bereits zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Rubeta Cox schrie um Hilfe, weil ein aufsässiges Gewächs namens _Mongolischer Mondfresser_ sie mit einer der zähnebewährten Knospen geschnappt hatte und sich offenbar über ein reichliches Mahl freute. Ihre Zwillingsschwester versuchte ihr zu helfen, stolperte aber auf dem Weg dorthin über ihre fette, haarige Spinne Vanessa die auf dem Boden döste.

Nekoda Arkwright konnte seiner Neigung zu hysterischen Lachanfällen wieder offen nachgehen, weil in der Zwischenzeit das Slytherinmädchen Aello Rigbey ihrem Schulbuch hinterher jagte, das von irgendeiner Ranke geschnappt wurden war und nun offensichtlich als Pflanzenspielzeug diente.

Madame Sprout seufzte und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Rubeta Cox. Auf dem Weg dorthin nahm sie Ulysses Rathburn die Gieskanne aus der Hand, mit der er mal wieder fast einen Setzling ertränkt hatte, sagte Elicius Norcross wie viel Dünger er dem Schattenhüpfkraut geben sollte, fing nebenbei Aellos Schulbuch auf und rettete schließlich auch Rubeta aus den Fängen des Mongolischen Mondfressers.

Sie versammelte die sechs Kinder um sich herum: „Was ist denn nur mit eurer Gruppe los?" fragte sie: „Ihr seit die einzigen die sogar daran scheitern den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen um die Gieskanne zu füllen. Die anderen beiden Gruppen kriegen es doch auch hin."

Vielsagend nickte sie den anderen Kindern zu, die sich im hinteren Teil des Gewächshauses, einer grünen Oase, besonnen um die Pflanzen kümmerten, lachten und zufrieden waren. Sonnenschein und Vogelgezwitscher inklusive.

„Schauen wir uns doch mal eure Pflanze an die ihr gezüchtet habt." forderte Madame Sprout sie auf. Die sechs Kinder warfen sich einen verzweifelten Blick zu und führten die Lehrerin dann zu einem separaten Holzverschlag, aus dem ein modriger Geruch drang.

„Sie ist dort drin." sagte Ulysses Rathburn unwohl.

„Aber Kinder, Pflanzen brauchen Licht." belehrte Madame Sprout sie.

Aello Rigbey trat unwohl von einem Fuß auf den anderen: „Tja…unsere Pflanze aber nicht…sie frißt neuerdings Mäuse und ist zufrieden mit der Dunklen Kammer. Manchmal murmelt sie irgendwas von Zuckerwasser."

„Ja." stimmte Nekoda zu: „Zuckerwasser liebt sie total. Deswegen haben wir sie Candy Lou genannt."

Madame Sprout zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ich erinnere mich das ihr eine Blausäurenessel züchten wolltet und sie mit Schattenhüpfkraut kreuzen wolltet. Aber weder das eine oder das andere ernährt sich von Mäusen oder Zuckerwasser."

Die Kinder starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Madame Sprout beschloß sich die Pflanze näher anzusehen, obwohl sie ausdrücklich vor ihrer Bissigkeit gewarnt wurde. Als sie Candy Lou schließlich aus der Kammer geholt hatte und bei Tageslicht betrachtete, wußte sie daß es eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen war Erstkläßlern mit Züchtungen alleine zu lassen…

XXXXXXXXXX

„Sie hat gesagt Candy Lou wäre ein Monster." beschwerte sich Aello geknickt. Die anderen fünf Kinder der gescheiterten Gruppe starrten ebenfalls traurig vor sich hin. Candy Lou stand vor ihnen auf dem Holztisch und ihre zwei tentakelartigen Ranken, die sie zur Jagd nach Mäusen benutzte, wanderten suchend über den Tisch.

„Naja, ein bißchen merkwürdig sieht sie schon aus." bemerkte Nekoda Arkwright, der in einem Kräuterbuch nachgeschlagen hatte: „Blausäurenessel wird normalerweise keine dreißig Zentimeter groß und Schattenhüpfkraut ist sogar noch kleiner. Candy Lou ist aber inzwischen schon einen halben Meter hoch…von ihren Eltern kann das ja nicht kommen."

Candy Lou hatte sich mit einer Ranke Ulysses Hand geschnappt und umklammerte sie wie zum Gruße: „Wow, sie erkennt uns schon." lobte Ulysses.

„Sie will dich wohl nur begrüßen, weil du heute vergessen hast ihr einen schönen Morgen zu wünschen. Sie ist bei so was ziemlich schnell eingeschnappt, die Arme." mutmaßte Aello Rigbey.

Ulysses grinste die Pflanze böse an: „Bist ne richtige, eingebildete Diva, was Candy Lou?"

Ehe er sich's versah hatte die Pflanze ihm eins mit der zweiten Ranke gewischt, so daß ein blutiger Striemen auf Ulysses Wange zurückblieb.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beim Mittagessen trafen einige Eulen ein, die sich wegen des heftigen Schneefalls wahrscheinlich verspätet hatten. Eine der Eulen, ein zerrupftes häßliches Ding, hielt direkt auf Erinys zu, verfehlte sie aber und landete statt dessen in Imperia Malfoys magerer Suppe.

Das verwöhnte Slytherinmädchen kreischte empört auf und es mußte erst ein anderer Slytherin zu ihr eilen um sie von der häßlichen Eule zu befreien.

Die Adrette Fraktion warf Erinys finstere Blicke zu, die nicht adrette Fraktion lächelte verschwörerisch.

Erinys schnappte sich die Eule bevor man sie noch meucheln würde und band den Brief von ihrem Fuß. Ihr Herz sank als sie sah daß er von ihrer Mutter stammte.

_Hallo kinder_

_Würde mich freun wenn ihr mich über die Ferien besucht. Hol euch beim bahnhoff ab._

_Bin vorseitig aus den krankehaus entlasen. Eure Grostante will zu besuch kom._

_Eure Muter_

Erinys hatte das Bedürfnis den Brief in den Händen zu zerreisen und eine ungeheute Wut stieg in ihr auf. Sie wollte ihre Mutter nicht sehen! Auf keinen Fall! Und plötzlich mußten sie nach Hause zu ihr, damit sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen bekämpfen konnte, weil sie sich wenigstens für ein paar Tage um ihre Kinder kümmerte?

Das war nicht fair!

Bevor sie den Brief zerreisen konnte, kam Elicius gutgelaunt auf sie zu, doch bei ihrer finsteren Miene verging ihm die gute Laune schlagartig.

„Was ist los?" fragte er verwirrt.

Kommentarlos drückte sie ihm den kurzen Brief in die Hand. Elicius las ihn…und das sogar mehr als einmal. Etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher: „Unsere Großtante kommt auch zu Besuch?"

„Das ist doch vollkommen egal, selbst wenn Merlin persönlich zu Besuch kommen würde will ich nicht dort hin. Ich will hier bleiben!"

„Aber Erinys…unsere Großtante ist vielleicht ganz nett und so und-"

Erinys sprang auf und zerrte ihn aus der Halle hinein in einen leeren Korridor. Das was jetzt kam, mußten die anderen Schüler nicht mitbekommen: „_Wir gehen nicht nach Hause_!" zischte sie eiskalt und starrte ihren Bruder mahnend an.

Elicius schien verzweifelt: „Aber ich will nach Hause Erinys. Ich will Mama wiedersehen und unsere Großtante will ich auch kennenlernen. Außerdem-"

„Elicius, ich hab NEIN gesagt!"

„Aber-"

„NEIN!"

Matt und verloren blickte er auf den kurzen Brief in seinen Händen, während sich ein verdächtiger Schimmer in seinen dunklen Augen abzeichnete: „Iny…bitte. Lass wenigstens mich gehen."

„Hast du vergessen das unsere Mutter sich _nie_ um uns gekümmert hat? Sie hat ihr Geld für Bier rausgeworfen und wir hatten nie etwas zu Essen im Haus. Wenn ich nicht dauernd zum Supermarkt gerannt wäre um zu klauen, dann wärst du wahrscheinlich schon längst verhungert! _Ich_ hab mich um dich gekümmert, Eli, nicht sie! Und wenn ich Nein sage, dann heißt es auch Nein, verstanden!"

Elicius sah sie voller Unverständnis an und stumme Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen: „Bitte Iny, wir-"

Sie schlug ihm das Knie mit aller Kraft in den Magen, so das er erschrocken Aufstöhnte. Ihrer Wut entsprechend, wiederholte sie es so lange bis er laut weinte, aber sich nicht im geringsten wehrte. Als sie von ihm abließ sank er an der Wand zu Boden, krümmte sich zusammen und heulte elendig und verzweifelt. Erinys kniete sich zu ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm und Elicius klammerte sich schluchzend an sie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Im Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins hatte Erinys ihren Bruder ins Bett gelegt und hatte bei einem Hauselfen einen heißen Kräutertee für ihn bestellt.

Durch die Tritte in den Magen ging es ihm miserabel, aber er beschwerte sich mit keinem Laut, einzig der schmerzgetrübte Blick und der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck verriet es.

Erinys hatte den Brief ihrer Mutter mit dem Zauberstab verbrannt. Obwohl sie in Zauberei eine Niete war, gelang ihr das auf Anhieb…wahrscheinlich weil sich ihre Wut so gut mit dem Werwolfshaar vertrug, der in ihrem Zauberstab eingearbeitet war.

Sie fragte ihren Bruder danach, der sich für die Herstellung von Zauberstäben interessierte: „Werwolfshaar ist ein spezieller Kern den man Wechselbalg nennt, Iny", flüsterte er erstickt: „Ein Werwolf ist ein blutrünstiges und rasendes Wesen…wenn du wütend bist, dann wirkt sich das auf deinen Zauberstab auf, der Kern ändert seinen Charakter. Deswegen Wechselbalg."

Erinys starrte auf ihren Zauberstab den sie in den Händen hielt. Das rötliche Holz wirkte aggressiv, als hätte man es in Blut getaucht: „Mit diesem Zauberstab hat unsere Urgroßmutter Erinys unseren Urgroßvater Elicius getötet…unglaublich das Mutter mir einen solchen Namen aufdrückt und auch noch diesen Zauberstab gibt…und dann gibt sie dir auch noch den Namen eines Mordopfers. Das ist krank oder?"

„So ist eben unsere Familie."

„Und warum willst du dann zu Mutter zurück?" fragte sie: „Warum bleiben wir nicht über die Ferien zusammen hier? Wir könnten uns mal genauer in Hogwarts umsehen, die Küche leerfressen und-"

„Iny…ich werde nach Hause gehen." antwortete Elicius fest. Sie wußte das er dieses mal nicht davon abzuhalten sein würde. Es war so wichtig für ihn, das Erinys nicht einmal mit körperlicher Gewalt dagegen ankam…und es war so wichtig für ihn, daß es falsch gewesen wäre erneut dagegen anzukämpfen.

Er laß ihre Entscheindung aus ihrem Gesicht: „Ich darf?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie nickte: „Ja, du darfst. Es wäre ungerecht von mir dich davon abzuhalten, wenn du es so sehr willst. Ich will dir nicht meine Meinung aufdrücken."

„Und du? Bleibst du dann hier alleine?" fragte Elicius schuldig.

Sie schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln: „Sicher nicht. Da Mutter nicht auf dich aufpassen kann, muss ich das wohl tun, sonst fällst du noch irgendeine Treppe hinunter und brichst dir das Bein."

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Elicius eingeschlafen war, ging Erinys hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt am Abend war er proppenvoll und es herrschte eine heitere Stimmung zwischen den Slytherins, was wohl daran liegen konnte das sie beim Quidditch momentan vorne lagen.

Erinys konnte sich noch immer nicht wirklich für den Zaubersport begeistern, vielmehr sehnte sie sich nach der Lifeübertragung eines guten Baseballspieles, das man mit Chips und Limonade feierte.

Aello Rigbey kam auf sie zugesprungen: „Unerhört!" rief sie und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte: „Die haben mein Brüderchen Abaris vom Besen gestoßen, stell dir vor!"

Abaris Rigbey war der Sucher der Gryffindors und dank seiner Abstammung von einer griechischen Adlerfrau, war er wahrscheinlich für diese Aufgabe bestens geeignet, auf Grund seiner überaus scharfen Augen.

„Hat er sich was getan?" fragte Erinys.

Aello sah sie verblüfft an: „Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Der ist lupenrein auf den Füßen gelandet. Ihr Menschen seit da viel zu plump, ihr brecht euch ja schon das Genick wenn ihr vom Obstbaum fallt, aber Brüderchen und ich stecken das locker weg. Der Papa ist mal aus dem fünften Stock gefallen und hat sich nicht mal ne Schramme geholt."

„Wir können nicht alle von Mischwesen abstammen." sagte Erinys gelassen: „Und aus dem fünften Stock will ich so oder so nicht fallen."

Sie und Aello setzten sich in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke, weil Aello ihr etwas zeigen wollte. Bevor Erinys genau nachfragen konnte, hatte Aello schon einen Brief aus ihrer Robe gezogen: „Die Großmama hat mir geschrieben. Ich hab sie gefragt was es mit dem Schädel auf sich haben könnte, und sie konnte mir da einiges zu sagen. Hier lies."

Sie reichte Erinys den Brief:

_Yiá sas Aello_

_Ich bin erstaunt zu hören daß du auf Hinweise gestoßen bist, die auf Knochenhexerei hindeuten. Und ausgerechnet den Schädel eines nicht verwandelten Werwolfes habt ihr gefunden. _

_Erst einmal mußt du wissen, das in einem solchen Schädel eine starke Magie steckt, die nur durch die richtigen Mittel freigesetzt werden kann. Das der besagte Schädel das Knochensymbol Gem trägt, deutet darauf hin das es jemanden gibt der sein Handwerk versteht und der einen guten Grund dazu hat es anzuwenden._

_Du sagtest der Schädel lag am Waldrand? Dann werden dort wahrscheinlich noch mehr Schädel liegen. Jemand will entweder verhindern daß ein Schattenwesen den Wald betritt oder verläßt. _

_Ihr solltet einen eurer Professoren aufsuchen und um Rat fragen. Möglich das diese Gelehrten es als Humbug abtun, aber es ist wichtig das der Schädel wieder an seinen angestammten Platz kommt und auch dort bleibt. _

_Ich möchte nicht daß du noch einmal die Wälder betrittst, Aello, und auch deine Freunde solltest du davor warnen. Schattenwesen gibt es überall auf der Welt und keines ähnelt den anderem, bis auf eins: Sie sind immer hungrig und tun alles um ihren Hunger zu stillen, sie rufen und locken. _

_Vielleicht findet ihr denjenigen der den Schädel im Wald postiert hat. Gebt dieser Person unbedingt den Schädel zurück und laßt ihn das übernehmen. Unternimmt nichts selber. Schattenwesen sind Blender denen man leicht zum Opfer fallen kann._

_Trotz allem sollst du dir nicht den Spaß an der Schule und am Lernen verderben, mein Liebes. Grüße deinen Bruder und deine Freunde von mir._

_Deine yiayiá Okypete _

„Das klingt düster, hm?" fragte Aello als Erinys ihr den Brief zurückgab.

„Allerdings. Ich bin echt blöd daß ich den Schädel mitgenommen habe. Am besten gehe gleich morgen zu einem Professor und erzähle ihm davon. Hoffentlich hören die zu, auch wenn deine Großmutter recht hat und sie das vielleicht als Humbug abtun sollten."

**Kommentar:** Wahrscheinlich wißt ihr es eh, aber all diese Dinge sind an echten Mythen und Legenden angelehnt.

**Elize7:** Na ja, Erinys mußte sich ja auch von Klein auf um ihren Bruder kümmern wie in diesem Kapitel erwähnt wird. Daher ist sie so verantwortungsvoll.


	23. Kapitel 23

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

23. Verfluchte Wälder

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Liam Evonshare: _Verschwiegener Gryffindor Erstkläßler. Freund von Klemencia_

Klemencia Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Besitzerin von Fischotter Nerie_

Charley Greene: _Pummeliger Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Der Zwilling von Klemencia_

**Handlung:**

Durch das Buch, welches Klemencia ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, erfährt Erinys mehr über den Schädel aus dem Wald. Es stellt sich heraus daß er nicht zufällig dort lag, sondern anscheinend Teil eines archaischen Zauberbannes war. Aello Rigbeys Großmutter, eine Adlerfrau, konnte ihr genaueres darüber sagen. Nun will Erinys unbedingt einen Professor um Rat fragen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Morgen als Erinys aufstand, sich mental auf den Unterricht vorbereitete und darauf, das sie einem Professor die Sache mit dem Schädel zu erklären hatte, kam alles ganz anders als erwartet. Bereits in der Großen Halle fielen ihr mehrere Schülergrüppchen auf, die miteinander diskutierten, viele trugen besorgte Gesichtsausdrücke.

Sie entdeckte Ulysses der in einer Ecke stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das ganze mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. Da sie beide nicht mehr im Streit lagen, hielt Erinys auf ihn zu: „Ulysses, was haben die alle? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Liam Evonshare ist verschwunden." sagte Ulysses distanziert.

„WAS?"

„Keine Ahnung was genau passiert ist, wir wissen nur daß er nicht da ist. Hab das Gefühl das da mehr hinter steckt, Liams Freunde wissen da sicher drüber bescheid."

Erinys sah sich nach Nathaniel Deppwood und den Greene Zwillingen um, doch von keinem gab es die geringste Spur. Demnach gab es auch keine Möglichkeit näheres zu erfahren.

Ulysses bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken zu folgen: „Klemencia hat den Lehrern erzählt das Liam einfach verschwunden ist, logisch das sie das ganze Schloß nach ihm auf den Kopf stellen. Komisch ist aber das Liams Freunde selber _nicht_ im Schloß suchen, sondern draußen."

„Du meinst sie wollen nicht recht mit der Sprache rausrücken, das außerhalb des Schlosses etwas vorgefallen ist oder so?" fragte Erinys, während sie neben dem Ravenclaw herlief.

„So wird's wohl sein." antwortete Ulysses. Inzwischen standen sie draußen vor dem Eingangsportal und kalte Winterluft schmerzte auf der Haut und kroch durch ihre Kleidung.

Die Schloßgründe waren verschneit und meistens noch unberührt von Fußspuren.

In der Ferne sahen sie zwei Gestallten. Alleine an dem eiligen Gang und den langen, blonden Haaren erkannte Erinys das es sich bei der vordersten Person um die Gryffindor Klemencia Greene handeln mußte.

„Gehen wir hin und fragen, ja?" schlug Erinys vor und trabte los, bevor er eine Antwort von sich geben konnte. Sie ahnte das Ulysses nicht gerade begeistert sein würde, erstens konnte er Klee nicht ausstehen und zweitens wurde er noch immer von jedem als Perversling angesehen…wobei Erinys immer noch nicht wußte, ob etwas an der Geschichte dran war und was wirklich dahintersteckte.

Klemencia und ihr Zwillingsbruder Charley waren jetzt deutlich vor dem verschneiten Hintergrund auszumachen, außerdem noch der hüpfende Kopf und Rücken des Fischotters Nerie, die alle paar Meter mal über eine Schneeverwehung lugte.

„Hey, Klee!" rief Erinys und die blonde Gryffindor drehte sich milde erstaunt nach ihnen um.

„Was ist mit Liam? Er ist verschwunden? Wieso?" brüllte Erinys ihre Frage über die Wiese.

Sie sah Klee mit den Schultern zucken: „Das ist…naja…besser das schreien wir nicht so laut herum." rief sie zurück, zog den pummeligen Charley hinter sich her und kam auf Erinys und Ulysses zugerannt, Nerie hoppelte im Schlepptau hinter ihr.

„Also, das war so", begann Klee gedämpft, als sie nahe genug war: „Charley und Nathaniel haben es geschafft ihr Kräuterkundeprojekt kaputt zu pflegen und da hab ich einen neuen Riesenbärenklau gezüchtet den wir gestern Nacht einpflanzen wollten…bis dahin war das ja kein Problem, nur als wir fertig waren haben wir einen Schrei gehört, der aus den Wäldern kam. Wir glauben das Liam hinterher gerannt ist oder so, er war zumindest plötzlich nicht mehr bei uns."

Erinys spürte wie er Herz sich heftig zusammenzog: „Im Wald?" echote sie stotternd.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, er kann überall sein. Aber dieser Schrei kam auch aus dem Wald und da wäre es ja naheliegen, wenn Liam, als mutiger Gryffindor, dort hinein gerannt ist."

Ein Schrei im Wald…Erinys erinnerte sich an das was sie über Schattenwesen wußte, über Wesen die ihre Opfer mit allen Mitteln zu sich lockten.

Und _sie_ hatte den Schädel entfernt der dieses Wesen vielleicht davon abgehalten hatte, sich Hogwarts zu nähren.

Ein leises Plätschern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder auf den See, dessen eisverkrustetes Ufer nur einen Meter von ihnen entfernt lag. Nerie war ins Wasser abgeglitten, einzig ihr Kopf lugte hervor, während sie in schnellen Zügen hinausschwamm.

„Was hat sie denn?" fragte Erinys Klemencia.

„Keine Ahnung." murmelte Klee, den Blick auf ihren schwimmenden Schützling gerichtet.

Es war Ulysses der darauf eine Erklärung hatte: „Der Wind hat gerade gedreht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie etwas auf der anderen Seite des Sees gewittert."

Klee und Charley sahen sich an und schienen zu begreifen was das vielleicht bedeuten konnte. Einen Moment später waren sie schon losgerannt um den See zu umrunden.

Erinys drehte sich zu Ulysses um: „Das war ziemlich klug von dir." lobte sie.

Als Antwort tippte er auf sein Ravenclawabzeichen das auf der Schuluniform genäht war: „Was hast du erwartet? Gryffindorischen Mut?" fragte er gespielt beflissen.

„Da gibt es etwas Wichtiges was du noch nicht weißt, Ulysses. Ich glaube mit den Wäldern stimmt etwas nicht, sie sind verflucht oder so." Und so erzählte sie von den Geschehnissen beim Waldausflug, vom dem Pferdemonster und dem seltsamen Licht. Danach berichtete sie über den Schädel und der Knochenhexerei, bis sie schließlich bei dem Satz endete: „Und jetzt war da wieder eine Stimme im Wald und Liam ist vielleicht wirklich dorthin gelaufen. Das ist kein Zufall mehr, es ist ernst!"

Ulysses Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich deutlich in Richtung schneeweiß verschoben und er wirkte wie ein Mensch, der gerade mit dem Gedanken spielte sich wegen eines Horrorfilmes eine Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen: „Das ist gar nicht gut." murmelte er und sein Blick wanderte dann zum gegenüberliegenden Seeufer. Augenblicklich hellte sich der düstere Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf: „Sieh doch! Ist das nicht Liam!"

Erinys wandte ihren Kopf so schnell in die entsprechende Richtung, das ihr Genick lautstark protestierte. Tatsächlich sah man dort drei Gestallten am anderen Ufer. Die Größte von ihnen war eindeutig als Liam zu identifizieren, der leicht wankte, aber offenbar nicht schwer verletzt war.

XXXXXXXXXX

Während Liam sich vor dem Direktor Dippet und dem stellvertretenen Direktor Dumbledore erklären sollte, berichtete Klee ihnen was vorgefallen war: „Er war tatsächlich im Wald!" rief sie sichtbar aufgewühlt.

„Hat er gesagt was passiert ist?" fragte Erinys.

Die Gryffindor schüttelte heftig den Kopf: „Er hat kein weiteres Wort darüber verloren. Dieser Blödmann!"

Ulysses versetzte Erinys einen leichten Stoß gegen die Schulter: „Wird Zeit das wir einem Lehrer von dem Schädel erzählen. Es wird echt _zu_ merkwürdig."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wenn von Schattenwesen die Rede ist, die nach Opfern lechzen; von seltsamen Geschehnissen und Erscheinungen, dann sollte man sich am besten gleich zu seinem VgdDK Professor aufmachen…genau das hatten nun auch Erinys und Ulysses vor, denn wer schien besser für einen solchen Job geeignet zu sein als der rauhbeinige Professor Hellingsgard und sein Wodkatrinkender Hauself Kedavra?

Mit der einen Hand den Schädel haltend, klopften die beiden Kinder an der Tür sturm, die zu Hellingsgards Büro führte.

Der Professor öffnete mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür und blickte auf die beiden Kinder hinab: „Ah, wenn das nicht die kleine Ms. Norcross ist die so viel über Domdrachen wußte", sein Blick wanderte zu Ulysses: „Und Mr. Rathburn, unser verehrter Schulschwänzer. Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte er mit einem leichten Akzent.

Erinys hielt dem Professor den Schädel hoch, so daß er einen Blick drauf werfen konnte. Der Professor richtete seine Brille und musterte den Schädel genauer: „Interessant, wie seid ihr denn da dran gekommen? Sammler würden einen hohen Preis für den Schädel eines nicht verwandelten Werwolfes bezahlen, wißt ihr?"

„Der Schädel hat aber schon einen Besitzer." sagte Erinys: „Und zwar offensichtlich jemand der sich mit Knochenhexerei auskennt."

Die Augen von Professor Hellingsgard weiteten sich milde überrascht und er zog die Tür zu seinem Büro weiter auf, so das die Kinder eintreten konnten: „Kommt rein und setzt euch. Tee, Kaffee oder Wodka?"

Erinys sah sich in dem Büro um. Es war schlicht eingerichtet, abgesehen von einigen Schädeln, Gefäßen und ausgestopften Tieren die hier und dort herumstanden, oder sich in einer Vitrine stapelten. An den Wänden hingen düstere Gemälde, die allesamt hartarbeitende Bauern, oder russische Aufständische zeigten.

Der Professor bat sie an seinen Tisch und nahm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl Platz: „Ich bin überrascht das ihr von der Knochenhexerei überhaupt gehört habt. In Großbritannien wird so was kaum mehr praktiziert, weder von Magiern, von Muggeln oder Mischwesen."

„Muggel machen so was auch?" fragte Ulysses.

„In früheren Zeiten waren Muggel offener für Magie als heute. Soweit es ihnen möglich war haben sie auch Magie benutzt, einen Schädel zum Beispiel mit einem magischen Symbol zu versehen und ihn richtig zu postieren, ist keine schwere Sache für jemanden der weiß wie es geht. Deswegen ist auch die moderne Zauberei der Meinung Knochenhexerei wäre unsinnig und würde nicht funktionieren. Ich weiß selbst nicht ob es funktioniert, aber davon gehört hab ich eine ganze Menge. Dürfte ich mir bitte den Schädel genauer ansehen?"

Erinys schob ihm den Schädel über den Schreibtisch. Professor Hellingsgard nahm ihn vorsichtig auf, als handle es sich um einen kostbaren Schatz aus dünnem, formbarem Glas. Er besah sich den Schädel von allen Seiten, bis ihm schließlich etwas auf der Schädelunterseite ins Auge sprang: „Na was haben wir denn hier?" fragte er und richtete wieder seine Brille: „Das Symbol _Gem_, wirklich faszinierend. _Gem_ wird benutzt wenn das abzuwehrende Unheil besonders alt und besonders hungrig ist."

Er machte eine düstere Pause und die beiden Kinder warfen sich einen unheilvollen Blick zu.

Der Professor legte den Schädel vorsichtig zurück auf den Tisch: „Darf ich fragen woher ihr den Schädel habt?"

„Er ist aus dem Wald." erklärte Erinys hastig, weil ihr die Worte schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt hatten: „Er lag nahe des Waldrandes und weil ich dachte er stammt vielleicht von einem Menschen, hab ich ihn mitgenommen. Später hab ich dann doch herausgefunden daß er zu einem nicht verwandelten Werwolf gehört und das Symbol hab ich auch entdeckt. Ich will den Schädel wieder zurücklegen. Irgendwas ist komisch an den Wäldern und ich will das es aufhört."

Der Professor faltete mit seinen Händen ein Zelt und lächelte unerbittlich: „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Na, Sie kennen sich doch damit aus, oder? Sie müssen den Schädel zurückbringen. Ich bin nur eine Zweitkläßlerin, wenn da wirklich irgendwas im Wald ist, dann kann ich mich schlecht dagegen wehren."

„Knochenhexerei und Schattenwesen sind oft nicht mehr als Ammenmärchen, Ms. Norcross. Die Menschen glauben gerne das sie ihrem Unheil entrinnen können, wenn sie hier und dort einen Schädel plazieren, eine weiße Kerze über Nacht brennen lassen, oder gesegnetes Wasser verspritzen. Ich glaube wir müssen uns da keine großen Gedanken drum machen, irgend etwas lauere in den Wäldern."

Erinys spürte Wut in sich kochen, als die teilnahmslose Stimme des Professors davon berichtete, das es angeblich nichts in den Wäldern gab, wovor man sich fürchten mußte. Aber sie wurden von einem Tier verfolgt, sie hatten das Licht gesehen und die Stimmen gehört: Es war _real_!

„Professor, ich bilde mir das nicht ein und auch die anderen bilden sich das nicht ein! Es gibt wirklich etwas in den Wäldern, das ist für mich so offensichtlich wie Pelamyse Pleantfiels dicker Babybauch!" sie hörte wie sich Ulysses neben ihr verschluckte: „Und deswegen müssen Sie den Schädel zurückbringen. Was ist schon dabei? Ein Waldspaziergang ist es, mehr nicht!" Sie zog eine kleine, selbst skizzierte Karte aus ihrer Robe auf der sie ein verkrüppeltes Schlößchen, einen verkrüppelten See, einen verkrüppelten Wald und schlußendlich ein verkrüppeltes rotes Kreuz gezeichnet hat: „Hier, sehen Sie." sagte sie und deutete auf das Kreuz: „Dort ungefähr habe ich den Schädel gefunden und dort muss er auch wieder hingelegt werden. Andernfalls nehme ich den Schädel wieder mit und erledige es selbst." Nachdrücklich wollte sie nach dem Schädel greifen um zu beweisen das sie es ernst meinte, doch Professor Hellingsgard hatte sich den Schädel selbst geschnappt: „Das kommt gar nicht in frage, das du alleine in den Wald gehst, Ms. Norcross. Gib mir die Karte und ich werde es erledigen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mit der Gewißheit daß sich nun einer der Professoren um die mysteriösen Ereignisse kümmern würde, konnte Erinys sogar einigermaßen beruhigt in die Ferien gehen. Ihr Reiseziel war zwar noch immer die kleine Wohnung ihrer Mutter, aber das erschien ihr jetzt als weniger schlimm.

Am Morgen der Abreise war Elicius sehr still, aber Erinys ahnte das er es nur nicht aussprechen wollte, daß er sich freute. Sie selbst war mißmutig, beschloß aber durchzuhalten. Außerdem bot die Muggelwelt einige Annehmlichkeiten die sie vermißte, zum Beispiel Supermärkte und Fernsehen.

Sie sperrte die mitternachtsblaue Eule Humbug in den Käfig und sah noch mal in die Runde, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte. Neben ihr steckte sich Imperia Malfoy die silberblonden Haare hoch und faselte, wie üblich, davon daß ihre Familie in den Ferien ihren Zweiten Landsitz in Wales beziehen würde.

Erinys war genervt und als sie auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest daß ihr nur noch eine Viertel Stunde blieb, bis sich die Heimgänger unten versammeln sollten. Sie beschloß die Zeit damit zu nutzen Ulysses Tschüß zu sagen, der aus irgendeinem Grund unfreiwillig hier bleiben mußte und todunglücklich deswegen war. Über diese Gründe und die immer wiederkehrenden blauen Flecken hatte er noch immer kein Ton verloren.

Sie drängelte sich hinter einem älteren Ravenclaw hinterher, der gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten wollte. Er sah sie mißmutig an als er ihr Slytherinabzeichen bemerkte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Ulysses hockte an einem Tisch und spielte mit seinem Klassenkameraden Nekoda Arkwright Zauberschach.

„Hey Ulysses. Verlierst du oder gewinnst du?" erkundigte sie sich und trat hinzu.

„Gegen Superhirn-Nekoda ist kein Kraut gewachsen." seufzte er, während Nekodas Springer unter lautem Kriegsgeschrei Ulysses schwarzen Turm erwischte und vom Spielfeld fegte.

„Bist du wirklich so ein Superhirn?" fragte Erinys den pockennarbigen Jungen.

Dieser lächelte breit: „Ach, das bedeutet doch nichts. Ich bin ein guter Denker, aber das ist ja nicht alles im Leben."

Ulysses sah ihn an, als hätte er am allerliebsten sein Gehirn mit dem von Nekoda getauscht.

Dabei war Ulysses alles andere als dumm und hatte eigentlich gar keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Ein Ravenclaw war er zu Recht.

„Ähm, der Zug fährt gleich Ulysses. Ist es wirklich okay für dich hierzubleiben? Man, bald ist Weihnachten, überleg dir das noch mal."

Ulysses schüttelte tapfer den Kopf: „Schon okay, Erinys." sagte er brüchig: „Ich muss bleiben."

Man sah ihm an, das er am liebsten nichts sehnlicher getan hätte, als aufzuspringen und mitzukommen, doch irgend etwas hinderte ihn daran, seine unausgesprochenen Probleme die er hatte.

Erinys klopfte ihm aufmuntert auf die Schulter, verabschiedete sich von den beiden schachspielenden Ravenclaws und wünschte ihnen noch eine schöne Weihnacht.

**Kommentar:** Warum trägt der russische Professor Hellingsgard eigentlich keinen russischen Namen? Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir das jetzt erst aufgefallen. Er wird wohl einen englischen Elternteil haben.

**Elize7:** Erinys liebt ihren Bruder über alles, aber es gehört einfach zu ihrer Kommunikation dazu. Und sie würde ihm niemals ernsthaft schaden.

**KabaKakao:** Nun, die gesamte Schulzeit wird sich über 7 FFs erstrecken und vieles was jetzt schon angedeutet wird, kommt erst später richtig vor, zB erst im 5. Schuljahr oder so.

Und Ulysses…nun, ich würde dir ja gerne mehr verraten, aber im Grunde wird er immer ein kleiner Frauenfanatiker bleiben. Erinys wußte nicht was „rummachen" bedeutet, weil sie noch nicht aufgeklärt ist (sie hat ja auch keine Eltern die sich da mal mit ihr hingesetzt haben). Außerdem spielt die Geschichte im Jahre 61, da war die Welt noch sehr viel prüder. Schön das dir die Klobande so gut gefällt, ich mag sie auch total gerne ;)

Sie werden noch oft genug vorkommen und uns mit ihrer „Intelligenz" erheitern XD


	24. Kapitel 24

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

24. Weihnacht der Furien

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Weihnacht der Furien**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, die zuvor in Kanada lebte_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Morena Norcross: _Die Mutter von Erinys und Elicius. Squib die in billigen Kneipen auftritt_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Die Winterferien haben begonnen und Elicius und Erinys folgen der Einladung ihrer Mutter, Weihnachten in Kanada zu verbringen. Nicht das Erinys es wollte, sie tut es ihrem Bruder zu liebe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erinys schmiß ihren Rucksack auf den ungewischten, kalten Holzfußboden und bedachte ihr altes Bett mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Weil ihrer Mutter Morena ganz offensichtlich Platz gefehlt hatte, benutzte sie ausgerechnet Erinys Bett als Zwischenlager. Zwei Meter weiter stand das viel zu kleine Bett von Elicius, auf dem ein klappriger Staubsauger zwischengeparkt war.

Als Erinys einen Blick aus dem dreckigen Zimmerfenster warf, blickte sie direkt auf die kanadische Stadt Norman Wells und die diversen, einfachen Holzbauten des heruntergekommenen Stadtteils.

Sie wünschte sie wäre in Hogwarts geblieben.

„Heute Morgen ist die Heizung ausgefallen." informierte sie ihre Mutter, die hinter ihnen stand und in das traurige Zimmer blickte.

Erinys rückte von ihr ab, trat auf das Fenster zu und spähte hinaus. Draußen lag mindestens ein Meter hoch Schnee und die wenigen Passanten kämpften, nach vorne übergebeugt, gegen den aufziehenden Sturm an.

Elicius räumte behelfsmäßig die Gegenstände von ihren Betten und setzte sich, während Morena in der Küche verschwand. Es war dunkel und still in der Wohnung, fast so als wollte sie verhindern, das jemand hier einen glücklichen Gedanken hegen konnte.

Alles in allem versprach es ein unschönes Weihnachten zu werden.

Wie immer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am Weihnachtsabend traf der Besuch ein. Wie Morena bereits in ihrem Brief angekündigt hatte, wollte eine Großtante von Erinys und Elicius zu Besuch kommen. Diese kündigte sich durch laute, stampfende Schritte an und durch ein so lautstarkes Klopfen an der Haustür, das Tote hätte aufwecken können.

Morena Norcross sprang auf, eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dort stand eine gewichtige, blonde Frau mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie trug einen zerzausten Pelz aus schwarzgefärbtem Seehundfell und Erinys konnte sich gut vorstellen, das die norwegische Großtante diese auch noch eigenhändig erschlagen hatte.

„Guten Abend Morena." sagte die Großtante kühl und bedachte die schmale Frau mit einem kalten Blick, bevor sie eintrat. Hinter ihr lief ein hellblonder, kleiner Junge der etwa in Elicius Alter sein mußte.

Die Großtante kam mit mächtigen Schritten auf den Küchentisch zu, besah sich Erinys und Elicius aus kleinen, feisten Augen, aber ihr Ausdruck wurde etwas weicher: „Ihr müßt die beiden Balge von dem Lestrange Burschen sein. Für uneheliche Kinder seht ihr ja ganz gesund aus. Gar nicht fehlgebildet. Das hier ist übrigens meiner", sie packte den hellblonden Jungen am Kragen und schupste ihn in den Vordergrund: „Paavo heißt er. Gerade in Espengard eingeschult wurden, der norwegischen Zauberschule. Sag Hallo Paavo!"

Der Hellblonde murrte eine Begrüßung aus der ein deutlicher, norwegischer Akzent herauszuhören war.

„Hatten letztens einen Wettbewerb im Kesselbootfahren, aber Paavo ist ein solcher Feigling, das er sich nicht getraut hat in den Kessel zu steigen." sagte sie, ebenfalls mit einem Akzent in der Stimme und sah ihren Sohn vernichtend an: „Ist ein Feigling wie alle Norcross Männer. Wer weiß was mit denen nicht stimmt. Saures Blut, vielleicht. Bist du auch ein Feigling Elicius?"

„Nein." antwortete er fest.

Morena setzte sich eingeschüchtert zu ihnen an den Tisch: „Elicius hat mal einen großen Hund vertrieben, der sich auf ein jüngeres Kind stürzen wollte." berichtete sie flüsternd.

„So?" die Großtante zog eine blonde Augenbraue hoch: „Na, da scheinst du ja die Ausnahme zu sein. Mein Paavo wäre vor Schreck tot umgefallen, wenn ihm nur ein Pudel über den Weg gelaufen wäre, was Paavo?"

Der Hellblonde bedachte die Tischplatte mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick und schwieg.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Faustine." stellte sich die wuchtige Frau vor: „Großtante Faustine Norcross. Hat eure vermaledeite Mutter erzählt, warum ich hier bin?"

Erinys beobachtete wie Morena sich auf ihrem Stuhl zusammenpreßte, wie ein krankes Tier und einen elendigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. Erinys hatte es geahnt das der Besuch der Großtante einen Grund haben mußte der nichts mit Weihnachten zu tun hatte. Morena war eine Squib, in ihrer Familie hatte sich nie jemand um sie gekümmert, da war es mehr als verdächtig wenn plötzlich eine entfernte Verwandte auftauchte.

Als sie auf ahnungsloses Schweigen traf, fuhr Großtante Faustine fort: „Die Norcross Familie möchte das Elicius die norwegische Zauberschule besucht."

„WAS?" entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig.

Erinys wurde plötzlich schlecht. Ihr Bruder sollte auf eine andere Schule? Und warum nicht sie? Nicht das sie vorhatte Hogwarts zu verlassen, schließlich hatte sie dort gute Freunde gefunden, aber alleine der Vorschlag war verletzend genug.

„Ich soll nach Espengard gehen?" stotterte Elicius überrumpelt: „Aber warum?"

„Wir haben von deinen guten schulischen Leistungen gehört, demnach bist du tatsächlich keine typische Norcross-Mann-Lusche wie die anderen. So was gehört auch richtig ausgebildet und warum sollst du eine Schule besuchen, die nicht in dem Land liegt, in dem deine Familie lebt? Espengard ist eine gute Schule mit einem herben Unterricht, der deine Fähigkeiten fördern wird. Ganz anders als das exzentrische Hogwarts im exzentrischen Großbritannien."

Elicius schien regelrecht überwältigt: „Also…naja…", stotterte er unbeholfen: „Das kommt jetzt so plötzlich und-"

„Keine Sorge." schnitt ihm Großtante Faustine das Wort ab: „Ich und Paavo bleiben noch ein paar Stunden, damit du dich entscheiden kannst. Da fällt mir ein, ich hab Hunger. Ich hoffe du hast vorgesorgt Morena und irgendwas Gutes im Hause. Mein Paavo braucht ein bißchen Speck auf den Rippen, sonst bricht er noch durch, der kleine Schwächling." Sie sah sich in der schäbigen Küchenzeile um, ihr Blick wanderte über den tropfenden Kühlschrank, die flackernden Lampen und dem leeren Vorratsregal: „Zum davonlaufen, Morena. Einfach zum davonlaufen." tadelte sie kalt: „Selbst eine Squib wie du sollte mit mehr Würde leben als ein verarmter Muggel. Du solltest dich schämen den Namen Norcross zu tragen."

Morena senkte geschlagen den Blick und erhob sich dann wie automatisch vom Tisch: „Ich hab ein paar Käsecracker. Das Telefon ist kaputt, deswegen kann ich keine Pizza oder so bestellen, tut mir leid."

Sie stellte Großtante Faustine die halbleere Schachtel Cracker vor die gerümpfte Nase und Faustine machte sich sogleich daran Paavo einige Cracker herauszusuchen.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger." sagte dieser leise, aber seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, während sie ihm die Cracker hinschob: „Es wird gegessen was auf den Tisch kommt, oder willst du ewig so klein bleiben?"

Der Hellblonde kaute traurig auf seiner Mahlzeit herum, während die Großtante in die Innentasche ihres schwarzen Seehundfellmantels griff und einen Stapel Photos herauszog. Sie erhob sich und setzte sich neben Elicius und zeigte ihm, nun erstaunlich mütterlich, die Zauberphotographien: „Unsere Familie. Die Bilder haben wir im Sommer aufgenommen, als eure Großmutter Agathea Geburtstag hatte."

Erinys mußte ihren Kopf ziemlich strecken, um einen Blick auf die Photos werfen zu können. Sie zeigten eine große Familie, die ganz offensichtlich ein ausgelassenes Familienfest feierte. Die Kinder waren allesamt schmächtig, mit hellblonden Haaren und hellen Augen…wobei die Mädchen kräftiger und sorgloser wirkten, als die gebrechlichen Jungs. Die jungen Frauen waren hübsch und strahlten, die älteren Frauen jedoch waren breit und füllig und starrten mit königlicher Würde auf die übrigen Anwesenden, an ihren Ledergürteln hingen ganz eindeutig Äxte und andere Waffen. Die Norcross-Männer auf dem Bildern sahen allesamt kümmerlich und unterdrückt aus, wie Verlierer eines bitteren, blutigen Krieges.

„Tolle Familie, nicht wahr?" fragte Großtante Faustine und ihre Drachenartige Stimme war nun überraschend weich: „Zumindest wenn man sich die Männer wegdenkt. Das hier ist übrigens Großmutter Agathea." Sie tippte auf ein Bild mit einer sehr alten, runzeligen Frau, die gerade eines der Mädchen im Arm hielt und einen gleichaltrigen Jungen dafür um so strenger ansah: „Und das ist eure Tante Megaira, Morenas ältere Schwester. Tante Megaira ist eine Lehrerin in Espengard, sie wird sich sicher freuen dich kennenzulernen Elicius."

Tante Megairas photographisches Abbild starrte so mürrisch drein, als sei ihr das Wort „Freude" nicht einmal ansatzweise bekannt.

Erinys nahm allen Mut zusammen um Großtante Faustine, ihrem Bruder zu Liebe, die Stirn zu bieten, auch wenn sie so riskierte mit Haut und Haaren verschlungen zu werden: „Mal ehrlich, Großtante, wieso soll Elicius auf eine neue Schule? Ihm gefällt Hogwarts!"

Faustine starrte sie an wie ein ekelhaftes Insekt: „Ein begabter, gesunder Junge wie Elicius ist selten in der Norcross Familie, wie du bemerkt haben müßtest." Sie warf ihrem zerbrechlichen Sohn Paavo einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich dann wieder an Erinys wandte: „Deswegen möchte die Familie das Elicius zu uns kommt. Die Verwandtschaft wird ihn herzlich aufnehmen und in Espengard sind viele seiner gleichaltrigen Cousinen…die Cousins lassen wir mal Außen vor. Hier sind übrigens ein paar Bilder der Schule."

Wieder zog sie einen Stapel Photos aus dem Mantel und legte sie Elicius vor. Sie zeigten eine große, steinerne Schule direkt am Meer, offensichtlich so weit nördlich das es außer arktischen Wildblumen kaum mehr als einige verkrüppelte Nadelbäume gab.

Ein weiteres Photo zeigte den Gemeinschaftsraum Espengards…das interessante war das an einigen Teilen der steinerne Boden durch Glas ersetzt war, so das man einen Blick hinunter in einen tosenden Fjord werfen konnte, über dem ein Teil der Schule offensichtlich gespannt war.

Elicius schien ehrlich angetan und sein anfangs abweisender Gesichtsausdruck brach immer weiter in sich zusammen, bis man ihm schließlich echtes Interesse ansehen konnte.

Erinys Herz dröhnte als sie sich klarmachte was es vielleicht bedeuten könnte.

„Und was sagst du Elicius? Eine großartige Schule nicht war? Norwegisch kannst du ja sicher auch noch sprechen oder?"

Elicius nickte schwach: „Jaa…ein wenig."

„Siehst du, da tut es dir sicher gut zu uns nach Norwegen zu ziehen. Es schadet nicht ein paar Sprachen zu kennen, außer Englisch. Und hier verkümmerst du doch nur bei deiner Squib Mutter und einer Schwester die einer Squib ebenfalls sehr nahe kommt."

Erinys war aufgesprungen bevor sie es sich überhaupt bewußt war, der Stuhl fiel krachend zu Boden: „Augenblick mal! Ich bin vielleicht nicht gut im Unterricht, aber als eine Squib lasse ich mich nicht bezeichnen! Wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem bescheuerten Zauberstab von Urgroßmutter Erinys! Ihr könntet mir ja einfach mal einen neuen kaufen der auch zu mir paßt, wo die Norcross Familie ja so nobel, reich und kinderlieb zu Mädchen sein soll!"

„Du glaubst doch wohl wirklich nicht das es an dem Zauberstab liegt oder?" zischte Faustine kalt: „Probieren wir es doch einfach mal aus. Paavo, gib ihr deinen Zauberstab, vielleicht paßt er ja besser."

Der Hellblonde Junge zuckte zusammen als man ihn so plötzlich ansprach und zog eiligst einen kleinen, zerbrechlichen Zauberstab hervor.

„Das ist ein Zauberstab aus Zitterpappel und dem Harz eines Feigenbaumes, sechs Zoll…ein passender Zauberstab für einen Feigling und Schwächling, wie Paavo einer ist." erklärte die Großtante pikiert, während Erinys den Zauberstab entgegennahm: „Der paßt sicher nicht zu mir", knurrte sie wütend: „Schließlich bin ich kein Feigling und auch kein Schwächling."

Dennoch richtete sie die Zauberstabsspitze in die Höhe, wischte einmal durch die Luft und sagte: „_Avis_!"

Statt kleine Singvögel zu beschwören, entwickelte der Zauberstab ein zittriges Eigenleben und abgesehen von ein paar traurigen, blauen Funken die durch die Luft flogen, geschah nicht viel.

Wie erschlagen senkte Erinys den mickrigen Zauberstab: „Ich bin aber keine Squib." nuschelte sie brüchig.

„Vielleicht keine Squib, aber eine selten unbegabte Hexe. Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn du dein zweites Schuljahr in Hogwarts überstehst, wo du doch schon aus der kanadischen Zauberschule geschmissen wurdest."

Erinys versuchte sich einzureden das es vielleicht doch am Zauberstab lag, das weder der von Paavo, noch der von Urgroßmutter Erinys zu ihr passen wollte…aber die Wahrheit war das sie schon mehr Zauberstäbe ausprobiert hatte als diese beiden und bei keinem war sie zu einen auch nur annährend erfreulichen Ergebnis gekommen.

Sie _war_ eine Squib, oder zumindest nah dran eine zu sein.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spät am Abend fing Erinys ihren Bruder ab, als dieser sich gerade einen dickeren Pullover aus seinem Koffer holen wollte. Die Heizung war mal wieder ausgefallen, die dürre Morena und der noch schmächtigere Paavo zitterten am ganzen Leib, während sich Großtante Faustine mit viel Geschrei und Gefluche warm hielt.

Erinys schloß die Tür zu ihrem alten Zimmer, das sie mit Elicius teilte. Elicius verhielt sich merkwürdig still seit man ihm vorgeschlagen hatte nach Norwegen zu ziehen und wenn Elicius sich komplett in Schweigen hüllte, bedeutete es meist daß er angestrengt überlegte oder wegen irgend etwas ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Oder beides.

„Du wirst nicht wirklich Hogwarts verlassen oder?" fragte sie gespielt amüsiert.

Elicius drehte sich milde überrascht zu ihr um, schwieg aber noch immer unwohl vor sich hin.

„Espengard ist doch blöd, Eli. Was gibt es an Hogwarts auszusetzen? Die Leute da sind nett, der Unterricht läuft gut…zumindest bei dir, und auch ansonsten ist da wenig worüber man sich beschweren könnte."

„Es geht eigentlich nicht direkt um Hogwarts." sagte Elicius leise: „Hogwarts ist toll…aber es geht mir um unsere Familie, weißt du?"

Erinys zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Komm schon Elicius, das kannst du keine Familie nennen. Sie interessieren sich nur für dich weil du ein ganz guter Schüler bist und so."

Elicius sah sie verloren aus seinen dunklen Augen an und schien nicht zu wissen wie er das folgende in Worte verpacken sollte: „Irgendwie vermisse ich eine Familie…so eine richtige Familie eben. Eine große Familie, mit Tanten und Onkels, Cousins. Ich hatte bisher immer nur dich und Mama…und Mama ist eine ziemliche Rabenmutter, die kann man nicht wirklich dazuzählen. Bleibt also nur du."

„Siehst du? Du sprichst es doch schon aus, Eli! _Ich_ bin deine Familie! _Ich_ hab mich um dich gekümmert, während unsere ach-so-tolle Familie in Norwegen saß und ihre ach-so-tollen Familienfeste gefeiert hat!" aus ihrer Stimme floß Bitterkeit, weil sie nicht verstand wie Elicius sich eine _solche_ Familie herbeisehen konnte. Wie konnte er _ernsthaft_ in Erwägung ziehen ab so fort bei ihnen leben zu wollen?

Elicius schwieg sich aus und Erinys konnte aus diesem Schweigen seine Antwort herauslesen: „Du willst es wirklich tun!" stieß sie ungläubig hervor.

Er nickte.

„Nein…Elicius, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen…" sie brach ab, weil ein heftiges Schaudern ihre Stimme abzuwürgen drohte.

„Ich meine es ernst, Iny." sagte er fest: „Ich bin nicht wie du…ich brauche eine Familie. Irgendwie hab ich mir das immer am meisten gewünscht. Und jetzt hab ich die Gelegenheit dazu…"

Erinys starrte ihren jüngeren Bruder voller Entsetzen an, während die Bedeutung seiner Worte sich langsam in ihren Kopf hämmerte: _Er läßt mich im Stich? Er will wegziehen…was ist wenn er nie wiederkommt? Wenn er mich total vergißt, so wie der Rest der Familie?_

„Nicht weinen Iny." besänftigte Elicius sie ruhig und erst jetzt bemerkte Erinys das tatsächlich wahre Elendsflüsse ihre Wangen hinunterrannen.

„Elicius bitte nicht!" schluchzte sie verzweifelt und packte ihn an den Schultern: „Lass mich nicht alleine. _Bitte_!"

Elicius sah ihr überraschend ernst in die Augen, dafür das er gerade erst zwölf Jahre alt geworden war: „Du hast doch Freunde Erinys…du hast Aello, Klee und diesen Dilanio Lowell…du hast dich sogar wieder mit Ulysses vertragen. Und ich geh ja nicht weg, weißt du? Norwegen ist nicht allzu weit entfernt, für einen Magier ist das doch ein Witz. Wenn wir erst mal apparieren dürfen, können wir uns jeden Tag sehen."

„Aber das dauert doch noch Ewigkeiten! Überleg dir das noch mal Elicius! Wir könnten uns nur in den Ferien sehen…das ist doch_ schrecklich_!"

Ihr fiel ein das ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, wenn sie Elicius umstimmen wollte. Faustine und Paavo wollten bald abreisen. Und sie würden Elicius mitnehmen…ausgerechnet den Menschen, den Erinys am liebsten hatte. Ihr Bruder war ihr ein und alles, jenseits von ihm gab es niemanden der dem auch nur ansatzweise glich, weder Mutter noch Freunde…von ihrem „Vater" ganz zu schweigen.

Elicius entwand sich ihrem Griff, nahm sich die wenigen eigenen Sachen, die in dem winzigen Kinderzimmer verstreut lagen, und warf sie in seinen Koffer: „Vielleicht gefällt es mir ja gar nicht in Espengard, Iny. Dann komm ich so schnell wie möglich zurück. Aber dieses Angebot abschlagen möchte ich einfach nicht…einen Versuch ist es wert."

Erinys wollte gerade zu einem wahren Geschrei ansetzen, als die dünne Holztür zu ihrem Zimmer aufflog…und dabei sogar fast zerschmettert wurde.

„Was für eine billige Verarbeitung, Morena." tadelte Großtante Faustine die nun in der Tür stand: „Ein anständiger Muggel würde sich eine solch instabile Tür nicht ins Haus holen. Aber nicht einmal diese Selbstachtung besitzt du, du bist wirklich ein Schandfleck in unserer edlen Blutlinie."

Morena stand im Hintergrund und machte sich noch dürrer als sie eh schon war, als ob sie hoffte so durch irgendeine Fuge entkommen zu können.

Faustine schüttelte ihren mächtigen Kopf und wandte den Blick ihrer stahlblauen Augen auf die beiden Kinder vor ihr: „Hast du dich entschieden, Elicius mein Lieber? Die restliche Norcross Familie bereitet gerade ein riesiges Weihnachtsfestessen vor und sie werden entzückt sein dich dort zu sehen. Da findest du genügend Gleichaltrige zum spielen, glaub mir. Nun?"

Großtante Faustine schien zwar von kaum etwas Ahnung zu haben, aber ein verlorenes Kind zu ködern war offensichtlich ihre Spezialität. Die Aussicht auf eine wartende, fürsorgliche Familie erhellte Elicius blasses Gesicht und selbst in Erinys regte sich eine ferne Sehnsucht, die sie aber nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Sie starrte ihren Bruder angespannt an, hoffte er würde sich innerhalb eines Augenblickes doch um entscheiden und bei ihr bleiben…aber der Ausdruck in Elicius Gesicht zerschlug ihre Hoffnungen.

Elicius schloß seinen Koffer, zog ihn von seinen Bett und stellte ihn Großtante Faustine vor die Füße: „Ich komme." sagte er warm.

Erinys hatte das Gefühl, das etwas in ihrer Brust zerschellte und ihr Innerstes in Fetzen riß. _Er geht?_

Unmöglich!

_Er geht tatsächlich…?_

Großtante Faustine zeigte sich zufrieden: „Das freut mich zu hören mein Lieber." sagte sie sanft: „Ich werde gleich in den nächsten Tagen deine Anmeldung für Espengard regeln."

Elicius drehte sich zu Erinys um, das Gesicht schwer wegen des Abschiedes. Er umarmte sie kurz, aber ehrlich: „Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk liegt unter meinem Bett." sagte er bemüht fest, aber die Ränder seiner Stimme bröckelten dennoch.

Großtante Faustine nahm seinen Koffer, packte ihren schwächlichen Sohn Paavo an der Hand und Elicius löste sich aus der Umarmung. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, folgte er den beiden aus dem Zimmer.

Erinys stand noch lange unbewegt an der selben Stelle, obwohl die Haustür schon längst ins Schloß gefallen war und draußen ein Sturm begann an den dünnen, schlecht isolierten Fenstern zu rütteln. Wo eben noch ein schmerzendes Gefühl in Erinys Brust genistet hatte, fühlte sie sich jetzt wie ausgehüllt, von einer dumpfen, inneren Leere besetzt.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit erschien ihre Mutter Morena an ihrer Zimmertür. Sie blickte eingeschüchtert auf ihre Tochter, als wüßte sie nicht wie sie jetzt am besten vorgehen sollte: „Bist du sehr traurig?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Erinys Zorn meldete sich zurück, sie wollte ihre Mutter anschreien und aus ihrem Zimmer vertreiben, doch statt wütendem Geschrei brachte sie es nur zu einem mageren Krächzen, das sich ein klägliches Schluchzen wandelte.

Morena schien all ihren Mut zusammenzunehmen und überschritt die Grenze zu dem Kinderzimmer, nährte sich Erinys und schloß sie in eine flüchtige Umarmung. Erinys wollte dagegen ankämpfen, aber ihr Wille war wie ausgelöscht und ihre Kraft abstinent. Sie weinte eine Ewigkeit und fühlte sich dennoch nicht befreiter.

**Kommentar:** Huch? Nein, das Elicius weggeht war schon länger geplant, es hat verschiedene Gründe. Großtante Faustine ist ein herrlicher Charakter und ich habe es geliebt dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, sie ist so wunderbar fies ;)

**Neara:** Nun, der Schwerpunkt liegt in den ersten Kapiteln noch auf Ulysses und seine Denkweise. Später verschiebt sich das mehr Richtung Ausgleich. Bei Ulysses ist es eher so das man sehr schnell Dinge über ihn erfährt und er hat auch keine großen Geheimnisse, aber bei Erinys arbeite ich viel mehr mit Andeutungen und serviere nur Häppchen.

**KabaKakao: **Trinke ich übrigens sehr gerne und dampft auch gerade neben meiner Tastatur ;)

Erinys ist wirklich naiv, ich weiß nicht ob du weißt, daß es eine sehr lange Nachfolgegeschichte gibt, wo die Charaktere 28-30 Jahre alt sind? Denn dort würdest du sehr viel erfahren. Diese Schulgeschichte hier spielt nach Voldemorts Schulzeit und vor der Rumtreiber Ära.

**Kalisto: **Es fällt mir ziemlich leicht über den jungen Ulysses zu schreiben. Weil ich ihm viele meiner (negativen) Charaktereigenschaften gegeben habe, zum Beispiel dieser unglaubliche Trotz und dieses ständige sich-herausreden-wollen. Deswegen sind Uly und ich sehr auf einen Wellenlänge ;)


	25. Kapitel 25

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

25. Fehlender Kopf

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Herzenswünsche**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

Elicius Norcross: _Slytherin Erstkläßler. Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Immer gut gelaunter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Pockennarbiges Gesicht_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin. Kröte Steffi ist immer mit dabei_

Imbellis Ermay: _Intrigante Schulschönheit und Slytherin Vertrauensschülerin_

Pelamyse Pleantfield: _Aufreizende Hufflepuff. Ist gerade wegen eines Trankes "Schwanger"_

Clapauzia Heath: _Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin. Verliert wegen eines Trankes die Haare_

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus Veikko, Prester und Erebus. Handlanger von Imbellis und ziehen Jüngeren gerne das Geld aus der Tasche_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Der Besuch in Kanada endet für Erinys traurig. Der einsame Elicius nutzt die Chance um bei seiner Familie in Norwegen zu leben und verläßt Hogwarts. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normalerweise war für Ulysses Weihnachten die schönste Zeit des Jahres. Als verwöhntes Einzelkind mit einem gutverdienenden Vater hatte er das Anrecht auf ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und zahlreiche Geschenke…aber dieses Jahr bildete eine Ausnahme: Er mußte in Hogwarts bleiben, obwohl er gerne über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren wäre und über seine Weihnachtsgeschenke konnte er sich auch nicht allzusehr freuen.

Momentan wollte er lediglich Trost und eine Tränenlose Nacht.

Imbellis Ermay war leider auch nicht nach Hause gefahren. Ulysses vermutete das sie lieber Pelamyses fortschreitende „Schwangerschaft" im Auge behalten wollte um sich dann darüber königlich zu amüsieren. Ihre Handlanger, die Klobande, saßen Ulysses ebenfalls im Nacken und ließen gerne mal ihre Wut an ihm aus…in letzter Zeit waren Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins sogar noch wütender als gewöhnlich und Ulysses hatte von dem Gerücht gehört, einige Erstkläßler hätten sie in einem kleinen, feurigen Duell besiegt.

Offenbar schien das zu stimmen, denn Madame Burgunda, Rächerin aller weiblichen Geschöpfe, schlug jetzt gerne mal die Hände vor den Kopf und beschwerte sich lautstark über die brutalen und äußerst blutrünstigen Jungs in der Schule.

Ihr Vorschlag, man solle Hogwarts zu einem reinen Mädcheninternat machen und die Jungs nach Durmstrang schicken, wurde aber von dem Schulleiter abgelehnt.

Imbellis war auch nicht mehr für einen vernünftigen Gedanken fähig. Da sich Pelamyses „Schwangerschaft" langsam dem Ende zuneigte, würde die Sache mit Sicherheit bald auffliegen…inklusive den Verantwortlichen.

Aber Imbellis winkte immer nur ab und betonte, das ihr Vater im Schulrat saß und ihr somit gar nichts passieren würde…das man Ulysses aber in Stücke reißen und von der Schule werfen würde, interessierte sie herzlich wenig.

Für sie viel interessanter waren da die neuen Farbtöne der Wintersaison und es gab hitzige Diskussionen mit ihren beiden Freundinnen, ob der Lippenstift nun besser kirsch- oder kaminrot sein sollte.

Ulysses begann Imbellis zu verfluchen, inklusive aller Dinge die sie mit ihm tat. Und er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen konnte „Nein" zu sagen.

Nicht zu vergessen war auch der merkwürdige Schädel, den Erinys bei ihrem Waldausflug gefunden hatte. Seit sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, kam es Ulysses vor als leide er unter Hirngespinsten. Wann immer er zu den Wäldern hinübersah, glaubte er dort ein fahles Licht zwischen den Bäumen herumwandern zu sehen, besonders am Abend wenn es Dunkel war. Ihm war so mulmig zu mute, das er sogar in der Schule dunkle Ecken und einsame Korridore miet, besonders jetzt, wo die meisten Schüler ohnehin nach Hause gefahren waren und sich Hogwarts manchmal zu einer gespenstischen Stille herabsenkte.

Am 30. Dezember war er sehr überrascht, als plötzlich Professor Slughorn die große Halle betrat und ein mageres, traurig aussehendes Mädchen hinter ihm herlief. Das Mädchen war Erinys Norcross.

„Huch, ist Erinys nicht ihre Mutter besuchen gegangen?" fragte Nekoda Arkwright, mit dem Ulysses an der Ravenclawtafel saß und Zauberschach spielte…wobei Nekoda wie immer gewann.

„Eigentlich schon." stimmte Ulysses zu: „Und wo ist Elicius?"

Tatsächlich war der jüngere Bruder der Slytherin nirgends zu sehen, obwohl beide mitunter aneinanderhingen wie Pech und Schwefel und immer irgendwo zusammen auftauchten.

Professor Slughorn ging hinüber zum Lehrertisch, wo der Direktor mit einigen anderen Professoren saß. Slughorn erklärte etwas, die Lehrer machten mitfühlende oder erstaunte Gesichter, während Erinys mit kummervoller Miene zu Boden starrte.

„Scheint als ob Erinys früher nach Hause wollte. Vielleicht hat Professor Slughorn sie ja abgeholt?" mutmaßte Ulysses.

Erinys hatte offenbar gemerkt, daß man sie anstarrte und wandte suchend ihren Kopf, bis ihr Blick auf die beiden Ravenclaws fiel. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten verdächtig, ihr Gesicht war blasser als sonst, aber sie schaffte es immerhin zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

Als beim Lehrertisch alles erledigt wurden war, kam Erinys auf sie zu und setzte sich schweigend neben Ulysses, während sie das Spielbrett musterte.

Nekoda und Ulysses sahen das Mädchen erwartungsvoll an, doch sie setzte nicht etwa zu einer Erklärung an: „Dein Springer wird gleich von Nekodas Dame geschlagen, Ulysses."

Ulysses betrachtete wieder das Spielfeld: „Oh, stimmt du hast recht."

„Ich hab auch noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so schlecht auf irgendwas konzentrieren kann." tadelte Nekoda lässig: „Bleib doch mal bei der Sache."

„Entschuldige." murrte Ulysses gespielt: „Sag mal Erinys, was machst du hier eigentlich? Ich dachte du wärest in Kanada."

Erinys seufzte elendig: „War ich ja auch…aber am Ende hab ich Slughorn eine Eule geschickt, das ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause will. Er hat mich abgeholt. Es war furchtbar dort und ich will nie wieder dort hin. Ständig ist die Heizung ausgefallen und ich hab mich halb zu Tode gefroren…"

„Und Elicius?" fragte Ulysses weiter: „Ist der zur Eissäule erstarrt oder warum ist er nicht bei dir?"

Statt irgendeine verbale Antwort von sich zu geben, brach Erinys vollends in Tränen aus, krümmte sich auf der Sitzbank zusammen und weinte elendig.

Vielleicht war Elicius wirklich zu einer Eissäule erstarrt!

Ulysses sah hilflos zu Nekoda, doch der schien besser zu wissen wie man in einem solchen Fall vorging: „Ist etwas mit Elicius passiert?" fragte der Pockennarbige überraschend behutsam.

Erinys winkte ab und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht: „Nein…" hickste sie: „Schon okay…es ist nur weil Elicius die Schule gewechselt hat. Er lebt jetzt in Norwegen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Das Elicius so plötzlich die Schule verlassen hatte und nun zu seiner Familie gezogen war, kam überraschend. Ulysses hätte nie im Leben damit gerechnet…allerdings hatte er sich auch noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Trotzdem hatte er den stillen Elicius nie so eingeschätzt. Erinys war bekümmert, ließ sich aber nicht davon einnehmen. Viel mehr packte sie jetzt der Leseeifer und schien sich beinahe hauptberuflich mit den nahen Wäldern zu beschäftigen. Sie saß nun oft in der Bibliothek, wo Ulysses und Nekoda, der ohnehin seine Lebenszeit damit bestritt Bücher zu lesen, ihr oft Gesellschaft leisteten. Ulysses mußte den Unterricht nacharbeiten, den er verpaßt hatte, denn ansonsten würde er wahrscheinlich das nächste halbe Jahr mit Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten verbringen müssen.

„Man findet einfach fast gar nichts zum Thema Knochenhexerei." beschwerte sich Erinys eines Tages. Sie legte einen dicken Wälzer beiseite der den Titel „Halbmagische Rituale aus der Vergangenheit" trug.

„Professor Hellingsgard wollte sich doch eh darum kümmern." bemerkte Ulysses nüchtern: „Der Schädel liegt wahrscheinlich längst wieder dort, wo er hingehört."

Erinys blickte auf und schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken: „Warum gehen wir nicht hin und sehen nach?" fragte sie.

„Was? Spinnst du? Ich gehe garantiert nicht in die Wälder, glaub mir! Mit Verfluchten Orten treibt man keine Späßchen, das geht fast immer ins Auge!"

„Du bist ein Feigling." schnarrte Erinys: „Es wundert mich das dein Zauberstab nicht aus Zitterpappelholz und einem Kern aus Feigenbaumharz besteht."

Ulysses sah sie voller Unverständnis an: „Hä? Was immer du mir damit sagen willst, Erinys…ich werde zumindest _nicht_ in die Wälder gehen. Frag Nekoda."

Nekoda hatte bisher unbeteiligt und schweigsam am Tisch gesessen und stöberte höchst fasziniert in einem Buch herum. Scheinbar bemerkte er, das er von zwei Schülern angestarrt wurde und hob milde überrascht den Kopf: „Wovon habt ihr geredet?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Kommst du mit mir in die Wälder, um zu sehen ob der Schädel wieder dort liegt, wo er hingehört?" fragte Erinys zuckersüß: „Ich brauche einen guten Zauberer an meiner Seite, falls sich Horden von Schattenwesen auf mich stürzen wollen."

Sie warf Ulysses einen gehässigen Blick zu und Ulysses reagierte genau so, wie jeder andere Junge oder Mann reagiert hätte. Kaum waren seine angeblich schwachen magischen Talente angesprochen, war er wild entschlossen sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen: „Okay, ich komme mit!" blaffte er: „So toll kann Nekoda nun auch wieder nicht zaubern!"

Der Pockennarbige Ravenclaw Nekoda grinste verhallten: „Ich gebe zu das meine Zauberkunst nicht an die von Lindsey Abnoba heranreicht, aber überdurchschnittlich bin ich schon, Mr. Rathburn."

Die nächsten paar Sekunden wurden genutzt um finstere Blicke reihum zu verschießen, bis Erinys offenbar zu viel davon hatte: „Schön…ich frag dann eben Klemencia ob sie mit will. Besser als solche Platzhirsche."

„Du kannst doch Klee nicht fragen!" rief Nekoda ehrlich empört: „Sie hat sich das letzte mal so schwer verletzt, das sie sicher anfängt zu weinen, wenn du nur das Wort „Wald" aussprichst!"

Ulysses bezweifelte das Blondie deswegen in Tränen ausbrechen würde…Ulysses wollte es ja ungern zugeben, aber Klee war taffer als die meisten Jungs in Hogwarts.

Nekoda schien selbst zu merken, das an seiner Vermutung nichts dran sein konnte: „Allerdings…so wie sie letztens die Klobande aufgemischt hat…"

„Das war Klee…äh, ich meine Blondie!" entfuhr es Ulysses.

„Oh, hab ich dir das noch gar nicht erzählt? Veikko Johnson hätte fast ihren Bruder ertränkt, da sind ihr die Pferde durchgegangen…und das nicht zu knapp."

_Peinlich…du läßt dich dauernd von der Klobande verkloppen und der verdammte Gryffindor-Blondschopf haut ihnen einfach so die Schädel ein…wirklich extrem peinlich…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach dieser Schmach und Schande, blieb Ulysses gar nichts anderes mehr übrig als mit Erinys und Nekoda in den Wäldern nachzuschauen, ob der verfluchte Schädel wieder dort lag wo er hingehörte.

Der Wald präsentierte seine Wipfel in einem puderigen, zarten Weiß und der Waldrand war unberührt von menschlichen Fußabdrücken. Aber zwischen den Bäumen hing Schwärze und Finsternis, über die kein Weiß dieser Welt hinwegtäuschen konnte.

Die drei Kinder stapften durch den hohen Schnee und keuchend erreichten sie die Wälder. Kaum hatten sie die erste Baumreihe durchschritten, legte sich eine schwere Stille über Ulysses Ohren, als ob der Wald seinen Atem angehalten hätte.

Er brauchte keine weitere Überzeugung daß etwas mit den Wäldern nicht stimmte, der Beweiß ließ sich fast schon aus der Luft heraus erfühlen.

Erinys führte sie zu einem Ort nahe des Waldrandes. Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen orientiert hatte, stoppte sie an einer Stelle: „Hier hat er gelegen." sagte die Slytherin und deutete zu Boden. Doch statt eines Schädels lag hier nur unberührter Schnee, der durch die Wipfel hindurchgerieselt war.

Sie scharrte etwas in dem Schnee herum, doch im Inneren des Waldes war es nicht mehr als eine knöcheltiefe Decke. Sie fand keinen Schädel.

Ulysses und Nekoda halfen ihr, die nähere Umgebung abzusuchen, schließlich konnte sich Professor Hellingsgard auch um ein paar Meter verschätzt haben, aber auch als die Dämmerung nahte, kamen sie nur einem Ergebnis: Der Professor hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen und den Schädel _nicht_ zurückgebracht.

Erinys war wütend: „Dieser Mistkerl! Er hat uns einfach belogen! Wahrscheinlich hat er den Schädel längst verkauft, wo er doch so wertvoll sein soll."

Das konnte sich Ulysses auch sehr gut vorstellen. Hellingsgard waren ein paar Galleonen mehr in der Geldbörse, sicherlich lieber als ein Schädel der im Wald vermoderte.

Nekoda zog seinen Zauberstab: „Es wird langsam dunkel, wir sollten zurückgehen. Ich hab keine Lust hier zu übernachten."

Er sprach ein _Lumos_ aus, welches das aufkommende Zwielicht wirkungsvoll auf Abstand hielt. Ulysses und Erinys taten es ihm gleich.

Die drei Kinder setzten sich in Bewegung. Ulysses freute sich auf einen warmen Gemeinschaftsraum und eine heiße Schokolade. Frierend setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen und zog seinen Mantel und Schal enger. Hinter ihm quakte es plötzlich verhallten. Ulysses drehte sich neugierig um und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in die entsprechende Richtung. Dort saß eine fette, häßliche Kröte auf dem Erdboden und starrte ihn aus tumben Augen heraus an.

„Steffi?" fragte Ulysses kritisch. Tatsächlich sah die Kröte auch genauso aus wie das Haustier seiner Klassenkameradin Rubeta Cox.

Als Antwort quakte die Kröte wieder.

Ulysses machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und kniete sich hin: „Du dummes Ding…bist du mir etwa hinterhergelaufen? Ich versteh nicht warum du mich so sehr magst, denn ich mag dich überhaupt nicht, weißt du?"

Die Kröte leckte sich mit der Zunge über die häßlichen Glubschaugen und quakte wieder.

Plötzlich fiel Ulysses etwas anderes ein…es erschien ihm als unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn dem wirklich so wäre, mußte er handeln: „Oder ist Rubeta auch hier?" fragte er die Kröte: „Ist dein Frauchen in den Wald gelaufen?"

Steffi antwortete natürlich nicht…zumindest konnte man ihr gelangweiltes Quaken nicht als brauchbare Antwort bezeichnen.

„Rubeta?" rief Ulysses in den Wald. Die Stille schluckte selbst jegliches Echo. Und niemand meldete sich, egal wie angestrengt er lauschte.

Die fette Steffi hüpfte mit einem mal von dannen und folgte dem ausgetretenen Pfad der drei Kinder. Rubeta Cox hatte Ulysses einmal erzählt, das Steffi immer zu ihr zurückfinden würde, also ging Ulysses davon aus, das Steffi es auch diesmal vorhatte.

Die Kröte hüpfte langsam, aber zielstrebig voran und die Dunkelheit der Nacht kroch langsam heran, bis einzig Ulysses Lumoszauber ihn davor bewahrte gegen tiefhängende Zweige zu laufen.

Trotz der düsteren Stille, hörte Ulysses sehr bald ein nahes Scharren und Schnaufen. Augenblicklich blieb er stehen und lauschte verängstigt. Sein Herz schlug so unregelmäßig in seiner Panik, daß es in der Brust schmerzte. Er wandte seinen Blick nach Links und entdeckte dort einen flüchtigen, dunklen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen. Offensichtlich war es ein Tier, es mußte in etwa Pferdegroß sein und Ulysses erkannte Umrisse von Beinen und einem seltsamen Hals und Kopf, das zu keinem Pferd der Welt gepaßt hätte. Vielleicht war es ein Zentaur, aber die scharrenden und knurrenden Geräusche paßten ganz und gar nicht zu einem friedlichen Zentaur.

Ulysses wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, einzig mit den Augen musterte er das Wesen. Es stand ungefähr an der Stelle wo er mit Erinys und Nekoda nach dem Schädel gesucht hatten…und die Art wie das Wesen scharrend den Boden bearbeitete, schien ebenfalls einer Suchaktion gleichzukommen.

Ulysses fragte sich ob das hier das Pferdemonster sein konnte, von dem die anderen erzählt hatten und das Liam Envonshare mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Der Schatten grunzte verhallten, es klang frustriert und ungeduldig. Es scharrte an einer anderen Stelle weiter, aber als es auch hier nichts fand, wechselte es wieder den Standort.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es noch ewig so weitergegangen, wenn nicht mit einmal ein kalter Wind durch den Wald gezogen wäre. Augenblicklich schreckte das Wesen auf, verharrte still und schien angestrengt zu wittern.

Ulysses Blick wanderte suchend umher, bis er es auch entdeckte: Ein fahles Leuchten das zwischen den fernen Bäumen flackerte. Zu seinem Entsetzen nährte es sich langsam, fast schon schleichend und kroch aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

Und Ulysses wußte daß es das gleiche Licht sein mußte, das Erinys und Arachne Cox gesehen hatten, das geisterhafte Licht aus dem Inneren des Waldes.

Das Pferdeartige Wesen stieß einen ächzenden Laut aus, bäumte sich kurz auf und preschte davon. Nicht mal einen Herzschlag später war es im Dickicht verschwunden, und nur ein fernes Brechen von Zweigen verriet das es seine Flucht fortsetzte.

Ulysses war alleine.

Fast alleine.

Die Kröte Steffi hockte noch immer vor ihm, seelenruhig und stumm. Sie saß einfach dort und starrte Ulysses an und dieser starrte seinerseits einfach nur zurück. Der tumbe Ausdruck war aus den Krötenaugen verschwunden, statt dessen lag ein bösartiger Schimmer in ihnen.

Das war gar nicht Steffi…es war auch keine Kröte…eine Kröte konnte nicht bösartig gucken, aber diese hier schien fast zu grinsen.

Das Licht rückte näher, die Kröte leckte sich über die Augen, Ulysses war wie erstarrt. Er wollte wegrennen, aber seine Beine bewegten sich nicht.

Das Leuchten war so nah, das es bereits Schatten warf und es war so nah, das Ulysses die Kälte spürte die es abstrahlte und die flüsternde Atmung hörte, mit dem es zu ihm sprechen zu schien.

Aber egal wie nah das Leuchten sein mochte, Ulysses konnte nicht sehen was dort hinter lag. Hinter dem Licht schien es _nichts_ zu geben. Es war nicht hell oder gar blendend…es schien lediglich ein Licht zu sein, durch das man nicht hindurchsehen konnte.

Es kam näher und verschluckte die Kröte, es kam näher und stieß gegen Ulysses Zauberstab und verschluckte sogar das Licht des _Lumos_, als ob es einfach aufgesaugt wurde. Es kroch den Schaft des Zauberstabes entlang, bis es fast seine Finger erreicht hatte.

Unsichtbarer Frost schlug seiner Haut entgegen, so kalt das es brannte. Und wahrscheinlich war es auch dieser Schmerz, der Ulysses dazu brachte zu rennen. Er zog die Hand weg, bevor das Licht ihn berühren konnte, und sprintete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Es kreischte hinter ihm, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Sein Zauberstab schien seinen Willen aufgegeben zu haben und brachte es nicht einmal mehr zu dem kleinsten _Lumos_.

Ulysses rannte einfach weiter, stieß gegen Bäume und rempelte sich seines Weges, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Die völlige Dunkelheit die ihn umgab, schien langsam durch seine Augen in seinen Kopf zu sickern. Er hatte das Gefühl Ohnmächtig zu werden, obwohl er gleichzeitig wußte, das er noch auf den Beinen war und rannte und er hatte das Gefühl in seinem Körper zu sterben, während dieser noch weiterlebte und sehr bald schon war sein Bewußtsein wie ausgelöscht.

Aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu rennen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Elize7:** Ja, die Großtante ist ein toller Charakter. Ich dachte schon du würdest sie hassen, von wegen Mutterherz und so ;)

**KabaKakao: **Elicius hat seine Gründe und das wurde sehr oft erwähnt, das er sich eine Familie wünscht. Außerdem hatte er, außer Erinys, keine richtigen Freunde in Hogwarts, er ist zwar mit allen gut klargekommen, aber er hat sie nicht als Freunde bezeichnet. Ich denke auch nicht das ihm viel an Großtante Faustine lag, es ging ihm um die _ganze_ Norcross Familie. Aber du ließt ja jetzt DuR, da wird in dem ein oder anderem Nebensatz mal was erwähnt, von wegen Schulzeit in Hogwarts und so…achja: Irgendwie hab ich bei ff. de das Gefühl das da irgendwelche Kapitel vertauscht sind oder so. Sag also bescheid wenn dir irgendwas auffällt.

**Grebene:** Ich habe dazu was in den Reviews auf xperts geschrieben (also dort wo man Reviews verfaßt)


	26. Kapitel 26

**Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

**26. Zucht und Ordnung**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay:**

**Große Liebe und kleine Kröten**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin. Ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein kleiner Schulschwänzer_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Immer gut gelaunter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Pockennarbiges Gesicht_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin. Besitzerin von Kröte Steffi_

Poppy Pomfrey: _Hufflepuff. Die Tochter der Krankenschwester Peridot Pomfrey_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Professor Hellingsgard versprach Erinys, den geheimnisvollen Schädel zurück zu seinem Fundort zu bringen. Doch Erinys traut dem nicht ganz und beschließt, zusammen mit Nekoda und Ulysses, selber in den Wäldern nachzusehen. Doch der Schädel ist nicht dort.

Ulysses entfernt sich während des Heimweges etwas und bekommt mehr als nur das seltsame Licht zu sehen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ulysses, wach gefälligst auf, verdammt noch mal!" blaffte ihn jemand an. Die gleiche Person verpaßte ihm auch einen seichten, aber peitschenden Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ulysses war zwar felsenfest davon überzeugt tot zu sein, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran seine Augen zu öffnen. An seiner einen Seite hockte Erinys Norcross und auf der anderen Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy sah verschlafen aus und trug bereits ein Pyjamaoberteil zu einer normalen Hose, fast so, als hätte sie es nicht geschafft sich rechtzeitig bettfertig zu machen.

„Ich lebe noch?" fragte Ulysses verwirrt.

Die beiden Mädchen grinsten ihn amüsiert an: „Warum solltest du tot sein?" fragte Erinys spitz: „Du bist ausgerutscht und hingefallen…eigentlich bist du weich gelandet, bei dem ganzen Schnee, aber aufwachen wolltest du dann trotzdem nicht mehr. Nekoda und ich haben uns kaputtgelacht. Ich hab jetzt total die Armmuskeln weil wir dich zum Schloß zurücktragen mußten."

Poppy unterdrückte ein amüsierten Glucksen: „Schläfst du öfters mal beim Gehen ein, Ulysses? Bist wohl eine ziemliche Schlafmütze, hm?"

Ulysses glaubte das sie ihn absichtlich hinters Licht führen wollten, schließlich war er garantiert nicht beim Gehen eingeschlafen…er war einer grinsenden Kröte hinterhergelaufen und fast von einem kalten Licht verschluckt wurden…nicht zu vergessen das er ein Monsterpferd gesehen hatte, welches den Waldboden durchwühlte.

Nekoda Arkwright tauchte in Ulysses Blickfeld auf: „Beim Duellierclub nächstes Jahr, will ich unbedingt gegen dich antreten, Ulysses. Die Chancen stehen ja ganz gut das du mitten im Zauberspruch einschläfst."

„So ein Quatsch!" fauchte Ulysses: „Ich bin wieder in den Wald zurückgelaufen und ihr ward gar nicht mehr bei mir! Ich bin nicht einfach eingeschlafen, sondern wurde attackiert!"

Die drei anderen starrten ihn aus großen Augen heraus an und brachen dann in einen tobenden Lachanfall aus: „Das hast du geträumt, Ulysses!" kicherte Erinys und wischte sich mit der Ärmelspitze eine Lachträne aus den Augen: „Du warst die ganze Zeit hinter uns. Und irgendwann bist du, _Plupp_, einfach umgefallen."

Ulysses schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Nein! Da war eine Kröte und der bin ich hinterhergelaufen!"

„Im Winter gibt's Kröten?" harkte Erinys kritisch nach: „Ich dachte die verschlafen den Winter."

„Aber es war so! Sie sah aus wie Rubetas Kröte Steffi!"

„Ich glaube er hat Fieber." bemerkte Poppy ruhig und fühlte über seine Stirn. Ulysses schüttelte ihre Hand ab, richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen, staubigen Raum voller Gerümpel und er lag auf einem alten, klapprigen Krankenbett: „Warum sind wir hier?" fragte er.

„Wir wollten nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, deswegen haben wir dich hierher gebracht. Die Lehrer müssen ja nicht alles wissen." erklärte Erinys.

Nachdem Poppy wieder gegangen war um sich schlafen zu legen, blieben Ulysses, Nekoda und Erinys noch in dem Gerümpelraum. Ulysses versuchte die beiden Kinder davon zu überzeugen, das er tatsächlich etwas mysteriöses erlebt hatte, doch die taten es noch immer

als Traum ab…und Ulysses konnte sich die Sache auch nicht erklären. Einerseits wußte er was er gesehen hatte, andererseits glaubte er auch der Version der beiden anderen.

Aber wie war das möglich?

Wie man es drehte und wendete, Ulysses fand keine Beweise für das was er erlebt hatte, so ungern er auch annehmen wollte, das es sich bloß um einen Traum gehandelt hatte…bis ihm etwas einfiel. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche, betrachtete ihn kurz und mit versteinerter Miene zeigte er ihn den anderen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Nekoda und betrachtete den Zauberstab genauer. Doch Erinys fiel es als erstes auf: „Sind das Eiskristalle?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Tatsächlich war das Holz des Zauberstabes mit einer zarten Schicht Frost bedeckt, der an der Struktur des Holzes nagte und sich in den Kerben festsetzte.

„Ich hab es nicht geträumt." sagte Ulysses mit fester Stimme: „Das Licht hat meinen Zauberstab berührt und muss ihn so wohl vereist haben. Draußen ist es nicht kalt genug, damit so etwas passieren kann…es war das Licht, glaubt mir."

Erinys und Nekoda starrten ihn unwohl an und plötzlich schien sich niemand mehr in dem düsteren Abstellraum besonders sicher zu fühlen. Der Wind rüttelte allzu deutlich an dem Fenster und die hier abgelagerten Gegenstände, malten ihre verzerrten Schatten an die Wand.

Aber sie blieben dennoch.

Erinys nahm Ulysses Zauberstab und besah sich ihn genauer: „Aber wir lügen dich nicht an." sagte sie ernst: „Du warst die ganze Zeit hinter uns…wir haben dich ja gehört. Und dann bist du hingefallen und-"

„Bist du sicher das _ich_ das war der euch hinterhergelaufen ist?" schnitt Ulysses ihr das Wort ab: „Denn ich kann es nicht gewesen sein, ich bin in die andere Richtung gegangen. Aber da ich nicht glaube das ihr beide euch das eingebildet habt, muss da tatsächlich jemand gewesen sein, der euch hinterhergelaufen ist…"

Ulysses stoppte mit einer düsteren Pause und er fühlte eine eisige Angst in sich aufsteigen. Etwas Unbekanntes war Erinys und Nekoda an seiner Stelle hinterhergelaufen und hatte ihn perfekt imitiert, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Ulysses bei seiner Flucht vielleicht auf die beiden anderen gestoßen war…eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben, oder?

Es klang unglaublich, aber es klang dennoch wahr. Es war zumindest die logischste Erklärung die er finden konnte.

Jetzt war er sich nicht nur sicher daß etwas mit den finsteren Nadelwäldern nicht stimmte, er wußte es nun genau.

Denn er hatte es _selbst_ gesehen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys war vor allen Dingen wütend auf Professor Hellingsgard, der ihnen versprochen hatte den Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes wieder im Wal zu postieren…ganz offensichtlich war das eine Lüge gewesen.

Erinys marschierte zornerfüllt durch die spätabendlichen Korridore, während Ulysses und Nekoda ihr mit einigem Sicherheitsabstand folgten. Die Slytherin hatte sich innerhalb ein paar Stunden so vieler Morddrohungen bedient, daß andere damit Jahrzehntelang hingekommen wären.

Erinys trommelte gegen die Tür des Büros: „Professor, ich muss Sie auf der Stelle sprechen!" blaffte sie lautstark.

Statt des Professors öffnete aber nur der militante Hauself Kedavra die Tür, eine russische Pelzmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und mit einer Pfeife in der Hand, die billigen Geruch verströmte: „Drei kleine Kinderchen vor der Tür, hm?" stellte er seelenruhig fest: „Wollt ihr uns Hauselfen Arbeit aufgeben die wir zu tun haben, ja?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir zum Professor." erklärte Erinys kurz angebunden.

Kedavra zog an seiner Pfeife: „Der Professor ist in Rußland…ah, oder sollte ich sagen Sowjet Union? Nah, in der Zauberwelt heißt es Rußland. Schönes Land…schon mal dort gewesen?"

Alle drei Kinder schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Was ist mit dem Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes?" fragte Erinys weiter: „Wieso liegt er nicht im Wald, der Professor hat es doch versprochen!"

Das runzelige Gesicht des Hauselfen verfinsterte sich leicht und er machte einen höchst widerwilligen Eindruck: „Da hab ich gar nichts mit zu tun!" schnappte er und schlug den Kindern die Tür vor der Nase zu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag durchsuchten Ulysses und Erinys halb Hogwarts nach Rubeta Cox. Ulysses wollte wissen ob sie tatsächlich etwas mit der Kröte im Wald zu tun hatte, die Steffi so ähnlich sah…bis auf das boshafte Grinsen.

Sein Zauberstab funktionierte noch immer nicht und die Eiskristalle auf dem Holz hatten sich nicht zurückgebildet, obwohl Nekoda sie schon am Kaminfeuer bearbeitet hatte.

Sie waren alle ziemlich ratlos und Ulysses sah sich schon mit dem vereisten Zauberstab hoffnungslos im Unterricht herumfuchteln.

„Vielleicht war Rubeta doch gestern im Wald?" mutmaßte Erinys während sie den Korridor entlang schritten.

„Rubeta ist eigentlich nicht das Mädchen die sich alleine in finsteren Nadelwäldern herumschleicht." antwortete Ulysses: „Aber wenn wir sie nicht bald finden, müssen wir es einem Professor sagen."

In der Nähe des Slytherin Territoriums stießen sie auf die Erstkläßlerinnen Aello Rigbey und Coco Mahiri, die aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten.

„Hey Aello. Hast du zufällig Rubeta Cox gesehen?" fragte Erinys ihre Freundin.

Als ob dieser Name einen verborgenen Witz in sich barg, grölten die beiden Slytherins lautstark los: „Ihr müßt euch das ansehen!" gluckste Coco unter Tränen: „Geht ins Klo der Maulenden Myrthe und seht euch das einfach an!"

„Ist Rubeta denn dort?" harkte Erinys nach.

„Geh gucken und sie selbst." grinste Aello breit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es war einer dieser Momente, in dem man sich eine Photokamera in den Händen wünschte, damit auch noch die Urenkel etwas daran zu lachen hatten.

Im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe standen drei der berüchtigsten Schüler Hogwarts: Der muskulöse Veikko Johnson, der feiste Erebus Nott und der dauergrinsende Prester Penkins. Statt aber, wie für die Klobande üblich, jüngeren Schülern das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen, waren die drei knallharten Burschen in einem Outfit bekleidet, das ihnen nicht minder gut stand: Alle drei trugen sie rosa Gummihandschuhe und geblümte Kittel…Veikko schützte sein volles Blondhaar sogar mit einem Tuch, das er sich um den Kopf gewickelt hatte. Er sah damit aus wie ein eifriges Hausmutterchen.

Die drei Jungs schrubbten die Toiletten und Waschbecken, während sie von Madame Barbette Burgunda persönlich überwacht wurden, die ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick schenkte: „Damit euch Lausejungen klar ist, das man Mädchen nicht ärgert oder schlägt." keifte sie: „Die arme Ms. Greene wird sicher noch Jahre unter eurer feigen Attacke zu leiden haben! Nach dem Schrubben werdet ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen und dem armen Mädchen ein paar schöne Blumen kaufen und nicht zu vergessen edle Pralinen! Schrubb gefälligst sorgfältiger Mr. Penkins, oder ich werde mich gezwungen sehen deinen Eltern diese Unfähigkeit zu berichten, die du hier an den Tag legst!"

Ulysses und Erinys mußten ein Grinsen verbergen, als sie die drei Slytherins beim Putzen beobachteten. Veikko zeigte sogar wahres Talent, wahrscheinlich war an ihm eine gute Hausfrau verloren gegangen.

Rubeta Cox stand in einer Ecke und besah sich das ganze finster. Ulysses kam auf sie zu: „Du warst nicht zufällig gestern im Wald, oder?" fragte er die andere Ravenclaw.

Rubeta starrte ihn etwas verdattert an: „Im Wald? Da werde ich keinen Fuß mehr reinsetzen. Es spukt dort."

„Und war Steffi gestern die ganze Zeit bei dir?"

„Ja klar." Rubeta zog eine dicke Kröte aus der Innentasche ihrer Schulrobe. Steffi ließ es regungslos über sich ergehen und bedachte die Welt mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick: „Sie war gestern die ganze Zeit bei mir, jede Minute. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich dachte ich hätte sie gestern im Wald gesehen…aber da muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben." sagte er.

„Was tust du hier eigentlich Rubeta?" fragte Erinys und trat hinzu.

Rubeta setzte ein widerwilliges Gesicht auf und fixierte den Boden: „Ich züchte hier Kröten." Gestand sie so kleinlaut, als stände darauf die Todesstrafe. Sie öffnete eine der Klotüren, so das Ulysses und Erinys einen Blick hineinwerfen konnten. In einer, mit Wasser gefüllten, Kloschüssel schwammen munter einige Kaulquappen umher.

Im nächsten Klo trieben kleine Miniaturflöße aus Holz auf dem Wasser, auf denen einige kleine Kröten hockten. Die meisten aber schwammen im Wasser herum.

Das nächste Klohaus war gefüllt mit größeren Kröten, die auf dem gefliesten Boden herumwimmelten. Eine niedrige Holzplatte vor dem Eingang hinderte sie daran, einfach ihren Laufstall zu verlassen.

Rubeta schien das höchst peinlich zu sein und ihre Wangen waren flammendrot, aber Erinys schien vollkommen entzückt: „Das ist eine tolle Idee, Rubeta!" rief sie: „Gibst du mir eine ab?"

Erinys schien ehrlich interessiert und Rubeta war mit einem Mal überglücklich: „Oh, natürlich mache ich das! Welche willst du haben? Komm, such der eine aus!"

Die beiden Mädchen begutachteten die jungen Kröten so entzückt, als ob es sich um einen Wurf junger Welpen handeln würde. Ulysses hasste Kröten seit er denken konnte und er beobachtete lieber die schrubbende Klobande, als diese widerlichen Biestern auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Erinys entschied sich später für einen kleinen Kröterich der aussah wie ein wandelnder Klumpen Erbrochenes…aber selbst das hinderte Erinys nicht daran mit ihrem neuen Haustier herum zu knuddeln, wie mit ihrem erstgeborenen Baby.

„Ist er nicht niedlich Ulysses?" fragte sie hingerissen: „Ich frag mich wie ich ihn nennen könnte…"

„Kotzball?" schlug Ulysses schleppend vor. Er kassierte einen Schlag gegen die Flanke und beschloß seine Namensvorschläge einzustellen.

„Nein…ich hab einen passenden Namen! Ich nenne ihn Haubert!" Sie schenkte der Kröte ein Nasenknuddeln und Haubert quakte gelassen.

„Haubert ist ein schrecklicher Name, Erinys."

„Haubert ist ein toller Name!"

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja, absolut genial! Was hast du denn erwartet? Schließlich bin _ich_ jetzt Hauberts Mama!"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Elize7:** Ja, Ulysses ist am Anfang schon ein echter Pechvogel, aber es ändert sich. Hat schon seinen Grund warum er in DuR als netter und guter Schüler beschrieben wurde.

**KabaKakao: **Viele gute Tipps, aber ich kann nichts verraten. Es klärt sich zumindest alles noch irgendwann. Wegen DuR: Die ersten Kapitel sind nicht unbedingt in chronologischer Reihenfolge, aber das fällt nicht auf, es sei denn man achtet direkt aufs Datum. Das hat seine Richtigkeit. Aber trotzdem glaube ich das da irgendwo der Wurm drin ist, auf ff. net haben sich die Kapitel auch mal von selbst vertauscht, zum Glück hab ich das irgendwann gemerkt.

**Grebene:** Sag ich ja ;)


	27. Kapitel 27

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**27. Bandenrache**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Mailey**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Aello Rigbey: _Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Hyperaktiv, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Immer gut gelaunt_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin. Züchtet Kröten auf dem Klo von Myrthe_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Ulysses und er hassen sich_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit und Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Madame Burgunda: _Die Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. Hat zahlreiche, tote Ehemänner_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Noch immer fesselt der geheimnisvolle Schädel eines nicht verwandelten Werwolfes die Aufmerksamkeit von Erinys. Aber es scheint sich als Fehler herauszustellen, das sie Professor Hellingsgard in die Sache einweihte…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses mußte sich am Montag des 13. Januars wirklich genau überlegen, ob das Fach Geschichte der Zauberei es wert war, so früh aufzustehen. Der ewig optimistische Nekoda versicherte ihm aber, daß das neue Thema, Zauberkunst Mesopotamiens, sicher sehr viel spannender ausfallen dürfte als das Thema steinzeitlicher Zauberkunst.

Nekoda hatte natürlich unrecht. Professor Binns schwafelte träge vor sich hin und machte aus jedem spannenden Ansatz eine höllische Tortur der Langeweile.

Ulysses hoffte das Binns eines Tages einfach nicht mehr aufwachen würde und der Unterricht von einem neuen Lehrer, oder besser einer jungen, hübschen Lehrerin, geführt werden würde.

Zu allem Überfluß geriet er am Ende der Stunde noch mit Nathaniel aneinander…seit ihrer frühen Kindheit passierte es dauernd, und Anlaß zum Streiten fand sich immer in den belanglosesten Dingen…irgendwie hasste er den merkwürdigen Nathaniel.

Nach dem Mittagessen folgte Kräuterkunde und die gescheiterte Gruppe sammelte sich um ihre, leicht vertrocknete, Pflanze Candy Lou.

„Ihr hättet sie über die Ferien gießen sollen, das haben die anderen auch gemacht." tadelte sie Professor Sprout. Nach einem extra Liter Zuckerwasser ging es der Pflanze aber wieder einigermaßen gut und präsentierte ihre neuentwickelten, kleinen Knospen in einem gefährlichen Feuerrot.

Auffallend war auch Rubeta Coxs Wandlung. Diese sah nämlich leicht träumerisch aus und erinnerte Ulysses daran, als er selbst so wahnsinnig in Imbellis Ermay verliebt gewesen war.

Nach dem Unterricht war Ulysses milde überrascht, das Erinys im Laufschritt auf ihn zukam. Offenbar war sie wegen irgendwas stinksauer.

„Stell dir vor!" rief sie und stoppte vor ihm: „Der verdammte Hauself Kedavra hat uns angelogen! Professor Hellingsgard war gar nicht in Rußland!"

„Aber warum sollte Kedavra uns belügen?"

„Na wegen dem Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes, ist doch klar! Hellingsgard will ihn sicher verkaufen, statt ihn zurückzubringen! Er geht uns deswegen wahrscheinlich aus dem Weg…wie auch immer, ich habe ihn gerade getroffen und darauf angesprochen und er meinte das er den Schädel schnellstmöglich zurückbringen will, aber ich glaub das ehrlich gesagt kein Stück!" Erinys Stimme überschlug sich fast, so schnell redete sie und auf ihren Wangen glühten Zornesflecken.

Ulysses beschloß sie zu beschwichtigen: „Demnächst gibt es einen Waldausflug der von Lehrern geleitet wird. Wir können uns anmelden und dann schauen ob der Schädel dort liegt."

„Das dauert viel zu lange, warum gehen wir nicht wieder selber-"

„Nein!" schnitt er ihr schnell das Wort ab: „Ich geh da nie wieder alleine hin! Egal ob ich die Sache letztens nur geträumt habe oder nicht, es hat mir genug Angst gemacht!"

Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher diesbezüglich…sein Zauberstab war nach wie vor wie eingeeist, dort wo das Licht ihn berührt hatte, aber als er heute Dumbledore danach vorsichtig gefragt hatte, meinte er, das einige Zauberstäbe anfälliger gegen Temperaturunterschiede waren als andere…und bei diesem kalten Winter, mit all dem Schnee, Wind und Eis, war es vielleicht wirklich so das Ulysses Zauberstab empfindlich darauf reagiert hatte…was aber noch lange nicht erklärte warum der Zauberstab, auch Tage später, noch vereist war.

Nekoda und Aello gesellten sich zu ihnen, und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Schloß zurück. Aello war begeistert von Erinys neuem Haustier, dem kotzgrünen Kröterich Haubert und konnte ihn gar nicht mehr aus den Händen geben. Haubert war passiv wie immer und alles in allem war er die perfekte Imitation eines Klumpen Erbrochenen…aber außer Ulysses erkannte das offensichtlich niemand.

Die beiden Slytherinmädchen verabschiedeten sich von den beiden Ravenclaws und jeder ging Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes. In einem der Korridore tropfte es von der Decke, Startsignal für Nekodas Blasenschwäche.

Kaum hatte er das tropfende Geräusch gehört, verkrampfte er sich, sprang auf der Stelle und sah sich eilig nach einem Klo um: „Ich muss! Oh Merlin, ich muss so dringend!"

„Dort hinten ist das Klo." sagte Ulysses und deutete auf das Ende des Korridors.

„Ah! Halt mal so lange meine Tasche!" er drückte Ulysses die beladene Schultasche in die Arme, watschelte verkrampft los und erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Toilette.

Vielleicht sollte er mal ein Mittel gegen Blasenschwäche nachschlagen?

Als Ulysses weitergehen wollte, wurde er aber durch eine Hand zurückgehalten, die ihn an der Schulter packte. Ulysses drehte sich um und sah Imbellis Ermay hinter sich stehen.

Die blonde Jugendliche strahlte voller Glück: „Clapauzia Heath hat kein einziges Haar mehr auf dem Kopf, stell dir vor!" lächelte sie: „Und auch bei Pelamyse geht die „Schwangerschaft" langsam dem Ende hingegen. Das hast du großartig gemacht, mein Kleiner!" Sie drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen, bevor sie wieder von ihm abließ.

„Und somit wird die ganze Sache auch sehr bald herauskommen. Ist dir das nicht peinlich, Imbellis?"

Sie spielte ungerührt mit einer ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen und setzte eine gelangweilte Miene auf: „Warum sollte es? Ich bin schön und habe reiche Eltern. Die Slytherins werden mich immer lieben, egal was ich tue…und zwei Hufflepuffs das Leben schwer zu machen, ist das beste was man tun kann."

Ulysses schenkte ihr ein elendiges Grinsen: „Du bist ein solches Flittchen, Imbellis, und du merkst es nicht einmal."

„Und du bist ziemlich frech geworden." schnarrte sie kalt: „Ich bin froh wenn ich dich los geworden bin. Wenn die ganze Sache rauskommt dann wird es nur für dich peinlich werden. Was werden die Schüler, die Lehrer und vor allem deine Eltern dazu sagen?" sie schlug sich gespielt die Hand vor den Mund: „Oh! Der kleine Ulysses, gerade mal elf Jahre alt und schon stiehlt er, vergiftet zwei Schülerinnen und zu guter Letzt verliert er noch seine Unschuld, an eine Sechzehnjährige. Mir kann es ja egal sein, aber für dich wird es schlimm werden."

Dessen war sich Ulysses nun schon seit Monaten bewußt, aber die Dinge waren nun mal unabwendbar. Der Tag würde kommen wo die ganzen Dinge ans Licht kommen würden, und zwar schon sehr bald…im Geiste sah er bereits seine todtraurige und verzweifelte Mutter.

Imbellis fuhr ihm durch das braune Haar und lächelte charmant: „Ich bin nun mal ein böses Mädchen, Ulysses. Das wird sich nie ändern. Man wird sich in Hogwarts immer an die schöne, kluge und verdorbene Imbellis Ermay erinnern…und an den kleinen, dummen Jungen der blöd genug war um auf sie reinzufallen. Tragisch, hm?"

„Jaa…wirklich tragisch Imbellis. Bleibt nur zu hoffen das du dich dabei nicht verschätzt."

Sie lachte glockenhell auf: „Warum sollte ich das? Ich kann den anderen Schülern alles erzählen was ich will. Ich hab erzählt du hättest mein Höschen geklaut und jeder hat es geglaubt, bis heute! Ich kann die ganze Geschichte abändern wie ich möchte, Hogwarts wird mir aus der Hand fressen." Sie kniff ihm spielerisch ins Ohr, aber wurde dabei so unerbittlich das es schmerzte: „Und vergiß heute Abend nicht Pelamyse und Clapauzia die Tränke unterzujubeln. Wenn du wieder zickig wirst, dann schicke ich dir die Klobande auf den Hals. Möchtest du gerne in den Krankenflügel?"

„Nein." antwortete Ulysses so gelassen wie möglich.

„Na also…du bist ein braver Junge. Und nun muss ich gehen. Ich habe heute noch eine Verabredung. Bye." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Ulysses wollte die Sache nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Seinem Trotz folgend ging er zu einer Kurzschlußreaktion über. Er hielt noch immer Nekodas Schultasche in den Händen, er spürte das Gewicht der vielen Bücher und spürte das fast übermenschliche Verlangen Imbellis dieses Gewicht entgegenzuschleudern.

Und das tat er auch.

Er faßte die Tasche an einem Riemen, holte Schwung und schlug mit der Büchertasche direkt in ihr Gesicht. Es klirrte, Imbellis schrie erschrocken auf und taumelte getroffen rückwärts.

Erst nach einem Herzschlag wurde Ulysses bewußt was er da gerade getan hatte…und welche Konsequenzen es mit sich bringen würde.

Imbellis hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht welches mit viel schwarzer Tinte und etwas rotem Blut beschmiert war. Es ließ sich nicht genau sagen was er getroffen hatte…möglich das die Scherben des Tintenglases ihr Auge verletzt hatten.

Ulysses ließ die Tasche entsetzt fallen und stützte die wankende Jugendliche, so gut es ging: „Das wollt ich nicht!" rief er verzweifelt: „Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich wirklich nicht!"

Imbellis fiel gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam zu Boden: „Du Mistkerl!" weinte sie: „Du hast mein Auge getroffen!"

Ulysses schaffte es ihr die Hände aus dem Gesicht zu ziehen, so das er den Blick frei hatte. Tatsächlich waren ihre Augen verschmiert mit Tinte und einige feine Glasscherben hatten sich in ihre Porzellanhaut gebohrt.

Imbellis schniefte elendig, zog sich ein Spitzentaschentuch aus der Robe und tupfte damit vorsichtig ihr Gesicht ab: „Du spinnst wohl!" bellte sie kalt: „Mir einfach so die Tasche ins Gesicht zu schlagen!"

„Aber ich wollte es nicht, ehrlich!"

Imbellis wischte ihm eins mit der Handfläche, so daß seine Wange brannte. Die Jugendliche kam auf die Beine, das Tuch noch immer vor ihr Gesicht gehalten, schnappte sich ihre eigene Schultasche und stolzierte wutentbrand davon. Ulysses konnte ihren Zorn fast körperlich spüren.

Langsam versickerte seine eigene Wut wieder und hinterließ ein Loch innerer Leere…er stand eine schiere Ewigkeit einsam in dem Korridor, bis er schließlich Schritte hinter sich hörte: „Merlin, meine Blase macht mir echt zu schaffen." hörte er Nekoda. Er klang sehr erleichtert…im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Doch dann mußte Nekodas Blick auf seine Tasche gefallen sein, unter der sich inzwischen ein großer Schwarzer Tintenfleck gesammelt hatte: „Was hast du denn mit meiner Tasche gemacht!" rief der Junge erschüttert, stürmte an Ulysses vorbei und ließ sich neben seinen mitgenommenen Besitz fallen. Er versuchte seine Bücher und Papiere zu retten, aber schnell wurde klar, daß sie alle mehr oder weniger von Tinte überzogen waren.

Voller Unverständnis blickte Nekoda zu Ulysses hoch und Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in seinen braungrünen Augen.

„Tut mir Leid, Nekoda…" sagte Ulysses mit auslaufender Stimme: „Ich…das war keine Absicht…es war nur weil…"

Nekoda lächelte bemüht: „Schon okay…es gibt einen Zauberspruch der so was wieder sauber kriegt…ich wollte ihn ohnehin nachschlagen."

Nekoda schien alles andere als locker damit umgehen zu können. Äußerlich mochte er es zwar mit einem Lächeln abtun, aber seine ansonsten versteinerte Miene verriet deutlich daß es ihm naheging.

Nekoda räumte seine Sachen zusammen, aus der Tasche kleckste es noch immer traurig: „Besser der Hausmeister kriegt das nicht zu sehen." murmelte Nekoda so locker wie möglich: „Wir gehen wohl besser…"

Der pockennarbige Ravenclaw setzte sich langsam in Bewegung Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und Ulysses trottete schweigend hinterher.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wenige Tage später befand sich ganz Hogwarts in einem Quidditchbedingtem Ausnahmezustand. Nach dem Sieg über die Gryffindors, durften sich die Slytherins nun ersteinmal auf ihren Lorbeeren ausruhen, die Ravenclaws jedoch mußten gegen die Hufflepuffs antreten.

Seit jeher waren die Ravenclaws Taktiker und die Hufflepuffs setzten dafür auf ein Defensives und faires Spiel…im Grunde waren die Partien dieser beiden Häuser alles andere als spannend, was aber kaum jemanden daran hinderte sich dieses Spiel herbeizusehnen.

Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen: Erinys zum Beispiel überlegte sich ob sie dieses Match nicht besser verschlafen sollte…sie liebte Baseballspiele, garniert mit Limonade und Chips, aber für Quidditch konnte sie sich nicht so wirklich begeistern.

Auch die adrette Fraktion bezeichnete Quidditch als brachiale und primitive Sportart und wollten nichts damit zu tun haben…vielleicht hatten Amellus Ermay, Imperia Malfoy und ihre Freundinnen auch nur Angst einen verirrten Klatscher ins Gesicht zu bekommen.

Madame Burgunda hingegen nutzte den Anlaß und erzählte von ihrem dritten Ehemann, dem deutschen Quidditchspieler Heiko Matterhorn, der sich, unglücklicherweise, in einer Flughöhe von mehreren Dutzend Metern befand, als sein Besen mit einem mal in der Mitte durchbrach…diese Geschichte ergänzte die Madame gekonnt, indem sie sich mit einem Spitzentaschentuch über die staubtrockenen Augen tupfte.

Zufälligerweise hinterließ der verunglückte Heiko Matterhorn seiner Witwe mehr als genug Gold, damit diese sich ein hübsches Anwesen in den Alpen leisten konnte…mehrere Bedienstete inklusive.

Irgendwie bekam Erinys langsam Angst vor Madame Burgunda und ihren tragisch verstorbenen Ehemännern.

Reichlich spät entschied sich Erinys doch noch dazu sich das Quidditchspiel anzusehen, bevor sie mit der adretten Fraktion völlig alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben mußte…außerdem wollte Burgunda die Zurückgebliebenen zu einer kleinen, gemütlichen Teerunde unter Frauen einladen, und das wollte sich Erinys nun wirklich nicht antun.

Fluchtartig verließ sie das Schloß und rannte hinüber zum Stadion, das sich bereits gefüllt hatte. Doch bevor sie die Tribünen hochsteigen konnte sah sie die Klobande, die sich unter den Sitzbänken versteckt hatte. Veikko Johnson fuhr sich gerade mit überheblicher Eleganz durch das volle Blondhaar, Erebus Nott zählte einige Knut und Sickel in den Händen ab und Prester Penkins stand im Hintergrund und tat das was er am besten konnte: Dümmlich vor sich hin zu grinsen.

Deike Clarimonda, ein Mädchen aus Erinys Klasse, wollte wahrscheinlich ebenfalls gerade die Tribüne hochsteigen, machte aber kehrt als sie die Klobande sah und schritt direkt auf die drei älteren Jungs zu. Unter dem strengen Blick der Zweitkläßlerin schien sich die Klobande nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen und selbst Presters Dauergrinsen bröckelte etwas.

„Da seit ihr ja schon wieder! Zieht ihr wieder jüngeren Schülern das Geld aus der Tasche, ja?" blaffte Deike wutentbrannt.

„Geld wächst nicht auf Bäumen." entgegnete Veikko ausweichend.

„Dann verdient euch anders euer Geld, aber hört auf andauernd die Jüngeren zu verprügeln! Wenn ich das noch einmal sehe, werde ich es den Lehrern sagen!"

Die Klobande sah sie voller Unverständnis an und Erebus Nott beschloß dann doch besser die Knut und Sickel weiter zu zählen. Veikko hingegen verlor allmählich die Geduld und schien sich bereits sehr genau zu überlegen, wo er den ersten Faustschlag ansetzen könnte.

Erinys faßte sich ein Herz, ging auf Deike zu, packte sie am Kragen und schleifte sie mit sich: „Bist du wahnsinnig?" knurrte Erinys ihre Klassenkameradin an: „Provoziere die doch nicht noch extra…oder willst du auch verprügelt werden?"

Deike riß sich los und richtete ihre Brille auf der übergroßen Nase: „Als gute Slytherin bevorzuge ich nun mal eine geordnete Umgebung." antwortete sie beflissen: „Und die Klobande geht entschieden zu weit. Letztens hätten sie beinahe einen Hufflepuff Erstkläßler ertränkt."

„Aber die werden nicht aufhören, nur weil du es ihnen sagst." entgegnete Erinys ungeduldig.

„Oh, ich sage es ihnen ja nicht nur…ich drohe ihnen daß ich es einem Lehrer sagen werde. Weißt du, ich habe Buch geführt über die Taten der Klobande und sogar Zeugen für jede Tat."

Erinys faßte sich an den Kopf: „Du hast _was_?" zischte sie scharf: „Oh man Deike…ich hätte dich wirklich für klüger gehalten. Jetzt wirst du garantiert verprügelt werden, Deike…da nützt dir auch der Ehrenkodex der Slytherins nichts mehr."

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" blaffte Deike.

„Ja…du hättest es unauffälliger gestalten müssen und ihnen nicht so oft damit drohen sollen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Während die Hufflepuffs ihren Sieg über die Ravenclaws feierten (die Ravenclawtaktik hatte Wetterfaktoren wie heftige Hagelschauer nicht einbezogen, während die Hufflepuffs mit verstärkten Mützen vorgesorgt hatten), kassierte Deike Clarimonda tatsächlich sehr bald die Quittung für ihr vorlautes Benehmen.

Die Klobande ließ sich zwar nicht dazu herab es Deike heimzuzahlen, schickten aber den Slytherin Zweitkläßler Garm Antipater um die Dinge zu Regeln…scheinbar hatte man Erinys Vorschlag, sich Auszubildende anzuschaffen, ernster genommen als erwartet.

Garm war für so etwas immer leicht zu begeistern und so machte er sich gleich daran, seiner Klassenkameradin Deike eins auszuwischen…man fand sie an einem Kronleuchter hängen, der Zauberstab war zerbrochen wurden damit sie sich nicht selbst befreien konnte.

An diesem Tag verloren die Slytherins 50 Punkte, unter großem Applaus der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, und Garm Antipater wurden etliche Strafarbeiten aufgetragen…

Im Nachhinein sollte sie herausstellen, daß es genau diese Strafarbeiten waren, die für weiteres Unheil sorgen würden.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**KabaKakao und andere:** Ich hülle mich in Schweigen ;)


	28. Kapitel 28

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**28. Ins Wasser fliegen**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Durch Wasser und Blut**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Hat ein pockennarbiges Gesicht_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin. Immer begleitet von Fischotter Nerie_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Erstkläßler. Der beste Freund von Klemencia_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Ulysses mag ihn nicht_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Slytherin Schönheit. Die etwas dreckige Affäre und Ulysses…_

Madame Burgunda: _Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. Hat haufenweise tote Ehemänner…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war Dienstag und Dienstage wurden in Hogwarts traditionell mit einer schlechten Neuigkeit eingeleitet. Diesmal war Fluglehrer Professor Aglionby der Überbringer der schlechten Nachrichten, denn bei Unterrichtsbeginn stellte er sich vor den Ravenclaws und Gryffindors auf und verkündete feierlich: „Wie ich am Wochenende erfahren habe, ist der Vater einer unserer Slytherin Erstkläßlerinnen namens Coco Mahiri, der Verkäufer hochwertiger Fliegender Teppiche aus der Karibik. Und der gute Mann hat uns doch tatsächlich einige seiner Exemplare geschickt, die wir für den Flugunterricht verwenden dürfen. Ist das nicht großartig?"

Die Gryffindors fanden es natürlich großartig…Ulysses war sich sicher das sie alles großartig fanden, solange es irgendeine Gefahr in sich barg, oder wenigstens einen Meter vom Boden abheben konnte. Die Freude der Ravenclaws war verhaltender, die meisten starrten etwas unsicher zu Boden als könnten sie bereits das Unheil ahnen.

Optisch machten die karibischen Teppiche mehr her. Professor Aglionby bekam einen hochroten Kopf, als er sah, das einige der Teppiche nicht nur bunte Muster zur Schau stellten, sondern auch exotische, und vor allem leichtbekleidete, Mädchen mit hübschen Blumen im Haar. Für Ulysses war dieser Anblick weit besser als das Fliegen.

Klemencia Greene fand das sicherlich weniger gelungen…sie bestand auf einen Teppich ohne halbnackte Schönheiten und rangelte sich solange mit ihrer Klassenkameradin Grit Stumper bis Klee den prüdesten aller prüden Teppiche ergattert hatte: Er zeigte einen goldenen Sonnenaufgang über dem Türkisblauen Meer und einige kleine Fischboote die gerade hinaus fuhren…und mitten auf dem Bild prangte ein Fleck, der verdächtig nach altem Kaffee aussah.

„Ich wette du wirst als alte Jungfer sterben, Blondie." schnarrte Ulysses dem Gryffindor Mädchen zu. Klee warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu: „Und du wirst mehr Kinder haben als du durchfüttern kannst. Die Klapperstörche werden sicher bei dir ein und ausfliegen."

„Klapperstörche?" echote Ulysses grinsend: „Merlin, bist du naiv."

Klemencia ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern stolzierte hinüber zu ihrem Klassenkameraden Liam und beschloß offensichtlich ihm keines Blickes mehr zu würdigen.

„So, auf jeden Teppich passen zwei Schüler und wechselt euch hin und wieder ab, wer vorne fliegen darf. Der Hintermann darf währenddessen die Aussicht genießen." sagte Professor Aglionby.

Ulysses überließ Nekoda freiwillig den vorderen Platz, weil er viel besser fliegen konnte…was auch nicht schwer war, denn Ulysses flog miserabel.

Nekoda hob vom Boden ab, drehte einige seichte Kurven und stieg dann kreisförmig weiter auf. Ulysses wurde irgendwie schwindelig und er beschloß besser nicht die Aussicht zu genießen, denn die Aussicht hatte nicht viel mehr zu bieten als einen weitentfernten Erdboden…Ulysses beschloß das es besser war, wenn er einfach die Augen schließen würde oder noch besser: Die Augen auf die karibische Strandschönheit zu richten, die ihm vom Teppich aus anlächelte.

Die Gryffindors nahmen den Flugunterricht mal wieder als Gelegenheit um ihr Temperament zur Schau zu stellen. Die ewig nervigen Dearborn Drillinge zogen schrill lachend an ihnen vorbei, und Klee lenkte ihren Teppich so nah, das sie mindestens einen bösen Blick zu Ulysses hinüberwerfen konnte, bevor sie auch schon an ihnen vorbeigerauscht war. Liam mußte achtgeben das er nicht hinten drüber fiel.

„Lass die nur alle überholen." sagte Ulysses zu Nekoda: „Ich finde wir sollten es nicht so übertreiben, wie die Gryffindors. Sieh doch, die Dearborns hängen auch schon wieder im Baum"

„Die Dearborns hängen jede Flugstunde im Baum." gab Nekoda zurück: „Ich glaube diese Zwischenlandung ist bei denen offiziell schon eingeplant."

Sie passierten den Baum und erkannten zwei der Drillinge die albern auf einem Ast herumkichern, während von der dritten Schwester, Alisina Dearborn, nur noch ein Bein zu sehen war, das aus dem Geäst herausragte…ihr Gegacker hörte man dennoch laut und deutlich.

„Da siehst du was passiert wenn man zu schnell fliegt." wandte sich Ulysses an seinen Vordermann.

„Das ist doch nur passiert weil die zu dritt auf dem Teppich waren. Ich beschleunige nur ein bißchen, okay?"

Ulysses panische Proteste gingen im Geheul des Fahrtwindes unter, als Nekoda den Teppich gnadenlos voran trieb, und die Landschaft zu einem einzigen verschwommenen Band verkam.

Ulysses mußte sich eingestehen das er irgendwie langsam den Halt verlor…er spielte mit dem Gedanken sich an Nekoda festzuhalten, aber das war irgendwie nicht so sein Ding…es sei denn dort vorne würde ein Mädchen sitzen, oder eine karibische Strandschönheit…während er noch über diese elementare Frage nachdachte, stürzte er schon hinunter und glaubte bereits im Geiste seine Knochen brechen zu hören.

Allerdings schlug er nicht auf dem Rasen auf, sondern auf dem Teppich seiner Klassenkameradinnen Betsy Elephteria und der Spanierin Rosario Primavera. Im ersten Moment war Ulysses ziemlich erleichtert, aber Rosario schien es auf einmal wichtiger zu finden, auf ihn einzuschlagen statt zu fliegen: „Geh runter von mir du perverser Höschendieb!" schrie sie.

Um den Schlägen auszuweichen, rollte sich Ulysses automatisch weiter zu Betsy hinüber, doch dabei rollte er zu weit und stieß das Mädchen und sich selber wieder vom Teppich. Betsy hatte kaum Gelegenheit zum Kreischen, denn kaum waren sie hinuntergefallen, da landeten sie auch schon wieder auf dem nächsten Teppich: Diesmal war es der prüde Teppich von Klemencia Greene und ihrem Gryffindorgefährten Liam.

Klee drehte sich milde überrascht zu ihnen um, doch plötzlich weiteten sich ihre blauen Augen voller Panik und sie fing erschrocken an zu schreien: „Ihr habt Nerie getroffen!"

Augenblicklich überließ sie den Fliegenden Teppich sich selbst, stürzte auf die beiden Ravenclaws zu und zog Fischottermädchen Nerie unter ihnen hervor.

Nerie quakte mißmutig, schien die Sache aber nicht annährend so dramatisch zu finden wie ihre Besitzerin, die ihren Schützling eng an sich drückte.

…es brauchte keine Ravenclawsche Intelligenz um zu bemerken, das der Teppich gerade in einen unkontrollierbaren Sinkflug übergegangen war. Liam brachte das ganze schon auf den Punkt: „Klee, wir fliegen direkt in den See hinein." teilte er seiner Klassenkameradin nüchtern mit.

Einen Herzschlag später schlug der Teppich auch schon mit einem lauten Klatscher ins eiskalte Naß. Nachdem die vier Kinder und der Fischotter wieder aufgetaucht waren und Betsy sie überflüssigerweise auch noch darüber aufklärte das sie nicht schwimmen konnte, warteten sie auf Hilfe.

Betsy Elephteria fand es nicht leicht, mit den Füßen zu treten um oben zu bleiben, deswegen beschloß Klee ihr Abhilfe zu verschaffen: „Halt dich an Ulysses fest, Fett schwimmt ja bekanntlich oben." sagte sie zuckersüß.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist dein Bruder dicker als ich, Klee." gab Ulysses charmant zurück. Obwohl Klemencia so etwas tagtäglich zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder sagte, konnte sie es offenbar nicht ertragen, das Ulysses darauf hinwies.

„Was hast du über meinen Bruder gesagt!" keifte sie, ließ die hilflose Betsy los und versetzte Ulysses eine Kopfnuß: „So sprichst du nicht über Charley!"

Ulysses mußte ebenfalls Betsy loslassen, um sich vor ihren Schlägen in Sicherheit zu bringen, Liam mußte Betsy loslassen um beide voneinander zu trennen und Nerie wuselte vergnügt um sie herum, weil sie dachte ein schönes Wasserspiel vor sich zu haben.

Betsys Wassertreterei scheiterte und sie ging schließlich unter.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Professor Aglionby, was fällt Ihnen ein!" tadelte die Krankenschwester Peridot Pomfrey den Lehrer, der eingeschüchtert vor ihr stand: „Von sechzehn Schülern sind zehn mehr oder weniger verletzt oder in den See gestürzt, eine Schülerin wäre sogar beinahe ertrunken! Wo haben Sie nur ihre Augen!"

Bevor der Professor antworten konnte, hörte man bereits eine weitere Person durch den Korridor stampfen, die Tür zum Krankensaal flog auf und dort stand Madame Burgunda, die eine schrecklich violette Stola um den Hals trug: „Sie!" mit ihren dicken, beringten Fingern deutete sie auf den unglücklichen Professor: „Sie Monster! Sie frauenfeindliches Monster!"

Ehe sich Professor Aglionby versah, hatte sie ihm schon links und rechts mit ihrer Handtasche getroffen: „Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!" bellte sie.

Der Fluglehrer brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung, schon einen Herzschlag später war er aus dem Saal verschwunden.

Madame Burgundas Miene entspannte sich etwas und sie wandte sich an die zehn Schüler, die im Bett lagen…oder vielmehr an die Mädchen die in den Betten lagen: „Oh! Oh, was hat dieser schreckliche Mann euch nur angetan!" heulte sie und stürmte auf Alisina Dearborn zu, die lediglich eine Verstauchung des kleinen Fingers zu beklagen hatte: „Oh, mein armes, kleines Schätzchen, tut es sehr weh?"

Wo Alisina eben noch mit ihren Schwestern gekichert hatte, traten ihr jetzt die Tränen in die Augen: „Ja!" schniefte sie elendig: „Ich hatte solche Angst in dem hohen Baum…gucken Sie mal!" sie zeigte auf eine winzige Hautabschürfung am Ellenbogen.

Die Madame war absolut entsetzt.

Im Nachbarbett war Geoffrey Barnes ans Bett gefesselt, weil er sich ein paar Knochenbrüche zu viel zugezogen hatte. Sein Flug mochte fehlerfrei gewesen sein…aber das man ausgerechnet den Astronomieturm dort hingebaut hatte, wo seine Flugroute lag, war natürlich eine Schande.

Geoffrey warf einen trostsuchenden Blich zur Madame hinüber, doch die benutzte ihn lediglich als Ablage für ihre edle Handtasche aus Vanilledrachenleder.

Ulysses schlürfte ungerührt seine heiße Schokolade und zog die warme Decke ein wenig fester um sich. Nekoda saß auf seiner Bettkante und entschuldigte sich tausendfach.

„Vergiss es Nekoda…so muss ich heute wenigstens nicht Duschen. Außerdem hab ich aus Versehen deine Schulsachen verdreckt, jetzt sind wir also quitt."

Plötzlich stürmte der Hufflepuff Lindsey Abnoba in den Saal, quiekte laut als er Klee und Liam sah und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände: „Das müßt ihr euch ansehen!" rief er: „Belu hat Katzenjunge!"

Eine Sekunde später waren die beiden Gryffindors schon aufgesprungen und folgten Lindsey, während Nerie, etwas aufgedreht wegen dem Eisbad, hinter ihnen her sprang und in jede Verse zwickte die sie zu fassen bekam.

„Ah, die will ich auch sehen!" sagte Nekoda und auch einige andere Schüler im Krankensaal wuselten bereits aus ihren Betten.

„Ich nicht…da sind Blondie und Nathaniel und auf die hab ich gar keine Lust."

„Was hast du denn gegen die beiden? Die sind doch nett!"

„Nathaniel ist einfach nur merkwürdig und Blondie ist eine dumme Zicke." antwortete Ulysses schlicht, wollte Nekoda aber dann doch etwas entgegenkommen: „Aber geh ruhig hin, ich find Tiere nun mal nicht so interessant."

Also zog Nekoda alleine los, während sich Ulysses erst einmal weiter an seiner heißen Schokolade gütlich tat und sich freute, das er den Rest des Tages frei bekommen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys Norcross hingegen kämpfte mit weit größeren Problemen als bockigen Teppichen: Professor Slughorn hatte sie heute zu sich ins Büro bestellt und traf die Sache schnell auf den Punkt: „Über deine theoretischen Leistungen kann man sich ja nicht beschweren, Erinys, da zeigst du gute Leistungen obwohl du damals so viel Unterricht geschwänzt hast. Aber deine praktischen Noten…" er machte eine düstere Pause.

„Ich weiß…die Noten sind mies." füllte Erinys traurig das Schweigen.

„Und woran kann das liegen?" fragte Slughorn bemüht: „Sowohl mütterlich- als auch väterlicherseits kommst du aus talentierten Familien."

„Die Norcross Familie neigt häufig zu Squibkindern…das ist einfach so."

„Nein, eine Squib bist du nicht Erinys…aber du liegst deutlich unter den Leistungen der anderen Schüler…und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich nicht wie du dieses Schuljahr hier schaffen sollst."

Erinys brach gegen ihren Willen in Tränen aus: „Ich bleibe sitzen?" schluchzte sie: „Schon wieder?" Sie hätte ihm gerne gesagt, das ihr Zauberstab so mies war, das er für alles verantwortlich war…aber es klang wie eine faule Ausrede für ihr Versagen: „Ich will Hogwarts aber nicht verlassen…wo soll ich denn sonst hin? Keine Zauberschule würde mich dann noch annehmen oder?"

„Nicht so pessimistisch, Erinys. Ich habe eine exzellente Nachhilfeschülerin für sie organisieren können. Ms. Vestina Dearborn ist eine begnadete Gryffindor, in ihrem Zeugnis findet man nur die Bestnote. Sie wird dir sehr gerne Nachhilfe geben. Morgen Abend um 17 Uhr wartet sie in der Bibliothek auf dich."

Erinys nickte ohnmächtig und bedankte sich schluchzend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses traf eine völlig aufgelöste Erinys, als er gerade in die Große Halle gehen wollte, um das Abendessen nicht zu verpassen.

Erinys wischte sich die Tränen aus den dunklen Augen, als sie ihn kommen sah und lächelte ihm tapfer entgegen: „Wie geht's?"

„Unverändert…und was ist mit dir passiert?"

Die Slytherin winkte lässig ab: „Ach…der Unterricht. Kommst du mit in die zweite Eulerei? Ich hab dort Schokolade deponiert."

Das war ja sogar noch besser als Abendessen…obwohl Ulysses Magen schon heftig gegen den ganzen Kakao protestierte. Während ihrer Wanderung durch Korridore und Treppenhäuser, achtete Ulysses peinlich genau darauf, keinem Mitglied der Klobande über den Weg zu laufen…ihm war klar das sie auf ihn warteten, um Imbellis zu rächen, und so mußte Ulysses jeden Tag aufs neue abschätzen, wie sicher ein Rundgang durch Hogwarts war. Deike Clarimondas Schicksal machte ihn auch alles andere als optimistischer…

In den zweiten Eulerei war es leider nicht leer. Nathaniel Deepwood, Liam Evonshare und die beiden Greene Geschwister hockten auf dem Boden und blickten auf als Erinys und Ulysses eintraten. Ulysses wäre am liebsten wieder rückwärts hinausgerannt, denn der finstere Blick von Klee und Nathaniel genügte ihm schon, aber Liams seltsam abschätzender Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Erinys hingegen wurde mit keinem bösen Blick gestraft: „Hallo Erinys." grüßte Klee die Slytherin: „Komm setz dich…"

Charley schien es etwas unfair zu finden und bot Ulysses auch schnell einen Platz an, obwohl Klee und Nathaniel ganz und gar nicht glücklich darüber aussahen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Erinys.

„Die Katze meines Klassenkameraden hat Babys bekommen." erklärte Nathaniel: „Aber alle belagern jetzt die Babys…sogar die Slytherins gehen ein und aus…nichts gegen dich Erinys, aber einen Haufen Slytherins sollte man nicht mit einem Haufen Hufflepuffs zusammenstecken."

„Ach einige meiner Landsleute nehmen diese Dinge viel zu ernst." grinste Erinys: „Die Slytherins tun immer ganz hart…aber ihr solltet mal sehen was passiert wenn wir unter uns sind. Plötzlich sind alle nur noch höflich, freundlich, zuvorkommend…wie eine Großfamilie."

„Zumindest sind wir geflohen, als es zu voll wurde…sogar Imbellis Ermay war dort und hat die Kätzchen gestreichelt." sagte Liam und warf Ulysses einen unleserlichen Blick zu…Ulysses Herz sank etwas, denn plötzlich hatte er das eindeutige Gefühl, das der Gryffindor vielleicht weit mehr wußte, als er sollte.

„Aha, das war also dein Geburtstagsgeschenk Nathaniel?" fragte Erinys plötzlich, stand auf und ging hinüber zu einem großen Modell des Universums, das in einer Ecke stand. Winzig kleine Lichter stellten die hellen Sterne des Kosmos da und strahlten einen geisterhaften Glanz ab: „Dein Vater muss ja wahnsinnig reich sein, wenn er dir so etwas schenkt…und ich hab mich echt schon gefragt, warum mir Klee so aufgeregt davon erzählt hat, nun, das erklärt jetzt so einiges."

Nathaniel schien sehr stolz auf sich zu sein…obwohl Ulysses natürlich darüber bescheid wußte, das Nathaniels Vater, außer seinem Geld, nicht viel zu bieten hatte…Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen war zum Beispiel nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Vielleicht war das der Grund warum Nathaniel seit jeher so merkwürdig war?

„Du darfst das Modell gerne benutzen, wenn du dich für Astronomie interessierst, Erinys." sagte der Hufflepuff, warf dann einen unsicheren Blick hinüber zu Ulysses und stockte: „Naja…aber…"

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen: „Schon gut, ich will es überhaupt gar nicht benutzen okay? Astronomie interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!"

„Es ist nur weil du früher immer so viel von mir kaputt gemacht hast…du hast mein Orakel von Delphi-Spielsatz aus dem Fenster geworfen, weil du nicht bei uns übernachten wolltest und-"

„Merlin…hackst du immer noch auf dieser alten Geschichte herum?" knurrte Ulysses: „Meine Eltern haben es dir doch sofort ersetzt-"

„Es war die limitierte Erstausgabe, das kann man nicht ersetzen!" gab Nathaniel wütend zurück und die Geschichte schien ihn noch immer genau so mitzunehmen wie vor vier Jahren.

Klemencia mußte sich überflüssiger weise auch noch einmischen: „Du hast es ja gehört Ulysses!" sagte sie streng: „Du darfst da _nicht _beigehen, verstanden? Oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun!"

Ulysses schnaubte theatralisch: „Ein Glück das du da bist um deine Jungs zu beschützen, hm Blondie? Andernfalls wäre Charley ersoffen und Nathaniel würde hier jetzt wieder rumheulen."

Er hatte Klees Zauberstab an der Nasenspitze, bevor er sich überhaupt bewußt wurde was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Klees wasserblaue Augen hatten sich gefährlich verdunkelt: „Darüber macht man keine Witze!"

Ulysses hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Schön…am besten ich gehe einfach." Er stand auf, warf Klemencia und Nathaniel noch einen finsteren Blick zu und verschwand so lässig und überheblich wie nur möglich aus der zweiten Eulerei. Erinys blickte ihm erstaunt nach, ließ dann vom Universumsmodell ab und rannte ihm hinterher: „Warum kriegst du nur immer diese trotzigen Rückfälle, Ulysses?"

Sie holte ihn ein und stampfte aufgebracht an seiner Seite.

„Es ist kein Rückfall…ich bin nun mal so. Und wenn ich jemanden nicht mag, dann mag ich ihn halt nicht!"

„Du mochtest mich doch am Anfang auch nicht und jetzt sind wir befreundet!" stellte Erinys richtig. Ulysses biß sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte ob er darauf irgend etwas entgegnen konnte: „Bei dir war es einfach etwas anderes, verstehst du? Ich hatte nichts gegen deinen Charakter, aber bei Klemencia und Nathaniel ist es einfach anders!"

Erinys schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: „Man…irgendwie versteh ich dich überhaupt nicht." sagte sie frustriert, bog dann ab und machte sich wortlos auf Richtung Slytherin Territorium.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	29. Kapitel 29

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**29. Pelamyses Baby**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Pelamyses Baby**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, ging zuvor in Kanada zur Schule_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Hat ein pockennarbiges Gesicht_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere_ _Gryffindor Erstkläßlerin, etwas zu vorlaut _

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Erstkläßler. Der beste Freund von Klemencia_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler, der Zwillingsbruder von Klemencia_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstkläßler. Ulysses mag ihn nicht_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Slytherin Schönheit. Die etwas dreckige Affäre und Ulysses…_

Pelamyse Pleantfield: _Aufreizende Hufflepuff mit viel zu kurzen Röcken_

Clapauzia Heath: _Ordnungsliebende, aber etwas wirre Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerin_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Ulysses, einst so verliebt in Imbellis, erfüllte ihr einen kleinen, aber fatalen Wunsch: Er sollte Pelamyse und Clapauzia, zwei Hufflepuffs die Imbellis nicht ausstehen kann, heimlich Tränke in die Becher schütten. Der eine Trank ließ Clapauzias Haare ausfallen, der Andere spielt Pelamyse eine _fast_ echte Schwangerschaft vor…nur ohne echtes Baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ende Januar gab es einige Veränderungen in Hogwarts zu bestaunen: Zum einen war da der allgemeine Streß, denn die Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres rückten immer näher, zum anderen war der Weihnachtliche Geist inzwischen bei jedem ausgetrieben und die meisten Schüler blickten dieser Tage nur noch mürrisch vor sich hin…aber am auffallendsten war die Tatsache, das Pelamyse Pleantfields Babybauch inzwischen die Größe eines kleinen Erdhügels angenommen hatte…es war ein Wunder das sie überhaupt noch laufen konnte, ohne vornüber zu kippen.

„Vielleicht bekommt sie ja Vierlinge." mutmaßte Erinys eines Abends, als sie gerade mit ihrer Nachhilfelehrerin, der Gryffindor Vestina Dearborn, in der Bibliothek saß. Vestina war, genau wie Pelamyse, Siebtkläßlerin und nach all diesen Schuljahren, dürften sich die beiden wohl gut genug kennen.

Die dicke Vestina blickte auf und strich sich nachdenklich mit der Schreibfeder über die fleischige Wange: „Hab ich auch schon dran gedacht…aber Pelamyse will sich nicht untersuchen lassen, ich glaube sie will die Sache ignorieren. Die Krankenschwester versucht fast täglich sie irgendwo abzufangen, um sie zu überzeugen, aber Pelamyse ist ziemlich gut darin sich stur zu stellen."

„Aber das Baby sind doch bald da, oder? Wer kümmert sich dann darum?" fragte Erinys weiter und sie war ehrlich interessiert an dem Thema.

„Das wird wohl auch erst einmal die Krankenschwester übernehmen, solange Pelamyse noch zur Schule geht. Aber komm, wir sollten uns besser um deine Schulischen Probleme kümmern. Im nächsten Schuljahr wirst du Kurse belegen müssen, hast du dich schon für etwas entschieden?"

„Och, das war nicht so schwer…ich nehme Geisterkunde, Heilkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe…ich denke mal, das ich dort recht gut abschneiden könnte…vorausgesetzt natürlich ich schaffe dieses Schuljahr hier." antwortete Erinys und wagte es einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen…die Nachhilfestunde war noch lange nicht vorbei.

Allerdings löste sich dieses Problem von alleine, denn plötzlich stürmte ein anderer Siebtkläßler in die Bibliothek, sah sich suchend um und kam dann zügig zu Vestina und Erinys gestapft. Erinys erkannte das es sich bei dem Jugendlichen um Vestinas Bruder, Ayron Dearborn handelte: „Hey, Schwester…rate mal was passiert ist." begann Ayron gedämpft, als er den Tisch erreicht hatte.

Vestina schlug das Schulbuch zu, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich dann schwerseufzend an ihren Bruder: „Ayron, ich gebe hier Nachhilfe, erkennst du das nicht oder brauchst du eine Brille?"

„Es geht um Pelamyse…sie ist gerade in die Krankenstation gekommen, weil sie zusammengebrochen ist. Ich glaube sie bekommt ihr Kind." unterrichtete Ayron sie ernst über die aktuelle Situation.

„Na schön…ich komme. Ich habe einiges über Geburten gelesen, vielleicht kann ich der Krankenschwester behilflich sein."

Ayron schnaubte abfällig: „Warum? Um noch eine Extraauszeichnung am Ende des Schuljahres entgegenzunehmen? Vestina, meine Liebe…ich weiß du bist unglaublich klug und unglaublich fleißig, aber laß uns Minderbemittelten doch wenigstens eine Chance, okay?"

Vestina zog kritisch die Brauen zusammen und während sie ihre Sachen zusammensammelte, wandte sie sich an Erinys: „Ayron will es nicht zugeben, aber es ist gut möglich das er der Vater des Kindes ist, weißt du?" klärte sie die Slytherin mit einem gehässigen Lächeln auf.

Ayron schnappte seine Schwester am Arm, schleifte sie mit sich und zischte wütend: „Du weißt das ich es nicht bin, Vestina! Ich hab verhütet!"

Als die beiden Gryffindors nicht mehr zu sehen waren, begann auch Erinys langsam ihre Schulsachen einzusammeln und in ihre Tasche zu stopfen. Sie fragte sich ob Pelamyse heute wirklich ihr Baby zur Welt bringen würde, vielleicht sollte sie auch zu der Krankenstation gehen um vor Ort die neusten Erkenntnisse zu erfragen…allerdings konnte sie sich schon gut vorstellen, das die halbe Schülerschaft sich dort inzwischen versammelt hatte und sich die Füße platt stand.

Also ging Erinys doch lieber in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück um die neugewonnene Freizeit genießen zu können. Sie hatte Lust auf eine Partie Zauberrommé mit ihrem Klassenkameraden Dilanio Lowell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Das erste was Erinys am nächsten Morgen tat, war in die Große Halle zu stürmen um den nächstbesten Schüler nach Pelamyses Baby zu fragen. Sie erwartete viele glückliche, oder gespannte Gesichter, denn eine Geburt in Hogwarts war ein Ereignis das sicherlich nur alle paar Jahrzehnte auftrat und demnach gar nichts anderes als Interesse wecken konnte.

Doch es gab weder glückliche, noch gespannte Gesichter…egal welchen Schüler Erinys anfixierte, sie alle schienen verwirrt und bei einigen war sogar Schrecken auszumachen.

Erinys stockte erstaunt und ihre freudige Erwartung formte sich blitzschnell zu einer düsteren Ahnung: Irgend etwas Schlimmes mußte passiert sein!

Sie schritt langsam durch die Halle, ihr grobes Ziel war die Slytherintafel, doch wurde sie schnell abgelenkt, als sie hörte wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie sah sich um und erkannte Klemencia Greene, zusammen mit den beiden Hufflepuffs Charley Greene und Nathaniel Deepwood am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Es war offensichtlich das Klee es gewesen war, die ihren Namen gerufen hatte, obwohl sie Erinys den Rücken zugedreht hatte und ziemlich angespannt dasaß. Erinys witterte Ärger, ging aber zu den drei Erstkläßlern hinüber: „Was ist los?"

Klee war wütend…Erinys konnte zwar nicht genau sagen, wieso sie sich dessen so sicher war, aber diese Wut schien fast schon körperlich spürbar zu sein: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das dein Freund Ulysses wahrscheinlich von der Schule fliegt." berichtete Klee kühl.

Erinys starrte das blonde Mädchen einen Moment an und fragte sich was sie verpaßt hatte. Warum sollte Ulysses von der Schule fliegen? Da gab es nicht den geringsten Anlaß für.

„Klee…hör auf mit den Scherzen." bat Erinys und tat es mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln ab.

„Es ist kein Scherz." fuhr Klee fort, während sie mit zorniger Präzision ihren Schinken in kleine Stücke schnitt und nicht vom Teller aufblickte: „Ulysses und Imbellis haben sich einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt. Der verehrte Liam hat es mir gestern Abend aus versehen erzählt." Die Art wie sie über Liam sprach, gefiel Erinys nicht…es klang bitterböse, als ob er für alle Zeiten in Ungnade gefallen war.

„Was hat er erzählt?" harkte Erinys nach.

Zum ersten mal lächelte Klee, doch es war ein sehr verzerrtes Lächeln. Sie wandte sich zu Erinys um: „Du wirst es mir nicht glauben aber Imbellis und Ulysses…", sie brach ab und schüttelte lediglich angewidert den Kopf.

„Liam hat gesagt das sie was zusammen hatten." beendete Charley so leise, als ob er nicht so recht wußte wie er mit diesen Worten umgehen sollte, oder was sie genau bedeuteten. Erinys hatte da auch so ihre Schwierigkeiten: „Sie waren ein Paar?" fragte sie ungläubig: „Okay…ihr seid ja tolle Schauspieler, aber ich glaub euch das trotzdem nicht. Imbellis ist _sechzehn_ und Ulysses _elf_ Jahre alt! Ich weiß er ist ein bißchen komisch in dieser Hinsicht, aber er und Imbellis sind nie und nimmer ein Paar! Das wäre mir doch aufgefallen!"

„Paar ist wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort…laß dir das am besten von Liam genau erzählen, dann weißt du was los ist. Er hat zumindest ein paar Sachen mitgekriegt." beendete Klee, starrte dann auf ihren kleingeschnittenen Schinken und machte plötzlich ein sehr angeekeltes Gesicht: „Ich hasse Schinken! Hier Charley, ess du das auf." Sie schob ihrem Bruder den Teller hin und Charley fing wortlos an die kleinen Häppchen mit der Gabel aufzuspießen.

„Aber warum fliegt Ulysses dann von der Schule?" fragte Erinys.

Zum ersten mal meldete sich Nathaniel, der bisher nur trübe vor sich hingestarrt und den Kopf schwer auf eine Hand gestützt hatte: „Ulysses hat Pelamyse und Clapauzia Tränke in die Becher geschüttet…Pelamyse war gar nicht schwanger, wie gestern herausgekommen ist. In ihrem Bauch war überhaupt nichts. Und Clapauzia war auch nicht krank, die Haare sind ihr nur wegen Ulysses Aktionen ausgefallen, wegen diesen Tränken."

Erinys Herz begann langsam schneller zu pumpen. Am Anfang hatte sie es alles nur für einen Scherz gehalten, aber jedes Wort, jede Geste der drei anderen bestätigten ihr, das es die Wahrheit war. Ulysses hatte das alles _wirklich_ getan!

„Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte sie brüchig.

„Er und Imbellis sind beim Direktor. Liam ist auch dort…er darf als Zeuge auftreten oder so was. Ulysses Eltern und Imbellis Eltern sind auch schon benachrichtigt worden…ich denke mal das es nicht lustig wird. Wahrscheinlich fliegen beide von der Schule." klärte Klemencia sie weiter auf. Trotz ihrer angespannten Körperhaltung und der kalten Wut, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, wirkte sie abweisend, als könnte ihr das alles egal sein.

„Ich weiß du magst Ulysses nicht!" schnappte Erinys: „Er hat seine Macken, aber so schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht!"

Klee zuckte lediglich ungerührt mit den Schultern und wandte ihren Kopf leicht in die andere Richtung. Statt dessen meldete sich Nathaniel wieder zu Wort: „Ulysses war schon immer so…glaub mir, ich kenne ihn. Wir haben unsere halbe Kindheit zusammen verbracht. Ich weiß, man sieht es ihm nicht an, aber wenn er will kann er verdammt fies und hinterlistig sein."

„Es wundert mich das er kein Slytherin geworden ist." schnaubte Klee kühl.

„Okay, das reicht!" bellte Erinys und sprang polternd auf: „Jetzt hast du nicht nur Ulysses fertig gemacht, sondern ganz Slytherin beleidigt! Mich übrigens auch! Am besten gehe ich einfach, dann kannst du über Ulysses ungestört lästern, meinetwegen darfst du auch über mich lästern! Ich hab genug davon, tschüß!" Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, oder sich noch einmal nach den drei Erstkläßlern umzusehen, stürmte Erinys aus der Halle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Rathburn vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und wußte nicht ob er schreien oder heulen sollte. Seine Mutter Bethesda zumindest schniefte lauthals und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß sein Vater versteinert dasaß und einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Frau gelegt hatte. Ulysses traute sich nicht seine Eltern anzusehen…er traute sich nicht einmal mehr zu atmen, er wollte nicht auffallen und mit keinem Gedanken bedacht werden.

Imbellis saß neben ihm auf dem Stuhl…oder besser gesagt, saß sie dort wie auf einem königlichen Thron. Seit Minuten listete sie klar und deutlich, und vor allem sehr detailreich, all die Dinge auf die sie getan hatten…inklusive der Tränke für Pelamyse und Clapauzia, ihren Männergeschichten und nicht zu vergessen Ulysses vielseitiges Zutun.

Es war mit Abstand das schlimmste was Ulysses jemals passiert war…er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er danach je wieder seinen Eltern unter die Augen treten konnte. Gab es keine Möglichkeit damit sie die Dinge die sie heute erfuhren, einfach wieder vergaßen?

Imbellis Geschichte endete, als sie davon berichtete wie Ulysses ihr die Tasche ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte…unterm Strich war diese Tat sicherlich noch das Neutralste und Beste, verglichen mit den anderen.

Trotz allem hatte Imbellis eine Hand auf Ulysses Bein plaziert und bestätigten ihm, daß sie sich tatsächlich nicht im geringsten schämte. Im Gegenteil: Sie war stolz darauf.

„Ulysses?" sprach der Schuldirektor den Erstkläßler schließlich an: „Stimmt das alles?"

Ulysses lugte durch ein Loch zwischen seinen Fingern. Armando Dippet war hochrot im Gesicht und hinter ihm standen einige andere Lehrer, Professor McGonagall verzog den schmalen Mund zu einem dünnen Strich und Dumbledores Miene war unleserlich…aber Ulysses entging nicht, daß das freundliche Glitzern aus seinen Augen verschwunden war.

„Es ist wahr." gab Ulysses leise zu. Am liebsten hätte er alles abgestritten, aber das wäre noch billiger gewesen.

Im Hintergrund schniefte seine Mutter etwas lauter auf. Armando Dippet nickte hastig, wollte etwas auf einem Stück Pergament notieren, aber mit seinen alten Fingern schaffte er es nicht die Feder aufzunehmen…nach dem fünften Versuch ließ er es bleiben: „Und wie kommt es das du so etwas tust, junger Mann?" fragte Dippet statt dessen.

Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten, obwohl Ulysses sich darum wand es auszusprechen…er bedachte Imbellis mit einem flüchtigen Blick. Imbellis sah streng auf ihn hinab, aber sie lächelte überlegen: „Ist es nicht vollkommen offensichtlich?" wandte sich Imbellis stellvertretend an den Schuldirektor: „Er war vollkommen in mich verliebt, er wäre für mich aus dem Fenster gesprungen, nur damit ich ihn mit einem Blick beschenke. Und als er später zickiger wurde, hab ich Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins dazu gebracht, ihm die Dinge wieder klar zu machen. Männer sind alle gleich…sie lassen sich alle an der Nase herumführen."

„Und da sind Sie auch noch stolz drauf?" zischte McGonagall kritisch.

Imbellis reckte die Nase etwas weiter in die Luft und wischte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung das Goldhaar von der Schulter: „Allerdings, das bin ich. Warum auch nicht?"

„Wir werden Ihre drei Handlanger ebenfalls befragen, Imbellis." verkündete Dippet ruhig: „Aber ihr beide sollt erst einmal wissen, das es ungeheuerlich ist, was ihr getan habt. Ms. Pleantfield hatte gestern schreckliche Schmerzen, zum Glück konnte Peridot Pomfrey recht schnell herausfinden was vor sich ging und ihr ein Gegenmittel verabreichen. Ms. Heath hat ihre Haare verloren und bei der Dosis, die du ihr verabreicht hast Ulysses, könnte es Monate dauern bis ihre Haare wieder nachwachsen, vielleicht sogar noch länger."

Bei dem Gedanken vergrub Ulysses schnell wieder sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und beschloß besser nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken. Die Hufflepuffs mochten ein ruhiges Völkchen sein, aber _dafür_ würde man ihn garantiert vierteilen.

„Clapauzia soll sich nicht so anstellen. Sie hatte häßliche Fleddern und kann froh sein, daß sie weg sind." entgegnete Imbellis beflissen.

Ulysses hätte sie am liebsten angeschrieen…diese Hochnäsigkeit mit der Imbellis der restlichen Welt begegnete, schien plötzlich unerträglich. Damals hatte er es mit Stolz verwechselt…aber Stolz war etwas ganz anderes als dieses egoistische und zerstörerische Getue der Slytherin Schönheit. _Begriff_ sie denn gar nicht was vor sich ging?

Dippet mußte ebenfalls einige male nach Luft schnappen, bevor er wieder zu einer Antwort fähig war: „Unglaublich…es ist einfach unglaublich! Ich kann nur hoffen, das Ihre Eltern hier bald eintreffen Imbellis, damit sie Ihnen ein wenig Benehmen einbleuen können!"

Imbellis schien das relativ egal zu sein.

„Ich möchte mich mit den Professoren und den Eltern alleine unterhalten." teilte ihnen Dippet mit und wies sie hinauszugehen: „Euch dürfte klar sein, das diese Taten Konsequenzen haben werden, mit einem einfachen Punkteabzug ist es nicht zu begleichen. Sie können gehen. Ach, du auch Liam, deine Aussage hat uns sehr geholfen."

Ulysses stand ruckartig auf und während Imbellis aufrecht aus dem Büro schritt, bemühte er sich darum bloß niemanden anzusehen und den Blick nach unten zu richten. Alles was er von seinen Eltern sah, war daher nicht mehr als ihre Schuhe. Er stolperte hinter Liam hinterher, der es von allen wahrscheinlich am gelassensten hinzunehmen schien…Ulysses war erstaunt gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, das der Gryffindor monatelang mit diesem Wissen durch die Gegend gerannt war und erst jetzt den Mund aufgemacht hatte, fast so, als hätte es ihn nicht weiter interessiert.

Im Korridor wandte sich Imbellis wortlos um und verschwand Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, während Liam sich ebenfalls zögerlich auf den Weg machte.

„Ulysses?" Erinys trat plötzlich hinter einer Säule hervor und betrachtete den Ravenclaw unleserlich: „Was ist passiert?"

Ulysses senkte den Blick und starrte angespannt auf die abgenutzten Steinplatten des Korridors: „Nichts ist passiert…", antwortete er mit auslaufender Stimme: „Noch nicht…"

„Ja, aber-"

„Du hast es sicher gehört oder? Die Gerüchte?"

Erinys lächelte schwach: „Ja, aber das ist doch Unsinn, oder?"

Ulysses schüttelte trostlos den Kopf: „Nein…es ist wahr."

Ohne ihre Reaktion anzuwarten, wandte er sich zum Gehen, verschwand in dem nächsten leeren Klassenzimmer den er finden konnte und weinte trostlos vor sich hin.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Imbellis Antiana Ermay!" eine wütende Männerstimme zerriß das Flüstern und Raunen das seit dem Morgen durch die Große Halle gezogen war. Die Schüler verstummten schlagartig und wandten sich um. Ein Mann fegte durch die geöffnete Eingangstür, die weinroten Roben wehten elegant hinter ihm her und bauschten sich in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind. Eine zierliche, blonde Frau trippelte hinter dem Fremden her und hielt Arme und Hände so merkwürdig zur Seite, als ob sie emsig versuchte ihren Nagellack zu trocknen.

„Sir, ich bitte Sie. Schreien sie hier nicht so herum!" tadelte Professor McGonagall den Mann, als dieser näher gekommen war und nun direkt vor dem Lehrertisch stand und finster die dort Sitzenden musterte: „Ich bin Imbreus Ermay, der erschütterte Vater von Imbellis. Wo ist sie?"

Hinter ihm kämpfte gerade die fremde Frau mit den hohen Absätzen ihrer Stöckelschuhe und stürzte der Länge nach zu Boden. Imbreus zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als die Frau seinen Rücken benutzte um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie wischte sich das lange, blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte genauso dümmlich wie davor, als ob sie ihren eigenen Sturz überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hätte.

Imbreus zog die Lippe kraus und wies auf seine Begleiterin: „Das ist meine Frau Petronella." stellte er sie vor.

Petronella grüßte lachend die Lehrer vor ihr und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen: „Ich hab meine Schuhe noch nicht eingelaufen!" klärte sie die Anwesenden mit hoher Piepsstimme auf.

Die Lehrer runzelten lediglich die Stirn und schienen zum stillen Entschluß zu kommen, die dumme Dame besser zu ignorieren.

„Wo ist unsere Tochter?" drängte Imbreus barsch: „Ich will dieses verlogene Flittchen sehen!"

Gerade in diesem Moment schritt tatsächlich Imbellis Ermay durch die Eingangstür und trotz ihrer Taten, hatte das hypnotische _Klack Klack_ ihrer Schuhe und das wehende Goldhaar noch immer den selben Effekt auf die männlichen Schüler. Imbellis ging aufrecht und stolz dahin, stoppte vor ihren Eltern und bedachte sie lediglich mit einem kurzen, arroganten Blick.

Imbreus starrte seine Tochter zornig an, während Petronella sich dem Zurechtrücken ihres viel zu kurzen Rockes widmete.

„Ich bin von der Schule geflogen, Vater." verkündete Imbellis deutlich.

Imbreus Augenbrauen senkten sich gefährlich: „Das weiß ich. Und damit du nicht noch mehr Schande über den Namen Ermay bringst, habe ich dich in dem französischen Mädcheninternat Le Mistral angemeldet, wo man dir wieder zu Benehmen verhelfen wird, glaub mir!"

„Es gibt dort Backunterricht." fügte Petronella überflüssigerweise hinzu und fing sich einen strafenden Blick von ihrem Ehemann ein.

„Schön." antwortete Imbellis ungerührt: „Worauf warten wir?"

Sie wollte sich bereits dem Gehen zuwenden, doch Dumbledore und McGonagall hinderten sie daran: „Du hast dich noch nicht bei Pelamyse Pleantfield und Clapauzia Heath entschuldigt." erinnerte McGonagall die Slytherin streng.

Imbellis stockte und zum ersten mal wurde deutlich, das ihr die Situation unangenehm war. Ihre schmalen Schultern verspannten sich und sie biß die Zähne zusammen: „Ich werde mich aber nicht entschuldigen." gab sie gepresst zurück.

Als Antwort darauf erhielt sie deutliches Buhen von den übrigen Schülern, vor allem natürlich den Hufflepuffs. Imbellis Blick huschte für einen Moment seltsam panisch durch die Halle. Aber Imbellis interessierte es nicht, oder zumindest wollte sie so tun als ob es sie nicht interessierte. Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und schritt weiter Richtung Ausgang, während sich die Blicke der anderen in ihren Rücken bohrten.

Aber entgegen all ihren Annahmen war dort niemand der sie bejubelte oder beglückwünschte. Selbst die Slytherins schwiegen eisig.

XXXXXXXXXX

Für Ulysses war es das letzte mal während seiner Kindheit, das er die schöne und verdorbene Imbellis Antiana Ermay sah. Er wurde gerade von seinem Hauslehrer Professor Huygens in dir Große Halle geführt, begleitet von Erinys Norcross und Nekoda Arkwright die ihn, nach stundenlangem Suchen, endlich gefunden hatten. Die Tatsache das Ravenclaw wegen ihm 200 Punkte verloren hatte, war geradezu tröstend, denn es bedeutete zumindest das man ihn hier in Hogwarts behalten wollte…auch wenn er sich seit Monaten gewünscht hatte in eine ferne Schule zu flüchten, war er doch erleichtert das es nun nicht so gekommen war. Überraschenderweise war es gerade Dumbledore gewesen, der lange mit Ulysses darüber gesprochen hatte und jetzt fühlte sich Ulysses zumindest von der halben Last seines Kummers befreit.

Imbellis kam ihm entgegen, gefolgt von ihren beiden Eltern. Imbellis starrte seltsam aufgewühlt vor sich hin und etwas in ihrem arroganten Gesicht schien wie abgebröckelt, als wollte sich ein sehr verletztes Wesen aus ihrer Haut herausschälen.

Auf Höhe des Gryffindortisches trafen sie aufeinander. Ulysses wollte schnellstmöglich an ihr vorbeigehen, doch die Slytherin hielt ihn auf indem sie ihn gegen ihren ausgestreckten Arm laufen ließ. Ulysses stoppte und wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken was nun geschehen könnte.

„Du kannst nicht einmal Tränke verteilen, ohne das man dich dabei beobachtet." tadelte Imbellis ihn kalt. Ulysses war es egal…er war froh das es nun vorbei war und das er Imbellis nie wieder sehen mußte.

„Ist das der Junge?" fragte ihr Vater sie, trat näher und musterte Ulysses streng.

„Er ist einer von vielen." gab Imbellis kühl zurück: „Und ich schäme mich auch nicht dafür. Was macht es denn schon aus?" Imbellis gewann wieder an Selbstvertrauen und altbekannte Kälte trat wieder in ihr schönes Gesicht, während ein überlegenes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte: „Es macht mir gar nichts aus!" rief sie mit Nachdruck.

Er wünschte sich sie würde endlich aufhören mit diesem Theater, sie wurden ohnehin bereits von jedem angestarrt und von den meisten wahrscheinlich sogar gehaßt. Sie machte alles nur noch schlimmer, mit jeder Sekunde in der sie ihre arrogante Rolle weiter ausbaute.

Imbellis strich ihm flüchtig durch das braune Haar: „Wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder. Irgendwann wenn aus dir ein richtiger Mann geworden ist und ich reich geheiratet habe."

Ulysses konnte dankend darauf verzichten.

Der Abschied war das schlimmste von allen: Vor den Augen aller Schüler und Lehrer drückte Imbellis ihm noch einen langen Kuß auf den Mund und er wehrte sich nicht einmal dagegen…eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Imbellis ließ von ihm ab und zischte an ihm vorbei. Das _Klack Klack_ ihrer teuren Schuhe verhallte in der Ferne und zurück blieb ein wichtigtuerisches Echo und die Erkenntnis daß selbst positive Abschiede in gewisser Hinsicht schwer zu ertragen waren.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**KabaKakao: **Ich denke der Begriff „Alte Jungfer" ist auch zu verstehen wenn man nicht aufgeklärt ist. Eigentlich bezeichnet man als Alte Jungfer nur eine ältere, unverheiratete Frau, die meist verbittert und exzentrisch ist.


	30. Kapitel 30

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**30. Nonsens**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: **

**Der Anfang einer großen Liebe**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys. Besucht eine Zauberschule in Norwegen_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit und Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Pelamyse und Clapauzia: _Zwei ältere Hufflepuff Mädchen. Ihnen wurden die Tränke verabreicht_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Die Geschichte mit den Tränken ist aufgeflogen und Imbellis protzte mit Details. Sie wurde dafür von der Schule geworfen und soll fortan in Frankreich ein Mädcheninternat besuchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_31. Januar 1962_

_Hallo Elicius, _

_toll das du im Kesselbootfahren so gut bist. Du bist schon auf dem Besen ein richtiges Talent gewesen, hab ich dir schon mal gesagt daß das ziemlich unfair ist? Ich kann nicht fliegen…naja, eigentlich ist es noch eines meiner besten Fächer, aber ich fall trotzdem dauernd runter. Ulysses meint zwar ich hätte ein entferntes und weit abgeschlagenes Talent (ist dir schon mal aufgefallen das er sich immer so ausdrückt? Andernfalls würde ich gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, daß er ein Ravenclaw ist), aber ich weiß daß er sogar noch schlechter ist als ich. _

_In Hogwarts ist gerade die Hölle los und manchmal wäre ich froh wenn ich auch in Espengard zur Schule gehen würde…ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir das erklären soll, ich bin selbst total verwirrt. Es hat sich herausgestellt, das Ulysses mit Tränken dafür gesorgt hat, das Pelamyse so aussieht als wäre sie schwanger und das Clapauzia die Haare ausfallen. Du wunderst dich jetzt wahrscheinlich total darüber, das tue ich auch. Ich meine, Ulysses ist zwar komisch manchmal, aber das er zwei Menschen so etwas antun würde? _

_Es war vor allem Imbellis Ermays Idee. Sie ist deswegen von der Schule geflogen und die Slytherins haben so viele Punkte verloren, ich weiß nicht mal ob du schon bis dahin zählen kannst…aber die meisten Slytherins geben Ulysses und den Hufflepuffs die Schuld. Sie meinen das Ulysses es freiwillig getan hat und die Huffs sie provoziert hätten. Naja…ich weiß nicht. Pelamyses Röckchen waren doch etwas billig, aber wir Slytherins lassen uns ja normalerweise von so etwas nicht abschrecken. _

_Mit Imbellis und Ulysses ist etwas Komisches passiert während der ganzen Zeit…sie waren irgendwie ein Paar. Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber so könnte man es bezeichnen. Die älteren Schüler nennen es Affäre (ich mußte extra nachfragen wie das geschrieben wird) oder sie nennen es „dreckige Spielchen". Allmählich beginne ich das zu begreifen, es ist wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie zwischen Mutter und Vater. _

_Imbellis und Ulysses haben sich sogar mitten in der Großen Halle, vor der gesamten Schule, geküßt. Das ganze sah richtig heftig aus, selbst die Älteren fanden es unglaublich. Die ganze Schule zieht Ulysses jetzt damit auf, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben (was nicht oft passiert, denn Ulysses ist meistens verschwunden). Sie geben ihm schreckliche Namen, Perversling ist da noch mit das Netteste. Die Höschengeschichte war übrigens auch nur eine Erfindung von Imbellis, aber Ulysses ist trotzdem bei fast jedem unten durch. Er tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm helfen soll, ich hab doch gar keine Ahnung. Ich muss mir irgend etwas einfallen lassen. _

_Ich habe mich deswegen auch mit Klee gestritten. Sie hat ihn und die Slytherins beleidigt. Ja, ich weiß, dieser Slytherinstolz ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber sie meinte etwas von wegen „Ulysses ist so schlimm, der gehört eigentlich nach Slytherin!" Da bin ich aufgestanden und gegangen. Das war echt zu viel, oder findest du, daß ich übertreibe? Ich meine, Klee tut ja gerade so, als hätten die Slytherins ihre gesamte Familie ermordet oder so. Von wegen: Sie hatte sogar Freunde dort und wir haben sie nett behandelt, obwohl wir ja auch hätten sagen können „Gryffindors sind uns zu dämlich, verschwinde bloß wieder!"_

_Wie auch immer. Klee kam heute und wollte sich bei mir deswegen entschuldigen. Aber ich hab ihr gesagt, daß sie echt zu weit gegangen ist und das ich keine Freundin will, die hinter meinem Rücken über mich ablästert. War vielleicht etwas blöd, denn ich weiß ja gar nicht ob sie hinter meinem Rücken über mich ablästert, sie lästert mir aber mitten ins Gesicht. Vielleicht ist das der naive Gryffindormut, von dem die älteren Slys immer sprechen? _

_Ich hab Klee gesagt, daß ich darüber nachdenken muss. Ich glaube sie war sehr enttäuscht und traurig darüber und ich bin mir gerade echt nicht sicher, ob ich die Sache nicht übertreibe. _

_Die Nachhilfestunden mit Vestina zeigen langsam Erfolg, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich dieses Schuljahr schaffe. Slughorn bearbeitet schon die anderen Lehrer, damit ich bloß nicht durchfalle. Madame Burgunda ist deswegen durchgedreht und hat ihn durch die halbe Schule gejagt, du glaubst gar nicht wie laut die werden kann. Ich habe so wahnsinnige Angst durchzufallen, ich kann schon gar nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich kann mich auch auf gar nichts mehr konzentrieren, was natürlich blöd ist, denn eigentlich muss ich ja jetzt doppelt und dreifach büffeln. _

_Naja, ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in Norwegen (ist Tante Megaira eigentlich immer noch so nett zu dir im Unterricht? Und hat Cousin Paavo sich endlich von seiner Grippe erholt?). Ich will jetzt Ulysses suchen, hoffentlich versteckt er sich nicht wieder in irgendwelchen Geheimgängen oder so. _

_Bye, bye_

_Erinys _

Sie legte die Schreibfeder zur Seite und band der Strixeule Humbug den Brief um das schuppige Bein. Die junge Eule sah kräftig und genährt aus und Erinys fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal, welchem Tier die Eule das nötige Blut aussaugte um satt zu werden. Allerdings hatte sich auch noch niemand über ihre blutsaugende Eule oder über blutleere Tierleichen beschwert.

Nachdem der Brief Richtung Norwegen abgeschickt war, machte sie sich auf den Weg Ulysses zu suchen. Ein solches Vorhaben war noch nie ganz einfach gewesen, Ulysses hielt sich schon seit Monaten auf Abstand, aber inzwischen glich er mehr einem herumstreifendem Geist, der sich bei bedarf in Luft auflösen konnte. Selbst die Klobande hatte ihre Mühe ihn aufzuspüren, obwohl sie tatkräftige Unterstützung vom Zweitkläßler Garm Antipater erhielten, dessen Strafarbeiten inzwischen nicht mehr den ganzen Tag ausfüllten…wahrscheinlich weil er sich, gehässig grinsend, bei Deike Clarimonda entschuldigt hatte und seine Eltern schnell für den Eratz ihres zerbrochenen Zauberstabes gesorgt hatten.

Sie traf Ulysses in einem der älteren Verstecke, in der Elfen-Werkstatt um genau zu sein. In diesem kleinen Miniatur Raum, wirkte selbst der kleine Erstkläßler wie ein Riese, obwohl er eines der kleinsten Kinder in ganz Hogwarts war.

Ulysses starrte trübe auf den staubigen Untergrund und blickte nicht einmal richtig auf, als sie sich durch die kleine Eingangstür mühte. Seine Haare waren pitschnaß und klebten unordentlich und struppig an seinem Kopf.

„Bist du ins Klo gefallen?" fragte Erinys ihn und rutschte auf Knien näher, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen nähere Bekanntschaft mit der niedrigen Decke zu schließen.

„Ich hab geduscht." antwortete Ulysses ausweichend und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Ich fühle mich immer so ekelhaft schmutzig wegen der ganzen Geschichte…und wegen Imbellis."

Erinys wollte nicht weiter nachfragen, sie bezweifelte ohnehin das er sich näher dazu äußern würde. Was immer dort zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, die Wörter „Ekelhaft" und „Schmutzig" galten in ganz Hogwarts als offizielle Umschreibung für die Dinge.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du jetzt morgen immer noch mit kommen willst. Du weißt ja, morgen geht's in den Wald und einige Lehrer kommen mit. Da brauchst du vor gar nichts Angst haben, weder vor Lichtern, Kröten oder anderen Schülern. Die Klobande kommt nämlich nicht mit, das habe ich heute herausgefunden."

Ulysses sah sie mit einem unleserlichen Blick an und tiefes Elend verschleierte seine hellgrauen Augen. Für einen Moment war Erinys sicher, das er sie abwimmeln würde, doch dann senkte er geschlagen den Blick: „Na schön…sonst nervst du wahrscheinlich wieder rum."

Erinys wußte nicht, ob es an der Gewohnheit lag ihren Bruder bei solchen Gelegenheiten kindlich zu umarmen, aber ehe sie sich's versah, hatte sie ihm schon ihre dünnen Arme um den Hals geschlungen. Sie dachte sich nicht viel dabei, es war nicht mehr als eine Umarmung unter Kindern, doch sie spürte wie Ulysses sich merklich verkrampfte und den Atem anhielt. Im nächsten Moment schloß er sich auch seinerseits der Umarmung an, aber es war weniger kindlich…irgendwie schwang bei ihm etwas sehr viel wissenderes mit, als kannte er die zweite Natur einer solchen Berührung. Für einen Augenblick hatte Erinys das deutliche Gefühl, als ob er sich eng an sie schmiegte, doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, hatte er sie schon energisch von sich geschoben.

Ulysses sah heillos verwirrt aus und auf seinen Wangen bildeten sich rötliche Schatten: „Mach das besser nicht mehr." sagte er drängend: „Ich denke nicht mehr über die gleichen Dinge, wie andere Erstkläßler."

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie heillos verwirrt.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Ich bin erst elf, aber in gewisser Hinsicht bin ich kein Kind mehr. Und das war dumm von mir...ich wäre lieber wieder so wie ihr." Seine Stimme wurde brüchig und er senkte schnell den Kopf, doch sie sah dennoch den verdächtigen Glanz in seinen Augen.

„Mach dir nichts draus Ulysses. Wir werden alle mal erwachsen, die einen früher, die anderen später. Da gibt es keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag war Erinys nicht sehr überrascht, als ihr die Familieneule der Rathburns einen Brief auf den Frühstücksteller warf und sich dann wieder schwungvoll in die Lüfte erhob. Mit ihrer „Pflegefamilie" hielt sie gerne Kontakt, aber ein unwohliges Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, als sie den Brief öffnete. Bethesda Rathburn war nicht mehr aus dem Tränenfluß zu retten gewesen, als sie von der Affäre ihres elfjährigen Sohnes erfahren hatte, die ganze Schule wußte davon. Ulysses sprach zwar nicht darüber, aber Erinys ahnte das ihm die Sache vor seinen Eltern am unangenehmsten sein mußte.

Sie rückte etwas vom Tisch ab, um den Brief vor neugierigen Augen -Aello wandte ihren Kopf bereits um mehr Grad als möglich sein durfte- zu schützen und las:

_Liebe Erinys, _

_ich weiß gar nicht was ich dir schreiben könnte, mein Liebes. Die Geschichte mit meinem Sohn belastet mich schwer. Unsere Nachbarin Huberta Hopkirk kam zu mir und riet, ihn auf ein Jungeninternat für Zauberer zu schicken, wo man ihm diese Gedanken austreiben wird…aber ich glaube dadurch wird die Sache auch nicht besser. Wenn ich nur wüßte woher er dieses Verhalten hat, weder ich noch sein Vater waren so in unserer Kindheit und Jugend. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn und das er an die Falschen Freunde geraten könnte. Ich dachte immer Ulysses wäre ein liebes Kind, ich hätte ihm diese Abscheulichkeiten niemals zugetraut. Aber zerbreche dir nicht den Kopf darüber, Erinys. Du wirst es ohnehin noch nicht verstehen. Aber ich will dir raten, sofort zu einem Lehrer zu gehen, wenn er irgendwie versuchen sollte dich anzufassen oder ähnliches. Die Lehrer wissen über alles Bescheid, ich habe sie angeschrieben und gebeten, daß sie auf ihn achten sollen, bevor er vielleicht andere Mädchen auf diese schiefe Bahn bringt. _

_Dein Bruder Elicius hat mir übrigens geschrieben und fragte ob er in den Sommerferien wieder zu uns kommen kann. Ihm gefällt Norwegen sehr gut und er findet schnell Anschluß überall, aber er möchte die Ferien unbedingt in England und vor allem mit dir verbringen._

_Möchtest du denn die Ferien wieder bei uns verbringen?_

_In liebe_

_Bethesda_

_PS: Noch einmal: Sollte Ulysses versuchen dich anzufassen, oder wenn du beobachtest das er es bei einer anderen Schülerin versucht, wende dich bitte unverzüglich an einen Lehrer!_

Erinys kam nicht einmal dazu das eben Gelesene zu verdauen oder zu verarbeiten. Ihr wurde mit einem Mal bewußt, das sie nicht die einzige war, die diesen Brief las. Sie wandte den Kopf und starrte auf eine Wand aus einem halben Dutzend älterer Slytherins, die alle über ihre Schulter gespäht hatten und die Zeilen so seelenruhig überflogen, als sei es das normalste der Welt nebenbei fremde Briefe zu lesen.

„Guck dir mal dieses perverse kleine Ding an…gerade mal aus der Wiege draußen und schon wälzt er sich mit Imbellis herum." schnarrte Hallodri Dangerfield, ein Fünfkläßler.

„Ekelhaft." kommentierte Dorothea von Solstein: „Der Kerl macht mir Angst. Ich wette das ist so einer der einem auflauert und dann anfällt."

Der Spanier Emilio Primavera klopfte Erinys aufmunternd auf die Schulter: „Hast ja gehört Mädchen", seufzte er bedeutungsschwer: „Wenn sogar die Mutter von dem Rathburn-Perversen dich vor ihm warnt, dann solltest du dich am besten demnächst vor ihm verstecken, bevor er dich anfällt."

Erinys sprang von Stuhl auf, wollte den Älteren eigentlich noch einen zornigen Blick zu werfen, doch Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht und sie rannte stolpernd aus der Großen Halle. Wie naiv war sie nur? Jeder Schüler bezeichnete Ulysses als Perversen, selbst die eigene Mutter…nur Erinys hielt noch immer an ihm fest, aus dem Grund weil sie nicht verstand _was_ er getan hatte. Plötzlich ahnte sie, daß es einen Grund gab sich vor ihm zu fürchten, einen Grund sich vor ihm in acht zu nehmen. Wen bezeichnete sie da nur als Freund? Einen Perversen? Sie hatte Ulysses vehement vor allen verteidigt, hatte selbst Klee die Freundschaft gekündigt, nur um seine Ehre zu retten. Aber nun schien es tatsächlich so, als hätte er nichts davon verdient!

Sie fand ihn in einem der üblichen Korridore. Ulysses stand am Fenster, der Rucksack für den Waldausflug lag bereits fertig gepackt auf dem Boden. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, als sie sah wie glücklich er sie anlächelte, als sie sich ihm nährte. Was sahen nur die anderen in ihm, das sie blind waren für seine freundlichen Momente?

_Seine eigene Mutter hat mich gewarnt…wie kann eine Mutter das nur tun?_

„Was ist los Erinys?" fragte Ulysses mit aufkeimender Besorgnis, als sie näher trat. Erinys wollte etwas sagen, aber sie war unfähig das Wissen um die Ansichten seiner Mutter mit ihm zu teilen. Sie fühlte sich elendig das sie davon wußte und stille Zeugin wurde, wie die Beziehung zwischen der aufopfernden Mutter und dem verzogenen Muttersöhnchen in kleine Fetzten riß.

Erinys sollte einem Lehrer Bescheid geben, falls Ulysses versuchen sollte sie anzufassen…Nonsens.

Statt dessen war sie es, die ihn an den Schultern griff, zu sich in die Arme zog und fest an sich drückte, in der Hoffnung etwas von ihrem ehrlichen Trost könnte auf ihn überfließen. Und Ulysses erwiderte dankbar die Umarmung, auf die kindliche und naive Art eines ganz normalen Elfjährigen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am späten Morgen sammelten sich die Ausflügler vor dem Schultor, scharrten sich zu kleinen Gruppen zusammen und warteten darauf daß es endlich los gehen würde. Professor Kesselbrand übernahm die Führung der Exkursion, während Professor Sprout mitgekommen war um den Schülern die Flora des Waldes näher zu bringen. Als zusätzliche Verstärkung war auch die Astronomielehrerin Martoni mit dabei, doch die litt ganz offensichtlich wieder unter einer ihrer Schlafattacken und kriegte die wimpernlosen Augen vor lauter Gähnen schon nicht mehr auf.

Ulysses blieb ein wenig auf Abstand, weil er bemerkte daß man ihm öfters mal einen bösen Blick zuwarf, besonders die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sparten nicht damit. Während er unwohl den feuchten Erdboden anstarrte, verteilte Erinys ihrerseits böse Blicke an die dreisten Schüler, was aber nicht bei jedem Wirkung zeigte.

Die Dearborn Drillinge aus Gryffindor kicherten über alles und jeden, obwohl Ulysses sich vorkam, als galt es ganz alleine ihm. Erinys kümmerte sich auch darum: „Könntet ihr vielleicht mal die Klappe halten?" zischte sie kalt.

Augenblicklich verstummten die nervigen Drillinge und starrten die Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin mit großen Augen an. Statt zu Kichern, wandten sie nun, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal, eine andere Form der Verständigung an: Sie tuschelten aufgebracht untereinander, wobei aber jeder, der nur angestrengt lauschte, die Worte sehr genau verstehen konnte.

Ulysses beschloß besser nicht zu genau hinzuhören.

„Du wirst sehen, der Waldausflug wird toll." meinte Erinys optimistisch: „Im Wald können wir uns ja etwas von den anderen absetzen." Sie senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme: „Außerdem müssen wir noch nach dem Schädel schauen."

Ulysses hätte das ganze Vorhaben am liebsten abgebrochen, doch er wollte nicht schon wieder einsame Stunden in irgendeinem Versteck verbringen, er wollte bei ihr bleiben.

Zu seiner milden Überraschung schlossen sich auch die Cox Schwestern, Rubeta und Arachne, den Ausflüglern an, obwohl beide, zu Recht, eine Heidenangst vor dem Wald hatten. Die Ravenclaw Rubeta führte ihre häßliche, plumpe Kröte Steffi an einer blauen Leine, während Arachne der haarigen Spinne Vanessa eine grüne Leine um eines der Daumendicken Beine gebunden hatte.

Ulysses schauderte bei dem Anblick, aber Erinys war entzückt.

Die Coxs schienen die Geschehnisse um Ulysses dreckige Affäre entweder nicht mitbekommen zu haben, oder es erschien ihnen als unwichtig. Freudestrahlend nährten sie sich Ulysses und Erinys.

„Hi, Erinys." grüßte Rubeta: „Wie geht es Baby Haubert?"

Erinys grinste bösartig: „Ich hab ein kleines Terrarium aufgetrieben und es genau zwischen meinem und Imperia Malfoys Bett aufgestellt. Haubert treibt sie zum Wahnsinn, ich wußte gar nicht das es Menschen gibt die sich so davor ekeln können."

Da war Imperia nicht die einzige, sagte sich Ulysses…er hasste Kröten ebenso.

„Warum seit ihr hier?" fragte er die Cox Schwestern.

„Wir wollen unsere Tiere spazieren führen." antwortete Arachne stolz: „Die Wälder sind zwar unheimlich, aber jetzt sind ja Lehrer mit dabei."

„Ihr könnt die doch auch auf den Wiesen und im Schloß spazieren führen?" harkte Ulysses kritisch nach.

Rubeta zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ach…die beiden sollen mal mehr kennen lernen, als nur die Schule und so."

Ulysses warf einen Blick auf die beiden Haustiere. Kröte Steffi betrachtete die Welt aus tumben Augen und Spinne Vanessa guckte auch nicht gerade intelligenter, trotz der vielen Augen. Ulysses glaubte das es den Tieren eigentlich vollkommen egal war, wo sie langspazierten, solange sie regelmäßig ihr Futter bekamen.

Zu guter Letzt schloß sich noch die Hufflepuff Rabiesa Strickland der Gruppe an, blieb aber auf Abstand und schenkte nicht einer Person das mildeste Lächeln. Statt dessen umwölkte ein verletzlicher Ausdruck ihr Gesicht.

Nachdem sie lange genug auf eventuelle Zuspätkommer gewartet hatten, gaben die Lehrer das Zeichen aufzubrechen. Die Gruppe marschierte durch den knisternden Februarreif der sich über die Wiesen gespannt hatte und umwanderte die vereinzelten Schneefelder, auf denen krüppelige Eisskulpturen der Wintersonne trotzten.

Die Dearborn Drillinge rannten lachend voraus, Rabiesa schlürfte elendig hinterer und die Slytherinerstkläßlerinnen Aello Rigbey und die exotische Coco Mahiri quatschten über ihr Lieblingsthema: Quidditch.

Ulysses starrte eine Weile auf Cocos schwarzes Lockenhaar in das sie einige Lilien eingeflochten hatte und musterte ihre kaffeebraune Hautfarbe…doch dann besann er sich eines besseren: Er wollte nicht mehr über Mädchen nachdenken, nicht so lange ihn die Gleichaltrigen Jungs in dieser Hinsicht eingeholt hatten. Er wollte nicht mehr als Perverser beschimpft werden, nur weil er frühreif war und weit mehr Erfahrung hatte.

Im Wald angekommen schälte sich Rubeta aus der kleinen Gruppe vor ihnen, nahm ihre Kröte auf den Arm und ließ sich zurückfallen bis sie mit Erinys und ihm auf gleicher Höhe war. Ulysses beobachtete die roten Flecken auf ihren tiefsitzenden Wangenknochen.

„Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen, Uly?" fragte sie brüchig und warf Erinys einen entschuldigenden Blick zu: „Es geht um nichts schlimmes, keine Sorge. Ich möchte Ulysses nur was fragen."

Erinys blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen, ging dann aber schneller voran ohne daß sie in irgendeiner Form beleidigt wirkte.

Eine Weile gingen er und Rubeta nebeneinander her und Ulysses wartete, bis sie ihr verbissenes Schweigen endlich brach.

„Ähm…", Rubeta stocherte in ihrem Wortschatz herum und schien beinahe den Atem vor Aufregung zu verlieren: „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen, aber versprich mir nicht zu lachen, ja?"

„Okay." antwortete Ulysses ehrlich.

„Ich glaube ich bin irgendwie verliebt…aber nicht in dich, keine Angst. Du warst doch auch in Imbellis verliebt oder? Woher wußtest du das?"

Ulysses sah seine Klassenkameradin verblüfft an, doch dann überlegte er ernsthaft wie er der Elfjährigen diese Frage beantworten könnte…wobei das Verliebt sein in Imbellis wahrscheinlich etwas vollkommen anderes war, als das naive Verliebt sein von Rubeta: „Ich konnte den Blick nicht von Imbellis lassen." begann er und betrachtete nachdenklich die hohen Wipfel der Bäume: „Alles was sie zu mir gesagt hat, hat mich glücklich gemacht…ich war einfach überglücklich wenn ich bei ihr sein konnte und sie mich ansah. Sie hat mir so gefallen, daß ich ihr auch gefallen wollte, auch wenn ich nicht so perfekt war wie sie und nicht so schön war wie sie. Aber egal was sie getan hat, es hat mir immer die Kehle zugeschnürt. Entweder vor Trauer oder vor Freude."

Es war eine sehr milde Version auf die er zurückgegriffen hatte. Aus einer Zeit wo er noch gedacht hatte, Liebe wäre etwas reines und unnahbares…bis er begriffen hatte das es auch Begierde, Lügen und Kummer gab. Er hatte viel zu viel von Imbellis gelernt, in gewisser Hinsicht hatte sie ihn mit ihrer ganzen, zerstörerischen Art verschmutzt.

Und er hatte mehr verloren als nur seine Unschuld.

„In wen bist du verliebt, Rubeta?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

Rubeta räusperte sich verhalten und Blut schoß ihr ins Gesicht: „Nathaniel Deepwood." stotterte sie unbeholfen.

Ulysses mußte sich alle Mühe geben nicht herablassend zu schnaufen. Er hasste Nathaniel seit Kindheitstagen, aber Rubeta mußte das nicht unbedingt wissen. Er wollte ihr keinen Dämpfer verpassen, nur weil er den seltsamen Hufflepuff nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Nathaniel ist so…immer wenn ich ihn sehe bekomme ich Herzklopfen, weißt du was ich meine Uly? Einmal hat er mich angesehen, als könnte er nie wieder wegsehen und da habe ich gemerkt daß ich ihn gern hab. Und ich möchte gerne mehr über ihn wissen, er soll mir alles erzählen und ich höre ihm zu. Aber es tut weh, weil ich nicht weiß wie ich es ihm sagen soll…da hab ich erfahren, daß du und er aus der gleichen Stadt kommen und das eure Familien eng befreundet sind. Du kennst ihn doch, oder?"

Die Situation lief langsam aus dem Ruder. So sehr Ulysses sich auch anstrengte, er konnte kaum eine Eigenschaft ausmachen, die er an Nathaniel schätzte. Egal an was er sich erinnerte, immer zog sich sein Herz vor Wut zusammen.

„Vielleicht schreibst du ihm einfach mal einen Brief?" schlug Ulysses vor: „Er langweilt sich immer zu Hause, in den Sommerferien würde er sich bestimmt richtig freuen, wenn ihm viele Leute schreiben."

„Wirklich?"

„Sicher." Ulysses hatte keine Ahnung, aber Nathaniel war nicht der Typ von Junge der einen liebgemeinten Brief einfach nicht beantworten oder darüber herziehen würde. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, konnte man Nathaniel für diese Eigenschaft loben. Ulysses hätte einen naiven Liebesbrief von Rubeta wahrscheinlich ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch liegengelassen…plötzlich wurde ihm sehr unwohl bei diesem Gedanken.

„Bist du nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich dafür gesorgt habe das Ravenclaw 200 Hauspunkte verliert?" fragte Ulysses nach einer Zeit vorsichtig.

„Nein." antwortete Rubeta schlicht: „Der Hauspokal ist mir eigentlich egal. Natürlich war es blöd von dir und so…aber das die anderen deswegen jetzt so fies zu dir sind, ist auch nicht fair. Du hast eben einen Fehler gemacht und du hast dich entschuldigt. Die Klobande, das sind böse Jungs…aber du bist nett, obwohl du immer so tust als wärest du es nicht."

Ulysses mußte hart schlucken. Rubeta mochte nicht die klügste sein, aber ihre tröstenden Worte wirkten dennoch. Aber er war verwirrt, weil ihm so viele Menschen nun schon gesagt hatten daß er nett aussah, aber fies war…oder sie hatten zu ihm gesagt, das er fies tat, aber in Wirklichkeit nett war. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er wußte nicht welche Partei recht hatte, genausowenig wie er sich selbst eine Meinung darüber bilden konnte.

In den vorderen Reihen sah er Erinys, die ihm eifrig zuwinkte und scheinbar wollte, daß er unbedingt her kam. Sie schien aufgeregt.

Ulysses löste sich aus dem Gleichschritt mit Rubeta und lief zu der Slytherin hinüber.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Wichtige Mitteilung: **Okay, ihr fragt euch jetzt wahrscheinlich was mit der Parallelgeschichte los ist, bzw. warum sie momentan nicht aktualisiert wird. Ich weiß es selber nicht, ich vermute aber stark das Feelies PC kaputt ist, weil der schon seit Urzeiten schlimme Macken hat und so. Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Vermutung. Ich werde da bald mal anrufen und nachfragen. Allerdings: Die HG Parallelgeschichte läuft auf www. harrypotter-xperts. de (Leerzeichen bitte rauslöschen) weiter, da ich es hier stellvertretend für Feelie (und unter ihren Namen) veröffentliche. Ihr könnt dort also ungehindert weiterlesen.


	31. Kapitel 31

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**31. Verwirrt und Verloren**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Rabiesas Wut**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit und Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Pelamyse und Clapauzia: _Zwei ältere Hufflepuff Mädchen. Ihnen wurden die Tränke verabreicht_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

Erinys schlug dem deprimierten Ulysses vor, zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern und Lehrern an einem der üblichen, monatlichen Waldausflüge teilzunehmen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit will sich Erinys gleich aufmachen, nach dem mysteriösen Schädel zu schauen, der hoffentlich wieder an seinem angestammten Platz liegt…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natürlich war der Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes unauffindbar und natürlich war auch klar, daß Professor Hellingsgard, bereits zum zweiten Mal, sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte und den Schädel nicht dorthin zurückgebracht wo er hingehörte.

Erinys war stinksauer und ihre Wut sprang so weit mit ihr um, daß sie dafür Ulysses ein wenig zu sehr anfuhr, als sie ihm von ihrer Entdeckung erzählte. Der barsche Umgangston verunsicherte ihn sichtbar und Erinys mußte erst auf eine Flut von Entschuldigungen zurückgreifen, bis er wieder zu einem milden Lächeln fähig war.

„Warum bist du alleine losgegangen um den Schädel zu suchen?" fragte Ulysses, während Professor Sprout die Schülergruppe anhielt und sie über das hier wachsende Schattenhüpfkraut aufklärte.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist gefährlich…" bemerkte Ulysses mit auslaufender Stimme: „Dir hätte etwas passieren können."

„Sei nicht albern Ulysses. Wir sind doch nur ein paar Dutzend Meter von dem Fundort entfernt, was hätte schon passieren sollen?" verhöhnte sie gespielt seine Feigheit, doch Ulysses nahm es ernster als sie: „Dieses Licht was ich hier gesehen habe…das Licht das meinen Zauberstab eingefroren hat…niemand kann sich das erklären. Etwas stimmt hier nicht." sagte er bemüht tonlos, aber Erinys hörte die Angst, die am Rande seiner Stimme nagte, deutlich heraus. Sie wußte noch immer nicht was sie von dem eingefrorenen Zauberstab halten sollte, schließlich hatten viele Lehrer, die sie unauffällig danach gefragt hatten, behauptet das manche Zauberstäbe nun mal empfindlicher auf Schnee und Eis reagierten als andere. Und Ulysses Zauberstab hatte sich von dem Kälteschock inzwischen wieder gänzlich erholt.

Sie lauschten einer Weile den naturwissenschaftlichen Erklärungen von Professor Kesselbrand und Professor Sprout, doch sie konnten sich nicht so recht dafür begeistern. Die schneidende Februarkälte drang durch ihre Kleidung und ziemlich bald, hatten die beiden Kinder keine große Lust mehr, an dem Ausflug teilzunehmen.

Auch die Dearborn Drillinge sahen gelangweilt aus und als die Schülergruppe sich einer Stelle nährte, an welcher der Waldrand so nah war, das man fernes Tageslicht erblicken konnte, schlichen sich die drei Mädchen verschwörerisch kichernd von dannen.

Erinys und Ulysses warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, Erinys packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter den Gryffindormädchen her.

„Erinys, was ist wenn wir Ärger bekommen?" fragte er zögernd.

„Unsinn. Das Betreten der Wälder ist schließlich nicht verboten, also ist es auch nicht verboten die paar Meter durch den Wald zu laufen um zum Schloß zu gelangen."

„Es ist aber sicherlich verboten unabgemeldet von einem Ausflug zu verschwinden. Und ich will nicht noch mehr Hauspunkte verlieren." protestierte er. Er informierte sie so lange über seine Bedenken und das Risiko, bis sie bereits den Waldrand erreicht hatten und über die Wiesen marschierten.

Vor dem Toren Hogwarts angekommen wandte Erinys sich zu ihm um: „Hör auf mit deinem ständigen Palaver." wies sie ihn gespielt zu Recht.

Augenblicklich verstummte Ulysses und starrte sie eine Weile unleserlich aus großen, hellgrauen Augen an. Erinys bemerkte, das sie noch immer seine Hand hielt und die Erinnerung an den Brief erklomm die oberste Schicht ihres Bewußtseins: _Sollte Ulysses versuchen dich anzufassen, oder wenn du beobachtest das er es bei einer anderen Schülerin versucht, wende dich bitte unverzüglich an einen Lehrer!_

Die geschriebenen Worte einer liebenden Mutter. Wie konnte die eigene Mutter das Vertrauen in ihren Sohn so sehr verlieren? Dabei hatte Ulysses sie niemals angefaßt, er hatte sich immer auf Abstand gehalten. Jede noch so unschuldige Berührung war von Erinys selbst ausgegangen.

Bethesda Rathburn mußte sich irren.

Und Erinys würde auch beweisen das sie sich irrte.

Sie wischte Ulysses eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr kurz durch seine Haare. Ulysses zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, aber er ließ augenblicklich ihre Hand los: „Lass uns reingehen." sagte er schließlich entschieden und wand sich ab.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Mittagessen spielten Ulysses, Erinys und Nekoda Arkwright in der zweiten Eulerei Memory. Nekoda, ein Halbblut, hatte das Spiel von seinem Muggelvater Lars Arkwright geschenkt bekommen und trotz der zahlreichen Spiele die es in der Zauberwelt gab, zog Nekoda Memory noch immer allen vor…höchstens eine Partie Schach konnte bei ihm ähnliche Begeisterungsstürme auslösen.

Wie immer war der pockengesichtige Ravenclaw unschlagbar, während Erinys in wenigen hellen Momenten zu einem gleichen Kartenpaar kam und Ulysses mangelhaftes Gedächtnis bei der schieren Anzahl der Karten schlichtweg aussetzte.

„Ich find das ist ein blödes Spiel." murrte er düster als Nekoda hintereinander vier gleiche Paare aufdeckte und sie auf seinem, inzwischen sehr wackeligen, Bulken ablegte.

„Das ist weil du dir nie etwas merken kannst." tadelte Nekoda ihn beflissen: „Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich spiele Memory seit ich klein bin, da habt ihr natürlich keine Chance. Kennst du Memory, Erinys?"

„Zuhause in Kanada liegt irgendwo eins rum, aber es fehlen schon zu viele Karten um es richtig zu spielen."

Ulysses ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen, als Nekoda auch in der nächsten Runde das Feld spielend leer räumte und sich erst bei dem siebten Griff vertat.

„Huch, naja…ich war mir ziemlich sicher das da der Fuchs liegt." sagte Nekoda locker.

„Ist doch egal, wir haben eh keine Chance gegen dich, Nekoda." sagte Ulysses kühl und war sehr froh von diesem Spiel wegzukommen, als er hörte wie sich ein anderes Kind durch den Eingang der zweiten Eulerei zwängte.

Es war Charley Greene, der etwas zu dicke Hufflepuff und Zwillingsbruder von der prüden Männerrächerin Klemencia.

Charley trippelte zu ihnen hinüber und bedachte das Spiel mit einem wissenden Blick, bevor er sich den drei Kinder zuwand: „Ihr wart doch auf dem Ausflug mit dabei oder?" fragte er.

Ulysses und Erinys nickten.

„Die Ausflügler sollen sich unten versammeln, weil sich wohl sehr viele Schüler verdrückt haben und alleine zurückgegangen sind. Jetzt sind die Lehrer ein wenig verwirrt, weil sie überhaupt nicht wissen welches Kind wo ist."

„Dann solltest du besser auch den Dearborn Drillingen bescheid sagen." meinte Erinys, als sie sich schnell erhob: „Die sind nämlich auch einfach so abgehauen."

„Ist Rabiesa mit ihnen gegangen?" fragte Charley Greene sogleich.

„Dieses böse Hufflepuffmädchen?" harkte Erinys nach und schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken: „Nun…keine Ahnung. Ich hab sie nicht gesehen, aber vielleicht war sie auch hinter mir und Ulysses. Was meinst du, Uly?"

Ulysses schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Hab nicht auf sie geachtet."

Charley warf ihm einen leicht abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr: „Rabiesa hat wegen der…Tränke-Geschichte…sehr viel Mist erzählt und hat sich ziemlich unbeliebt gemacht. Eigentlich ist sie ja öfters mit den Dearborn Drillingen zusammen, aber vielleicht hat sie sich auch einfach im Wald versteckt und weint."

„Habt ihr sie so fertig gemacht?" fragte Erinys scharf: „Ich hab euch Hufflepuffs immer für netter gehalten."

Charleys Gesicht verdunkelte sich kurz, doch dann zuckte er ungerührt die Schultern: „Ich denke wir unterschätzen uns gegenseitig am laufenden Band. Und zwar alle."

Ulysses konterte Charleys bedeutungsschweren Blick mit purem Trotz, so das dieser sich geschlagen gab: „Kommt ihr jetzt?" fragte der Hufflepuff vorsichtig: „Die Lehrer warten."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsächlich waren die Lehrer unten in der Großen Halle zu beschäftigt um einzelne Schüler für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden zu bestrafen, so beließ man es bei einer allgemeinen Verwarnung nie wieder unabgemeldet die begleitenden Lehrer des Waldausfluges zu verlassen. Es gab nicht einmal Punkteabzug, wahrscheinlich weil jedes der vier Schulhäuser durch die Tränkeaffäre mehr als genug Punkte eingebüßt hatte.

Professor Sprout ging die Liste durch in der sich die Teilnehmer des Ausfluges zuvor eingetragen hatten und harkte die nun anwesenden Schüler ab: „Es fehlen noch vier Schüler. Die beiden Cox Schwestern, Rabiesa Strickland und Humphrey Belch." teilte sie Armando Dippet mit, der sich gebrechlich auf einen Gehstock stützen musste.

Humphrey Belch, ein etwas exzentrischer Ravenclaw Erstkläßler mit dickem Bauch, kam wenig später in die Halle geschossen, das Gesicht puterrot.

„Wo warst du denn?" fragte Ulysses seinen Klassenkameraden vorsichtig.

„Ich hatte…ähm…Verstopfung."

Vor Professor Sprout wandelte er die Geschichte elegant ab und behauptete er habe auf eine wichtige Ministeriumseule gewartet…Sprout strich mit erhobener Augenbraue seinen Namen von der Liste und schien sich wohl auch zu fragen, was ein Elfjähriger vom Ministerium wollte.

Damit fehlten nur noch drei Schülerinnen, unter ihnen Rubeta Cox die gegenüber Ulysses gerade ihre Liebe zu Nathaniel Deepwood geäußert hatte.

Schließlich kam auch eine kleine Gruppe von Hufflepuffs und einigen Gryffindors jeglichen Alters in die große Halle geströmt, an ihrer Spitze Pelamyse Pleantfield, die sehr blaß war und sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten konnte. Ihr Verlobter Rabirius Morley und ihre Freundin Vestina Dearborn stützten sie hilfsbereit.

Ulysses verdrückte sich vorsichtshalber hinter Erinys Rücken, aber noch mehr als genug feindliche Blicke durchbohrten ihn…sein Versteck war allerdings auch nicht gerade weise gewählt, denn Erinys war ziemlich mager und drahtig und er neigte zu einem fülligeren Körperbau…er hätte sich auch gleich hinter einem schwachen Duschstrahl verstecken können.

Pelamyse hielt auf Professor Sprout zu und erzählte ihr etwas, mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Ulysses verstand nicht viel, aber die Wörter „Rabiesa Strickland" und „Meinungsverschiedenheit" waren ziemlich oft zu hören.

Professor Sprout nickte angespannt und wandte sich dann an die anderen Lehrer.

„Was haben die gesagt?" fragte Ulysses Erinys.

„Ich hab nichts verstanden." gab die Slytherin zurück: „Nur das die Hufflepuffs glauben das Rabiesa sich irgendwo in dem Wald versteckt haben könnte. Scheinbar gibt es gerade sehr viel Streß."

Ulysses wagte es einen Blick hinüber zu Pelamyse zu werfen. Die einstige Herzensbrecherin die unverschämt kurze Röckchen bevorzugte, wirkte nun vollkommen anders. Vielleicht lag es an der fehlenden Schminke, was sie aber keinesfalls häßlicher machte, oder daran das sie heute auf eine andere Kleiderwahl zurückgegriffen hatte. Offensichtlich trug sie eine Hose ihres Verlobten, die an ihren dünnen Beinen schlabberte. Auch trug sie, wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal, einen ordentlichen Winterpullover und nicht ihre dünnen Blusen, die sie zuvor im Winter und im Sommer angezogen hatte. Ihr dicker Babybauch war zum Glück verschwunden, obwohl das Oberteil keinen Einblick auf weitere Konturen zuließ. Pelamyse sah aus wie eine relativ normale Siebtkläßlerin und nicht wie das billige Flittchen, wie Imbellis sie immer bezeichnet hatte.

„Ich glaube der Babybauch hat sie zu einem vernünftigeren Mädchen gemacht." kommentiere Erinys das Bild was sich ihnen bot. Sie warf Ulysses einen Blick über die Schulter zu und trat von ihm weg: „Du hast dich doch entschuldigt, Ulysses. Da mußt du dich nicht mehr verstecken."

Offensichtlich litt Erinys an einer spontan auftretenden Blind- und Taubheit, denn die meisten Schüler machten überhaupt keinen Hehl daraus, das sie ihn haßten oder ihn widerlich fanden, da konnte er sich noch oft genug entschuldigen.

Zu seinem Entsetzen kam Pelamyse auf sie zugewankt und Ulysses versteckte sich wieder hinter Erinys schmalem Rücken.

„Keine Sorgte, Ulysses. Ich bin nicht mehr sonderlich wütend und mir geht es auch schon wieder besser." sagte die Hufflepuff mit heiserer Stimme.

„Tut mir so leid!" flehte Ulysses ehrlich, hinter Erinys Rücken hervor: „Wirklich…ich wollte weder das du Schwanger wirst, noch das Clapauzia ihre Haare verliert."

Pelamyse lächelte schmal: „Du hast dich doch schon entschuldigt. Und außerdem bist du ein Junge und die sind nun mal strohdoof. Was glaubst du denn, was Rabirius schon alles für mich gemacht hat nur weil ich ihn hübsch angesehen hab."

Ihr Verlobter Rabirius, an ihrer Seite, gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich.

„Imbellis ist von der Schule geflogen und ich habe endlich meine Ruhe vor ihr. Ich hoffe das sie zu Hause richtig viel Ärger bekommen hat und demnächst einen Keuschheitsgürtel tragen muss, damit sie das nie wieder tut."

Ulysses brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen daß er gerade flammend rot im Gesicht war, als er daran dachte…obwohl er sich das Bild nach wie vor lieber ohne Keuschheitsgürtel vorstellte.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Die anderen Huffs kriegen immer die Krise, wenn sie mich eigenständig laufen sehen. Sie bestehen sogar darauf mich zu füttern…", ein leicht stolzer Ausdruck schlich sich in ihr Gesicht: „Ach…es ist ein so tolles Schulhaus. Lern fleißig Ulysses, damit du deinen Punkterückstand wieder aufholst, ja?"

Er nickte schwach. Pelamyse und ihre Begleiter machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu dem Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum.

„Du bist ja total rot im Gesicht." bemerkte Erinys als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Äh…ich war gerade bei meinem Gedanken wo anders." stammelte Ulysses unbeholfen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses und Erinys schlossen sich wieder Nekoda an und verbrachten den Rest des Tages in der Elfen-Werkstatt, wo ihnen der recht betrunkener Hauself Kedavra ein paar Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit erzählte: „Mein Vater, möge er in Frieden ruhen, hatte damals eine Schwarzbrennerei im Keller unseres alten Meisters. Unser Alkohol war der beste den man weit und breit finden konnte und der alte Meister hat ihn sogar bis nach Moskau liefern lassen, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?" lallte Kedavra mit hartem Akzent, während er wild mit seiner halbleeren Wodkaflasche gestikulierte: „Jeder der das Zeugs getrunken hat, hat nur noch bei uns gekauft. Egal ob Leute in der Stadt oder aufm Land, unser Alkohol war der beste. Eines Tages hats mein werter Vater aber vermasselt…war zu betrunken für die Arbeit! Als er später den Wodka getrunken hat, war er blind und der alte Meister ließ ihn köpfen. Der Vater hat nicht mal das Rezept aufgeschrieben, ist das zu fassen?" er nahm einen kräftigen Zug und starrte die Kinder aus schweren Augen heraus an.

„Sag mal Kedavra…warum hat Professor Hellingsgard den Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes nicht wieder dorthin zurückgebracht, wo er hingehört?" fragte Erinys, als ob sie ihre Chance witterte an das Geheimnis heranzukommen.

„Helli?" echote Kedavra und schien dabei bereits über seine eigene Zunge zu stolpern: „Hab ich euch das nicht gesagt, Kinder?"

„Nein." antworteten sie im Chor.

„Der Helli hats nicht so mit viel Geld. Hat sich bei nem Händler in London erkundigt, was der Kopf bringt…wie hieß der Laden noch gleich?" Kedavra kratzte sich mit der Hand über den Kopf: „Achja, der Laden hieß _Borgin und Burkes_. Helli hat den Kopf da verkauft, hat viel Geld gemacht an dem Tag."

Ulysses beobachtete wie sich Erinys auf die Zunge biss, als ob sie sich selbst davon abhalten müßte laut zu schreien: „Wie viel Geld?" fragte sie dunkel.

„Ach Mädchen…Sammler bezahlen ein Vermögen dafür. Helli war so klug auch noch die anderen Köpfe aus dem Wald zu holen, insgesamt fünf Stück. Hat sie alle verkauft, ist jetzt ein reicher Mann!"

Erinys schüttelte angewidert den Kopf: „Ich kann es nicht glauben." murmelte sie: „Wenn überhaupt, dann würde _mir_ dieses Geld gehören. Hellingsgard hat nicht nur sein Versprechen gebrochen, er hat sich bereichert. Ich werde das dem Schulleiter sagen!"

Polternd stand sie auf, so das sie sich fast den Kopf an der Decke anschlug: „Kommt ihr mit?" fragte sie an Ulysses und Nekoda gerichtet.

„Muss das sein?" fragte Ulysses und blinzelte zu der Slytherin hoch. Nekoda war allerdings auch auf Krawall gebürstet und sprang ebenfalls sofort auf, mit scherzvollen Folgen für seinen Kopf.

Also entschied sich auch Ulysses widerwillig dazu, Armando Dippet aufzusuchen. So weit kam es allerdings nicht. Auf dem Weg durch die Große Halle, fiel ihnen als erstes die leicht panische Stimmung auf. Obwohl es schon spät am Abend war, stand die große Eingangstür noch weit geöffnet und bitterkalte Luft zog von draußen hinein.

Ulysses erkannte einige Lehrer und Schüler, die geschäftig hin und her liefen, und in der Ferne flackerten Dutzende kleiner _Lumos_ Lichter.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Erinys verwirrt.

„Ich ahne etwas." antwortete Nekoda dunkel.

Auch Ulysses konnte sich das folgende denken: „Sie haben die drei vermißten Schülerinnen noch nicht gefunden? Die Coxs und Rabiesa sind noch immer dort draußen!"

Und genau so war es auch.

Bald erfuhren sie das durch die allgemeine Verwirrung bei Waldausflug, das Verschwinden der drei Erstkläßlerinnen niemand wirklich ernst genommen hatte. Die einen dachten die Mädchen wären bereits seit langem wieder in der Schule und hatten nur die Versammlung verpaßt, die anderen rechneten damit das sie vielleicht an den See oder zu den Gewächshäusern gegangen waren…aber nichts dergleichen: Die wenigen Leute die aktiv nach den Vermißten gesucht hatten, fanden bald heraus, das keines der Mädchen weder im Schloß noch auf dem Gelände war. Selbst Hogsmeade hatte man aufgesucht, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen: Und nun war klar das die Schülerrinnen noch im Wald waren. Und das schon seit Stunden.

Ulysses, Erinys und Nekoda rannten aus dem Gebäude und stolperten im Dunkeln hinüber zu den tanzenden _Lumos_ Lichtern, in der Nähe des Waldes. Hier hatte sich ein wirrer Haufen aus Schülern jeden Alters und Lehrern gebildet. Die einen diskutierten heftig, die anderen riefen nach den vermißten Kindern.

Ein ungeahnter Frostwind zog über die waldnahen Wiesen und Ulysses spürte die kalten Verwirbelungen an seinem Körper zerren. Er wußte nicht ob es an der allgemeinen Aufregung lag, aber in seinem Kopf hämmerte ein panischer Verstand. Er hatte Angst, aber er wußte nicht wovor. Am liebsten wäre er weggelaufen, aber zwischen Erinys und Nekoda war er wie eingeklemmt.

Er hörte einen Zug Raben am Nachthimmel, wie sie aufgeregt krächzten und ihr fernes Flügelschlagen war deutlich wahrzunehmen. Der gesamte Himmel schien von den Tieren erfüllt zu sein, die so wirr durcheinander flogen, daß man ab und zu hörte wie sie gegeneinander prallten und auf dem gefrorenen Erdboden aufschlugen.

Ulysses Herz hämmerte in der Brust und instinktiv fühlte er die Gefahr, die seit Ewigkeiten in den Wäldern herumwanderte und nun bis hier her vorgedrungen war: An einem Ort reich an Nahrung und reich an Unwissenheit um seine gierige Natur zu befriedigen und zu sättigen.

Im Herzen des Waldes flackerte ein kaltes Licht, und es war nicht der Schein eines _Lumos_. Es war das Licht das Ulysses beinahe berührt hatte und es war das Licht das Erinys und Arachne Cox einst gesehen hatten. Ulysses brauchte niemandem der ihm das erklärte. Er wußte es.

Das Licht kroch durch die Schatten des Waldes und die fahlen Arme seines Scheins flossen wie Wasser durch die Nacht. Was immer es war, es schien zu Leben und seinen eigenen zerstörerischen Willen zu besitzen.

Jeder der zu diesem Zeitpunkt draußen stand sah es. Und jeder bestarrte es gebannt.

Und mit einem gewaltigen Windstoß, der die Schüler und Lehrer ein Stück weit nach hinten riß, zog sich das Licht in Sekundebruchteilen zurück, bis auch der letzte Schimmer hinter den mächtigen Bäumen verschwand.

Zurück blieb ein sterbender Luftzug aus dem Inneren des Waldes, der von einer so unbeständigen Tonlage war, das es sich wie leise, flüsternde Stimmen anhörte. Doch bevor einer von ihnen auf die Worte lauschen konnte, verschwand auch dieser Luftzug und zurück blieb eine stille, dunkle Welt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kalisto:** Das erste Schuljahr ist mit 37 Kapiteln abgeschlossen, dauert also gar nicht mehr lange. Danach kommt für ein paar Wochen erst einmal gar nichts, wäre ja blöde wenn's sofort weitergehen würde mit dem zweiten Schuljahr. Was die Dunkle Kolonie angeht: Hab noch etwas Geduld, ich überarbeite gerade einiges und daher wird das erste Kapitel wahrscheinlich in einem Monat veröffentlicht werden.


	32. Kapitel 32

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**32. Irrlichter**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Sterbende Hoffnung**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Aufgeweckter Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Hat ein pockennarbiges Gesicht_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin. Besitzt eine Kröte namens Steffi_

Arachne Cox: _Slytherin Erstkläßlerin. Besitzt eine Spinne namens Vanessa_

Rabiesa Strickland: _Bösartige Hufflepuff Erstkläßlerin, die immer für Ärger sorgt_

Garm Antipater: _Bösartiger Slytherin Zweitkläßler, der immer für noch mehr Ärger sorgt_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Irgendwas ist bei dem Waldausflug schiefgelaufen. Obwohl Lehrer anwesend waren, verschwanden die Coxschwestern und Rabiesa scheinbar spurlos. Anfangs nimmt das niemand wirklich ernst, doch dann taucht ein seltsames Licht in dem Wald auf, das kurz danach wieder verschwindet._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Was war das?" hauchte Erinys, als sich das geisterhafte Licht blitzartig in den Wald zurückgezogen hatte und den Rest der Welt in Dunkelheit zurückließ. Weder Ulysses noch Nekoda, die neben ihr standen, antworteten darauf, es war als habe ihnen die Erscheinung die Sprache verschlagen.

Um Grunde wußte Erinys selbst was sie dort gerade, nun bereits zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben, gesehen hatte: Es mußte eines dieser uralten und hungernden Schattenwesen sein, die sich an magischen Orten festkrallten, riefen und lockten bis man ihnen zu nahe trat…und sie einen mit ihren nicht existenten Mäulern verschlangen.

Genau vor diesem Wesen hatten die Schädel im Wald, Hogwarts beschützt, hatten einen unsichtbaren Wall geschaffen, das kein noch so ausgehungertes und gieriges Schattenwesen je übertreten konnte. Doch der Wall war gebrochen, der geldgierige Professor Hellingsgard hatte sie verkauft und nun befanden sich die fünf verhexten Schädel wahrscheinlich auf einem staubigen Regal in einem Laden Londons.

Und dort waren sie nutzlos.

„Die Coxschwestern waren da drin." meldete sich Ulysses brüchige Stimme an ihrer Seite: „Sie waren in dem Wald…und Rabiesa Strickland war auch in dem Wald."

Die ersten Schüler die mit ihnen draußen standen, lösten sich von den übrigen und liefen, teilweise schreiend zum Schloß zurück. Erinys spürte wie sich auch Ulysses aus ihrem Dreierverband löste und offenbar lieber mit den anderen zurückrannte, als noch länger hier zu bleiben. Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, aber in dem Tumult war er nach wenigen Sekunden nirgendwo mehr auszumachen.

„Warum rennt er weg!" rief sie.

„Weil er Angst hat und da ist er nicht der einzige!" sagte Nekoda, der weiterhin bei ihr stand und es scheinbar weder schlimm noch verwunderlich fand, das sein Klassenkamerad fluchtartig das Weite gesucht hatte.

Wo die einen Schüler wegrannten, strömten andere aus dem Schloß, überall flackerten nun Dutzende und Aberdutzende Lumoslichter auf, während sich Dumbledores kräftige Stimme Gehör verschaffte. Mit wenigen Sätzen brachte er Schüler und Lehrer dazu, mehrere Suchtrupps zu bilden und warnte ausdrücklich davor, daß sich die Schüler zu weit von den Erwachsenen entfernten. Erinys und Nekoda wurden ordentlich durchgeschupst, als sich die Gruppen formierten. Sie sah wie sich eine Schar Slytherins um Professor Slughorn sammelte und automatisch hielt sie darauf zu.

„Was war das für ein Licht, Professor?" fragte die Drittkläßlerin Dorothea von Solstein ihren Hauslehrer.

„Ein Irrlicht." antwortete Slughorn knapp.

Dorothea blickte ihn weiterhin fragend an, aber als er nicht weiter darauf eingehen wollte, gab der Siebtkläßler Leopold Sandstone sein Lehrbuchwissen preis: „Irrlichter lauern an Orten wie diesem hier und locken ihre Opfer auf unterschiedlichste Weise zu sich. Manchmal imitieren sie Rufe von Bekannten und Freunden, manchmal sogar Rufe von Verstorbenen. In anderen Fällen, meistens wenn das Opfer sich verlaufen hat, sehen sie in dem Licht den einladenden Schein aus dem Inneren eines Hauses und halten darauf zu. Irrlichter sind Schattenwesen, aber man weiß nicht genau was sie eigentlich wirklich sind. Nur das es sie schon seit Urzeiten gibt."

Düsteres Schweigen folgte auf diese Erklärung und die Slytherins wechselten betretende Blicke. Nur Professor Slughorn schaffte es kurz zur Normalität: „Fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin für dieses exzellenten Vortrag im Angesicht der Gefahr."

„Danke, Professor."

Dorothea schien sich damit nicht besser zu fühlen und trat unwohl von einem Bein aufs andere: „Was ist wenn das Irrlicht wiederkommt?" fragte sie in die Runde.

„Das wird es erst einmal nicht." antwortete Leopold ernst: „Es hat sich zurückgezogen…Irrlichter ziehen sich nur zurück wenn sie…zufrieden sind."

Erinys Herz setzte aus und sie glaubte daß es nie wieder anfangen würde zu pumpen. Plötzlich drehte sich ihre ganze Welt nur noch um das Gesagte. _Es ist zufrieden? Dann heißt das ja, das…!_

Der glücklichste Augenblick im Leben eines Raubtieres: Wenn es gefressen hat.

Und drei Erstkläßlerinnen waren in dem Wald!

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und zerrte an der Robe von Professor Slughorn. Natürlich brauchte sie das keinem erst zu sagen. Die Gruppe Slytherins wandte sich Richtung Wald und der kollektive Lumosschein vertrieb einen Teil der schwer lastenden Finsternis des Dickichts.

Erinys drehte sich suchend nach Nekoda um und entdeckte den Ravenclaw hinter sich. Nekodas pockennarbiges Gesicht verriet leise Anspannung, aber sein Blick blieb nüchtern und ruhig.

Slughorn hatte währenddessen eine kleine Diskussion mit ihrem Klassenkameraden Garm Antipater, der nicht mitwollte aber im Zuge seiner Strafarbeiten sich an der Suchaktion beteiligen sollte. Garm machte sich nicht gerade beliebt als er wütend scharrte, daß ihm vollkommen egal sei was mit den drei Mädchen geschah. Die Slytherins mochten allgemein nicht als Aufopfernd und Treu gelten, aber Arachne Cox war eine von ihnen und kein Slytherin würde seinen Hausgefährten im Stich lassen, solange gute Chancen bestanden zu helfen…nicht zu verwechseln mit der Gryffindor-Mentalität: Das eigene Leben wegzuschmeißen, nur um einen Freund zu retten.

Nein, soweit würde kaum ein Slytherin gehen. Sie hatten einen natürlichen Sinn für die Gesetze der Natur: Und das erste Gesetz lautete: Rette zuerst deine eigene Haut, dann erst denk an die Anderen.

Slytherins waren nicht feige. Sie schätzten lediglich das Leben, vorzugsweise ihr eigenes.

Garm murrte noch immer mißgelaunt, als er neben ihnen hertrottete.

„Wenn du Deikes Zauberstab nicht zerbrochen hättest, dann müßtest du das hier auch nicht machen." tadelte Erinys ihn.

„Ach, führ dich nicht so auf." gab der Zweitkläßler genervt zurück: „Du bist nicht meine Mutter."

„Nee, zum Glück bin ich das nicht." funkelte Erinys ihn düster an. Garm wollte ihr einen Hieb in die Flanke verpassen, aber Erinys wich schnell aus.

Die Gruppe rief laut nach den drei vermißten Mädchen, aber der Wald antwortete mit abwartender Stille. Und trotz des Vollmondes, der sich aber die meiste Zeit hinter Wolken versteckte, und den zahlreichen Lumoslichtern, wurde es um sie herum zunehmend dunkler.

Die Gruppe verstreute sich langsam, allerdings achtete jeder darauf, daß man den Nebenmann im Notfall nach ein paar Sekunden wieder erreichen konnte.

Erinys, Nekoda, Aello und Garm erreichten das Feld mit den Gigantenpilzen, das sie während ihres ersten Ausfluges einmal entdeckt hatten. Garm kannte diese Pilze nicht, fand sie aber recht nützlich um sich lässig dagegen zu lehnen und die anderen mit feindlichem Blick anzustarren: „Die drei Mädchen kommen doch eh bald zurück." murrte er: „Ich glaub kaum das Lichter so gefährlich werden können."

„Es sind _Irr_lichter!" spuckte Erinys überreizt aus: „Es ist kein _normales_ Licht!"

Garm schien das weitgehend egal zu sein, ob es nun ein Irrlicht, Licht oder Kerzenlicht war. Offenbar konnte er mit den verschiedenen Definitionen nichts anfangen.

„Oh Merlin!" rief plötzlich Aello aus und schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Erinys folgte ihrem Blick, doch dank ihrer menschlichen Sehfähigkeit konnte sie nichts erkennen außer formlose Dunkelheit.

Aber Aellos Entsetzen war eindeutig abzulesen. Das Mädchen würgte ihre Angst hinunter und nährte sich vorsichtig einem dichten Gebüsch: „Arachne?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sofort wurden die anderen drei Kinder hellhörig.

Nekoda richtete den Schein seines kräftigen Lumoszaubers in die entsprechende Richtung und tatsächlich hob sich dort ein Umriß aus der Finsternis ab.

Arachne Cox stand unbeweglich im Dickicht, den Blick starr in die Ferne gerichtet. Die grünen Augen funkelten ungewöhnlich hell und ihr seltsam rasselnder Atem war deutlich zu hören. In ihrem dunklen Drahthaar fand sich viel Schmutz und Laub, während ihre Kleidung verschlammt war.

„Arachne?" fragte Aello wieder, diesmal behutsamer. Arachne reagierte nicht, von dem kurzen Blinzeln einmal abgesehen.

„Wir haben Arachne gefunden!" brüllte Nekoda durch die Finsternis. Augenblicklich hörte man Schrittgeräusche von überall her und deutliches Stimmengewirr.

Professor Slughorn war der erste der eintraf und kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht, hin zu der Erstkläßlerin. Er schüttelte sie an den Schultern, aber Arachne war schlaff wie ein nasser Sack und rührte sich noch immer nicht.

„Arachne, wo sind die anderen?" fragte Slughorn als erstes: „Wo sind Rubeta und Rabiesa?"

Erst jetzt suchte Arachne den Blickkontakt zu ihrem Hauslehrer: „Ich weiß nicht." wisperte sie mit zitternder Stimme: „Vanessa ist auch nicht mehr da." Zur Antwort hielt sie eine grüne Leine in die Höhe, an der sie immer gerne ihre Spinne Spazieren geführt hatte. Einzig ein ausgerissenes, daumendickes Spinnenbein baumelte an der Leine, vom Rest des Tieres war nicht mehr zu sehen: „Vanessa ist abgehauen." schniefte Arachne apathisch und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren grünen Augen: „Wo ist sie hin gelaufen?"

Slughorn schien das egal zu sein. Er dirigierte die Schülerin zu einigen Siebtkläßlern und sagte ihnen sie sollten sie zum Schloß und in die Krankenstation bringen. Die Siebtkläßler übernahmen ihre Aufgabe mit feierlichem Ernst.

Die Suche wurde wieder aufgenommen, und die Schüler verstreuten sich erneut im Dunkeln des Waldes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Garm Antipater war der einzige der zurückblieb. Er stand noch immer an dem Gigantenpilz gelehnt und hatte alles aufmerksam beobachtet. Ihm wurde klar das er leichte Angst verspürte, aber darauf wollte er sich nicht einlassen. Er tat dieses Gefühl als allgemeine Aufregung ab, schließlich war in ganz Hogwarts die Hölle los und er war todmüde.

Die Stimmen der anderen Slytherins entfernten sich langsam und das geräuschvolle Stapfen durch das Dickicht verhallte. Garm stieß sich von dem Pilz ab, noch immer mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust. Er hielt flüchtig auf seine Hausgenossen zu, machte aber noch einmal einen kleinen Bogen hin zu dem Platz wo sie Arachne Cox gefunden hatten.

Garm schwenkte das fahle Licht des _Lumos_ durch die Dunkelheit und suchte nach der verloren gegangenen Spinne. Nicht das er Arachne damit bewußt einen Gefallen tun wollte, aber wenn er der Erstkläßlerin ihre Spinne zurückbrachte, würden das die übrigen Slytherins wohlwollend hinnehmen. Garm hatte in letzter Zeit für etwas zu viel Streitereien gesorgt und wenn es einen weisen Satz gab, den sein hartarbeitender Vater zu sagen pflegte, war es: _Als Slytherin kannst du tun und lassen was du willst, das erwartet man so von Slytherins. Es gibt nur eine Regel: Tu nichts was deine Hausgenossen verärgern würde._

Garm kannte die sogenannte Schlangengrube nun schon fast zwei Jahre und die Bedeutung der Worte seines Vaters worden von Tag zu Tag deutlicher. Zeit den Slytherins ihr Opfer zu bringen, indem er einem kleinen Slytherinmädchen ihr geliebtes Haustier zurückbrachte.

Garm kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht und hielt Ausschau nach etwas Spinnenblut, welches das Tier, dank des abgerissenen Beines, sicherlich verloren haben mußte.

Auf dem gefrorenen Erdboden ließ sich wenig erkennen, außer knochigem Laub und dunklen Baumwurzeln, die sich ihren Weg durch das Erdreich gebahnt hatten, und einigen steinharten Schneefeldern. Auf eben einer dieser schimmelweißen Inseln entdeckte Garm einige Tropfen Blut. Es war nicht viel und bildete kaum mehr als eine dünne Spur, der er folgte. Kaum war er auf diese Art einen Meter vorangekommen, als er das leise, fast schon heimliche Rascheln von Laub hörte.

Garm leuchtete in die entsprechende Richtung und sah tatsächlich eine leicht unkoordiniert laufende Spinne mit einem fehlenden Bein. Sie krabbelte vor ihm davon, so schnell ihre übriggebliebenden Beine sie trugen.

„Meine Güte, mach es doch nicht schwerer als es ist." knurrte Garm, der nun wieder die akute Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen spürte. Schwer seufzend setzte er der Spinne hinterher.

Ein plötzliches Knirschen drang auf einmal aus der Finsternis vor ihm und Garm leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab in die entsprechende Richtung.

In dem unwegsamen Dickicht vor ihm, lugte der gewaltige Kopf eines Tieres hervor. Es war bedeckt mit verfilztem grauem Fell und kleine, eitergelbe Augen saßen tief im Schädel. In der geöffneten Schnauze des Tieres, hing eine zappelnde Spinne, eingekeilt zwischen messerscharfen Zähnen. Mit einem lauten Knirschen zermalmte das Ungetüm Arachne Coxs Haustier mit kräftigen, groben Kiefer und schlang das noch zuckende Fleisch hinunter.

Garms Herz setzte aus und wie erstarrt sah er das Tier an, musterte die Wolfsähnliche Erscheinung und verglich sie mit all den Abbildungen die er schon über diese Gattung gesehen hatte: Vor ihm stand ein gewaltiger _Werwolf_.

Und der Werwolf stank nach Raubtier und Blut, das sich Garms Nackenhaare automatisch aufrichteten und seine Atmung stockte.

Der Körper des Werwolfes schob sich aus dem Dickicht und faustdicke Äste brachen spielend unter seinem Gewicht. Ohne Eile kam er auf Garm zu, leicht geduckt und sprungbereit.

Garms Herz schlug so rasend schnell, das es nur noch schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zuckte und sein Atem klang hohl und heiser. All seine Gedanken schienen durcheinandergeworfen zu sein, und er konnte weder die Kraft aufbringen zu fliehen, noch zu schreien. Sein Wille war gefangen beim Anblick dieser häßlichen, eitergelben Augen und dem lauernden Gang der Bestie.

Er würde sterben.

Im nächsten Augenblick ging alles sehr schnell. Mit einem einzigen Satz war der Werwolf bei ihm und schlug seine vergifteten Fänge in Garms Flanke. Garm fühlte etliche Rippenknochen brechen, als sich die handgroßen Zähne in seinen Körper bohrten. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, aber außer einem gequälten Aufschrei brachte er keinen weiteren Ton heraus.

Der Werwolf schüttelte ihn mehrmals mit seinem kräftigen Nacken herum, noch immer fest in ihm verbissen. Er hörte erst damit auf, als er fühlte wie Garms Körper erschlaffte und reglos zwischen seinen Fängen hing. Blut breitete sich in seinem Maul aus und sickerte über seine Zunge, die gierig über die offene Fleischwunde leckte.

Instinktiv wußte der Werwolf daß er den Jungen nicht töten sollte. Er spürte seine flache Atmung und obwohl er den Körper des Kindes mit einem Biß seiner kräftigen Kiefer zermalmen könnte, ließ er es bleiben.

Er hörte wie sich die ersten Schüler nährten, aufgeschreckt durch den Schrei. Kurz überlegte der Werwolf ob er den Jungen nicht hier lassen sollte, so daß man ihn fand und versorgte. Das Kind würde so oder so als Werwolf enden und sich instinktiv anderen Werwölfen anschließen wollen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war…aber nein, dieses Kind würde er erst einmal zu sich nehmen, es sollte die Menschen heute zum letzten Mal im Guten gesehen haben.

Menschen verweichlichten Werwölfe nur, besonders die jungen unter ihnen.

Also legte der Werwolf das Kind zu Boden, nahm sich noch kurz Zeit das Blut zu trinken, das aus der Wunde schoß, bevor er den schlaffen Körper wieder vorsichtig aufnahm, ähnlich behutsam wie eine Katzenmutter ihr Welpen mit sich herumtrug.

Mit der Last im Maul machte er sich auf den Weg und als die ersten Schüler den Ort erreichten, fanden sie nicht viel mehr als eine Lache Blut und einige tellergroße Pfotenabdrucke, in dem alten Schnee.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	33. Kapitel 33

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**33. Russische Geldgier**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Gespräche**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler mit pockennarbigem Gesicht_

Garm Antipater: _Bösartiger Slytherin Zweitkläßler. Von einen Werwolf angefallen_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden. Zwilling von Arachne_

Arachne Cox: _Slytherin Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden, aber wieder aufgetaucht_

Rabiesa Strickland: _Bösartige Hufflepuff Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Irgendwas ist bei dem Waldausflug schiefgelaufen. Obwohl Lehrer anwesend waren, verschwanden die Coxschwestern und Rabiesa scheinbar spurlos. Anfangs nimmt das niemand wirklich ernst, doch dann taucht ein seltsames Licht in dem Wald auf, das kurz danach wieder verschwindet. Bei der Suchaktion wird Garm Antipater von einem Werwolf angefallen und verschleppt. Hatte es am Ende doch etwas mit dem mysteriösen Schädel zu tun, den Erinys im Wald fand, und der das Böse von Hogwarts fernhalten sollte, bis man ihn entfernte?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was immer die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws am darauffolgenden Tag machten, die Slytherins zumindest standen sich die Beine vor der Krankenstation steif, in der Arachne Cox seit letzter Nacht lag.

Es hielten immer jeweils zwei Personen Wache und jede Stunde wurde, mit militärischer Präzision, eine Art Wachwechsel durchgeführt. Alle Neuigkeiten über die ohnmächtige Arachne und den noch immer verschwundenen Garm Antipater wurden sofort weitergegeben und Hausintern besprochen.

So wußte jeder Slytherinschüler zum Beispiel das Arachne hohes Fieber hatte, das nicht einfach kuriert werden konnte und das die Pfotenabdrucke im Wald tatsächlich einem Werwolf gehört hatten.

Die Stimmung war aufgeheizt und als einer der Gryffindors sich spöttisch über die unterkühlte Besorgnis der Slytherins äußerte, wurde die Hausehre schnell wieder hergestellt, indem man den vorlauten Gryffindor, namens Damokles Wood, in einem finsteren und kalten Kerkerraum sperrte und dort vergaß…nun, die Gryffindors vergaßen ihren verlorenen Hauskameraden natürlich nicht und suchten ihn mit ihrem gryffindorischem Übermut so lange, bis sie den Zweitkläßler bibbernd in dem Kerker gefunden hatten.

Weil die Gryffindors nun einen der ihrigen zu rächen hatten – und zu allem Überfluß hatten viele Gryffindors durch die Suchaktion das Mittagessen verpaßt - entfesselte sich die übliche Feindschaft der beiden Häuser schlagartig. In der Jungentoilette im fünften Stock kam es zu einer Schlägerei zwischen einigen Siebtkläßlern und durch ganz Hogwarts wurden böse und feindschaftliche Blicke gefeuert.

Die angespannten Lehrer hatten heute erst recht keinen Sinn für die lächerlichen Konflikte und es gab Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten in Massen…was wiederum den Slytherins vollkommen egal war denn deren Punktglas stand durch Imbellis Ermays Tränkeaffäre ohnehin im Minusbereich.

Am Ende zeigten die vier Punktegläser eindeutig an, das die Hufflepuffs die Nase vorn hatten und demnach höchstwahrscheinlich auch den Hauspokal gewinnen würden, aber nach den gestrigen Geschehnissen war es jedem vollkommen egal.

„Es ist alles nur wegen Professor Hellingsgard!" rief Erinys bellend. Sie hatte den anderen Slytherins von dem Schädel des nicht verwandelten Werwolfes, dem Irrlicht und der Knochenhexerei erzählt. Und vor allem was Hellingsgard damit zu tun hatte. Kurzum schüttete sie all ihr Wissen vor ihren Hausgefährten aus und die glaubten ihr nicht nur, sondern ihre Gesichter waren verfinstert bei dem Gedanken daß einer ihrer Lehrer dafür verantwortlich war.

„Den Kerl machen wir fertig!" knurrte Hallodri Dangerfield wutentbrannt: „Der Kerl gehört nach Askaban!"

„Er hat Garm und die anderen auf dem Gewissen!" schüttete nun auch Erdoxia Selfridge Öl ins Feuer.

„Bringen wir den Kerl zur Strecke!" wütete Zyklon Boisón und zog tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab, die anderen Slytherins taten es ihm automatisch gleich und wie ein grüngekleideter, bösartiger Hornissenschwarm strömten sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und marschieren geschlossen zu dem Büro des schuldigen Professors.

Zyklon klopfte brutal an die Tür und bellte: „Wir wissen ganz genau das Sie da drin sind, Professor, also machen sie diese verdammte Tür auf oder wir treten sie ein!"

Leider blieb diese Form der Selbstjustiz nicht unbemerkt. Gerade als einige Siebkläßler ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Tür hielten um sie zu zerschmettern, kam Professor McGonagall um die Ecke. Sie bekam einen wahren Anfall als sie die Armee aus zwei Dutzend Slytherins sah: „Bei Merlin dem Großen, was tut ihr da! Alle mitkommen!"

Die Aktion endete mit einem allgemeinen Punktabzug von 100 Punkten für Slytherin.

Um die Sache aufzuklären wurde der verbleibende Vertrauensschüler Cyrano Hargreave und sein spontan neugewählter Ersatzmann –Imbellis war ja nicht mehr da - Leopold Sandstone in das Büro des Direktors geladen. Erinys sollte mitkommen, weil sie mit der Geschichte am meisten zu tun hatte.

„Sie haben die Schädel verkauft!" brüllte Erinys sobald sie Professor Hellingsgard sah, der auch im Büro des Direktors anwesend war: „Die Schädel haben Hogwarts vor dem Irrlicht geschützt, das war doch eindeutig!"

„Bleiben sie ruhig, Ms. Norcross." gab Hellingsgard fauchend zurück und verschränkte gelassen die Arme vor der Brust: „Ihr habt weder für das eine noch für das andere einen Beweis."

„Ihr verdammter Hauself hat es mir erzählt als er sturzbetrunken war! Er hat gesagt sie hätten die fünf Schädel an einen Laden namens _Goblin und Furz_ oder so verkauft!"

Dippet sah sie schockiert an und wurde flammendrot, während er unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen stammelte.

„Ich glaube Ms. Norcross meint _Borgin und Burkes_." klärte Dumbledore die Situation gelassen auf.

Armando Dippet richtete schnell sein verrutschte Brille: „Aber natürlich meint sie das, Professor. _Goblin und Furz_ wurde bereits vor zwei Jahrhunderten geschlossen."

„Tse, das ist doch alles Unsinn." keifte Hellingsgard empört: „Kedavra erzählt immer nur solchen Quatsch wenn er trinkt. Er hat auch mal behauptet er wäre der stellvertretende Architekt beim Bau der Transsibirischen Eisenbahn gewesen und hätte einer Zarentochter einmal einen schmerzenden Zahn ziehen müssen. Oder glauben Sie das etwa auch?"

Erinys funkelte Professor Hellingsgard haßerfüllt an: „Sie haben vielleicht drei Schüler auf dem Gewissen und reden sich noch immer raus! Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!"

Hellingsgard schien das wenig zu kümmern: „Knochenhexerei ist nur ein Aberglaube den selbst Muggel praktizieren! Kein Schädel könnte ein Irrlicht aufhalten! Es ist ein Märchen!"

„Nun, das ist nicht bewiesen daß es nur ein Märchen ist." kommentierte Dippet tattrig: „Wenn Symbole in die Schädel eingeritzt waren, müssen sie von jemandem stammen der sich damit sehr gut auskennt." Ungeschickt und zittrig wandte er sich zu Dumbledore, der neben ihm stand: „Gibt es unter den Professoren jemanden der sich mit Knochenhexerei auskennt, Professor?"

Dumbledore schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und sein langer Bart wischte geräuschvoll über die mitternachtsblaue Robe: „Nein Direktor. Ich denke Professor Hellingsgard könnte man noch am ehesten als Kenner dieser archaischen Magie bezeichnen." Er warf dem russischen Professor über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

Hellingsgard reagierte darauf mit einem häßlichen Schnarren: „Wenn dem so ist Dumbledore, dann müssen sie auch meine Meinung akzeptieren: Knochenhexerei ist Unfug!"

„Und wo ist dann mein Schädel?" spuckte Erinys aus: „Wenn es wirklich Unfug ist, dann möchte ich ihn gefälligst wiederhaben, schließlich habe _ich_ ihn gefunden!"

Hellingsgards Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, als wäre man ihm gerade heftig auf den Fuß getreten: „Der Schädel?" fragte er holprig und setzte ein schiefes, falsches Grinsen auf: „Nun…natürlich kannst du ihn wieder haben…ähm…es ist nur so das er gerade nicht in meinem Büro liegt. Ich…ich habe ihn für eine genauere Untersuchung an einen Bekannten geschickt."

„Sie meinen wohl eher um ein Gutachten zu erstellen wie viel Wert so ein Schädel ist!" mischte sich Leopold Sandstone ein: „Oder Sie haben ihn tatsächlich schon verkauft!"

„Nein, nein keineswegs, ich-"

Doch Cyrano Hargreave schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Vollkommen egal wo der Schädel ist, er ist Eigentum von Ms. Norcross. Entweder geben sie ihr den Kopf zurück oder das Geld das sie mit dem Verkauf verdient haben."

Die drei Slytherins waren sich einig und starrten den geldgierigen Professor geschlossen, mit vernichtendem Blick, an. Hellingsgard setzte eine trotzige Miene auf, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Die Schüler haben Recht, Professor." entschied Dumbledore, nachdem Dippet den Anschein machte sich im Halbschlaf zu befinden: „Der Schädel ist das rechtmäßige Eigentum von Erinys Norcross und zufällig hat sie mir diesen Schädel auch am Tag der Entdeckung gezeigt. Ich weiß also sehr wohl, das es ihrer ist."

Hellingsgard schnaubte abwertend und wandte lieber eigensinnig den Kopf in die andere Richtung, als die Sache nun mit Dumbledore auszudiskutieren.

Für Erinys ging es aber weniger um das Geld oder um den Wert des Schädels: „Professor?" fragte sie an Dumbledore gewandt: „Ist das Irrlicht nur erschienen weil ich den Schädel mitgenommen habe?" fragte sie bitter.

Dumbledore warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld Erinys. Und noch sind wir guter Hoffnung die drei Vermißten zu finden. Viele Freiwillige durchsuchen die Wälder in diesem Moment. Das Irrlicht war mit Sicherheit schon immer hier, es ist mehr die jahrhundertlange Schuld der Lehrer Hogwarts, das sie sich nie groß um das geschert haben was in den Wäldern lauern könnte. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall: Wir haben die Wälder nicht einmal als Verboten erklärt, obwohl es alle paar Jahre wieder zu Zwischenfällen kam. Die einen glimpflich, die anderen tragisch."

Erinys war sich nicht sicher ob er sie nur von ihrer Teilschuld befreien wollte, oder nicht. Natürlich lauschte sie seinen Worten um sich selbst damit zu beruhigen, aber dennoch blieben leise Zweifel bestehen. Drei Kinder waren verschwunden und eines schwer krank…diesen Vorfall konnte man nicht einfach entschuldigen oder vergessen.

Leopold Sandstone räusperte sich verhallten: „Professor. Ich war gestern Nacht bei der Suchaktion dabei, habe den Kinderschrei gehört, das Blut und die Pfotenabdrücke gesehen…", seine Stimme wurde zögerlicher und dunkler: „Egal was Sie jetzt sagen, aber wir alle wissen das Garm Antipater von einem Werwolf angefallen wurde. Und ich, und natürlich all die anderen Slytherins, hoffen das man ihn wiederfindet…aber als Siebtkläßler habe ich das Recht mich darüber zu beschweren, denn diese Dinge sind nur passiert weil Hogwarts lieber an der Tradition festhält die Wälder öffentlich zugänglich zu machen, statt das Betreten zu verbieten. Professor, vielleicht greife ich zu weit in die Zukunft, aber ich werde mich gegen Hogwarts aussprechen, wenn diese Tradition auch nach dem gestrigen Tag beibehalten wird. Und ich würde meine Kinder nie auf diese Schule schicken, wenn man die Wälder nicht als Verboten erklärt!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses hing matt an einem der Tische in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte trüb auf das leicht narbige Holz. Unter seinen Hausgefährten herrschte eine Art angespannte Traurigkeit, vor allem wegen dem Verschwinden von Rubeta Cox die auch nach stundenlanger Suche noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Einzig ihre Kröte hatte man gefunden, aber bei der kleinen naiven Erstkläßlerin war es, als habe sich der Erdboden aufgetan und sie mit Haut und Haaren verschluckt. Genau wie bei Rabiesa Strickland.

Einzig bei Garm Antipater hatte es andere Zeichen gegeben: Unmengen von Blut, das über den Waldboden verspritzt gewesen sein soll. Ulysses wußte es nicht genau, er war nicht dort gewesen, aber die Gerüchte ähnelten sich in der Beziehung auffallend stark.

„Hey Ulysses." meldete sich Nekoda, der neben ihm saß: „Warum schließen wir uns nicht der Suchmannschaft an? Es ist doch besser als hier herumzusitzen!" er klang aufgewühlt und ungeduldig.

„Ich setz keinen Fuß mehr in die Wälder." murmelte Ulysses matt: „Ein Zweitkläßler wurde gestern von einem Werwolf gefressen…nur wenige Dutzend Meter von einem Lehrer entfernt. Glaub mir, bevor ich noch einmal dort hinein gehe, ersteche ich mich mit einem rostigen Teelöffel."

„Aber was ist wenn gerade _du_ Rubeta und Rabiesa finden würdest?" warf Nekoda frustriert ein: „Du bist Rubetas Klassenkamerad, das ist nicht fair wenn du ihr nicht hilfst!"

Ulysses hätte ihm gerne gesagt, das er nicht glaubte das Rubeta und Rabiesa noch am Leben waren…nicht das er sie als tot bezeichnen würde…sie waren einfach nicht mehr _da_. Ulysses hatte die Kälte des Irrlichtes damals auf seiner Haut gespürt, als er der Erscheinung alleine gegenüberstand. Und hinter dieser Kälte und dem geisterhaften Licht gab es weder Tod noch Leben, da war er sich sicher. Man _verschwand_ einfach.

Und dann gab es noch Garm Antipater. Ulysses hatte allen Grund ihn nicht zu mögen, Garm hatte zuviel mit der Klobande zu tun gehabt, aber er hätte dem Zweitkläßler liebend gerne geholfen. Aber auch wenn Garm noch am Leben war, er war nun ein Werwolf und wahrscheinlich nicht alleine. Der Werwolf mit dem tellergroßen Pfotenabdrücken mußte noch in seiner Nähe sein, irgendwo im finsteren Herzen des Waldes, wo kaum ein Sonnenstrahl durch das verworrene Geäst der Baumkronen fiel.

So oder so, Garm war verloren.

„Die Hufflepuffs sind übrigens vollkommen verzweifelt." versuchte Nekoda ein informatives Gespräch in die Wege zu leiten: „Ich habe irgendwas von einem Tagebuch mitgekriegt, das Rabiesa gehört…angeblich steht da irgend etwas drin, das selbst die Professoren aufgebracht sind."

„Frag die Slytherins." antwortete Ulysses schleppend: „Irgendein Hufflepuff hat die Tagebuchauszüge kopiert und ein paar Slytherins haben später einige davon in die Hände gekriegt, das ist alles was ich darüber weiß. Ich wüßte gerne was da so schlimmes drin steht, aber die Slytherins würden mir die Zettel nie geben, dank der Tränkeaffäre würden die mich eher das Klo hinunter spülen…außerdem weiß ich nicht wer die Zettel hat…nun, wahrscheinlich die Klobande."

So sah es überall in der Schule aus: Wenn irgend jemand gedacht hätte, die tragischen Ereignisse würden die vier Schulhäuser näher zusammenbringen, dann war das ein großer Irrtum. Alles wurde Hausintern besprochen und geregelt, die Slytherins und die Gryffindors lagen wieder in offener Feindschaft miteinander, die Hufflepuffs verbrachten die meiste Zeit in ihrem sicheren Dachsbau und besprachen vieles mit den Professoren; und die Ravenclaws waren weit abgeschlagen von allem, gedachten der verschwundenen Rubeta Cox und versuchten keine Aggressionen zu schüren.

Letztendlich senkte sich sehr viel mehr als Trauer und Verwirrung über die vier Schulhäuser, es war Frust und Wut. Und alle suchten sie die Schuld bei anderen. Die Slytherins beschuldigten die Hufflepuffs dafür, daß sie Rabiesa überhaupt so lange gehänselt hatten, bis sie regelrecht in die Wälder geflüchtet war. Und wenn die Schuld nicht bei den Hufflepuffs zu finden war, beschwerten sich die Slytherins über die Lehrerschaft Hogwarts -Hauslehrer Slughorn war natürlich nicht inbegriffen - das man dieses Unheil schon vor Jahrhunderten hätte kommen sehen müssen.

Chaos und Hass nagte nun in ganz Hogwarts an der Oberfläche und sickerte durch die ersten Löcher.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**KabaKakao: **Nö, ist nicht schlimm wenn du DuR nicht weiterlesen willst, wenn es dir zu heftig ist, DuR ist nun mal nicht so leicht verdaulich. Obwohl, ich weiß ja nicht bis wohin du gekommen bist, aber Folter und Mord werden sehr selten explizit geschildert, verglichen mit anderen FFs. Sind eigentlich nur ein paar Kapitel die so brutal sind.


	34. Kapitel 34

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**34. Die Verbotenen Wälder**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Neue Maßnahmen**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler mit pockennarbigem Gesicht_

Garm Antipater: _Bösartiger Slytherin Zweitkläßler. Von einem Werwolf angefallen_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden. Zwilling von Arachne_

Arachne Cox: _Slytherin Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden, aber wieder aufgetaucht_

Rabiesa Strickland: _Bösartige Hufflepuff Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstklässler, Ulysses mag ihn nicht_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstklässlerin, liegt im Streit mit Erinys_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit die von der Schule flog_

Die Klobande: _Drei Unruhestifter die Jüngeren das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen. Bestehend aus Veikko, Erebus und Prester_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Irgendwas ist bei dem Waldausflug schiefgelaufen. Obwohl Lehrer anwesend waren, verschwanden die Coxschwestern und Rabiesa scheinbar spurlos. Anfangs nimmt das niemand wirklich ernst, doch dann taucht ein seltsames Licht in dem Wald auf, das kurz danach wieder verschwindet. Bei der Suchaktion wird Garm Antipater von einem Werwolf angefallen und verschleppt. Professor Hellingsgard streitet aber ab, das es etwas mit dem mysteriösen Schädel zu tun hat, den Erinys im Wald fand, und der das Böse von Hogwarts fernhalten sollte._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war mitten in der Nacht und tiefe Schwärze hatte sich über den Schlafsaal der Ravenclaws gelegt, einzig das fahle Licht eines abnehmenden Mondes ließ die Außenseite des Fensters erschimmern.

Ulysses lag wach in seinem Bett und starrte seinen Betthimmel an, der, wie üblich bei den Ravenclaws, das Muster eines fernen Sternenhimmels aufwies. Die zügige Kälte hatte Ulysses aufgeweckt, eines der Fenster mußte offenstehen, aber jetzt wo er wach war konnte er sich nicht dazu entschließen aufzustehen, um das Fenster zu schließen. Stattdessen drehte und wendete er sich, zupfte die Decke im Minutentakt zu recht, aber die frostige Februarluft fand immer wieder ihren Weg.

Nun lag Ulysses ruhig auf dem Rücken und versuchte sich den vergangenen Traum in das Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, obwohl jeder Erinnerungsstrang, den er gedanklich abtastete, zu Staub zerfiel.

Er wußte das Imbellis darin vorgekommen war und er hasste sich dafür, das er immer wieder von ihr träumte, oder vielmehr von ihrer nackten Haut. Doch dann hatte sich der Traum gewandelt, so plötzlich wie es nur Träume konnten, und er war wieder mit Rubeta Cox im Gleichschritt durch den Wald gezogen, und sie hatte ihm von ihrer Liebe zu Nathaniel Deepwood erzählt.

Warum mußten gerade die Cox Zwillinge verschwinden? Rabiesa Strickland, nun, sie war ein echtes Teufelsweib gewesen, und Garm Antipater war ein Unruhestifter.

Aber die Coxs waren einfach nur zwei kleine, pummelige Mädchen mit einem großen Herz für ekelige Tiere und einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Arachne mochte wieder aufgetaucht sein, aber was war mit Rubeta? Vielleicht hatte das Irrlicht sie doch nicht erwischt und statt dessen lief sie noch immer dort draußen herum, in der klirrenden Winterkälte, vollkommen verlassen und hilflos.

Und selbst ihre Kröte war nicht bei ihr.

Ulysses spürte wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog und sein Hals begann zu schmerzen, so sehr mußte er sich anstrengen nicht zu weinen.

Und dabei hatte es so viele Anzeichen für diese Tragödie gegeben, angefangen beim Sprechenden Hut, der Tod und Blut erwähnt hatte…es hatte sich alles im Endeffekt bestätigt, selbst die düsteren Wahrsagungen der Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin Sybill Trelawnay.

Während sich seine Gedanken weiterhin im Kreis drehten und sich ineinander verschlungen, driftete Ulysses wieder Richtung Schlaf ab und Realität mischte sich mit Traum.

_Ulysses stand inmitten des großen Nadelwaldes, seine Füße waren in zartem Neuschnee versunken. Er zitterte und als er an sich hinunterblickte, erkannte er daß er lediglich seinen Dunkelblauen Ravenclaw Schlafanzug trug. Sein Bauch war zu dick, er mußte dringend abnehmen…aber warum dachte er gerade jetzt daran, wo er doch in einem dunklen, gefährlichen Wald stand?_

_Der Junge drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Hinter sich entdeckte er eine kleine Felsenhöhle, über die sich Puderschnee gelegt hatte._

_Im Inneren der Höhle hockte Garm Antipater mit außergewöhnlich blasser Gesichtsfarbe._

„_Musst du nicht zum Unterricht?" fragte Ulysses den Zweitkläßler._

„_Halt die Schnauze du Penner." gab Garm unwirsch zurück. Beim Sprechen entblößte er mehrere Reihen spitzer Zähne, die fast seinen gesamten Mund auszufüllen schienen._

„_Hat der Werwolf dich geschnappt?" fragte Ulysses weiter._

„_Quatsch, ich wohne hier." antwortete Garm ehrlich: „Mein altes Haus ist abgebrannt und mein Bett in Hogwarts auch. Die drei Mädchen leben auch hier, Rabiesa und ich wollen heiraten." Kaum waren diese Worte aus ihm herausgesprudelt, senkte sich ein fahles Licht über die Wälder, fast so als sei der Mond vom Himmel gestürzt und schenkte nun diesem Ort hier sein entrücktes Leuchten._

_Garm verschwand zähnefletschend im Inneren seiner Höhle: „Oh nein…" jammerte er genervt: „Und ich habe meine Hausaufgaben schon wieder nicht gemacht."_

_Ulysses blickte nachdenklich dem nahen Licht entgegen, das zarte Schatten auf den Boden warf und langsam näher kroch. Tatsächlich sah es aus wie Mondlicht, gefangen in einem irdischen Lichtkegel und in die Dunkelheit des Waldes mischte sich die traumhafte und unnachahmliche Farbe eines blasssilbernen Mondes. _

_Wie konnte etwas so entsetzliches wie das Irrlicht so schön und rein aussehen?_

_Ulysses hatte keine Angst es zu sehen, dieses Licht leuchtete nicht für ihn, sondern für die Verschwundenen. Und tatsächlich hörte er die Schreie dreier Mädchen, ganz in seiner Nähe. Ulysses ging, oder schwebte vielmehr über das Gestrüpp, zu ihnen hinüber und beobachtete das Geschehen wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer. _

_Er sah Rabiesa Strickland die träumerisch auf das Licht zuhielt, während Rubeta sie zurückhalten wollte und an dem Arm der Hufflepuff herumzog. Arachne stand abseits und schrie ihrer Zwillingsschwester panisch etwas zu, während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabliefen._

„_Uhhuu, wie unheimlich." meldete sich plötzlich Garm Antipater, der aus dem Nichts an Ulysses herangetreten war. Er nagte akribisch an einem Hähnchenknochen. Er gab seltsam knurrende Geräusche von sich ab, während er aß…oder vielmehr fraß. Am Ende wanderte selbst der Knochen in seinen Zähnestarrenden Haimund und mit lautem Krachen ließ er ihn zersplittern. _

_Ein mehrtöniges Schluchzen drang durch den kalten Nachtwind, so heiser und brüchig wie das Ferne Ächzen alter Bäume._

„_Das sind die Geisterkinder." sagte Garm: „Sie singen jede Nacht traurige Symphonien und die Luft ist voll von ihren Stimmen. Die Wölfe heulen dazu."_

_Garm spie die letzten Splitter des Knochens aus, als wäre es Kautabak, er drehte sich zu Ulysses um und betrachtete ihn aus dunklen Augen. Zu plötzlich um erschrocken zu sein, schnappte sein Kiefer auf und er bohrte Ulysses seine spitzen Zähne in den Hals, warf ihn zu Boden und zerfetzte seine Kehle._

Ulysses wachte durch seinen eigenen Schrei auf und war im ersten Moment milde überrascht, das er aufrecht in seinem Bett saß und nicht mehr auf dem schneebedeckten Waldboden lag. Er hielt sich den Hals, doch dort wo er soeben noch glaubte warmes Blut zu spüren, war nichts mehr. Garm war nicht mehr da, war nie da gewesen…es war nur ein Traum.

Stockend atmete Ulysses aus und Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Er hörte wie sich Nekoda Arkwright murmelnd in seinem Bett herumwarf, offenbar noch mitten im Tiefschlaf.

Ulysses selbst konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Durch das offene Fenster war er ausgekühlt und selbst wenn er es schließen würde, hätte es zu lange gedauert bis ihm wieder warm unter der Daunendecke geworden wäre.

Ein Blick auf die magische Uhr, in dessen Inneren eine ewige Kerze brannte und so das Ziffernblatt erleuchtete, verriet ihm daß es bereits halb vier war. So seltsam es im Angesicht der Geschehnisse klang, aber in wenigen Stunden mußten sie alle wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Es lohnte sich nicht wieder schlafen zu gehen, denn bei all der Müdigkeit hätte Ulysses dann wahrscheinlich einfach _ver_schlafen.

Statt dessen beschloß er sich anders zu betätigen, vielleicht könnte er unten im Gemeinschaftsraum das Kaminfeuer entzünden, bei einem Hauselfen eine Heiße Schokolade bestellen und sich ein wenig aufwärmen? Mit diesem groben Ziel vor Augen zog Ulysses sich schnell an und beschloß das Fenster zu schließen, bevor er morgen im Unterricht der einzige Ravenclaw sein würde, der nicht an Unterkühlung gestorben war.

Doch kaum war er an das Fenster getreten, erkannte er ein vertrautes Leuchten im Wald, das fern und langsam dort entlang zog: Das Irrlicht.

Erschrocken ächzte Ulysses und sprang einen Meter vom Fenster weg. _Das Irrlicht ist wieder da? Aber warum?_

Das Licht streifte so selenruhig umher, wie der Mond am Nachthimmel, entrückt schwebte es in dem finsteren Wald, als würde ihm alle Zeit der Ewigkeit zur Verfügung stehen.

„Ulysses, mach das Fenster zu, es ist kalt." hörte er Nekoda in sein Kissen nuscheln.

„Nekoda, sieh dir das an. Das Irrlicht ist wieder da! Es ist wieder im Wald!"

Augenblicklich schreckte Nekoda auf, kämpfte sich aus seinem Bett und trampelte polternd zum Fenster. Auch andere Schüler wachten nun auf und fragten verwirrt was denn passiert sei. Bei Erwähnung des Irrlichts jedoch, waren sie augenblicklich bei Sinn und Verstand und traten ebenfalls ans Fenster.

Im Nachhinein konnte niemand von ihnen sagen, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatten und das Irrlicht beobachteten. Aber Schlaf fand in dieser Nacht niemand mehr.

XXXXXXXXXX

Der Unterricht am Morgen war um so entsetzlicher, oder, um es mit Ulysses neuem Wortschatz zu beschreiben: Es war pervers.

Keiner der Schüler konnte auch nur ein Fünkchen Aufmerksamkeit entwickeln und den Lehrern stand auch nicht der Sinn danach, eine Klasse zu unterrichten.

Am Morgen in der Großen Halle aber waren wichtige, neue Maßnahmen verkündet wurden: Das Betreten der Wälder war ab so fort strengstens verboten, selbst in Begleitung eines Lehrers. Und die namenlosen Wälder bekamen nun einen neuen Titel: Die Verbotenen Wälder.

So einfach schienen die Ereignisse also zu enden. Drei Schüler verschwanden, die Wälder bekamen einen neuen Namen und jeder versuchte genau so weiterzuleben wie zuvor, trotz des wandelnden Irrlichts in den Wäldern.

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen traf Ulysses auf Erinys, die ein sehr mißmutiges Gesicht machte.

„Kommst du mit raus?" fragte die Slytherin: „Ich halte es hier in Hogwarts nicht mehr aus, all dieser Hass und dieses ewige Hin und Her. Es ist ekelhaft."

Ulysses willige ein, obwohl er Hunger hatte und liebend gerne etwas essen würde. Die Schultore waren geschlossen, was normalerweise nicht vorkam um dieser Tageszeit. Zwar konnte man sie einfach öffnen, auch ohne Magie, aber Ulysses hatte das Gefühl, daß das Irrlicht der Grund dafür sein mußte.

Draußen auf dem Gelände war es schneidend kalt und der Wind zog Kreise über die Felder. Die beiden Kinder starrten eine Weile hinüber zu den Verbotenen Wäldern, aber das Irrlicht war nirgendwo mehr auszumachen, nicht an diesem hellen Tag.

„Was neues von Arachne Cox?" fragte Ulysses.

„Du meinst ich müßte das wissen weil ich auch eine Slytherin bin?" fragte Erinys scharf und überreizt. Ulysses sah sie verunsichert an und fragte sich was er falsch gemacht hatte…aber es war Erinys die sich dafür entschuldigte: „Tut mir Leid, Ulysses. Es ist nur weil alle immer sagen wir Slytherins seien Geheimniskrämer, die es sogar fertig bringen würden einen Zehnfachen Mord zu verschweigen."

„Weißt du was mich an der verdammten Geschichte nervt?" spie Ulysses aus und die ganzen Worte die sich zuvor unförmig in seinen Gedanken herumgetrieben hatten, bekamen plötzlich Kontur: „Erinys, du bist nicht Slytherin! Slytherin ist ein _Haus_! Gryffindor ist ein _Haus_! Wir haben angefangen zu glauben das jeder Hufflepuff einem anderen Hufflepuff gleicht, und jeder Slytherin einem anderen Slytherin. Und niemand scheint zu verstehen daß es mehr als diese vier Charaktere gibt, die uns die Häuser bieten! Sieh mich an, ich bin ein Ravenclaw, aber ich bin faul und gemein. Der Sprechende Hut hätte mich auch gerne nach Slytherin geschickt. Ich bin kein typischer Ravenclaw und kein typischer Slytherin, auch wenn die Leute mich als Ravenclaw bezeichnen…wir sind einfach wir _selbst_, die Häuser sagen fast gar nichts über uns aus…Mut, Klugheit, Freundlichkeit und Listigkeit, das sind recht wenige Eigenschaften um uns danach zu beurteilen oder?"

Erinys starrte ihn aus großen, dunkelblauen Augen heraus an, aber die Worte schienen ihr einzuleuchten: „Du hast recht…dieser Häuserkonflikt ist bescheuert. Ich habe Klee angeschrieen weil sie Slytherin beleidigt hat, dabei hat der Sprechende Hut gesagt das ich eine gute Gryffindor abgeben würde…"

„Warum bist du trotzdem in Slytherin gelandet?" fragte Ulysses interessiert.

„Nun…" Erinys stockte und plötzlich schien ihr die Sache unangenehm zu sein: „Der Hut sagte ich hätte den Willen mich zu beweisen und das ich zu Egoistisch sei um eine wahre Gryffindor zu werden…er sagte das ich alle Opfer in Kauf nehmen würde um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Mein Mut alleine hat nicht gereicht um nach Gryffindor zu kommen, obwohl ich davon mehr als genug hab, wie der Sprechende Hut meinte."

Ulysses überlegte ob die Sachen zutreffend sein konnten. War Erinys so egoistisch? Und so Fixiert auf ihr Ziel? Welches Ziel überhaupt? Ulysses konnte es nicht sagen, obwohl er das düstere Gefühl hatte das er es eines fernen Tages erfahren würde.

Er wollte sie gerade erneut über den Gesundheitszustand von Arachne Cox fragen, da hörten sie plötzlich Gelächter in der Nähe. Ulysses Herz sank zum Erdboden, als er die Stimmen erkannte: Sie gehörten der Klobande.

Und er hatte mit der Klobande noch immer einige Rechnungen offen, nicht zu letzt wegen Imbellis. Ulysses wirbelte herum und entdeckte die drei Jugendlichen Slytherins ganz in der Nähe, verborgen hinter einem Busch. Aber offenbar hatten sie Ulysses und Erinys nicht gesehen und interessierten sich momentan für etwas anderes: Zwei Hufflepuff Mädchen die gerade das Schulgebäude verlassen hatten und sich offenbar ein wenig die Beine vertreten wollten. Ulysses erkannte die Erstkläßlerin Tiamar Lotus, eine hübsche Asiatin mit Mandelförmigen Augen, und ihre Freundin Effrata Riley.

Was immer die Mitglieder der Klobande mit den Erstkläßlerinnen vorhatten, es war sicher nicht gut. Schon sah man wie Veikko Johnson einen großen, spitzen Stein griff und auf die Mädchen warf, aber er verfehlte so gnadenlos, das die Hufflepuffs nicht einmal den Aufschlag hörten. Als nächstes versuchte sich Prester Penkins, aber in seinem Übermut traf er einen Baumstamm der zehn Meter vor den Mädchen stand.

Erebus Nott, der Klügste unter den Dummen, steigerte seine Trefferquote in weiser Voraussicht mit einem Zauber und schleuderte dann den Stein auf Tiamar. Der verzauberte Stein flog über sie hinweg, machte dann eine scharfe Kurve und traf die kleine Asiatin direkt an der Stirn. Die Hufflepuff heulte erschrocken auf, die Klobande gackerte verhallten und war im Begriff sich wegzuschleichen.

Zum Glück reagierte Erinys schnell und zog Ulysses am Arm mit sich, so daß sie sich noch rechtzeitig hinter einer alten Mauer verstecken konnten.

„So wie die drauf sind werden sie dich das nächste Klo runterspülen." kommentierte Erinys trocken, während sie beobachteten wie sich die Klobande wieder in das Innere des Schlosses verzog.

Ulysses bezweifelte stark das er in irgendein Klo hineinpassen würde, aber er pflichtete Erinys mit einem Kopfnicken bei.

„Sag mal…du und Klee, ihr habt euch doch gestritten, oder? Wegen dem Slytherinstolz." fragte er die Zweitkläßlerin.

Erinys musterte ihn aufmerksam und schien einen Moment einen Rückzieher machen zu wollen, beließ es aber: „Nicht nur wegen dem Slytherinstolz. Sie hat vor allem über dich abgelästert."

Obwohl Ulysses wußte das Klemencia ihn nicht mochte – er mochte sie schließlich auch nicht – traf ihn die Sache und versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Die beiden hatten wegen _ihm_ gestritten? Und das alles hinter seinen Rücken?

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so." äffte Erinys schnippisch: „Klee ist ein kleines Lästermäulchen, sie denkt nun mal nicht darüber nach, sondern macht gleich den Mund auf. Sie lästert über alle, aber sie meint es eigentlich nicht böse."

„Toll." schnaubte Ulysses: „Ob sie es böse meint oder nicht, mich zumindest trifft es. Klar, ich hab auch gerne gelästert, aber jetzt wo so viele über mich herziehen weiß ich wie das ist. Ich hasse diese Lästereien."

„Du hast recht, es ist nicht nett." stimmte Erinys bitter zu: „Deswegen will ich mich auch erst einmal nicht mehr mit Klee vertragen. Außerdem würden mir die Slytherins den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich ausgerechnet mit einer Gryffindor befreundet wäre. Bei einem Ravenclaw wie dir ist es nicht schlimm, von allen Schulhäusern sind die Ravenclaws noch die beliebtesten bei den Slytherins."

Ulysses beobachtete eine Weile Tiamar Lotus, die sich noch immer den getroffenen Kopf hielt und stumm weinte, während Effrata sie zurück in das Schloß führte. Kaum waren die beiden Hufflepuffs verschwunden, erhoben sich Ulysses und Erinys wieder.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was nun mit Arachne ist." wies Ulysses die Slytherin darauf hin, während er seine Beine durchstreckte.

„Sie hat hohes Fieber und murmelt immer irgendwas vor sich hin, viel mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht. Peridot Pomfrey schweigt sich aus und beredet es nur mit den anderen Lehrern. Bald müßten eigentlich auch die Eltern der Vermißten auftauchen, es wundert mich eh das Hogwarts nicht überschwemmt ist mit Reportern."

Das hatte Ulysses ebenfalls zu denken gegeben. Scheinbar hielt der Direktor die Wahrheit noch unter Verschluß und die Öffentlichkeit wußte wenig…oder interessierte es etwa niemanden? Nach allem was geschehen war, wirkte es beinahe surreal wie der Alltag sich langsam zurückschlicht, fast als handelte es sich bei den letzten Tagen lediglich um einzelne Traumfetzen die sich nicht untereinander verbinden ließen.

Die beiden Kinder wanderten ein wenig, hin zu einem größeren, gepreßten Schneefeld. Während Ulysses noch immer mit den Gedanken beim Verbotenen Wald war, nutzte Erinys die Gelegenheit und so bekam er einen ganzen Haufen Schnee ins Gesicht. Erschrocken japste er auf, als er das kalte Zeug im Gesicht spürte.

Erinys lachte schadenfroh und so begann eine mittelmäßige Schneeballschlacht, in der Erinys Talent zeigte Ulysses Würfen auszuweichen und Ulysses im Gegenzug Talent zeigte Erinys Würfen _nicht_ auszuweichen.

„Okay, Schluß jetzt!" keuchte Ulysses. Seine Hände brannten vor Kälte und bei jeder Bewegung spürte er wie Schnee seinen Nacken hinunterrieselte. Er wollte nichts mehr als ein heißes Bad, aber ihm fiel ein, das sie noch Unterricht hatten…er hatte gleich ausgerechnet Kräuterkunde, da stand ihm gar nicht der Sinn nach.

„Sieh, mal!" rief Erinys plötzlich und deutete ein paar Meter entfernt. Dort, inmitten von Schnee, hockte ein schwarzes Bündel aus Federn und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Es war ein Rabe.

Erinys war innerhalb eines Herzschlages bei dem Tier, doch es flog nicht weg, sondern es versuchte kläglich davon zu humpeln. Er zog den linken Flügel nach und auch sein eines Bein wirkte nicht gesund.

„Als das Irrlicht aufgetaucht ist, sind die Raben vor Schreck weggeflogen." erinnerte Ulysses sie: „Es war Nacht und so sind viele von ihnen in der Luft zusammengestoßen und Abgestürzt…man hat gehört wie sie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen sind."

Erinys schien sich zu erinnern und kniete sich zu dem Raben hinunter: „Der Boden war ganz vereist und hart, meinst du viele sind dabei gestorben?" fragte sie besorgt.

Ulysses war das eigentlich ziemlich egal, er wußte auch keine Antwort auf die Frage. Er beobachtete wie Erinys ihren langen Schal losband, den protestierenden Raben einfing und ihn mit dem dunkelgrünen Stoff vorsichtig umwickelte.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit." sagte sie: „Hier draußen erfriert er."

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts. Ehrlich, was hatten all diese Leute nur mit ihren Tieren am Hut? Überall wo man hinsah, tigerten Katzen durch die Korridore, quakten Kröten, tollten Frettchen und Ratten und zu guter Letzt war die Eulerei überfüllt mit Eulen. Nicht zu vergessen grausige Haustiere wie Vogelspinnen oder Exoten wie Polarfüchse und Fischotter.

„Und wer kümmert sich um den Raben, wenn du gleich in den Unterricht gehst?" fragte Ulysses gedehnt.

„Klemencia hat Nerie doch auch immer mitgenommen und kein Lehrer hat sich beschwert."

„Ja, Nerie ist ja auch handzahm, aber der Rabe hier nicht." Er deutete auf das sich windende und panisch krächzende Tier: „Außerdem machen wilde Tiere überall hin, wenn sie Angst haben. Das ist total ekelhaft."

Erinys rollte mit den Augen: „Gehst du nie auf Klo?" sagte sie beflissen.

„Ja, ich benutze das _Klo_, aber der Rabe tut das nicht. Siehst du, dein Schal ist schon voll!"

Erinys nahm das mit einem Schulternzucken hin und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß. Ulysses folgte ihr meckernd: „Komm schon Erinys, das ist nur ein blöder Rabe, laß ihn doch einfach liegen."

Sie funkelte ihn zornig an: „Weißt du eigentlich das du ziemlich kaltherzig bist?" schnappte sie: „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber Tiere haben auch Gefühle und der Rabe würde genauso elendig verhungern wie du verhungern würdest…obwohl das bei dir _wesentlich_ länger dauern würde!"

Ulysses starrte die Slytherin wütend an: „Wie freundlich!" knurrte er beleidigt.

„Okay, tut mir leid. So meinte ich das nicht. Aber ich werde dem Raben helfen, aber vielleicht hat ein kluger Ravenclaw wie du ja eine bessere Idee?"

„Allerdings." antwortete er kühl: „Dank deiner Trefferkünste bin ich voller Schnee und kurz vor dem Erfrieren. Ich würde gerne ein heißes Bad nehmen."

„Das ist keine Idee, Ulysses. Das nennt man Schwänzen. Es geht um den Raben hier."

„Das meine ich ja auch!" gab er barsch zurück und riß ihr den krächzenden Raben im Schalbündel aus der Hand: „Geh du in den Unterricht und ich nehm das Vieh mit. Ich packs in irgendeine Kiste und dann kann es mir beim Baden zuschauen."

„Ich bin nicht sicher ob der Rabe dir beim Baden zuschauen will." äffte Erinys gespielt.

„Ich hatte eigentlich auch vor einen Sichtschutz für diesen Spanner zu benutzen!"

„Na, mach was du willst."

„Mach ich auch!"

Und so stapfte Erinys zu ihrem Unterricht und Ulysses wandelte zitternd durch die Gänge und freute sich auf ein schönes, heißes Bad.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**KakaKakao:** Jepp, ich sag ja, der Anfang von DuR ist heftig, aber zumindest bezweifelt dann niemand mehr das eine bestimmte Person ein wahnsinniger Todesser geworden ist. Nach dem Anfang (bzw nach der Trauerfeier) kommt aber selten mal wieder was vor…na ja, hier und da mal wieder, aber im Vergleich zum restlichen Teil der Story, nehmen die brutalen Abschnitte eigentlich nur einen kleinen Teil ein. Aber na ja, es ist nicht jedermanns Geschmack, schließlich sind die Schulgeschichten ja eher niedlich, DuR ist aber sehr dunkel.

**Elize7:** Jepp, du hattest Recht ;)

**Nightwish:** Mmmh…wie sag ich das ohne zu spoilern? Das mit Liams Auge stimmt und die andere Person war Nathaniel ;)


	35. Kapitel 35

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**35. Von Raben und Wölfen**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Vergebliche Ablenkung**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin, die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Garm Antipater: _Bösartiger Slytherin Zweitkläßler. Von einem Werwolf angefallen_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden. Zwilling von Arachne_

Arachne Cox: _Slytherin Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden, aber wieder aufgetaucht_

Rabiesa Strickland: _Bösartige Hufflepuff Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden_

Die Klobande: _Drei Unruhestifter die Jüngeren das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen. Bestehend aus Veikko, Erebus und Prester_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nach den Geschehnissen im Wald bekommen diese erstmals einen neuen Namen: Die Verbotenen Wälder. Kurz darauf finden Erinys und Ulysses während einer Schneeballschlacht einen verletzten Raben. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses ließ sich in das warme Badewasser gleiten, auf dem sich der apricotfarbene Schaum zu wahren Türmen aufschichtete. Schnell wurde die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern gespült und er spürte nur einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen aufflackern, weil er den Nachmittagsunterricht schwänzte…aber er nahm lieber ein heißes Bad, anstatt die nächsten Tage erkältet zu sein.

Neben der Kupferwanne stand eine Holzkiste, ausgepolstert mit Handtüchern, in der der verletzte Rabe hockte und ihn mißmutig aus schwarzen Augen heraus anstarrte.

„Friss einfach und hör auf zu spannen." murrte Ulysses und deutete auf die Fleischbrocken die er dem Tier hingelegt hatte. Nein, der Rabe fraß natürlich nicht das Fleisch, viel lieber schnappte er empört nach Ulysses Hand.

„Du dämliches Vieh." schnarrte er und zog lieber die Hand wieder zurück: „Ich dachte immer ihr Raben seid so schlau, aber du scheinst wohl die große Ausnahme zu sein."

Der Rabe krächzte wütend und sprang in seiner Kiste herum, Ulysses rollte mit den Augen und tauchte genervt ab.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem langen Bad setzte sich Ulysses in den Gemeinschaftsraum und besah sich das verletzte Tier genauer. Der Rabe schimpfte noch immer, aber seine Schnabelattacken richteten sich nun fast ausschließlich gegen die Wassertropfen, die aus Ulysses nassen Haaren rannen. Während der Rabe gegen diesen selbsternannten Feind kämpfte, konnte Ulysses ihn ganz bequem untersuchen.

Der eine Flügel schien mehrfach gebrochen, aber sah allgemein so mitgenommen aus, als ob der Rabe schon vorher verletzt gewesen war. Auf dem einen Bein humpelte er, so daß die linke Körperhälfte bei jedem Schritt gefährlich einsackte.

Sehr viel früher als erwartet, huschte plötzlich Erinys in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, sah sich verstohlen um und schlich dann zu ihm.

„Dumbledore hat früher Schluß gemacht, weil gleich die Eltern von Garm kommen und so." informierte sie ihn: „Die Eltern von Arachne werden wohl auch demnächst eintreffen. Wie geht's Nokturna?"

„Nokturna?" echote Ulysses pikiert.

„Na, irgendeinen Namen braucht er ja schließlich…oder sie."

Ulysses schüttelte genervt den Kopf, beschloß aber nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Erinys entging das natürlich nicht, und sie schnaubte verächtlicht: „Unglaublich das du einmal die Farm deines Vaters erben sollst, ich wette du machst da einen Schlachthof draus. Tierhasser!"

„Erinys bitte! Ich hasse keine Tiere. Es ist nur so das sie mich nicht großartig interessieren, ich hab von Klein auf damit zu tun."

Erinys schien das nicht wirklich zu überzeugen und man sah ihr deutlich an, daß sie sich gerade ihre eigene, unumstößliche Meinung gebildet hatte. Sie nahm die Kiste mit dem Raben, auch genannt Nokturna, und stand auf: „Lass uns schauen ob wir irgendwas finden mit dem wir ihm helfen können. Vielleicht im Medizinschrank?"

„Erinys, der Medizinschrank steht im Krankenflügel, wir kriegen Heidenärger wenn wir dabei gehen und außerdem ist Arachne doch da."

Auch das schien Erinys nicht groß zu Sorgen: „Der Krankenflügel ist groß und zufällig weiß ich das Arachne in einem Einzelzimmer liegt. Peridot unterrichtet gerade die Siebtkläßler in Heilkunde und Poppy hat auch Unterricht. Also, ist das kein Problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nachdem die Ravenclaws und Slytherins in diesem Jahr so viele Punkte verloren hatten, wollte Ulysses um keinen Preis, das sie für weitere Abzüge sorgten, nur weil sie sich ungefragt am Medizinschrank bedienten. Nicht zuletzt weil Ulysses dieses Vergehen ohnehin schon hinter sich hatte, und jeder wußte das.

Erinys sah ihm seinen Unmut an und drückte ihm stattdessen die Rabenkiste ist die Hände: „Na schön, du stehst Schmiere und ich erledige das. Du bist ein echter Feigling!"

„Und du bist wirklich dreist, Erinys! Wenn wir erwischt werden dann gibt es gewaltigen Ärger, besonders für mich. Ich bin Vorbestraft!"

Erinys stromerte betont gelassen hinüber zum Medizinschrank, der sich natürlich nicht ohne weiteres öffnen ließ und bei einem _Alohomora_ Versuch sprühten lediglich blaugrüne Funken aus ihrem Zauberstab, die das Holz ein wenig verkohlten.

„Oh man, Erinys!" stöhnte Ulysses gedämpft auf, stellte die Kiste zu Boden – Nokturna verbesserte die Situation nicht gerade mit ihrem schrillen Gekrächze – und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab: „_Alohomora_!"

Die Schranktür sprang leise knarrend auf.

„_Silencio_!"

Nokturnas unerträglicher Protest verlor augenblicklich an Lautstärke, so daß der Rabe wohl bald selbst zu bemerken schien daß er keinen Ton mehr herausbrachte, egal wie stark er den Schnabel verrenkte. Böse funkelte er Ulysses aus schwarzen Augen heraus an.

Erinys durchstöberte währenddessen eiligst den Medizinschrank und suchte einige Tränke und Schachteln heraus, die sie in Nokturnas Kiste legte.

Irgendjemand in dem Krankenflügel murmelte etwas, Ulysses hörte es deutlich, aber er sah niemanden. Alle Betten waren leer. Auch Erinys hatte es mitbekommen, aber sie dachte einen Schritt weiter: „War das Arachne?"

Ulysses Herz verpaßte einen Schlag als er daran dachte.

Ein weiteres ersticktes Murmeln führte Erinys zu einer halbgeöffneten Holztür, etwas versteckt am Ende des Saales. Die Slytherin lugte hinein.

„Erinys!" zischte Ulysses gedämpft: „Ich rede nie wieder ein Wort mit dir wenn du da jetzt reingehst!"

Seine Drohung schien ihr alles andere als Angst zu machen und sie blickte sich mit verständnislosem Blick zu Ulysses um: „Was soll daran verboten sein? Sie ist eine Slytherin und eine Freundin von uns, vergessen?"

„Was daran verboten ist? Wenn die Lehrer Krankenbesuche gewollt hätten, dann hätten sie Arachne sicher nicht in dieses Einzelzimmer verlegt!"

Erinys zeigte seinen Worten lediglich die kalte Schulter, schob ihren dürren Körper durch die Türöffnung und verschwand in dem Zimmer.

Ulysses trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, lauschte gehetzt ob er jemandem draußen im Flur hörte, doch als Erinys nach einer Minute immer noch nicht wiederkam, beschloß er sie zu holen.

Er schob Nokturnas Kiste unter eines der leeren Betten und folgte Erinys in das Zimmer. Arachne Cox lag dort in dem einzigen Bett. Sie war schneeweiß, fast so als wäre sie halb erfroren, aber ihre Wangen glühten dunkelrot. Auf ihrer Stirn lag ein Schweißfilm, an dem einzelne Haare verschwitzt festklebten.

Erinys stand an der Seite ihres Bettes und musterte die jüngere Slytherin stumm. Ulysses trat zu ihr.

„Es geht ihr wirklich sehr schlecht." flüsterte Erinys gedämpft, was Ulysses nur mit einem Nicken bestätigen konnte.

„Wenn ich nur wüßte was mit ihnen passiert ist…das ist alles so gruselig."

„Heute Nacht war das Irrlicht wieder da, wir konnten es von unserem Turm aus sehen." erzählte Ulysses der Slytherin leise, die es aus den Kerkern sicher nicht beobachtet hatte.

„Ich weiß." antwortete Erinys: „Ich hab es schon von anderen gehört. Und Dumbledore hat erzählt, das es sein kann, daß dieses Irrlicht nie wieder weggeht, das es jetzt für immer am Waldrand herumstreift und auf Opfer wartet."

Blieb zu hoffen das Dumbledore sich irrte, bei dem Gedanken jede Nacht dieses hungrige Wesen zu sehen, von dem niemand so genau sagen konnte was es _wirklich_ war, spürte er leichte Panik in sich hochsteigen.

Plötzlich regte sich Arachne. Ihr Kopf zuckte einmal zur Seite und ihre Augenbrauen senkten sich tief über die geschlossenen Augen: „Rubeta?" stammelte sie mich so brüchiger Stimme, das ihre Worte zu zerfallen drohten, kaum das sie ausgesprochen waren.

Erinys schien es plötzlich unangenehm zu sein, doch sie antwortete dennoch: „Rubeta ist nicht hier."

„Ihre Stimme?" fragte Arachne leise.

„Was meinst du Arachne?" sagte Erinys so behutsam wie möglich.

Arachne sog rasselnd Luft ein und ihre Augen wandten sich in ihren Höhlen nach oben: „Ich höre dich, Rubeta."

Ulysses und Erinys wechselten einen düsteren Blick und wandten sich dann wieder der fiebrigen Slytherin zu.

„Weißt du wo Rubeta und Rabiesa sind?" fragte Ulysses nun hoffnungsvoller. Vielleicht wußte Arachne doch mehr, als ihr dämmriger Zustand zuließ.

„Sie sind im Chorhaus." wisperte Arachne heiser: „Ich kann sie hören. Hört ihr sie nicht?"

Ulysses und Erinys hörten etwas anderes: Schritte. Und zwar sehr nahe Schritte. Das mußte Peridot Pomfrey sein, die vom Unterricht zurückkam.

Erinys reagierte schnell, zog Ulysses mit sich aus dem Einzelzimmer und sie schmissen sich schnell unter eines der Betten, bevor sich auch schon die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete. Herein kamen Pomfrey, Direktor Dippet mit seinem Gehstock, Professor Dumbledore und vier Menschen die Ulysses noch nie gesehen hatte. Er musterte die eine Frau und sein Blick blieb an den vertrauen giftgrünen Augen hängen, aus denen Tränen rannen: Es mußte die Mutter von Rubeta und Arachne Cox sein. Peridot führte sie und ihren Ehemann zu Arachnes Zimmer und die drei verschwanden dort.

Dippet und Dumbledore blieben mit dem anderen Ehepaar, bei dem es sich augenscheinlich um Garms Eltern handeln mußte, im eigentlichen Krankenflügel.

„Ich werde diese Schule hier schließen lassen, Dippet!" brüllte der hochgewachsene Mann, der seine kleine, runde Frau in den Armen hielt die heftigst Schluchzte.

„Ich mag zwar nur ein einfacher Mann sein, Dippet, mit einer einfachen Arbeit, aber glauben Sie mir, ich werde ihnen alle Reporter des _Tagespropheten_ auf den Hals hetzten, wenn Sie meinen Sohn nicht wiederfinden! Oder das was von ihm übrig ist!"

Diese harten Worte verursachten lediglich, daß die Frau noch hysterischer weinte. Sie sah osteuropäisch aus und ihre leise gesprochenen Worte klangen wie ein Gebet in einer anderen Sprache.

„Mr. Antipater glauben Sie mir." beschwor der gebrechliche Dippet ihn: „Wir haben alles getan um ihren Sohn zu finden, Lehrer suchen auch jetzt noch nach den Verschwundenen. Aber wenn ein Werwolf nicht gefunden werden will, dann ist es so gut wie unmöglich ihn aufzuspüren."

„Ein Werwolf? Pah!" spuckte der Mann angewidert aus: „Es gibt keine Beweise das Garm ein Werwolf ist, oder? Und selbst wenn, dann würde er immer wieder zu seiner Familie zurückwollen, er ist schließlich unser Sohn!"

Dumbledore rührte sich und zog etwas aus der Innentasche seiner Robe. Soviel Ulysses erkennen konnte, handelte es sich hierbei um eine Phiole aus Glas, in der eine schwarze Flüssigkeit schwappte. Dumbledore zeigte dem Antipater Ehepaar den Gegenstand, doch während der Mann verwirrt die Phiole betrachtete, fing die dicke Frau an seiner Seite an heiser zu kreischen. Offenbar wußte sie was es zu bedeuten hatte.

„Das hier ist das Blut von Garm, das wir im Wald gefunden haben." erklärte Dumbledore ruhig und behutsam: „Aber im Gegensatz zu dem Blut eines Menschen, hat sich dieses Blut nach einigen Stunden schwarz gefärbt."

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Mr. Antipater atemlos.

„Das Blut eines Werwolfes ist schwarz. Sobald der Biß vollzogen ist, ist der Körper des Opfers verseucht, und das bereits eine Sekunde später. Und auch Garms verlorenes Blut war verseucht und dementsprechend wurde aus dem Rot Schwarz."

„Aber…aber." stammelnd suchte Garms Vater nach Worten, während seine Augen starr auf die gläserne Philole fixiert waren: „Aber deswegen heißt es doch nicht, das Garm nicht zurückkommen kann! Ich bin sicher das er bereits auf dem Weg zurück ist, er wird doch seine Eltern nicht vergessen haben!"

Armando Dippet führte das Gespräch weiter. Der gebrechliche Alte, hinkte auf seinem Gehstock näher und sah das Ehepaar ernst an: „Das Problem ist sicherlich nicht der Willen Ihres Sohnes, ich bin überzeugt das er in diesem Moment auch an Sie denkt. Das Problem ist, das wahrscheinlich der Werwolf der ihn gebissen hat noch bei ihm ist. Und er wird Garm nicht gehen lassen, er wird alles tun um das zu verhindern. Er hat sich nicht umsonst die Mühe gemacht ihn zu verschleppen. Wenn ein Werwolf sein Opfer verschleppt, dann tauchen sie in den seltensten Fällen wieder auf. Und irgendwann wollen die Gebissenen auch gar nicht mehr zu den Menschen zurückkehren, dann nämlich wenn der Wolf in ihnen zu stark geworden ist."

Schweigen lastete sich über den Krankenflügel, nach dieser düsteren Prognose. Die Antipaters starrten die Lehrer mit Entsetzen an, aber in Dippets und Dumbledores Augen fand sich nichts als die ernste Wahrheit, das war selbst für Ulysses deutlich zu erkennen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eine Ewigkeit mußten Erinys und Ulysses unter dem Bett ausharren, bis endlich die Luft rein war und sie aus dem Krankenflügel schleichen konnten. Den Raben hatten sie natürlich nicht vergessen und so suchten sie sich einen ruhigen Ort wo sie das Tier schnell versorgen konnten.

Nachdem Ulysses den Flügel und das Bein mit Verband gerichtet hatte und auch die Hilfe einiger Tränke in Anspruch nahm, sah das Tier zwar ziemlich zerrupft und verschnürt aus, aber Nokturna protestierte nicht einmal…bis Ulysses sich wieder daran erinnerte, das der _Silencio_ Zauber noch immer auf dem Vogel lag. Kaum war das behoben krächzte und hackte Nokturna doppelt so penetrant, wahrscheinlich um die verlorene Zeit wieder gut zu machen.

„Ich hasse dieses Vieh!" brüllte Ulysses gegen das Theater an.

Erinys glaubte das er es nur so dahersagte, an dem Tier war wirklich nichts Hassenswertes zu finden, abgesehen vielleicht von der Lautstärke, die selbst Poltergeist Peeves in die Flucht schlug.

Sie drückte ihm die Kiste mitsamt Raben in die Arme: „Imperia Malfoy kriegt einen Anfall wenn ich Nokturna mitbringe. Die wird wahrscheinlich gleich zum nächsten Lehrer rennen und du weißt ja das ihr Vater einer der Schulräte ist."

Ulysses sah sie empört an: „Und deswegen soll ich mich jetzt um das Vieh kümmern? Das ist total unfair Erinys, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich ihn draußen im Schnee gelassen."

Erinys wollte sich gar nicht darauf einlassen, sie wußte das Ulysses gut für Tiere sorgen konnte, wenn er es nur wollte…was natürlich nicht wirklich der Fall war. Der verletzte Rabe war bei ihm besser aufgehoben, außerdem hatte sie mit ihrer Kröte Haubert und ihrer Strixeule Humbug schon genügend Schützlinge.

Ulysses zeterte natürlich weiterhin herum, aber das kannte sie schon und nachdem sie ihn drohte umzubringen, wenn er sich nicht um Nokturna kümmern sollte, hielt er schließlich den Mund.

So trennten sich ihre Wege und Erinys machte sich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während ihre Gedanken sich noch immer um das drehten, was sie gerade im Krankenflügel gesehen und gehört hatte.

Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte die Selbe getrübte Stimmung wie man erwartet hätte, allerdings nicht ganz: Auf dem zweiten Blick fiel Erinys auf das sich die Klobande und einige ihrer Freunde, um einen Tisch herum versammelt hatten.

Bevor sie sich fragen konnten, was es dort zu bestaunen gab, sprang ihr Klassenkamerad und ewiger Tischnachbar Dilanio Lowell auf sie zu: „Rat mal!" rief er.

„Äh? Was denn?"

„Die Klobande hat einen Fanklub gegründet, um sich für Garm einzusetzen!"

Erinys starrte verwundert in die Hazelfarbenen Augen ihres Gegenübers und wußte nicht ganz ob sie dem Gesagten folgen konnte.

Dilanio führte sie zu dem Tisch hinüber und sie drängelten sich durch, so daß sie freie Sicht hatten. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Banner aus Stoff, auf dem ein schwarzer Werwolf gemalt war, genauso mattschwarz wie Garms Haare gewesen waren und die Augen des Werwolfes hatten die selbe kastanienbraune Farbe wie Garms menschliche Augen.

Und auf dem Banner stand groß: _Garms offizieller Fanklub!_

Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wußte Erinys _wirklich_ nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, sie konnte nicht einmal behaupten zu wissen, ob ein solcher Fanklub nun etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes darstellte.

„Toll, hm?" grinste Veikko Johnson selbstüberzeugt.

Seine beste Freundin Erdoxia Selfridge kicherte strahlend und wischte sich ihre dünnen, roten Haare hinter die Ohren: „Den Werwolf haben wir zusammen gemalt, er ist sehr gut geworden finde ich."

Obwohl Erdoxia normalerweise zur puren Selbstüberschätzung neigte, mußte Erinys ihr recht geben. Sie hätte zwar nicht gedacht das Veikko und Erdoxia gut mit dem Pinsel umzugehen wußten, aber sie hatten wirklich Talent. Der Werwolf sah genauso aus wie man sich einen Werwolf vorstellte und an der detaillierten Darstellung starker Muskeln und blutbesudelter Raubtierzähne hatte man nicht gespart.

Es war seltsam wenn man bedachte das Garms Familie wegen dem Vorfall am Boden zerstört war und das Garms Freunde sein neues Werwolfsdasein offensichtlich sogar zu begrüßen schienen…aber Erinys wurde mulmig bei dem Gedanken das bei all der Trauer und all dem Interesse an dem Thema, eins vergessen wurde: Das irgendwo dort draußen, meilenweit entfernt in einem tiefschwarzen Wald, ein Junge im Schnee hockte, mit einer tiefen und starkblutenden Bißverletzung und das dieser Junge sich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich nur eins wünschte: Nach Hause zurückzukehren.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**KabaKakao: **Ulysses ist eben ein kleiner Schwänzer, aber vielleicht ändert sich das einmal. Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht, bin aber optimistisch ;)

Zu DuR: Mmhh…nach der Trauerfeier gibt es noch 2 sehr ekelige Stellen, nämlich Kapitel 28 (oder 29?) und 39, zumindest wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Ansonsten hält es sich in Grenzen.

**Nightwish: **Gut das du da die Verbindung zu DuR gesehen hast, dachte schon es sei nicht offensichtlich genug. Ja, ja die radikale Erinys…


	36. Kapitel 36

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**36. Im Märzmond**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Im Märzmond**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Erstklässler. Er und Ulysses hassen sich seit Kindertagen_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Pockengesichtiger Ravenclaw Erstkläßler_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Erstklässlerin, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Dilanio Lowell: _Slytherin Zweitklässler, der ewige Tischnachbar von Erinys_

Garm Antipater: _Bösartiger Slytherin Zweitkläßler. Von einem Werwolf angefallen_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit die von der Schule geflogen ist_

Nordica und Thusnelda: _Slytherins._ _Die beiden besten Freundinnen von Imbellis_

Pelamyse und Clapauzia: _Hufflepuffs._ _Imbellis und Ulysses jubelten ihnen die Tränke unter_

Die Klobande: _Drei Unruhestifter die Jüngeren das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen. Bestehend aus Veikko, Erebus und Prester_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nach den Geschehnissen im Wald bekommen diese erstmals einen neuen Namen: Die Verbotenen Wälder. Kurz darauf finden Erinys und Ulysses während einer Schneeballschlacht einen verletzten Raben, um den Ulysses sich kümmern muss…was ihm nicht gerade gefällt. Außerdem wurde ein neuer Club gegründet: Der Werwolfsfanklub…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Geschehnisse im Inneren der Verbotenen Wälder mochten vielleicht bislang ungelöst bleiben, aber das hinderte die Zeit nicht stetig voranzuschreiten, den Schnee von den Schloßgründen zu schmelzen und Knospen aus den Bäumen zu treiben.

Frühling und Alltag hielten Einzug, wenn es auch ein jämmerlicher Abklatsch des normalen Alltages war.

Erinys schuftete für die Schule, in Theorie wurde sie mittlerweile zu einer guten Schülerin, sofern das Thema sie interessierte, aber im Praxisnahen Unterricht sah es nach wie vor düster aus. Wenn ihr zum Beispiel aufgetragen wurde mit einem Zauberstab eine Kerze anzuzünden, schaffte sie es lediglich daß die Kerze am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers einschlug, meistens in eine Glasvitrine. Oder wenn sie mit einem _Avis_ einen Schwarm Singvögel beschwören sollte, brachte sie es allenfalls zu wurmartigen Auswüchsen, die aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes hervorquollen.

Erinys wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie war tatsächlich im Begriff sitzenzubleiben, egal wie sehr sie, oder ihre Nachhilfelehrerin Vestina sich noch bemühten.

Eines frühen Morgens hatte sie sich gerade an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt, und versenkte ihr Buttermüsli in einem Liter Milch, als sich eine fremde Schülerin krachend zu den Slytherins setzte. Die Slytherins schreckten auf wie ein Rudel Wölfe und wenn sie auch nicht mit den Zähnen fletschten, so starrten sie die Schülerin zumindest mit einem bitterbösen Blick an.

Allerdings kam Erinys irgend etwas an dem Mädchen bekannt vor und so sah sie etwas genauer hin. Die Schülerin war ganz offensichtlich schon etwas älter, mindestens in der sechsten Klasse, und sie war ziemlich dick, fast so dick wie Vestina Dearborn. Sie hatte kurze, schokoladenbraune Haare, und ihre Augen waren mit schwarzer Farbe umrahmt, war ansonsten aber ungeschminkt.

„Thusnelda?" quiekte plötzlich die zierliche Amellus Ermay und sah die dicke Schülerin voller Unglauben an.

Nun war es auch für die anderen Slytherins offensichtlich: Das dicke, taffe Mädchen war niemand anderes als Thusnelda Hermengild. Thusnelda war eine der Freundinnen von Imbellis Ermay und immer so reichgeschmückt gewesen wie ein weihnachtlicher Tannenbaum, über dem man einen Schminktopf geschüttet hatte.

Doch jetzt sah Thusnelda eher wie das Gegenteil aus.

Nordica Mimosa, ihre beste Freundin, schien diese Verwandlung nicht zu überraschen aber sie sah sehr ungehalten darüber aus: „Tussi ist gerade auf ihrem Anti-Mädchenhaft Trip." lispelte sie dümmlich: „Sie will jetzt ein Junge sein."

Thusnelda reagierte damit, indem sie seelenruhig eine Quidditchzeitschrift hervorzog und durchblätterte: „Ich habe halt genug von dieser Maskerade." Berichtete sie gedehnt, über die Heftseiten der Zeitschrift hinweg: „Das ist mir zu blöd geworden."

„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?" fragte Leopold Sandstone interessiert.

Thusnelda wischte sich stürmisch die kurzen Haare aus dem Gesicht: „Könnt ihr euch das nicht denken? Ich war schwer enttäuscht von Imbellis und ich will damit nichts mehr zu tun haben. Am Anfang war es ja ganz lustig, aber ihr seht ja welchen Schaden Pelamyse und Clapauzia davongetragen haben…nicht zu vergessen die ganzen Stunden die Imbellis und der kleine Ulysses zusammen in irgendwelchen Abstellkammern verbracht haben."

Einige Slytherins mußten automatisch kichern, aber Thusnelda warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu: „Das ist nicht komisch!" rief sie energisch: „Es war dreckig und ekelerregend, noch dazu hatte Ulysses überhaupt keine Ahnung was er da tut!"

„Ja, oder was er da beleckt." meldete sich irgendein Slytherin, den aber weder Erinys noch Thusnelda erkennen konnten. Dennoch war es für Thusnelda mehr als sie hören wollte. Polternd sprang sie auf: „Schluß jetzt! Ihr könnt sicherlich alle nachvollziehen warum ich so reagiere! Hört auf Imbellis zu entschuldigen, wir haben doch alle gewußt das sie ein kaltherziges Miststück ist! Seit sie auf dieser privaten Zauberschule in Frankreich, Le Mistral, ist, hat sie noch keinem von uns einen Brief geschrieben! Eine tolle Freundin, wirklich! Ich muss blind gewesen sein!"

Thusnelda wirbelte davon und Erinys glaubte ihr Gezeter noch meilenweit entfernt hören zu können.

„Oh ha." meldete sich die kleine Aello Rigbey, die neben Erinys saß: „Ich muss zugeben, die dicke Donnerwalze überrascht mich immer wieder."

Aello wußte ganz genau das sie damit gerade den Slytherinkodex gebrochen hatte, aber dank ihrer guten Reflexe konnte sie den meisten der umherfliegenden Müslischüsseln ausweichen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gleich danach trafen sich Erinys und Ulysses im Flur. Es war noch ziemlich früh und Ulysses machte einen unheimlich verschlafenen Eindruck, aber er wollte sich auf keinen Fall wieder hinlegen, und auch Kaffee vertrug er nicht.

Deswegen begleitete er Erinys eifriger Erzählerei immer mit ellenlangen Gähnen, wo dran sie sich aber keinesfalls störte: „Dieser dämliche Werwolfsfanklub, den die Klobande und ihre Freunde gegründet haben! Ich könnte mich da den ganzen Tag drüber aufregen!" berichtete sie meckernd: „Sie wollen sogar Vollmondführungen durch den Wald organisieren!"

„Garm war ihr Kumpel." bemerkte Ulysses schleppend vor Müdigkeit: „Was würdest du machen, wenn ich gebissen worden wäre? Oder dein Bruder? Du würdest uns doch sicher auch suchen, oder nicht?"

Erinys schnaubte säuerlich: „Klar würde ich das…aber nicht bei _Vollmond_! Wenn sie Garm unbedingt finden wollen, dann sollten sie nicht anfangen zu suchen, wenn er gerade Heißhunger auf Menschenfleisch verspürt. Außerdem ist nicht gesagt das er überlebt hat, so viel Blut kann ein Mensch doch gar nicht verlieren, ohne zu sterben!"

Bevor Ulysses darauf ein ravenclawsches Kommentar abgeben konnte, trat jemand vor die beiden Kinder und starrte böse grinsend auf sie herab. Es war Veikko Johnson, der muskulöse Jugendliche und selbsternannte Werwolfsfan…abgesehen davon das Oberhaupt der Klobande.

„Na, na, na", tadelte er Erinys: „So ein kleines Lästermädchen?"

Ulysses, der noch immer eine Rechnung mit der Klobande offen hatte, wollte automatisch wegrennen, aber als er sich umdrehte standen dort schon Prester Penkins und Erebus Nott in seinem Weg.

Veikko wischte sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte süffisant: „Und außerdem ist der Biß eines Werwolfes…ähm…", das Lächeln bröckelte etwas: „Äh…Tutungs…Tutu…Erebus, wie hieß dieses Wort noch mal?"

„Blutungshemmend." antwortete der kleine, feiste Erebus Nott.

„Das heißt Garm hat keine Monatsblutungen mehr." meldete sich Prester wissend.

Veikko und Erebus warfen ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zu, aber Prester bemerkte gar nicht das er gerade ziemlichen Unsinn faselte.

„Halt die Klappe, Prester." knurrte Veikko unwirsch: „Es heißt das sich Garms Wunde schnell verschließt oder so."

Erinys rollte genervt mit den Augen: „Das heißt das Garms Blutung schnell aufhört, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er wahrscheinlich gar keinen Tropfen Blut mehr im Körper. Könntet ihr uns jetzt bitte durchlassen?"

Veikko trat großzügig zur Seite: „Aber gerne meine Dame. Nur dein kleiner, dicker Freund bleibt hier."

Erinys beobachtete wie Ulysses den blonden Jugendlichen panisch anstarrte.

„Ihr habt ihn doch schon oft genug verprügelt!" plapperte Erinys wagemutig drauf los: „Könnt ihr ihn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?"

Veikko lachte gespielt auf: „Warum sollten wir? Er hat seine dreckigen Pfoten auf Imbellis makellosen Körper gelegt, und weil er zu blöde ist und die Sache mit den Tränken versaut hat, mußte Imbellis die Schule verlassen."

„Das war sicher nicht Ulysses Schuld! Imbellis ist doch auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen!" Nicht das Erinys geglaubt hatte, sie könne die Klobande wirklich umstimmen, denn die ließen nicht mit sich reden. Veikko drückte Ulysses gegen eine Steinwand und senkte seine Stimme zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern: „Na schön du kleiner Fettwanst! Möchtest du verprügelt werden?"

Ulysses schüttelte heftig den Kopf und seine grauen Augen waren hell vor Panik.

„Okay…tust du uns dann einen kleinen Gefallen?" fragte Veikko weiter.

Ulysses zögerte verwirrt, nickte dann aber bestätigend.

Die Klobande strahlte und Veikko ließ Ulysses los und lachte ihn großmütterlich an: „Großartig! Hier nimm das!" er zog einen großen Leinensack hervor und überreichte ihn Ulysses in einem fast schon feierlichen Akt.

„W-Was soll ich damit?" fragte Ulysses perplex, als fürchtete er daß er sich selbst damit ersticken sollte.

„Geh in die Küche und hol soviel Fleisch wie du kannst. Egal ob roh oder nicht. Und wenn du damit fertig bist, kommst du hier her und bringst es uns, klar?"

Erinys und Ulysses wechselten einen vorsichtigen Blick, aber Ulysses schien zu dämmern was das bedeuten mußte: „Ihr wollt doch nicht Garm damit füttern oder?"

„Oh doch, heute ist Vollmond und er hat sicherlich einen Bärenhunger." sagte Veikko, aber dieser Vergleich war zu gebildeter Natur für den dummen Prester: „Ich dachte Garm ist ein Werwolf müßte das dann nicht Wolfshunger heißen?" fragte er verwirrt.

Erebus Nott rollte mit den Augen und Veikko hatte erstaunlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Teekessel, der kurz vor der Explosion stand: „Warum begleitest du eigentlich nicht Ulysses, Prester? Du könntest darauf aufpassen das der Moppel sich nicht den Bauch vollschlägt, sobald er in der Küche alleine ist."

Prester strahlte weit über beide Ohren hinaus: „Darf ich wirklich, Veikko?" fragte er.

„Klar."

„Total genial! Komm Ulysses!" mit stolzgeschwellter Brust marschierte Prester Richtung Küche und Ulysses folgte ihm etwas verdattert, den Leinensack hinter sich herschleifend. Der Ravenclaw warf noch einen Blick zu Erinys: „Treffen wir uns gleich in der Zweiten Eulerei?" fragte er.

Erinys nickte: „Ja, beeil dich!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Zusammen mit Prester die Küche leer zu räumen, war für Ulysses die reinste Qual. Vor allem wegen Prester, der wahrscheinlich schon mehr Faustschläge in Ulysses Bauch versenkt hatte, als er nun Fleischstücke in den Leinenbeutel warf.

Die Hauselfen waren natürlich eine große Hilfe. Sie überschütteten die Schüler mit allem was man auch nur annährend als eßbar einstufen konnte.

„Hier, hier, hier!" rief ein sehr junger Hauself und drückte Ulysses eine Tafel Schokolade in die Hand auf der stand _Echter Schweizer Schmankerl. Die Schokolade mit Biß!_

Auf der Verpackung war eine Milchkuh abgebildet, die gerade einen dümmlich guckenden Muggelhirten verspeiste.

„Du bist doch schon dick genug!" beschwerte sich Prester Penkins: „Schmeiß die in den Sack, dann kann Garm sich drüber freuen."

Da der junge Hauself aber bei diesen Worten etwas enttäuscht aussah, wahrscheinlich dachte er, er hätte einen großen Fehler begangen, steckte Ulysses die Schokolade lieber heimlich in seine Robe. Der Hauself strahlte vor Glück.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit hatten Ulysses und Prester so viel Fleisch gesammelt um jeden Werwolf damit satt zu kriegen, auch wenn ein Werwolf wahrscheinlich lieber Ulysses oder Prester selbst vorgezogen hätte.

Sie schleiften den Leinensack zu Veikko und Erebus, die im Korridor auf sie warteten. Ulysses rechnete halb damit doch noch verprügelt zu werden, aber dafür schienen sich die drei Slytherins momentan nicht zu interessieren. Ulysses nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und machte sich schnell von dannen.

Oben in der Eulerei, kam ihm Erinys entgegen: „Wir gehen besser wieder runter." sagte sie schnell, bevor Ulysses die Zweite Eulerei betreten konnte.

„Warum?" wollte er wissen.

Erinys Mimik verzog sich zu einer sehr mißmutigen Erscheinung: „Du warst nicht zufällig letztens in der Zweiten Eulerei?" fragte sie.

„Nein, wieso? Ich hab da nur letztens Nokturna untergebracht weil sie sich mit den Eulen angelegt hat." Wenn Ulysses ehrlich war, hatten sich die Eulen eher mit dem verletzten Raben angelegt und Zielübung gespielt…Ulysses begann Vögel wirklich zu hassen.

„Kann es sein das Nokturna zufällig ein Interesse für ein gewisses Universumsmodell von einem gewissen Nathaniel Deepwood hat?" harkte Erinys scharf nach.

Ulysses wurde mit einem mal sehr kalt: „Ähh…" stocherte er unwohl in seinem Wortschatz herum: „Ich weiß es nicht, es ist vielleicht, unter Umständen, möglich. Aber wenn, dann wollte ich sicher nicht das das Universumsmodell kaputt geht, ich wußte überhaupt nicht mehr das es dort steht!" verteidigte er sich. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt und ihm stand auch nicht der Sinn danach Nathaniels Sachen kaputtzumachen…aus diesem Alter war er längst raus.

Erinys schien ungeduldig zu sein, offensichtlich war ihr die Sache mehr als unangenehm. Sie drängte sich an Ulysses vorbei und er lief der Slytherin verwirrt hinterher: „Erinys! Ich wußte es doch wirklich nicht! Ich wollte doch nur das Nokturna ihre Ruhe hat! Und du wolltest doch das ich auf diesen bekloppten Raben aufpasse!"

Auf der Treppe erwischte er sie am Arm und hielt sie fest: „Warum glaubst du mir denn nicht?" fragte er verzweifelt.

„Es ist nur so, das du wirklich ziemlich fies werden kannst, Ulysses." antwortete sie und sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an: „Und du hast es letztens selbst gesagt, weißt du noch? Du hast gesagt der Sprechende Hut hätte dich gerne in Slytherin gesehen, weil du listig bist. Und ich weiß das du Nathaniel nicht magst…komischer Zufall, oder?"

Ihre dunkelblauen Augen hatten sich vor Argwohn verengt und sie starrte Ulysses abwartend an. Ulysses wiederum spürte den Drang sich Beleidigt und Stur zu stellen, kämpfte aber dagegen an: „Erinys…das Universumsmodell ist wirklich verdammt teuer gewesen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn ich Nathaniel ärgern will, dann schütte ich ihn höchstens viel Salz auf sein Essen, aber ich würde nie so weit gehen und dieses Ding da oben kaputt machen."

Erinys schien seine Ehrlichkeit herauszuhören und gab sich damit zufrieden. Sie verpaßte Ulysses einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter: „Na schön, Kumpel. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Hast du Lust auf einen Schokoladenmampftag?"

„Bist du nicht schon dick genug, Ulysses?"

„Ach halt die Klappe."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gegen Abend saßen sie mit Nekoda Arkwright, Dilanio Lowell und Aello Rigbey in einem der Korridore und hatten vor sich alle Süßigkeiten ausgebreitet, die sie auftreiben konnten. Nekoda und der Slytherin Dilanio wurden von Haus aus gesund ernährt, ihr Vorrat an Süßkram bestand höchstens aus Schokoreiswaffeln und Obst mit Schokoladenüberzug. Aello war das ziemliche Gegenteil und wurde von ihren Verwandten immer überschwenglich mit Dingen beschenkt, die nur aus 100 Prozent Zucker zu bestehen schienen. Komisch das Aello kein Fett ansetzte, aber das lag vielleicht daran das sie ein Mischwesen war.

Die Kinder mußten sehr schnell feststellen das die Schokoladentafel _Echter Schweizer Schmankerl. Die Schokolade mit Biß!_ über einige Unannehmlichkeiten verfügte…zum Beispiel Zähne. Kaum war sie aus der Verpackung befreit, nahm die flüssige Schokolade die Form einer Kuh an und tapste muhend vor den Kindern davon.

Blöderweise tapste sie genau in die krallenbewehrten Pfoten von Filchs Katze Mary-Sue. Diese schien die Schokoladenkuh als Beutetier anzusehen, doch die Kuh wehrte sich beherzt gegen jede Attacke und Dilanio rettete die Schokolade mit einem heldenhaften Hechtsprung.

Aello klatschte quirlig, offenbar machte der ganze Zucker sie noch hyperaktiver als ohnehin schon.

Ulysses war zum platzen voll mit Schokolade und wollte sich am liebsten gar nicht im Spiegel betrachten. Selbst bei der mageren Erinys reckte sich ein kleines Bäuchlein über den Hosenbund und sie jammerte davon daß sie nie wieder einen Bissen hinunterkriegen würde.

„Ah, Leute…das war zu viel." seufzte Dilanio träge.

„Jaa…", stimmte Nekoda dem Slytherin zu: „Am besten essen wir morgen gar nichts mehr."

Aello richtete sich überraschend schwerfällig auf, und hielt sich den Bauch wie Pelamyse in ihren besten Tagen: „Okay…ich muss zurück zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich will nicht verpassen wenn die dämliche Klobande versucht Garm zu füttern."

„Sollten wir das nicht besser einem Lehrer sagen?" fragte Dilanio kritisch: „Ich meine, einen Werwolf zu füttern ist so ziemlich die schlechteste Idee, die die Klobande je hatte…und sie sind berühmt für ihre schlechten Ideen."

Aello schenkte ihm ein herablassendes Schnaufen: „Schlechte Ideen?" fragte sie spitz: „Durch ihre Klosteuer sind sie reiche Männer geworden…vor allem wegen dir Dili-Spätzchen, weil du ihnen vor lauter Angst immer schon im Voraus dein Taschengeld gibst.

Auf Dilanios Wangen bildeten sich verräterische, rote Flecken und Ulysses prustete bei dem Spitznamen „Dili-Spätzchen" los.

„Lach nicht!" quengelte Dilanio fast schon weinerlich.

Ulysses winkte ab, noch immer von gelegentlichen Prusten erschüttert: „Der ist von deiner Mutter stimmts? Keine Sorge, meine Mutter ist genau so schlimm…zum Beispiel Knause-Bause-Ulylein."

Die fünf Kinder lachten laut los, aber Ulysses verging sehr schnell das Lachen. Schließlich hatten seine Eltern ihn in ihren Briefen schon lange nicht mehr so angeredet. Genaugenommen seit der Sache mit Imbellis und den intimen Dingen, die sie mitbekommen hatten. Jetzt bekam er selten Briefe von seinen Eltern und der Inhalt war immer sehr förmlich und trocken, fast so als schrieben sie einer fremden Person.

Ulysses wurde schlecht, und das kam nicht von der vielen Schokolade. Es war weil er daran dachte, daß seine Eltern vielleicht für immer so bleiben würden.

Aello wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen: „Ah…herrlich! Okay, bin ich die einzige die mit ansehen will, wie Garms gesamter Fanklub von Garm gefressen wird?" fragte sie.

Die übrigen Kinder sahen sich unwohl an, Aellos Worte waren sehr leichtfertig dahingesagt, aber im Grunde wußte jeder, daß genau das passieren konnte.

Nekoda kam ebenfalls auf die Beine: „Ich will zumindest wissen ob Garm noch am Leben ist. Wenn wir ihn sehen, oder heulen hören, dann wissen wir das er lebt."

„Und woher willst du wissen das es genau Garm ist der vor dir steht?" fragte Aello verwirrt.

Nekoda hatte dort natürlich eine Antwort drauf: „Eurasische Werwölfe haben in den meisten Fällen immer den Farbschlag, den sie auch als Menschen haben. Ein blonder Mensch würde als Werwolf wahrscheinlich hellgraues bis cremefarbenes Fell haben und ein schwarzer Mensch, würde ein pechschwarzes Fell haben. Es gibt sogar Albinos."

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen: „Kommt das aus einem Lehrbuch?" fragte er gedehnt.

„Nein, das hat mir Professor Hellingsgard gesagt, aber du hast gerade geschwänzt." Die beiden Ravenclaws funkelten sich böse an, aber Nekoda ließ schnell davon ab. Er war nicht der Mensch der sich gerne stritt: „Lassen wir das Ulysses. Kommst du nun mit?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses kam mit. Die fünf Kinder suchten sich den besten Platz, um das folgende Schauspiel gut beobachten zu können. Sie setzten sich nach draußen, auf die Stufen des Eingangsportals. Von hier aus hatten sie eine fabelhafte Sicht auf den nahen Wald und sie hörten die nahen Geräusche, die die Natur in den Wind entsandte. Es war noch kühl, schließlich war gerade erst der März angebrochen, aber die Luft besaß schon einen zerbrechlichen Hauch von Frühling.

Der Vollmond stand am Himmel und malte sein fahles Licht über die Welt. Und am Waldrand schlich, wie nun schon seit Wochen, das Irrlicht umher, immer auf der Suche nach Beute. Heute war es heller als sonst, fast als wollte es dem Mond huldigen, und seinen gespenstischen Glanz schenken.

Das Schloßportal öffnete sich und die fünf Kinder sahen sich um. Hinter ihnen stand der Werwolfsfanklub, oder vielmehr die vier Mitglieder aus dem der Klub bestand. Erebus und Prester trugen den Leinenbeutel voll mit Fleisch und Veikko und Erdoxia Selfridge kicherten verschworen herum.

Veikko fielen die fünf jüngeren Kinder erst auf, als er fast über Aello stolperte: „Huch?" entfuhr es dem muskulösen Jugendlichen: „Was macht ihr denn hier? Wollt ihr etwa Garms offiziellen Fanklub beitreten?"

„Nein." antwortete Aello gelassen: „Wir wollen sehen wie ihr gefressen werdet."

Veikko schenkte ihr ein überraschend wölfisches Zähnefletschen: „Warum sollten wir? Garm ist unser Kumpel, der wird uns doch nicht auffressen."

„Aber vielleicht der neue Kumpel von Garm." meldete sich Nekoda, der gerade gelassen mit einem Zauber seine Brille reinigte: „Bestimmt ist der riesige Werwolf, der Garm gebissen und mitgenommen hat, immer noch bei ihm. Und ich glaube nicht das er zulassen wird, wenn ihr versucht Garm zu streicheln."

Dem Fanklub wurde sichtlich mulmig, aber sie beschlossen lieber das Gesagte zu verdrängen. Viel zu mutig um wahrhafte Slytherins zu sein – oder viel zu dumm – setzten die vier ihren Weg zum Wald fort. Der Berg von Fleisch, den sie dabei mit sich trugen, roch so stark, das wahrscheinlich alle Werwölfe oberhalb des Äquators auf ein Freßchen hofften.

Am Waldrand angekommen, packten die vier Fanklubmitglieder eifrig das Fleisch aus dem Leinensack und warfen es auf einen Haufen. Selbst wenn keine Werwölfe in der Nähe waren, zumindest das Irrlicht wechselte langsam die Richtung, als habe es die Witterung aufgenommen.

Die fünf Kinder hatten sich währenddessen auf den Stufen aufgerichtet, und Aello erklomm gerade flink den Rücken der rechten Warzenschwein Statue, die vor dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses steinerne Wache hielt.

„Oh oh", meldete sich die Slytherin. Aello hatte den bemerkenswert scharfen Blick der Adlerfrauen, und konnte den Waldrand so besser beobachten: „Ich kann nicht genau sagen was es ist, aber da hinten läuft irgendwas im Wald."

„Wo?" entfuhr es Erinys, doch in der Dämmerung konnten sie nichts weiter sehen.

Plötzlich hallte ein schauriges Geheul zu ihnen herüber und peitschte über die Schloßgründe wie der eiskalte Wind der Arktis. Zu diesem Klang mischte sich noch ein weiteres Jaulen, sehr viel verängstigter und von Qual verzerrt.

Das Gerücht stimmte: Es waren zwei Werwölfe im Wald. Und der mit dem hellen, kläglichen Geheul war eindeutig Garm, wer sonst hätte es sein können? Und ihr ehemaliger Schulkamerad schien gerade von höllischen Schmerzen gepeinigt zu sein.

Der Fanklub schien ihre Dummheit begriffen zu haben, als sie das viel zu nahe Heulen hörten. Augenblicklich ließen sie von ihrer Arbeit ab und rannten so schnell zum Schloß zurück, als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihnen her. Was vielleicht auch stimmte.

Niemand brauchte Aellos Sehkraft um das riesige Tier zu sehen, das sich plötzlich aus dem Dickicht schob, dort wo die Jugendlichen das Fleisch hin geworfen hatten.

Der Fanklub sah es ebenfalls und sie drehten sich danach um und starrten es gebannt an. In dem Licht des Vollmondes konnte man deutlich die mattbraune Farbe seines Fells erkennen, der Rücken hingegen war von einem schmutzigen Grau.

Der riesige Werwolf, eindeutig ein ausgewachsenes Tier und wahrscheinlich überdurchschnittlich groß, musterte die vier Jugendlichen mit lauerndem Blick, wand sich dann aber seelenruhig den Fleischbrocken zu, die vor ihm auf den Waldboden lagen. Gierig schlang er die Stücke herunter.

Der Fanklub setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, anfangs wie paralysiert, gewannen sie aber doch wieder an Geschwindigkeit und rannten auf das nahe Schultor zu. Wortlos stürzten sie hinein, die fünf jüngeren Kinder folgten ihnen eilig und verriegelten die Eingangstür hinter sich.

Die ganze Nacht lang hörte man noch den großen Werwolf heulen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen mußten die Lehrer erst gar nicht die Ohren spitzen, um die Gerüchte mitzubekommen. Sie erfuhren von den plappernden Schülern alles was sie wissen mußten. Kaum war der Vollmond am Morgenhimmel verschwunden, machten sich Albus Dumbledore, Professor Hellingsgard und Professor Kesselbrand auf den Weg und durchsuchten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben, den nahen Waldrand. Ulysses und Erinys konnten sie aus einem der Fenster dabei beobachten.

„Was meinst du was die da tun?" fragte Erinys.

„Ich denke sie suchen nach Garm…vielleicht liegt er irgendwo verletzt herum."

„Ich hoffe sie finden ihn."

„Ja, ich auch."

Doch das taten sie nicht. Garm blieb verschwunden.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	37. Kapitel 37

Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Das verbotene Irrlicht

**37. Das letzte Opfer**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Das letzte Opfer**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Slytherin Zweitkläßlerin die zuvor in Kanada zur Schule ging_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßler. Trotzig, frühreif und ein Schulschwänzer_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Pockengesichtiger Ravenclaw Erstklässler_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere Gryffindor Erstklässlerin. Erinys liegt im Streit mit ihr_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Erstklässlerin, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Dilanio Lowell: _Slytherin Zweitklässler, der ewige Tischnachbar von Erinys_

Garm Antipater: _Bösartiger Slytherin Zweitkläßler. Von einem Werwolf angefallen_

Rubeta Cox: _Ravenclaw Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden. Zwilling von Arachne_

Arachne Cox: _Slytherin Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden, aber wieder aufgetaucht_

Rabiesa Strickland: _Bösartige Hufflepuff Erstkläßlerin, im Wald verschwunden_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit die von der Schule geflogen ist_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der April war ins Land gezogen und vertrieb die winterliche Kälte mit einem zarten, aber dennoch angenehmen Frühlingswetter. Darüber konnte sich niemand beschweren, außer vielleicht Erinys, der es viel zu warm war, und sich nach kanadischen Kältestürmen zurücksehnte.

Während die anderen im Zweifelsfall auf einen warmen Pullover zurückgriffen, lief Erinys lieber in der Sommerschuluniform herum und fluchte noch immer über die Wärme.

Allerdings hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl, das Ulysses es ein wenig zu sehr gefiel, obwohl er sich in den meisten Fällen damit ablenkte den schönen Humperschwestern aus Hufflepuff hinterher zu starren, die bei allen männlichen Wesen ein Blickfang waren…außer bei den Slytherins, die aus Prinzip nicht darauf achteten und sich lieber Hauseigenen Schönheiten zuwandten. Doch nachdem Imbellis Ermay die Schule verlassen hatte, waren die rar gesät oder noch zu jung.

Es war Freitag der 12. April, alleine schon in diesem Datum steckte der Frühling, und Erinys saß in Madame Burgundas Klassenzimmer und langweilte sich zu Tode.

Madame Burgunda hatte die teuren Winterpelze abgelegt und zeigte sich jetzt vorwiegend in hautengen Kleidern mit frischen Farben, und wenn sie nicht so unverschämt dick gewesen wäre, könnte sie damit sicher den ein oder anderen bezirzen.

„Das heutige Thema lautet: Der Ehevertrag." begann die Madame feierlich: „Könnten mir die Damen hier vielleicht verraten, was in einen solchen Vertrag gehört? Ja, Ms. Clarimonda?"

„Die Ausgeglichene Verteilung der Güter im Falle einer Scheidung?"

Burgunda starrte die Slytherin mit großen, grünumrahmten Augen an, als hätte sich Deike gerade vor ihren Augen in eine polynesische Giggelwumme verwandelt. Pikiert richtete sie ihr Monokel, das bei der Aufregung verrutscht war: „Nein, nein, nein Ms. Clarimonda. Fangen wir bei dem _wahrscheinlichsten_ Fall an: Der Ehemann stirbt eines tragischen, mysteriösen Todes. Eine gute Ehefrau sollte davon profitieren. Achtet daher immer darauf, das ihr im Falle des Todes, alle Besitztümer eures verstorbenen Ehemannes zugeschrieben bekommt." Mit einem Flick ihres cremefarbenen Zauberstabes erschien dieser wichtige Leitsatz in violetten Lettern auf der Tafel. Madame Burgunda fuhr fort: „Und nun, wenden wir uns erst einmal der Garderobe zu. Wenn ihr den Ehevertrag aufsetzt, achtet auf eure Erscheinung. Zu aggressive Farben könnten den Mann abschrecken wie ein verängstigtes Karnickel. Ihr solltet unschuldig aber verführerisch wirken, ich empfehle Pastelltöne. Achtet darauf eure Wimpern mit diesem kleinen, praktischen Zauber zu verlängern, den ich euch letzte Woche gezeigt habe. Nur eine makellose Erscheinung garantiert euch einen Ehevertrag der zu euren Gunsten ausfällt und das wiederum garantiert euch, bei einem guten Ehemann…", wieder ein Flick mit dem Zauberstab und auf der Tafel erschienen einige Strichzeichnungen, die Madame Burgunda schnell benannte: „_Mindestens_ ein Haus. Achtet aber bitte auf die Lage Mädchen. Der falsche Standpunkt könnte eurem Äußeren schaden…"

Die Madame fand wieder kein Ende und redete und redete, wie üblich mit der überdurchschnittlichen Nennung der Wörter „tot" und „tragischer Unfall". Erinys schlief beinahe über ihren Notizen ein.

Nach dem Unterricht, sie bekamen natürlich Unmengen von Hausaufgaben auf, stolperte Erinys aus dem Klassenzimmer und war froh diese Tortur überstanden zu haben. Allerdings hatte sie kaum einen Fuß vor das Klassenzimmer gesetzt, als die Madame sie plötzlich zurückrief: „Ms. Norcross und Ms. Ermay, ich hätte euch gerne einmal gesprochen."

Erinys Herz zog sich zusammen und zusammen mit Amellus drängte sie zurück zu Burgunda.

Die Lehrerin wandte sich zuerst Amellus zu, und sie redeten gedämpft, aber Erinys konnte jedes Wort gut verstehen.

„Etwas neues von deiner Schwester, Amellus?" fragte Burgunda.

Amellus schien die Sache unangenehm zu sein und sie senkte betreten den Blick: „Imbellis hat…nun ja…ähm…ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll."

„Lass dir Zeit, mein Liebes."

„Nun, ich hab gehört das sie…etwas mit einigen Mitschülerinnen hatte und mit einem ihrer Lehrer." Amellus wurde ziemlich rot im Gesicht: „Und äh…sie ist dann aus Le Mistral rausgeworfen wurden wegen Sittenwidrigkeit oder so. Vater hat es aufgegeben denke ich. Er will sie verheiraten und endlich seine Ruhe haben. Imbellis ist das aber alles total egal, sie schreibt mir nicht einmal Briefe…"

Madame Burgundas Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich, fast als hätte sie eine ihrer obligatorischen Gurkenmasken auf der Haut, die alles unter sich versteckten.

Sie entließ die etwas zerstreute und hochrote Amellus mit einigen aufmunternden Worten und wandte sich dann Erinys zu: „Ms. Norcross, deine Leistungen sind, und ich darf behaupten das es in fast jedem Unterricht so ist, sehr schlecht."eEröffnete sie mit unerbittlicher Stimme.

Erinys Herz zog sich zusammen und sie wagte es kaum den Kopf zu heben.

„Wie willst du die Abschlußarbeiten schaffen, Ms. Norcross?"

„Üben?" fragte Erinys vorsichtig.

Madame Burgunda sah aus, als müßte sie sich sehr anstrengen nicht laut los zu lachen: „Ich denke nicht das es noch etwas bringt. Du bist eine unbegabte Hexe, schön und gut. Aber in den Fächern, in denen du vielleicht noch gut abschneiden könntest, ohne deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, arbeitest du nicht richtig mit, geschweige denn das du zuhörst."

Erinys wollte etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen, aber ihr Mund war wie ausgedörrt und in ihrem Kopf arbeiteten spröde Mahlsteine und keine Gedanken mehr.

„Versuch dein Glück Ms.Norcross, lerne fleißig, aber versprich dir nicht zu viel." Mit diesen Worten entließ sie Erinys. Die Slytherin rauschte so schnell von dannen wie sie konnte und stoppte in einem leeren Korridor. Wut und Trauer schnürten ihren Hals zu wenn sie daran dachte sitzenzubleiben.

Sie überschlug die Zeit, die ihr noch blieb bis zu den Abschlußprüfungen…und das war nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wie sollte sie es jemals schaffen aufzuholen? Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!

Es konnte einfach nicht klappen!

Aber sie konnte sich vielleicht wünschen, daß irgendein unwahrscheinlicher Zufall dafür sorgte, daß die Abschlußprüfungen ausfielen…

XXXXXXXXXX

Den Abend verbrachte Erinys damit mit ihrem Klassenkameraden Dilanio Lowell zu büffeln. Nicht das sie zuvor faul gewesen war, das auf keinen Fall, aber nun war sie so wild entschossen, das selbst Schlafentzug sie nicht mehr schocken konnte.

Dilanio wollte sie davon abhalten, aber Erinys hörte nicht auf ihn. Da der Astronomiekurs für die Jungen an diesem Freitag ausfiel – Professor Martoni hatte eine schwere Grippe und einen aufgerollten Zehennagel – hatte Dilanio auch keine Chance der arbeitswütigen Erinys zu entkommen.

Allerdings war es, trotz des Kaffees, nicht verwunderlich das die beiden Slytherins irgendwann nach Mitternacht erschöpft über ihren Schulbüchern einschliefen.

Erinys wurde irgendwann wachgerüttelt und wunderte sich im ersten Moment wo sie war. Wie ihr Bett sah es ganz und gar nicht aus und ihr Bett fühlte sich normalerweise auch nicht so hölzern und unbequem an.

„Wasn los?" nuschelte sie in ihr aufgeschlagenes Schulbuch, ehemals ihr Kissen.

„Was tut ihr beide hier?" fragte sie jemand. Erinys sah sich um und erkannte den Siebtkläßler Leopold Sandstone neben sich, der neugewählte Vertrauensschüler.

Leopold sah angespannt aber nicht verärgert aus, fast so als hätte er eigentlich andere Aufgaben zu erledigen, um die er sich aber im Grunde nicht kümmern wollte. Da kam ihm der Verweiß für die beiden Zweitkläßler wahrscheinlich genau richtig.

„Hör mal, es gibt gerade eine Menge Probleme." sagte er: „Geh in deinen Schlafsaal zurück."

Den Rest hatte Erinys schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen: „Es gibt Probleme?" fragte sie und war mit einem Schlag hellwach.

Leopold rollte mit den Augen und wollte gerade zu einer nörgelnden Erklärung ansetzen, als sein Klassenkamerad Zyklon Boisón auf sie zutrat und hämisch lächelte: „Es gibt keine Probleme." berichtete er beflissen: „Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Erinys weiter.

Zyklon zuckte gespielt gelassen die Schultern: „Nun, das Irrlicht ist verschwunden."

Die beiden Siebtkläßler hatten recht. Nachdem Erinys Dilanio wachgerüttelt hatte, der dagegen heftig protestierte, folgten sie Leopold und Zyklon in das Erdgeschoß. Dort hatten sich bereits einige Slytherins versammelt und starrten aus den Fenstern. Seit 6 Wochen war es die erste Nacht, in der kein geisterhafter Schein durch die Fenster fiel. Draußen war es stockfinster. Das Irrlicht war verschwunden.

In der Düsternis konnte Erinys einige Fackeln ausmachen, die flammend in der Luft zu tanzen schienen. Nur selten erhaschte sie den Blick auf einen der Träger, stellte aber sehr bald fest, das es sich um die Lehrer handeln mußten.

„Vielleicht wegen der Werwölfen?" munkelten einige Slytherins.

„Ich glaube das hat eher was mit dem Irrlicht zu tun", entschied Leopold: „Es ist nicht mehr da, das muss etwas zu bedeuten haben."

Einige Schüler anderer Häuser drängten sich nun auf den Korridoren und im nahen Treppenhaus. Die nächtliche Ruhe schien vollkommen vergessen worden zu sein, selbst Haustiere und Hauselfen sah man unruhig durch die Gegend flitzen.

Nach einer Weile stieß Erinys jemand an und als sie sich umsah erkannte sie Ulysses und Nekoda. Ulysses sah sehr verschlafen aus, Nekoda hingegen war putzmunter: „Wißt ihr was los ist?" fragte der pockennarbige Ravenclaw.

Erinys schüttelte den Kopf: „Nur daß das Irrlicht verschwunden ist…aber ich denke das sieht jeder Blinde."

Ein wenig weiter entfernt sah sie die Gryffindor Klemencia in der Menge stehen. Wie üblich war sie ziemlich laut während sie ihren Freunden etwas erzählte und schien gar nicht so recht zu merken, das der halbe Korridor sie belauschte. Klees Nachricht war auch nicht gut, denn angeblich sollte Arachne Cox aus der Krankenstation verschwunden sein.

„Verschwunden?" fragte Ulysses leise und wandte sich zu Erinys, Dilanio und Nekoda: „Was kann das bedeuten?"

„Ja, und was hat das Irrlicht damit zu tun?" warf Nekoda ein: „Das ist doch ein komischer Zufall oder? Arachne verschwindet, das Licht verschwindet und das alles in der Selben Nacht."

In Erinys Verstand rastete plötzlich eine Erinnerung ein und sie suchte Ulysses Blick: „Als wir Arachne in der Krankenstation…hmm…"besucht" haben, hat sie doch irgendwas davon erzählt, das sie Rubetas Stimme hört oder?"

Ulysses stutzte und fröstelte sichtbar vor Müdigkeit: „Sie hat nur phantasiert, Erinys."

„Möglich, aber sie hat es selbst geglaubt. Vielleicht ist sie deswegen in den Wald gerannt, weil sie glaubte Rubetas Stimme zu hören…oh Salazar! Das ist es! Irrlichter locken und rufen! Manchmal sogar mit den Stimmen der Toten! Das ist es doch was Irrlichter tun, so steht es in den Lehrbüchern! Es hat uns immer gerufen, egal wie! Und wir sind drauf reingefallen! Und Arachne jetzt auch!"

Die anderen drei Kinder sahen sie mit schreckensweiten Augen an, aber zumindest Ulysses schien all das nachvollziehen zu können und beendete es auch: „Und Irrlicht bleiben nur so lange wie sie hungrig sind. Wenn sie genug gefressen haben ruhen sie."

Zusammengenommen kamen sie also nur auf eine einzige Lösung, auf eine einzige Schlußfolgerung: Arachne war dem Ruf des Irrlichts gefolgt, den niemand außer ihr in dieser Form gehört hatte. Denn das Irrlicht hatte sich der Stimme ihrer Zwillingsschwester Rubeta bedient. Arachne war der Stimme einer Toten gefolgt und das Irrlicht hatte sich an ihr sattgefressen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Lehrer kehrten erst am Morgen zurück. Erinys, Ulysses, Dilanio und Nekoda hatten sich in eine Ecke der Großen Halle verzogen und aßen ruhig ihr Frühstück, als Professor Dumbledore eintrat. Doch Dumbledore sagte nichts, sondern wandte sich lediglich an einen der Vertrauensschüler.

„Ich denke das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen." murmelte Ulysses als Dumbledore wieder gegangen war: „Er ist selten so ernst und bedrückt."

Darauf mußte er Erinys nicht erst hinweisen, sie hatte es selbst sofort erkannt.

„Meinst du sie haben Arachne gefunden?" fragte sie den Ravenclaw, der ihr natürlich keine genaue Antwort darauf geben konnte. Aber was wäre naheliegender als eine – tote – Arachne?

XXXXXXXXXX

Allerdings kam es anders. Es war überraschend, wenn auch nicht heiter. Die Lehrer hatten tatsächlich eine Leiche gefunden, aber es war nicht der tote Körper von Arachne. Es war Rabiesa Strickland. Das Mädchen das vor vielen Wochen in den Wäldern verschwunden war, zusammen mit Rubeta, Arachne und später auch Garm. Doch Rabiesa war die einzige die man fand, Gerüchten zufolge war ihr Leichnam weder verwest noch angefressen. Es war als hätte sie in Eiswasser gelegen, so kalt, das selbst die Spuren des Todes darin erfroren waren.

Natürlich hatte Erinys den Zeitungsartikel gelesen, das der Vater der Hufflepuff verhaftet wurden war und nun in Askaban einsaß…warum auch immer. Sie hatte den Zeitungsartikel nicht richtig verstanden, wollte auch niemanden fragen. Sie sagte sich, daß es Hufflepuffinterne Angelegenheiten waren und sie davon sowieso nur das Ende der Geschichte mitbekommen würde.

Ulysses schien davon mehr zu verstehen, aber er verlor nie ein Wort darüber. Doch nun, als die gesamte Schule mit Gerüchten über den Fund von Rabiesa bedient wurden war, brannte die Neugierde in Erinys.

„Was hat es mit Rabiesa auf sich?" fragte sie den Ravenclaw als sie beide alleine waren: „Warum wurde ihr Vater verhaftet?"

Ulysses musterte sie mit einem kurzen Seitenblick: „Sie wurde mißbraucht." antwortete er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Mißbraucht?" echote Erinys fragend.

„Vergewaltigt…das Wort hast du doch bestimmt schon gehört oder?"

Erinys hatte es tatsächlich öfters im Muggelfernsehen gehört. Nun, sie wußte daß es etwas Schlimmes darstellte, aber sie kannte keine Details. Sie dachte sich, daß es etwas ähnliches wie Mord sein mußte, denn Vergewaltigung und Mord waren zwei Begriffe die immer aneinander zu hängen schienen. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und tat so, als habe sie alles verstanden.

Die Lehrer betraten die Halle. In ihren Gesichtern lag eine schwere Form von Ernst und Verzweiflung, wie man es selten bei Erwachsenen sah. Schulleiter Dippet sah sehr mitgenommen aus, fast so als sei er in den letzten Stunden um Jahrzehnte gealtert.

Dumbledore übernahm die Ansprache: „Ich glaube die meisten von euch, haben mittlerweile davon gehört, was sich heute zugetragen hat." sagte er mit leicht belegter Stimme und schaute rund, begegnete zahlreiche Blicke.

„Dennoch muß ich euch mitteilen, das Arachne Cox spurlos aus der Krankenstation verschwunden ist und es keinerlei Anzeichen gibt welchen Weg sie gegangen ist. Das Irrlicht scheint sein letztes Opfer gefunden zu haben und ist verschwunden. All unsere Bemühungen Arachne zu finden waren zwecklos. Doch wie sich durch die Aufregung zweifellos rumgesprochen hat, haben wir doch jemanden finden können. Rabiesa Strickland lag einen Kilometer von hier in einer Baumlichtung, wir konnten nur noch den Tod feststellen."

Dumbledore stockte und es schien ihm schwer zu fallen weiterzumachen, doch dann fuhr er ziemlich ruhig fort: „Die Öffentlichkeit und eure Eltern müssen benachrichtigt werden. Wir müssen einige Maßnahmen treffen um eure Sicherheit wieder gewährleisten zu können, unter diesen Umständen wird die Schule vorübergehend geschlossen. Das Schuljahr ist somit am heutigen Tag beendet. Die Abschlußarbeiten und Prüfungen fallen aus." Er hielt inne, doch keiner wagte es offen in Jubel auszubrechen, das ganze nahm jeden so mit, das niemand sich der Vorteile bewußt werden konnte.

„Ich bitte euch also darum, unverzüglich eure Sachen zu packen. Der Hogwartsexpress steht in Hogsmeade bereit." Professor Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren, warf noch einen letzen Blick durch die Schülereihen und dann trat er zurück.

Nur Erinys spürte bei diesen Worten plötzlich flammende Freude und schämte sich im nächsten Moment gleich wieder dafür. Sie dachte nur daran dieses Schuljahr nun doch überstanden zu haben, trotz ihrer miserablen Noten. Und das obwohl Dumbledore gerade von _Toten_ geredet hatte. Erinys blickte sich um und sah niemanden, der glücklich darüber schien. Um so erschreckender war es für sie zu erkennen, das sie ihr brennendes Glücksgefühl kaum bannen konnte. Nach all dem was geschehen war, konnte sie nicht traurig sein, sie sah ihren Vorteil genau vor Augen.

Und im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewußt, daß es dieser Makel gewesen war, den der Sprechende Hut in ihrem Herzen gesehen hatte: _„Oh, was für ein mutiges, tapferes Mädchen hier unter mir sitzt. Aber warum gehst du über Leichen um deine Ziele zu erreichen? Du kannst keine wahre Gryffindor sein, du bringst zuviel Leid für die, die dich lieben"_

XXXXXXXXXX

So endete das Schuljahr und löste sich in einem chaotischen Trubel auf. Die Schüler rafften schnell ihre Besitztümer zusammen, als ob sie befürchteten das Irrlicht oder die Werwölfe könnten jeden Moment durch die Tore brechen.

Ulysses schmiß alles in seinen Koffer, und mit einiger Gewalt ließ dieser sich auch schließen. Nekoda wartete am Eingangsportal auf ihn, aber plötzlich fiel Ulysses siedend heiß ein, das er den Raben Nokturna vergessen hatte. Er ließ alles stehen und liegen und raste die Treppen hoch. Die Eulerei war mittlerweile so gut wie leer. Die ewige Prozedur begann, den verfluchten Raben von dem Gestänge herunterzulocken. Das Wildtier schien nicht ganz begreifen zu wollen, daß sein ehemaliger Retter nichts Böses von ihm wollte.

Nach langen Wochen hingebungsvoller Pflege betrachtete Nokturna Ulysses und Erinys immer noch als hundsgemeine Feinde, denen am besten mit Schnabelpicken beizukommen war.

Ulysses Puls stieg und am Ende hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Nerven. Er verhexte Nokturna, so das sie Stocksteif von ihrer Stange plumpste. Da Ulysses keinen Vogelkäfig hatte, musste er sich wieder den alten Karton suchen, der inzwischen schon gewaltig stank.

Als einer der letzten Schüler verließ er Hogwarts, kurz bevor Filch und Pringle die Schultore schließen wollten. Ulysses malte sich den Horror aus, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie ihn hier in der leeren Schule eingeschlossen hätten…er verfolgte diesen Gedanken so weit, das er sich sicher war Alpträume davon zu bekommen, wie die tote Arachne an eines der Fenster klopfte und der Lärm durch die leeren Korridore halte.

Ulysses schnappte seinen Koffer und lief davon.

Im Zug teilte er sich mit Erinys, Nekoda und Dilanio ein Abteil. Doch weil, durch das fluchtartige Verlassen der Schule, nicht alle Wagons verfügbar waren, drängten sich kurz nach der Anfahrt auch noch die Slytherin Erstkläßlerinnen Aello Rigbey und Coco Mahiri zu ihnen.

Es herrschte eine getrübte Stimmung. Erinys starrte gedankenverloren und mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster und Ulysses stellte sich seinen ganz eigenen Dämonen: In London würde er seine Eltern wiedersehen. Sein Herz raste wenn er daran dachte, an all diese peinlichen Intimitäten die sie nun von ihm wußten, alles detailverliebt nacherzählt von Imbellis Ermay.

Und er hätte sich wirklich gewünscht, das es sich bei diesen Geschichten nur um ein wenig Fummelei gehandelt hätte…leider ging es aber weit darüber hinaus und endete längst nicht mit der Tatsache das Ulysses in diesem Schuljahr seine Unschuld verloren hatte.

Er wollte seinen Eltern um nichts in der Welt je wieder unter die Augen treten…leider war er aber nur noch einige Stunden vom Bahnhof entfernt.

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht erreichten sie Kings Cross. Die Schüler schleppten sich müde aus dem Zug, hinein in ein Aufgebot wartender Eltern. In Ulysses brannte die Pein, als er Forester und Bethesda in der Menge ausmachte. Mit schrecklichem Gefühl ging er auf sie zu, Erinys folgte ihm.

Seine Eltern sahen ihn mit unleserlichem Blick an. Keine überschwengliche Begrüßung, keine kleinen Überraschungsgeschenke, keine Umarmung. Forester klopfte ihm nur einmal kurz auf die Schulter: „Na mein Sohn, da sind ja komische Dinge in Hogwarts vorgefallen." sagte er mit nüchterner, distanzierter Stimme.

Um so herzlicher war die Begrüßung für Erinys. Bethesda überschüttete sie mit Lobgesängen wie hübsch sie doch geworden sei und Forester erzählte was sie sich für die Sommerferien vorgenommen hatten, um die Kinder bei Laune zu halten.

Erinys schien diese Aufmerksamkeit sehr unangenehm zu sein und warf Ulysses entschuldigende Blicke zu. Ulysses nahm es hin wie es war. Er stellte sich taub und gefühllos, obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, das seine Mutter ihn einmal in die Arme schloß.

Seine Eltern nahmen die Koffer und so verließen sie den Bahnhof. Draußen regnete es. Ulysses hatte das seltsame Gefühl, das seine Eltern versuchten ihn von Erinys abzudrängen. Er verfolgte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter.

„Wir haben übrigens ein kleines Arrangement für dich getroffen." eröffnete ihm sein Vater nach einiger Zeit.

Ulysses sah ihn verwirrt an: „Und was?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Deine Mutter und ich möchten, daß du diesen Sommer ein wenig mehr um die Ohren hast. Unsere Nachbarin Huberta Hopkirk war der dringenden Meinung du sollten einige Pfunde abnehmen, junger Mann."

Diese Worte brannten schmerzend heiß in Ulysses, eine Hitze die bis in seine Augen drang. Natürlich wußte er das selbst zu gut, aber er wollte nicht daß seine Eltern oder seine Nachbarn sich da einmischten.

„Und weiter?" fragte er tapfer.

„Wir haben einen Privatlehrer für dich organisiert. Wenn du ein wenig lernst, bist du mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt als…", Forester stoppte und schien plötzlich zu begreifen, was er da gerade aussprechen wollte. Ulysses konnte sich die ungesagten Worte auch schon sehr gut denken.

„Naja, auf jeden Fall sollst du eine zweite Sprache lernen." fuhr Forester eiliger fort: „Russisch dürfte dir liegen. Ich spreche auch fließend russisch und viele meiner Geschäftspartner kommen aus Rußland. Und da du einmal mein Erbe antreten wirst…"

Ulysses hielt wenig von der Idee. Jetzt bestimmten seine Eltern sogar über die Zweitsprache die er lernen sollte? Seit wann mischten sie sich so in sein Leben ein?

„Um noch mal auf das Arrangement zu sprechen zu kommen." nahm Forester das Thema wieder auf: „Du wirst für einige Zeit bei einer anderen Familie unterkommen. Sehr anständige Leute. Ihr Sohn ist ein echter Musterknabe und vielleicht färbt es ja ab, bei deinen Flausen. Du kennst sie übrigens"

Ulysses starrte seinen Vater an: „Und wer?" fragte er automatisch.

Forester Rathburn antwortete nicht darauf, aber sein Gesicht verriet das dieses Arrangement Ulysses auf keinen Fall zusagen würde.

**Ende des ersten Schuljahres**

**SEHR WICHTIG:** Ich würde euch gerne sagen wann genau die ersten Kapitel des Zweiten Schuljahres veröffentlicht werden, aber das weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Möglich dass dieses Schuljahr das einzige bleiben wird, was ich persönlich total schade fände. Der Grund: Das Projekt ist sehr sehr zeitintensiv und Feelicitas meinte, das man die Sache vielleicht bei einem Schuljahr belassen sollte, um dann in den anderen Geschichten (dort wo die Charas erwachsen sind) das Thema „was geschah in der Schulzeit" nachzuerzählen. Ich persönlich bin da total gegen, weil so viele wichtige Dinge in der Schulzeit geschehen, die man einfach nicht in die anderen Storys reinquetschen kann ohne dass man sich damit den eigenen Text totschreibt. Man müsste dann soviel nachträglich erklären und das würde nicht gut rüber kommen. Besonders für Die dunkle Kolonie wäre es schön mehr über die Kindheitstage zu wissen weil einige spätere Themen (Der Tot von Ulysses Eltern, Elicius Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, Ulysses Freundinnen, Elicius Freundin, etc.) in DdK aufgegriffen und weiterbehandelt werden. Ich würde wahnsinnig gerne an den Schulgeschichten weiterarbeiten, aber ohne Feelicitas ist das nicht möglich. Wenn ihr also wollt dass die Schulgeschichten fortgeführt werden (und es lohnt sich! Das was bisher schon für das 2. Jahr geschrieben wurde ist sehr rasant und ereignisreich!) dann schreibt es uns, oder am besten Feelicitas damit sie es sich anderes überlegt. Es sind tolle Sachen für die nächsten 6 Schuljahre geplant, es wäre sehr schade drum.

Anderes Thema: Das erste Kapitel von Die dunkle Kolonie wurde gerade frisch veröffentlicht, wie ihr sehen werdet spielen Evan Rosier und Severus Snape eine große Rolle, aber die „alten" Charaktere bleiben natürlich bestehen. Aber nicht vergessen das DdK ab 16 ist, und nicht so freundlich wie die Schulgeschichten.

**Nightwish:** Zu deinen Fragen, die ich natürlich gerne beantworte ;)

1. Nein, Nekoda Arkwright kommt nicht in DuR vor und wird meines Wissens auch nicht erwähnt.

2. Zu Rubeta und Rabiesa: Naja, was mit Rabiesa ist wissen wir ja jetzt. Bei Rubeta schweige ich, aber wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst werden sie und Arachne in DuR erwähnt und da wird eigentlich schon fast verraten was passierte.

3. Solange Band 7 nicht dagegen spricht, ist Erebus Nott tatsächlich Mr. Nott aus den HP-Büchern. Wenn Band Sieben dagegensprechen sollte, dann ich Erebus halt der Bruder von Mr. Nott ;)

4. Imperia Malfoy ist die ältere Schwester von Lucius und Lucius selbst ist in den Schulgeschichten auch schon eingeplant.

5. Öh…gute Frage. Ich weiß gar nicht wie alt die Klobande ist, moment, ich muss nachsehen…sie müssten jetzt alle drei 14 Jahre alt sein, also noch ziemlich jung. Sie sind Jahrgang 1959, 2 Jahre über Ulysses und 1 Jahr über Erinys.

6. Ich kenn Tuomas Holopainen nicht, hab ich auch noch nie gehört. Ich persönlich stell mir Veikko eher als so eine Art blonder Footballspieler vor, er sieht zumindest nicht schlecht aus.

**Ravenne: **Bei dem Projekt schreiben wir meist ein paar Handlungspunkte auf, die wir in den nächsten Kapiteln behandeln wollen, wir legen uns da aber nicht richtig fest und meistens hat man genügend Freiheiten beim Schreiben.


End file.
